Oh, Baby
by Ms. Quartermaine
Summary: Written for the LJ Tracy Q. Ficathon. Challenge: Fake Spoiler. Begins in Summer 2005. What happens when Tracy Quartermaine ends up pregnant, and her husband is not the father, but the man her husband put into her bed is?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Oh, Baby

**Author**: Ms. Quartermaine

**Summary**: Part of the LJ TracyQ Fake Spoiler Ficathon. Begins in Summer 2005. What happens when Tracy Quartermaine ends up PREGNANT, and her husband is NOT the father, but the man her husband put into her bed is?

CHAPTER ONE

Her arms were folded neatly across her chest. Her one leg rested loosely on the other knee. Her foot dangled carelessly. The acerbic businesswoman peered over her right shoulder, and then her left.

"Tracy Quartermaine," she mumbled to herself. "You are such a fool. Out of all the hospitals in the metropolitan area, you go to this one. This one," she repeated to herself. "The one your _family_ owns."

She stopped mumbling for a moment to bury her face in her hands.

"It has to be impossible," she murmured. "It has to be. It is. Is it?" She laughed. "This is ridiculous."

A voice interrupted her, "Tracy?"

She jumped. "Monica!"

"Yes…"

"What—What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I have a better question," Monica responded. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Tracy opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. "Hell of a time to be speechless," she thought to herself.

"Tracy," Monica said again.

"Mrs. Spencer," a nurse called. "Dr. Meadows will see you now."

Monica's eyes widened. The woman who had called her sister-in-law's name was an OB nurse.

"Monica?" Tracy questioned.

Monica was speechless. _No, she can't be pregnant. Can she? She's in her 50's! She has grown children! She…she…_

"Earth to Monica! Wake up!" Tracy shouted.

Monica smiled uneasily.

"I'm being paged," she lied. "I…Uh…"

"Mrs. Spencer," the nurse repeated.

"Excuse me," Tracy rudely told Monica.

Tracy nervously entered the office.

"Mrs. Spencer," Dr. Meadows spoke cheerfully. "Please. Have a seat."

"Please. Do not associate me with my husband."

She sat herself in a leather chair opposite of Dr. Meadows's desk.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ms. Quartermaine will do," she said dryly.

"As you wish," she paused. "I have the results."

Tracy rubbed her hand together. "So…," she laughed. "Let's hear 'em."

"You _are_ pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

And the world stopped. Tracy's jaw dropped as an endless amount of thoughts swirled in her mind.

"Women my age do NOT get pregnant," she spit out.

Dr. Meadows sighed, "It's rare, but possible. As you know, you are of advanced maternal age—

Tracy swallowed before responded, "Obviously." She covered the lower portion of her face with her hand.

Dr. Meadows continued, "So this pregnancy is not going to be risk free. Not for you or the baby. You need to make some decisions."

"I am not going to abort this baby,"

"I'm not suggesting that you do, but I highly recommend an amniocentesis and a strict regimen. Prenatal vitamins. Healthy diet. Light exercise. Avoid all stressful situations."

Tracy laughed haughtily, "And how am I supposed to do that? I am CEO of ELQ, and the company is bankrupt. John Durant is suing General Hospital, and—

Dr. Meadows interjected, "You are going to have to step down. Let someone else handle the lawsuit."

Tracy sighed heavily.

"I'm going to start you on prenatal vitamins immediately."

She handed her the prescription script. Tracy reached out to take it. Her hand was shaking.

"We can set up an ultrasound for sometime in the near future, but right now, I am late for another appointment. If you have any questions, do not be afraid to call."

Dr. Meadows showed Tracy to the door.

Tracy rested her head on the door, closed her eyes, and sighed heavily. She then headed toward the elevator, as Monica appeared.

"Oh not you again," she moaned.

"Tracy…"

"Monica, I am really not interested."

The two entered the elevator.

Tracy responded, "Do you mind?"

Monica took a deep breath and cut right to the chase, "Tracy, are you pregnant?"

"Hahaha. Have you been developed Alan's hydrocodone addiction?"

Monica quickly snatched the slip of paper out of Tracy's hand. "Well, what do we have here?"

Tracy responded, "What the hell? Give me that back."

Monica glanced at the paper. "Oh my God." She looked Tracy straight into the eyes. "It's true." Tracy whispered, "And you, my dear, cannot tell anyone."

Monica laughed, "But this is too good."

"Monica, please," her voice was shaking.

Monica couldn't respond.

"As my sister-in-law," Tracy gritted through her teeth, "I am asking that you keep this a secret."

"Now you're pleading sisterly devotion?"

"Please, Monica," she said sincerely.

Monica answered, "All right. My lips are sealed…for the time being."

"For the time being?"

"You can't keep this a secret forever, Trace."

Tracy sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Monica wondered. "You have to tell Luke."

"Luke. Oh my God."

The elevator doors opened.

"You are going to tell him, right?"

"Excuse me," she said nervously. _Luke and I never consummated our marriage, did we? I don't know. How do I know? Coleman. Oh my God._

She headed straight home.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Tracy angrily walked into the foyer. "LUKE SPENCER! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Mr. Luke is busy," Alice said, as she entered the room.

"Hmm, really? LUKE SPENCER!" she screamed.

"Jeez, Ms. Tracy. No need to be so loud."

"LUKE!"

Luke ran into the room.

"Spankybuns! I'm here! I'm here! What's going on? Alice, is there an intruder?"

"You'd think so with all of Ms. Tracy's loud, obnoxious screeching."

"Alice, do you mind?"

"Sunshine, please. I need some time with the wife."

Alice left.

Tracy glared at Luke. "You…," she said. "You…" She shook her head.

"Spankybuns? What's going on?"

"You son-of-a-bitch!" she slapped his shirt.

"Hey! Hey! What was that for?"

Tracy sighed exasperatingly.

"Spunky? What happened?"

Tracy changed her tone, "I, um…," she sighed.

"Need a drink?'

"That'd be nice," she smirked. "That would be…No," she realized. "I do not need a drink. I…," she began again.

"Am sorry for slapping me?"

Tracy rolled her eyes. "I need to ask you something."

"Sounds serious."

"Oh, you have no idea," she bit her lip.

"So what is it?"

"All right. There is no easy way to say this, but um—Oh what am I doing?"

"Spit it out, Sugar Plum."

"I can't."

"A secret?"

Tracy sighed, "All right. What the hell? Um, did the two of us um, you know, ever, uh…oh wow…um, con…sum…mate our marriage?"

"Why of course we did! 3 times, remember?" he said cheerfully. "You were a wildcat. Arrrrgh!"

"Luke. I am serious. I need to know."

"Because?"

"Because I…"

"You are…"

"I am…"

Luke shockingly shouted, "Pregnant!"

"Damnit! Be quiet."

Luke swallowed. "Oh my God! You are?"

"Shhh," she said.

"You are," he realized.

She nodded. "Uh, surprise?"

Luke stared at her. His eyes were opened wide. His jaw was dropped.

"Spunky, are you sure? 'Cause if you want to be with me THAT bad, you don't have fake pregnancy. You can just say so. I know you want me."

"Luke, trust me. Now is NOT the time for that conceited attitude of yours. Just tell me. Did we consummate the marriage?"

He shook his head.

"Oh! Luke Spencer. Do NOT lie to me!"

Luke responded seriously, "We never slept together."

Tracy mockingly replied, "But I thought I was a wildcat. Remember?"

"Oh Spankybuns! I made all of that up! Just to watch you squirm!"

Tracy sighed, "So you are saying that Coleman is the father?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he laughed. "Oh you feisty, adulteress you."

Tracy had an idea, "Hmm…Well, the dates do not lie. It is impossible for Coleman to be the father of my child."

"What?"

"Don't act stupid," she stated. "You are the father. And if 15 million dollars was not enough to keep you married to me—"

"15 million dollars WAS enough," Luke reassured her.

"Hmm…Well now there is a baby involved. Our baby. And YOU are going to stay married to me and help me raise it," she smirked.

Luke became nervous, "No. No. No. You're rich. Don't you have nannies for that sort of thing? Besides, we had a deal."

"Ah well, the deal's changed. YOU are this baby's father, and YOU are going to act like it."

Luke's eyes widened.

"Oh, yes, Luke Spencer. And you and I shall remain in this marriage 'til death do us part."

Luke was silent. He no longer denied consummating the marriage. _Was it true? Did he take an inebriated woman to bed? That pig. That…That…That. Ugh! Wait a minute. The father. Who's the father? _

She made up the entire timeline. She told her husband, "The dates do not lie." That, itself, was a lie. She tried to figure out the actual dates in her head, but her mind was on overload at that time. _It doesn't matter. Luke thinks he's the father. Who is going to question the paternity? It'll be fine. No, wait. Luke is smarter than this. He must know there is a possibility I'm making the time-line up. Then, why is he playing along? Why is he allowing me to believe that he took me to bed? Well, maybe he did. Oh, God! I don't know! Damn you, Luke Spencer. Damn you for thinking you can play this game. _

"Spunky?" Luke said out of the blue.

"What?"

"What is it?'

"Nothing. Uh, nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

A week had gone by, and the sun shone brightly on that summer afternoon, and Tracy Quartermaine had just returned from her appointment with Dr. Meadows. The dates had been figured in…Coleman was indeed the father. She needed to clear her thoughts, so she headed to the pier, not expecting to run into Jax.

"Jax," she said. "Hello."

"Tracy! Just the person I wanted to see."

"Really?" she said, confused.

"You, uh, left me a voicemail last night?"

Tracy realized, "Oh, right."

"Sounded serious. What's going on?"

"I um, well, I have a proposition for you."

Jax responded quickly, "Oh no. The answer is no."

"Will you at least hear me out?"

"Fine."

Tracy simply stated, "I need to step down as CEO of ELQ."

"Why?" he was curious.

"Details are irrelevant," she answered, nonchalantly.

"Well, before I listen to your proposition, I'd like to hear these so-called 'irrelevant details.'"

"Were you always so annoying? Listen, Jax. I NEED to step down. That is all I am going to tell you."

"Then where do I come in?" he asked, curiously.

"Well, I obviously need a replacement. That's where my darling son, Ned, fits in. However, he is not going to consent."

"He may surprise you," Jax noted.

"No. He is too busy with his L&B nonsense to give a damn about the real business world."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Don't play foolish," she warned. "You already know the question."

"You want me as CEO?"

"Precisely," she responded with a smile.

"I don't believe you. You would never ever give ELQ to an outsider."

Tracy clarified, "Not permanently."

"WHY are you resigning again?"

"Memo to Jax: Details. Irrelevant. Remember?"

Jax sighed.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Well, I am capable of running ELQ," he insisted.

"Yes you are."

"But this seems too unbelievable."

"Perhaps it is," she agreed. "But I do not have any other options."

"So when are you going to announce this big news?"

"Big news?" Tracy felt a wave of heat come over her. "Oh," she smiled. "Right. Big news."

"You all right there? Marriage to Luke Spencer isn't making you crazy, is it?"

"Oh, that's debatable," she laughed. "Wait. So you're agreeing?"

Jax nodded.

"Good. I need your word that you are not going to double-cross me."

"You trust my word?"

Tracy nodded, "I do."

"Then you have it. I will agree to taking over the position as CEO of ELQ."

"Temporarily," Tracy added.

"Temporarily," he repeated. "And yes, the company will be yours the moment you want it back."

Tracy laughed, "I knew I liked you."

Jax smiled slightly.

"I am going to call an emergency ELQ board meeting within the next hour. And you, my friend, will not have any idea as to what is going on."

"You want me to lie?"

"Uh-huh. I'll see you later."

As Tracy left the pier, she recalled her reasoning for going their in the first place. Evidently, it was a lot harder to find privacy in Port Charles than she thought. She continued walking and ended up in the park, which was surprisingly empty. After debating whether or not the bench was too filthy for a woman of Tracy Quartermaine's caliber to sit on, she took a seat anyway and sighed.

_Luke Spencer is not the father of this child. Mitchell Coleman is. Wow…oh God. No, it's fine. Luke believes he is the father, or at least he's pretending to be the father. So the Quartermaines will believe it to. I…Oh…this is just…I have…I have to do something. What am I supposed to do again? Uh…Board meeting. That's it. Call a board meeting._

She stood up and returned to the Quartermaines.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Within the hour, the Quartermaines, among others, gathered in the den.

"Thank you all for meeting me here today," Tracy said politely.

"It's not like we had to go far," joked Ned. "Whatever happened to conducting board meetings in the conference room?"

"What is going on?" Alan wondered.

"The company is in shambles," Lorenzo announced.

"Hellooooo. As CEO, I am running this," Tracy said.

"You won't be CEO for long," Lorenzo told her.

Tracy smiled, "Well, you're right."

Justus responded, "Whoa. What?"

Ned was concerned, "Mother, what is going on?"

"You are resigning? Oh, this is too good to be true," Edward said.

Tracy clarified, "I have decided to step down temporarily."

"What?"

Monica realized what was going on. Against her better judgment, she went along, "I don't believe this."

"Why, Mother, why?"

"Isn't that what the family always wanted?"

"This is all a set-up. I bet you and Jax are in on it," Edward thought out loud.

Jax lied, "I know nothing, Edward."

Tracy smiled satisfyingly.

"Something is going on. That's for sure," Justus noted.

Skye asked, "Why are you resigning?"

"Why do YOU care?" Tracy responded.

"Well, who is going to be the new CEO? I vote for myself," Lorenzo said.

Tracy laughed. "Not so fast, Mr. Alcazar," she waved a finger in his face.

He insisted, "But I am the major shareholder."

"Yes, and you are also a criminal."

"I am not a criminal and do not wish to be referred to as one."

Skye spoke up, "Well, I think Lorenzo would be a wonderful choice."

"Hahaha. No. I think not."

Ned stepped in, "I don't want Lorenzo in charge any more than you do, Mother, but who else is going to run the company?"

Edward responded, "Me…of course."

"Oh, Daddy. Do not delude yourself. I have everything worked out."

"Oh I am sure you do," Ned said.

"Why, Ned, darling. I am choosing YOU to take my place."

"Oh no. No. No. No. I have L&B."

"Sweetheart, do you really want the family's company to be in the hands of Lorenzo Alcazar?"

Alan sided with his sister, "She has a point."

"Mother, I am sorry, but the answer is no."

Tracy smiled. Everything was going according to plan. "Well, then, if that is your final decision, I have another idea."

Edward moaned, "Oh great."

"Jasper Jacks," she suggested.

"What? ELQ's number 1 rival?" Edward said, enraged. "Now I am convinced this is all a set-up. You and that thief from down under are going to try to take ELQ all for yourselves."

"Edward, you don't understand. I have no idea where this is coming from," Jax said.

"Like hell you don't."

Monica replied, "Well, Jax does know how to run a business."

"So, Monica, dear, does he have your vote?"

"I suppose so."

"Mother, wait," Ned said. "As much as I value Jax as a friend and as a businessman, what happened to keeping it all in the family?"

Tracy reassured him. "Like I said; this is only temporary. And Jax, you will return the company, will you not?"

"I will."

Edward responded, "Liar. He is going to keep ELQ all for himself."

"Oh, Daddy!"

"Well, I think Jax and Lorenzo would both serve the company well," Skye said.

"So are we going to vote?" Alan questioned.

"Sounds like a good idea. I vote for myself," Jax said.

"Well of course you would," Edward noted.

Tracy said, "I vote for Jax."

Ned went next, "As do I."

"Count me in," replied Alan.

"Hmm…4 to zero. Monica?"

"I already gave my vote to Jax. I'll give Emily's proxy to him also. Maybe he will do this company good unlike its former…"

Tracy cut her off, "We don't need your explanation, Monica. Daddy?"

"There is no point in voting. The company is going to Jax."

"Sure looks that way, doesn't it?" she smirked.

Lorenzo stated, "You have all made a miscalculation."

"Ooh, am I supposed to construe that as a threat?"

"Oh of course not, Tracy," Skye said.

Tracy rolled her eyes.

Justus reminded the group, "The rest of us still need to vote."

Ned wondered, "Why? Jax already won."

"Because it's a technicality. My vote is also for Jasper Jacks."

"Mine is obviously for myself. I'll add Michael's proxy to that," said Lorenzo.

Alan spoke, "This is so pointless."

"Rules are rules, people. Skye?" Justus said.

"Lorenzo," she smiled.

The family was shocked.

"What? He has proven himself to be a successful businessman."

Tracy told her, "Your sympathy vote isn't going to help Lorenzo gain control of the company."

"It's not a sympathy vote," insisted Skye.

"Then what is it? Trying to make my husband jealous?"

"Uh, Tracy. Luke's not even here."

"Where is he by the way?" Ned asked.

"Oh, who cares?" said Edward.

"He left in the middle of the night without warning. This was what? Last week, sometime?" Skye asked Tracy.

Tracy bit her lip. "I don't know."

Skye pretended to be shocked, "You mean he didn't say good-bye to his WIFE?"

"Must we discuss this now? Daddy, who gets your vote?"

"My vote goes to…with much hesitation…Jasper Jacks."

"Oh Daddy!" she clapped her hands. "I knew you'd make the right decision!"

Justus announced the results, "The final tally is 8 votes for Jasper Jacks and 3 votes for Lorenzo Alcazar."

Tracy nodded. "The company is now yours, Jasper Jacks. She shook his hand, while giving him a "don't you double cross me" look.

Edward noticed, "Something is going on here, and I'm going to find out what it is."

Tracy didn't flinch. She had won…for now.

SNEAK PEEK…

Tracy is pleasantly surprised as the pregnancy brings her and Monica closer.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

One month had passed, and the secret remained a secret. Monica entered Tracy's bedroom on a warm, summer's morning.

"Here you go," she said. "Eat some of these."

Tracy sighed, "More crackers?"

Monica nodded.

"They did not help yesterday. What makes you think they are going to help today?"

Monica sat next to Tracy on the bed. "I'm just trying to help. I don't see your husband anywhere, do you?"

Tracy sighed. "He will be back."

Monica laughed, "Yeah right. The thought of you being pregnant with his child scared him right out of town."

She lied, "Well, that may be, but if he does not return soon, I will file for divorce."

"On what grounds?"

"Abandonment. Of me and his unborn child," she paused. "Excuse me," she exited the room and headed into the bathroom.

Monica followed. "Are you all right in there?"

"Oh, like you give a damn!"

Monica heard the sound of vomiting.

Ned came down the hallway.

"My mother is in there again?"

Monica nodded. "Stomach flu."

"And you're helping her out?"

"Yep."

"What does she have on you?" He laughed. "Never mind. Just keep her away from me."

He exited the hall, just as Tracy came out from the bathroom.

"Ugh," she said, wiping her mouth.

Monica held out the crackers, "Just try to eat them."

Tracy pushed them away.

"All right. Suit yourself."

Tracy sighed again before returning to the bathroom.

Monica once again heard the sounds of vomit splashing against the toilet water. If she stood outside the bathroom any longer, she felt that she herself might throw up.

"Uh, Tracy?"

Tracy opened the door.

"I'm going to go to the hospital."

"I thought you had mornings off."

"I do, but I'm still going. I, uh…I recommend that you tag along."

"I do NOT 'tag along,'" she insisted.

Monica sighed. "I'm concerned."

"Monica, the baby is fine."

"Are you?" she asked sincerely. "I'm worried about dehydration. You can't keep anything down."

Tracy responded, "I'm not sure if I should be grateful or very, very afraid."

Monica laughed. "You coming?" she held out her hand.

Tracy smiled. "In a minute."

This pregnancy was bringing her and Monica closer; Tracy was pleasantly surprised.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Tracy was sitting impatiently in a hospital bed, when someone finally entered.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Quartermaine," the nurse said.

"Elizabeth Spencer?" Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Dr. Quartermaine told me that she ran some tests."

"What kind of tests?" Tracy asked. "You know what? Just get Monica in here."

"She's with another patient, but she told me everything."

"Everything?" frowned Tracy.

"Yeah. It's not uncommon to become dehydrated from the stomach flu. I don't know why you didn't come in sooner."

Tracy sighed. "Right."

"I'm just gonna start an IV, okay?"

"You _do_ how to do that, right?"

Elizabeth responded, "Yes."

"Well, excuse me for not being entirely all right with your what? 15 minutes of nursing experience?" 

"I'm the only one you got," Elizabeth stated. She paused. "Then again, I _can_ bring in a student nurse if you prefer. They do need a lot of practice with starting IVs. Sometimes it takes several tries. I'm sure that—"

Tracy put her in hand in a "stop" position. "All right. All right. You made your point."

She reluctantly held out her arm.

"WHAT is taking you so long?" she complained.

"I'm trying to find a vein."

"TRYING? Oh for Godsakes."

"Found it," Elizabeth smiled.

"Little pinch, all right?" Elizabeth gently inserted the IV.

"Damn it!" Tracy yelled.

"All done," smiled Elizabeth. "As soon as this drip ends, you'll be free to go."

Tracy managed to mutter a "thanks."

"Not bad for only 15 minutes of experience, huh?" Elizabeth left the room.

Outside, Dillon and Georgie were talking.

"Hi, Dillon," Elizabeth said. "You here to see your mother?"

"My mom's in the hospital? Is she all right?"

"Oh, she's fine. Just has the flu."

"So, why does she need to be hospitalized?" Dillon was concerned.

"Yeah, the flu's not supposed to be serious," Georgie added.

Elizabeth put the teenagers' minds at ease, "She's just dehydrated. We've started her on IV fluids."

"And?" Dillon said.

"And nothing. She'll be out of here within a few hours, if that. She's in that room. You can go in if you like."

Elizabeth walked away.

"You wanna go in?" Georgie asked.

"Uh, no," laughed Dillon.

"Oh come on. She's your mom."

"Fine," Dillon said. "You might want to wait out here."

Dillon entered his mother's room.

"Um, Mom?"

Tracy was surprised. "Dillon, darling. What's going on?"

"I ran into Elizabeth. Flu must be pretty bad if the doctors have you on IV fluids."

"It's nothing," she smiled. "Um, what are you doing here? You're with Georgie, aren't you?"

"Uh, no. Nope. Nope. Why would you say that?"

"Because she's volunteering today. I saw her in her little candy striper uniform."

"You're not gonna tell me to stay away from her, are you?"

Tracy sighed. "Guess it wouldn't matter if I did."

"I really love her, you know."

"Dillon, please."

"No, Mom. I'm serious. She means so much to me, and I want to spend all my time with her, and—"

Tracy interrupted, "Please. I'm stuck in this bed because I couldn't stop vomiting. By pledging your undying love for Georgie, you're not really helping that situation."

Dillon laughed quietly. "I'll leave you alone then."

"Don't be afraid to stop in later, darling."

"Huh?"

"You heard me," she smiled. "Take care of yourself."

"I will."

Similar dialogue came from an actual episode of GH. No infringement intended.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Dillon met Georgie outside his mother's room. The two walked towards the waiting area.

"Well, that was quick," Georgie laughed. "How'd it go?"

"Pretty well…Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Yeah, she was almost nice, but of course, she had to mention our relationship."

"Should I be afraid?"

Dillon laughed. "Nah, she knows we're going to be together, no matter what. She pretty much admitted there was no longer any point in arguing."

"Wow," Georgie was stunned. "How sick is your mother?" she joked.

The two teenagers were interrupted by the clicking sound of high heels.

"Georgie," the woman said, tapping her foot.

"Bobbie, hi!" Georgie smiled.

"I don't want to sound uh, like I'm ordering you around, honey, but uh, you're supposed to be volunteering today, aren't you?"

"Ah, right. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Just don't let it happen again."

"Right," Georgie repeated. "Um, is there anything specific you need to me to do, or should I just go about as usual?"

"Well," sighed Bobbie. "The water pitcher in Exam 4 needs to be refilled. I could do it, but I got to get these to the lab," she said while holding up some vials.

"Wait, Exam Room 4?" Dillon asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Dillon patted Georgie on the shoulder, "Good luck, Georgie. That's my mother's room."

Georgie cried out, "Bobbie!"

Bobbie shrugged. "Remember. She IS a patient too."

Georgie rolled her eyes.

"Treat her nicely," she warned, before walking away.

"So…," laughed Dillon.

Georgie slapped him lightly.

The two returned to Tracy's room.

"Want me to go in?" asked Dillon.

"No, I got this."

Georgie took a deep breath before cautiously entering Tracy's room.

"Mrs. Spencer," she said cheerfully.

"Oh my God."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: CHAPTER SEVEN has been altered in order to add a bit more to the Elizabeth/Tracy scene.

CHAPTER NINE

"What can I get for you? More water?"

Georgie was full of smiles as she took the pitcher from Tracy's bedside.

"Give me that," Tracy barked. "What you can _get _is the hell out of my room."

Georgie tried to pry the water pitcher from Tracy's hand.

"Um, hello? Sweets? Did you NOT hear me the first time? Perhaps it would be better if I spoke at a pace that you could understand. Get. Out. Of. My. Rooooooom," she said dragging the "oo" sound out until she ran out of breath.

Georgie didn't appear to be bothered, "Aww…Mrs. Spencer. I'm just doing my job."

"All right, enough with the Mrs. Spencer nonsense."

"We're supposed to be formal with ALL the patients," insisted Georgie. "That means you," she smirked while pointing her index at her future mother-in-law.

"Huh. You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" she folded her arms.

"I am," agreed Georgie. "And you should be too."

"Excuse me?"

"Look at this way, Tracy. If I'm in here with you, then I'm obviously not with Dillon."

Tracy tiled her head. Girl had a point.

"Now, excuse me. I need to refill this and get you some water," she yanked the pitcher from Tracy's grasp.

"You might want to get some manners while you're at it."

Georgie left the room without saying anything.

"How's it going?" asked Dillon.

"Could be worse."

Dillon was surprised. He entered his mother's room.

"Hi, Mom. Georgie taking good care of you?"

"Ha. Funny."

"Are you sure you're all right? I mean, like you look really pale and stuff."

Tracy sighed, "I'm fine, but it does me well to know that you care so much."

Dillon shrugged. "What can I say? You're my mom."

"Aww, Dillon. The new car? Forget it."

"Whoa. What did I say?"

"I know you want something."

Dillon was somewhat appalled. "Mom, I really care about you, you know. Why can't I show it every now and then?"

"I'm in the mood for this conversation."

"Should I leave you alone then?"

Monica walked in.

"I think that would be an excellent idea," she said.

"Mom and I were talking," Dillon said. "I didn't do anything."

He left, and Georgie reentered.

"I have the water, Mrs. Spencer!" Georgie twirled in.

Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Georgie?" Monica questioned strangely.

"Uh, hi, yeah. I'm gonna go now. Here's your water."

Georgie placed it on the table and left.

"What was that about?" Monica wondered.

"Don't ask."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

That evening, Ned found his mother frustratingly tossing her cell phone on the sofa.

"Ugh."

"Mother?"

She changed her tone, "Darling."

"Someone on the phone?"

"Someone unimportant."

"Details?"

She just stared at him.

"Are these details also _unimportant_?"

"Are you mocking me?"

Ned didn't answer.

Tracy sat herself on the couch, and her son joined her.

"I, uh, heard you were in the hospital. What happened?"

"Well, aren't you an inquisitive one tonight!" she noted annoyingly.

"You're angry because I'm concerned? Leave it to you, Mother. Leave it to you. Although, I guess I should take that as a sign that you're feeling better."

He stood up to leave, but Tracy stopped him, "Ned, wait."

Ned paused.

"Sit," Tracy told him. "I didn't mean to come off rude."

"That's questionable," he smiled.

Tracy joked, "That's amusing, Ned. Really amusing."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Monica didn't fill you in?"

"Monica?"

"How'd you find out that I was in the hospi…Ah, Dillon," she realized.

"Yeah, but he didn't go into details. Something about dehydration?"

"Yeah, and that's all. I'm fine. Uh—," her phone interrupted her.

"Excuse me…Tracy Quartermaine?...Yes…Mm-hmm…Yes, S-P-E-N-**C**-E-R. I'm sure it's a C. Then try harder. No, I do not care if—…Do NOT interrupt me.…Ugh…Thanks. Thanks for nothing." She closed her phone.

Ned was surprised. "You are uh, trying to track down Luke?"

"Well, he _is_ my husband."

"Mother…," Ned stated.

She rubbed her palms together, "I guess I'm busted then?"

Ned laughed.

He became serious, "Do you miss him?"

"That, my darling son, is none of your business," she hid her smile.

"But it's true," Ned realized. "Look in a mirror, Mother. You…You're…" he cleared his throat before finishing, "glowing."

Tracy gave her son a strange look. "Glowing?"

"Oh, come on Mother. Just the mention of his name has…"

"Ned—"

He interrupted, "He makes you happy, doesn't he?"

Tracy didn't respond.

"All right, Mother, it's not like I enjoy discussing your, uh…"

"Love life?" laughed Tracy. "It's not the first time," she noted embarrassedly.

Ned cleared his throat again, "But, it is good to see you happy."

She still didn't respond.

"Well," he stood up. "For what it's worth, I do hope that Luke comes home soon."

Tracy lifted herself from the sofa. "Uh, Ned," spoke barely audibly.

He turned around to face his mother.

"Thanks," she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I've had this written for awhile and been meaning to post it. Oops. :o

CHAPTER ELEVEN

A few weeks had gone by. Tracy was sitting at a table in MetroCourt when Jax approached her.

"May I?" he asked.

"You may," she smiled. "What can I do for you, Mr. Jacks?"

"I wanted to inform you of ELQ's," he stopped. "You're drinking water?" he noticed.

"Hmm? Oh right," she laughed. "Uh, Ned and Dillon staged a bit of an intervention for me the other day," she lied. "They say I drink too much."

"Do you?"

Tracy rolled her eyes. "What about ELQ?"

"In short, everything is running quite smoothly," he said, as he handed her some papers.

"My, my, my. I _am_ impressed."

"You didn't think I'd let you down, did you?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't have suggested you run the company if I thought that."

"I guess that is a valid point."

Tracy smiled.

"So, are you ever going to tell me WHY you stepped down?"

"It was just something I needed to do."

"Care to be more specific?"

She decided to lie, "It's about Dillon."

"Dillon?"

"Yes."

"Is he doing all right?"

"Oh, he's fine. I…This is going to sound ridiculous," she laughed. "Coming from me of all people, but I, uh…Well," she trailed off.

"You can tell me."

Tracy played with her nails, "Right. I…Um, well, I haven't exactly been the best mother to him, and I thought this summer would be a good time to make that up. I couldn't be CEO of a major company and a mom at the same time."

Jax looked at her strangely.

"What?" she asked.

He squinted his eyes. "Why am I having a hard time believing that?"

Instead of responding, Tracy looked at her watch.

"You have to be somewhere?"

"I do, actually," she stood up but momentarily lost her balance.

"Whoa," Jax said, as he caught her. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yep," she smiled. "Just got up too fast."

Jax noticed the anxious look in Tracy's eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes…I…just…I…I," she became light-headed again and fell into Jax's arms.

"Someone call 911!" he yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

The paramedics wheeled Tracy into the hospital, "Woman in her middle 50s, BP is low. 90 over 70. Passed out at MetroCourt. LOC less than 1 minute."

Alan saw his sister on the stretcher. "What happened?" he questioned. "Tracy, are you okay?"

"Alan, I'm fine."

"Jax, you were with her?"

"We were at MetroCourt. She just fainted."

"I got up too fast!" Tracy insisted.

"Yes, but after regaining her balance, she just passed out in the middle of a sentence," Jax added.

"Let's get her into a room," Alan called out. "I'll be there in a minute."

After the paramedics left, Jax and Tracy were left alone in the cold hospital room. The nurse said she'd be with them in a moment.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Jax, you don't have to be here."

"Well, I don't see Luke around, do you?"

"Luke and I are married for other reasons. I don't expect him to be here."

"That's a shame," Jax noted, just as Alan entered the room.

"How's my little sister?" he smiled.

Tracy rolled her eyes. "You're going to make sick if you continue with the sudden sibling sentimentality."

Alan laughed. "Jax, could you give us a minute?"

"Oh, sure, no problem."

Jax left as Monica entered the room.

Tracy had never been happier to see that woman.

"Monica!" she said, much too excitedly.

Monica could see the "save me" in Tracy's eyes.

"Alan, I got this," she said.

"She's my sister. I deserve to know what's going on," he insisted.

"And I will tell you after I examine her."

"Ugh. You?" Tracy asked, pretending to be annoyed. "Aren't there any other doctors available? Ones that aren't related to me by blood and or marriage."

"Well, Emily is on-call. You don't consider her family, now do you?" Monica smirked.

Tracy couldn't blame Monica for having fun with the game.

"Funny, Monica. I want a real doctor."

"Then, you're going to have to settle for me."

Alan's pager went off, "Looks like you're stuck with Monica after all."

"Hey! I take offense that to that," Monica said.

Alan laughed, "I'll check in later. Take good care of her. I know you will"

Monica smiled.

After he left, Tracy sighed.

"You passed out?" Monica asked, while taking her blood pressure.

Tracy nodded, "Yeah."

"No cramping or anything?"

Tracy shook her head.

"Good. Good. Hmm, kind of low," she said referring to her blood pressure, "but that's normal for this stage of the pregnancy."

"How normal?"

"Very normal. Blood pressure decreases significantly from 12 to 28 weeks."

Tracy was confused, "For someone who's a cardiologist, you sure know your facts about pregnancy and birth."

Monica laughed. "I, uh, suggest you eat something, and we'll get you up to OB in a little bit for an ultrasound."

"I, uh, actually have an appointment today."

"Good timing then, huh?"

"Yeah," she responded quietly. "I, uh—," her voice cracked.

"Just relax. I can almost assure you that everything is fine."

She smiled slightly.

Monica continued, "Tracy, I'm not sure how much longer you can keep this a secret. The family owns the hospital."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm having my records transferred to Mercy."

Monica laughed, "That was not the response I was hoping for."

"Monica, please. If I ever needed you for anything in my life, this pregnancy would be it."

She sighed, "I'll arrange for the transfer."

Tracy bit her lip, "Thanks."

Monica nodded, as Jax entered the room.

"How is she?"

"Blood pressure is a little low, but she should be fine."

"Jax," Tracy said. "You don't have to be here, all right? It's not...It's just…"

"What?"

Monica turned to Jax, "You should leave."

"Is she all right?"

"I'm _fine_," she stressed.

Jax seemed worried, but he left the room.

"My goodness!" Tracy said.

"Something going on?" Monica wondered.

Tracy's eyes widened, "Are you insinuating some sort of relationship?"

"You said it, not me."

Tracy laughed. "I'm married." She paused, "And pregnant."

Both women smiled uneasily.

SNEAK PEEK…

Luke returns home.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

It was an early, warm September evening, when Luke Spencer returned to the Quartermaine mansion.

"Oh Spanky Buns! Where are you?"

With her arms folded, Tracy entered the foyer in her robe.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked.

"Well, that's not the welcome I was expecting," he told her.

She just stared at him.

Luke couldn't respond because he didn't have the right words. In the past, he had no problem reading his wife's emotions, but this time was different.

Luke finally responded, "I've been away."

"Obviously."

"How do you feel?" he asked, sympathetically.

"Well I am much better now."

Luke smiled and gently put a hand on Tracy's shoulder. "Because your loving husband has returned home, right?"

"Ugh, no," she spat, as she removed his hand. "Because the morning sickness has finally passed."

"Well that is good to know!"

Tracy could only sigh.

The two of them headed into the den.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

Tracy nodded.

"Why don't I help you up to your room?" he held out his arm.

"No. No," she waved her hand in his face. "I've been there enough lately."

"Does the family suspect anything?" Luke wanted to know.

"No," she stated simply.

She poured herself a glass of water.

There was a moment of silence until Tracy spoke, "So are you going to tell me where you've been the last 2 months?"

Luke answered, "It's not important."

"It is to me," Tracy said after her sipping her water.

"Aww. You REALLY missed me!"

"Oh come, Luke! You disappeared without warning! Under normal circumstances, I'd be dancing in the streets."

"Really? Tracy Quartermaine dancing in the streets? Would you be singing too?"

Tracy ignored him. "But these aren't normal circumstances, Luke. I…I," she sighed.

"You what?" his voice was gentle.

"I _wanted_ you to be there. There I said it! Feel free to mock me 'til your heart's content."

But Luke didn't mock her, "I'm here now." He moved closer to her and went to stroke her cheek.

Tracy backed away. "Well, you weren't there when I was throwing up God knows what."

"Yeah, and I'm kinda glad about that."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "And you weren't there when I passed out."

"You passed out?"

"A little late to be concerned," she said. "But yes. At MetroCourt. And don't you worry. Jasper Jacks was there."

"Jeez Wife, you sure make your rounds."

"Nothing happened," Tracy stated.

"Then why bring it up?"

"For Godsakes, Luke. He was just being a friend, which is a hell of a lot more than you've been during this entire mess."

She stormed out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

The next morning, the family, including Dillon and Brook Lynn, gathered for breakfast in the Quartermaine den.

"What are you two doing here?" Tracy asked.

"They probably missed the breakfast," said Luke. "You don't get food like this in the dorms, now do you?"

Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Mother, pardon me for asking, but didn't you just wear that jacket a few days ago?"

"You pay attention to what Mom wears?" Dillon wondered.

"It was just something I noticed."

"I happen to be quite fond of this jacket. Do you have a problem with that?"

Luke noted, "She's fond of it 'cause I got it for her."

"You did not!" Tracy insisted.

"You're right. I would have bought you something with more spunk."

"All right. All right. Must we talk about Ms. Tracy's wardrobe?" Alice asked.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, goody, Alice! Now you have something to do. Would you answer that?"

Alice surprisingly obliged.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Edward questioned.

"Georgie's supposed to come over later," Dillon announced.

Tracy glared at him.

"And we are not going to say long at all. Nope. Nope. Nope. In fact, she's just coming by to uh, do, uh homework. Right. Homework. Because Georgie's smart like that. And even though she's still in high—"

"Whew! Dillon, please. Save your breath," Tracy told him.

Alice reentered the room with a guest.

"What is he doing here?" Edward said. "I don't want that thief in my house."

"Ahem, my house," Monica corrected.

"I gave it you," Alan added.

"Jax!" Tracy said cheerfully.

"You invited him?" Luke said.

"I didn't invite anyone."

"Am I interrupting?" Jax asked.

"Of course, not. Jax, have a seat," she said, full of smiles.

"Ugh," Skye said. "You are much too old to be playing this game."

"Oh, I can still play the game really well," Tracy told her.

"Uh, that may be, Granny, but no one wants to see!" Brook piped in.

"Okay!" Ned said. "Jax, please tell us what you're doing here."

"You can tell us while the police arrest you for trespassing," Edward said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Daddy. Jax, is this about ELQ?"

"How much trouble have you gotten the company into?" Edward asked.

"The company is fine, Edward. I'm here you see your daughter."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

The family was silent.

"Well, my daughter doesn't want to see you," Edward insisted.

Tracy laughed, "Oh, Daddy, that's nonsense. Jax, please, what can I do for you?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked seriously.

"Of course."

"Absolutely not," said Edward. "The last thing this family needs is the two of you plotting against it."

"Ignore him," Tracy spoke. "Jax, come with me."

Tracy led him outside to the patio.

"What can I do for you?" she asked. "Please don't tell me you drove ELQ into the ground."

"No, no. Quite the contrary. You shouldn't concern yourself with that matter."

"Concern myself?" She pulled her jacket over have abdomen area.

Jax sighed. "I know why you wanted me to take over the company."

Tracy bit her lip. "You do?"

"I do," he nodded.

"Are you pregnant?" he whispered. He didn't seem as shocked as she expected.

Tracy laughed haughtily. "Jax! My goodness! Pregnant? That's preposterous! I'm 55 years old. Pregnant?" she repeated.

"You used to be a better liar," he told her.

"And you used to be better at believing the truth."

"This is not the truth," he stated.

She looked at him strangely, "And you would know this how? Jax, you didn't come all the way here this morning to interrogate me, did you?"

"Of course not. I asked an honest question. Is it too much to hope that I get an honest answer?"

She glared at him.

"Well?"

"Is it _that_ obvious?"

"It just made sense considering the circumstances."

She agitatedly peered through the window.

"The family doesn't know?"

"Not a clue. Well," she tilted her head. "There is Monica. And Luke of course."

"Of course," he said. "Um, congratulations," he said.

Tracy laughed. "Thanks. I think."

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to call."

"Well Jax, I have to admit. Your obsession with women and their babies is rather frightening."

Jax didn't say anything.

"But," she continued, "I just might take you up on that offer."

"You have my number," he said.

"Indeed I do," she smiled. "Is that all?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Would I ever do such a thing?" she winked.

Jax smiled, "I'll let you go. Take care of yourself."

"I'll do that."

She watched quietly as Jax left the Quartermaine estate.

"Ohh, you pretty pink peppermint popsicle, you."

Tracy jumped. "Luke Spencer!"


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Tracy and Luke remained on the patio.

"You were eavesdropping?"

"You bet I was, Spunky. It's one of my many, many talents, all of which _you_ should know."

"What do you want, Luke?"

"Well, if I'm going to be honest—"

"You? Honest? Ha!"

He continued, "I was going to apologize 'til I saw you and the Australian looking mighty comfortable…"

Tracy sighed. "He's just being a friend, and I'm not sure if you realize this or not, but that's something I don't have many of nowadays."

"You have me," he said sincerely.

Tracy desperately wanted to believe him.

"Am I not good enough? I _am_ your husband."

"Not by choice."

"Hey now, Tiger. We both had chances to walk out of this marriage, but neither of us has. Why is that, Spunky?"

"Because 15 million dollars, that belongs to moi by the way—"

Luke silenced Tracy by placing a finger on her lip. "Forget about that."

She laughed quietly, "I _never_ forget about money."

"Not even for one second? Goodness, woman. I love my simoleons just as much as the next person, but—"

"The point, Luke. Get to the point."

He moved closer. "The point, love bug, is that it's no longer about the 15 million."

She too moved closer as she whispered, "You'd like to believe that, wouldn't you, Mr. Spencer?"

"Wouldn't _you_, Mrs. Spencer?" he gazed into her eyes and caressed her chin.

They were interrupted, "Tracy! I almost forgot!"

Tracy took a few steps backwards, away from her husband.

"Was I interrupting?"

"No," Tracy smiled, as her husband responded, "Yes."

"I'm sorry…I'll leave you two alone."

"Jax, don't be ridiculous. What's the matter?"

"I'll call you later."

"No, you won't," Luke pulled his wife to his side.

Tracy wiggled herself free. "Damnit, Luke Spencer. That's enough."

"No, it's not enough. You are using him to piss me off! Admit it."

Tracy just shook her head. "He's being a friend, Luke. Remember? A friend, someone that…someone that, oh gee, I don't know…actually _gives a damn_." She turned to Jax, "I appreciate everything that you've done."

"Of course she does," Luke glared.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Jax asked. "Your wife needs you more now than ever."

"I'm going back inside. Don't kill each other."

She left her husband and Jax alone.

"I'd follow her if I were you," Jax insisted.

"Or what? Or you'll follow her for me?"

"I'm not trying to cause the two of you any harm."

"Then do me a favor, and stay away from my wife." And with that, Luke reentered the mansion.

"What did Jax want?" Edward asked.

"He wanted to tell me that ELQ is in good hands," Tracy answered.

"My hands would be better," he noted.

"Oh Edward, you _and_ Tracy couldn't run that company if your lives depended on it."

"Why, thanks for the vote of confidence, Monica!" Tracy spoke sarcastically.

"Is it possible to have a peaceful breakfast in this house?" Alice asked.

"Are you serious? You can't go for 5 seconds without having someone yell in your face."

"Brook Lynn!" Tracy shouted.

"See what I mean?"

"Mother," Ned said.

"What? That girl is part of this family. She should NOT be insulting its members."

"She wouldn't have to if you weren't her grandmother," Alice said.

"I didn't say a thing!" Tracy yelled.

"You didn't have to!" Skye screamed.

"Hey! Blaze, leave the wife alone! She doesn't need this!"

"Wait. Is something going on? Why doesn't she need this?" Alan wondered.

"What's going on?" Dillon asked.

"Nothing!" screamed Tracy.

"Sure doesn't it seem like nothing," Alan said. "Monica, you said Tracy had low blood pressure, and not high, right?"

"Right."

"Granny has high blood pressure?" Brook Lynn heard wrong.

"All I know is that she's responsible for raising mine," Alice said.

"What's wrong with Mother's blood pressure?" Ned asked.

"Everything is fine!" Tracy yelled, as she fell to the sofa.

"Mom!" Dillon called out.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The family gathered around Tracy.

"Give her some air," Edward said.

"I'm calling the hospital," Alan said. "I'll tell them we're on our way."

"Mom, are you okay?" Dillon asked.

"Mother?" Ned asked.

"Didn't the old man say to give her some air?" Luke said.

Tracy sat up. "I'm fine."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something from the family?" Alan asked.

"I haven't a clue."

"Monica, please. Something is wrong with my sister, and if you know what it is, you need to tell the family, so we can get through this together."

"So, something really is going on with, Granny?" Brook asked. "Is she going to be okay?"

Dillon was worried, "You guys make it sounds like she's dying," he paused. "You're not really dying, are you?"

Tracy laughed, "Of course not, baby."

"Okay!" Monica said, while clapping her hands together.

"You're going to tell us?" asked Skye.

"There's nothing to tell," Tracy said. She stood up. "Excuse me."

"I'm going after her," Alan said.

"No, I will," Dillon said.

Dillon followed his mother upstairs into her room.

"Do you mind?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Don't you have to get ready for school?"

"Uh, Mom," Dillon said, confused. "It's Saturday."

"Oh. Right. Um, why are you here again?"

"I need to talk to you, remember?"

She sighed. "Dillon, really. I'm fine. I promise. I'm not dying."

"Mom, uh, don't freak out, but…"

"Georgie is pregnant? Oh my God," she was shocked.

Dillon laughed, "No Mom. It's nothing like that. I, uh…Oh, this is kinda weird for me."

Tracy squinted her eyes. "Dillon, are you having some kind of performance problem? Not that I even want to think about what you and Georgie do behind closed doors…"

"Ah! Mom! Stop it!" he covered his ears.

"So…?" Tracy said while tapping her foot.

"I saw you at the hospital the other day. I think you had some sort of Charity event, but uh, anyway. I was um, you know…"

"Waiting for Georgie so you could bring her back to your dorm?"

"Ah! Mom!"

"Well, were you?" she asked impatiently.

"Look, Mom. That's not the point. The point is…I really hadn't seen you in a long time, not since you were in the hospital that one day, and I noticed…Well…With everything that's happened recently… "

Tracy realized, "You know…"

"Know what?" Dillon asked.

Tracy played along, "You don't know?"

"Mom, are you pregnant?

Tracy let out a huge sigh, "You do know."

Dillon's mouth opened. "That sure was easy to get out of you. Wait. You are? Oh my gosh! Mom! How…Oh! You and Luke? Eww."

She pressed a finger to his lips, "Shhh."

"Right. The rest of the family doesn't know, do they?"

"From what happened downstairs? I'd say no."

"Can't they tell?"

"Very funny, darling. Your Auntie Monica is the only one who knows. Luke too."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"No one has said anything," she told him. "And I don't want you to say anything either."

Dillon spoke the truth. "They're going to find out, you know. Very soon. And it's not going to be pretty."

Tracy could only sigh. She was delaying the inevitable.

PREVIEW: Monica attempts to advise Tracy.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

There was a faint knock on the bedroom door.

"Can I come in?"

No one responded.

"Come on, Trace, open the door."

Concerned, Monica turned the doorknob and found Tracy Quartermaine asleep in her bed. Before she could tip-toe out of the room, Tracy woke up.

"Monica?" she whispered.

Monica turned around, "Hi there. I was just leaving."

Tracy sat up, "No, no it's fine. I…"

Monica was confused, "You're not kicking me out? Are you feeling all right?"

Tracy smiled, "I'm fine. Uh, the family…"

"Has never been so clueless."

Tracy laughed.

Monica cautiously sat next to her sister-in-law on the bed. She expected Tracy to move over and keep her distance, but she didn't. "Alan's worried, you know."

"Of course he is, but he has nothing to be worried about, and that's all that matters."

"Is it?"

"Why do you care? You hate my brother."

"Yeah, sometimes, but we're married. We're allowed to hate each other," she chuckled.

"Don't I know it."

"You and Luke, huh?"

Tracy laughed quietly. "Yeah, we, uh…I…"

"Something happen?"

"Yeah, I ended up pregnant."

Monica smiled, "That's not what I meant. Earlier. On the patio. Uh, Luke isn't giving you a hard time about Jax, is he?"

"You know, this is really not any of—"

"Cause if he is, I can toss him the hell out of this house."

Tracy laughed, "You'd like nothing better."

Monica shrugged. "I won't lie."

Tracy laughed again, "Well, it won't be necessary. Jax is a friend, nothing more, and if Luke can't accept that, then—"

"Then?

Tracy questioned herself, "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because you need someone to talk to, and for the first time since almost forever, I'm willing to listen."

"You're scaring me, Monica," she joked.

Monica smiled slightly.

"I don't have to tell you anything, you know," she insisted, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who _are_ you going to tell then? You honestly believe Dillon is interested in this sort of thing?"

"Nooo," she dragged out. "But I don't believe _you_ are either," Tracy stood up. "What's going on? Why are you so curious?"

"What? I was the one who was going to leave, but you stopped me."

"Momentary lapse," she muttered.

"Maybe, but what's wrong with having a girl talk?"

Tracy looked at Monica strangely. "You're about 3 decades too late."

"Better late than never."

"Yeah, ahem. Remember when I said you were scaring me? You're doing it again, and this time I'm serious. Excuse me…" she started walking out of the room.

"Wait a minute."

"_What _do you want?"

"What if Luke can't accept the fact that Jax is being a friend?"

"Wasn't I telling you this earlier? You know what? I was. And _then_ I stopped. Do you know _why _I stopped?" she spoke slowly. "Because it's none of your damn business," she finished.

Monica was persistent, "Luke doesn't know how you feel about him, does he?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Tracy. You need to tell him. He needs to know that given the choice between him and Jax, you'd choose him."

"You don't get to tell me what I would do in certain situations."

"What if it's the truth?

"You shouldn't assume, Monica."

"Well, maybe if you tell him, he'll leave your friendship with Jax alone."

Tracy became uncomfortable, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Giving advice. Acting all sisterly. God, Monica! I don't know! Take your pick!"

"Well, we _are_ sister-in-laws."

"Yeah, and there's been about 5 times total that I _didn't _want to pull out those dyed strands of hair. I am sure the feeling is mutual."

"I'm just trying to help. If you'd rather I not—"

"Yeah, I'd rather you not. I asked you keep a secret, not become my new best friend," she walked out of the bedroom.

"Tracy, wait—"

PREVIEW: Jax has a shocking offer for Tracy; will she accept?


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

"Oh! If I knew it was going to rain, I would have never agreed to meet you here!" she complained, as she shook the water off her umbrella.

"I apologize. Please have a seat." He pulled out a chair for her.

"I can seat myself, thank you."

"As you wish."

She sighed. "Jax, I'm sorry. I…You…"

"No, I'm sorry…about what happened this morning."

"Luke and I…We…It's complicated."

"I bet."

Tracy laughed nervously.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. What's going on?"

"I…Well, I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening," she tapped her fingers on the table.

"Right, Uh, well…The Quartermaines…they…"

"They're my family. What about 'em?" she became defensive.

"I just think…Well, the mansion is…It's not the best place for you to be…right now."

"Right now?"

"Considering your," he lowered his voice, "high risk pregnancy."

Her jaw dropped. "I can't believe you."

"What did I do?"

"Don't act stupid," she said sharply.

Jax could see the anger in her face, "Tracy, I—"

"No, Jax, the answer is no. I'm not moving out."

She stood up and gathered her belongings.

"Tracy, wait. I can get you a room at MetroCourt, free of charge."

"It's not about the money, Jax!"

"Of course not. Consider it an added bonus. You get peace and quiet, in addition to all expenses paid."

"Ooh…An all expenses paid trip to MetroCourt! How lovely!" she spoke sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Are you?" she asked harshly, as she stepped outside.

Jax gently grabbed her by the arm.

"I _thought_ you would appreciate it."

"Let go of me."

"Tracy?"

"Let go, Jax. I want to go home. _That's_ where I need to be right now—At home, with my," she sighed. "With my family."

The two of them remained outside; the rain continued to pour down heavily. Tracy was fiddling with her umbrella, desperately trying to get it to open.

"I'm not quite sure I understand. Half of them don't even know about the, uh—"

"Your point?"

"So why do you need them?"

"I don't have to explain to this you…I just do—I…I, also…I—Damnit!" she threw the umbrella down.

"What is it?" Jax asked, as he picked it up.

"The umbrella, it's—"

"Jammed, but that's not what I meant, and you know it."

"I also need Luke!" she blurted firmly and loudly.

He was surprised. "I was under the impression that—"

"Your impression was wrong," she interjected.

"So, your marriage—"

"Is none of your business."

Just then, Jax fixed the umbrella.

"I see," he said as he handed it to her.

"Oh yeah, a lot of good this is going to do me now." She paused. "Are you done?"

"Yes. I, uh…You can still call me if you need anything."

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Here, why don't we step inside where it's dry?"

"I'm ALREADY drenched!" she insisted.

"Good point."

"And the rain is slowing down anyway," she said as she looked into the sky. Then, she lowered her head and faced Jax, "Okay, listen to me. _No one_ can find out my, ahem, outburst."

"About Luke?"

"Exactly. And just so we're clear, I _refuse_ to move out. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

"I should have never suggested that."

"No, you shouldn't have," she spoke rudely.

"I apologize. Is all forgiven?"

She sighed, "No time like the present."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm spending more time with you than my husband."

"Well, your husband's being a jerk."

Tracy laughed, "True, but I'm not helping matters."

"You're not doing anything wrong. Please tell me you realize that."

"Such a gentleman," she smiled. "But this is something I need to do, all right? This is…Our uh…time together…It's jeopardizing my relationship with Luke. It has to stop," she finished.

"I'm sorry that you feel way," he replied, a little coldly.

"Jax, I just…Please, don't give me a hard time."

Jax nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off harsh. You, uh, can still call if you need anything."

"Yeah, you said that already. We'll, um, see," she whispered before walking away; unaware that a familiar face had been watching them.

PREVIEW: Skye and Tracy taunt each other.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Her shoes sloshed, as she made her way into the Quartermaine mansion. "Ugh. Out of all the people in this house," Tracy shook her head.

"Oh believe me," Skye scoffed. "The feeling is mutual…What the hell happened to you?"

"It was raining," Tracy spoke condescendingly.

"Yeah, obviously."

"What are you even doing here? You couldn't find another family to wrongfully attach yourself to, could you?"

"And not have the opportunity to irritate you? Not a chance, Tracy. Not a chance."

Tracy glared at her.

"Say what you want, Tracy, but the Quartermaines love me."

"My brother feels sorry for you. There's a difference," she headed toward the stairs.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I will," she smirked.

"Are you jealous?"

"Of?" Tracy turned around.

"The fact that I have this family's love and respect, and you don't."

"Aww, did Luke step all over your heart again? I thought you accepted the fact that he married _me_, not _you_."

"This isn't about that."

Tracy laughed, "Right. This little game you're playing…Does it make you feel better?"

"You're the one who started it."

"You didn't answer the question, Skye."

She folded her arms, "It doesn't bother me that Luke doesn't love me. He doesn't love you either."

Tracy waved her wedding right in Skye's face, "Well, this says otherwise."

"Oh right. I'm sure he bought that with the money he stole from you…Or the Cassadines…Or whoever."

Tracy replied, "It doesn't change the meaning."

Skye laughed in her face, "Wow, you really are desperate."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I hate the sight of you Tracy, but let's be realistic here…Luke broke my heart. What makes you think he won't break yours?"

"You are so transparent."

"He loves Laura. He always will. You might want to realize that before it's too late."

"Oh, I do realize, and it's fine, because I'm not looking for love or commitment. I've given up on that, remember?" she lied. "So has Luke."

"Oh, so that makes you perfect for each other?"

"Indeed it does. I enjoy his company. He enjoys mine. Obviously, that upsets you."

Skye didn't respond.

"Ooh, here's an idea. Why don't you run off with Lorenzo Alcazar and leave me and _my_ family the hell alone?"

"Just don't say I didn't warn you," Skye replied, as she left the room.

PREVIEW: Luke's actions surprise Dillon.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Evening fell, as Dillon entered the Quartermaine mansion. He found Luke at the bottom of the stairs zipping up one of his suitcases.

"Uh, Luke? What's going on? Did my mother kick you out?"

"Nope."

"Why are you leaving then?"

"Your mother and I…Well…Err…Women," he shook his head.

Dillon laughed before becoming serious, "I don't think you should go."

"Aww, Young Spielberg is gonna miss me!"

"Okay, Luke, you know I think you're cool and stuff, but this isn't about me. Besides, I don't even hang around here that much anymore."

"So, why shouldn't I go? Your mother doesn't need me. She has Jax."

Dillon looked at Luke strangely. "Is this another stupid scheme? Okay, maybe I shouldn't talk considering all of the stupid schemes I've gone along with, but seriously, Luke. This is so obvious. You're going to walk out on my mom, so she ditches Jax and crawls back to you."

"Dillon—"

"Well, my mom's done enough crawling, and oh my God! I know my mom can be this like horrible person, but how can you want to do this to her? Especially now."

"Now?"

"I found out her um, secret."

"Ah, that secret," Luke nodded. "Well, Young Spielberg, I hate to break it to ya, but this isn't a game. It isn't another scheme."

Dillon stuttered, "I…I…Wait…You really think my mom has feelings for Jax?"

Luke didn't answer.

"Come on, Luke. You know she's just doing this to irritate you, right? I'm mean, you can't honestly believe that she's for real."

"She's been spending a lot of time with him lately."

"Because he's being a friend. My mom doesn't have a lot those," he said quietly as an expression of sorrow came over his face. "I used to be her friend." He paused. "Anyway!" he said energetically. "Luke, you are so much smarter than this. Are you sure this isn't a game? 'Cause I don't want to see my mom get hurt. You shouldn't either."

"That's why I'm walking away."

"You can't do that."

"I can't?"

"My mom doesn't want you to."

Luke laughed.

"I'm serious. I, I…saw her in Kelly's this afternoon. With Jax."

"Figures."

"She didn't see me though. She was too distracted about something or another. And it was raining a lot," he spoke quickly. "But anyway, Jax wanted her to move of the mansion and into MetroCourt."

"He what?"

"You know the spiel, 'It'll be better for the baby, blah, blah, blah.' My mom said no. And then comes the best part."

"The best part?"

Dillon spoke quietly, "She said she needed her family. She said she needed _you_."

Luke laughed hysterically. "Now, that is funny."

But Dillon wasn't laughing. "She really said that, Luke. She basically turned down Jax's offer of calling her if she needed anything." He paused, "I don't think they're gonna be spending much time together anymore. Jax went too far with the whole moving out ordeal, and my mom said something about spending time with you. I don't know. I don't have a lot of details. This is just what I heard."

"This is all very interesting."

"And this is all very true. You better get those suitcases upstairs before my Mom gets home."

"I knew Spanky was crazy about me. Where is your mother anyway?"

"Well, after this afternoon, we know she's not with Jax again. Charity Event?" he shrugged. "Luke, I don't know. Just get this stuff outta here."

At that moment, they heard someone fiddling with the doorknob.

"Mom's home," Dillon said.

He and Luke looked at each other nervously.

PREVIEW: Luke is grateful that Dillon has a plan, but will it work?


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

"Quick! Get outta here. I'll handle this," Dillon said.

"Ooh, I like that. You think on your feet. Just like your mother."

"Go," Dillon insisted.

Luke ran out, just as Tracy entered.

"Dillon, darling."

"Uh, hi Mom. Where've you been?"

"Out."

"Yeah, I—"

"What's with the suitcases?"

"I, um, I've decided to move back home."

"You what?"

"I'm worried about you."

"Yeah right."

"Oh, come on, Mom. You're having a—"

"Shh! The family doesn't know. Need I remind you?"

"Right. Well, I figured it'd be best if I spent the next few months here."

"Don't know what you're up to. Not in the mood to figure it out."

"So, yeah, just gonna get my suitcases upstairs now. Good night."

"Wait a second," she eyed the luggage suspiciously. "Those are Luke's suitcases."

"Yeah, well, he let me borrow them."

"You have your own, and they are _much_ more fashionable."

"I don't care if Luke's are rundown. I couldn't find mine, and he said he'd lend me his."

"I see. I…I'm gonna be in the den. Excuse me."

Luke re-joined Dillon.

"Nice job, Young Spielberg, nice job."

"I wish I thought so."

"You don't think she bought it?"

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I have to move back home now."

Luke laughed. "Well, I, for one, love it here. Great perks."

Dillon looked angrily at Luke.

"All right. I owe you one."

"You owe me more than one. You can start by lugging your crap upstairs before my mom suspects something if she doesn't already. That went way too well."

"How about I call Alice?"

Dillon stared at him blankly.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it myself."

"Did I hear Mr. Luke call my name?" Alice said, as twirled in. "What can I do for you, sir?"

Luke looked at Dillon.

"Aw, come on, Dillon. She's offering."

"I'll be happy to assist you, but what's with the suitcases? You're not moving out, are you?"

"Not at all."

"Thank goodness!" she went to hug him.

"Errrr, too tight, Alice…too tight."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she backed away. "Hey, whose suitcases are these then?"

"Uh, long story, but don't you worry, sweet melon. I'm not going anywhere."

"I would certainly hope not," a voice said.

Luke turned around and saw his auburn haired wife standing in the doorway.

PREVIEW: Tracy is furious with Luke.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Luke, Tracy, Dillon, and Alice all remained in the foyer.

"Um, yeah, so I think I'm gonna give you two some alone time."

"This isn't what it looks like," Luke told his wife.

"It's exactly what it looks like. Dillon's belongings aren't in those suitcases."

"Yeah, they are, Mom."

"I thought you were leaving," Tracy noted.

"Right. I…Let me know how you get out of this one," he whispered to Luke.

Alice, Luke, and Tracy stood motionlessly.

"Why are you still here?" Tracy crossed her arms and looked towards Alice.

"Mr. Luke wanted me to—"

"Mr. Luke doesn't give the orders in this house."

"Neither do you, Ms. Tracy."

"Don't make me call Monica."

"Dr. Quartermaine is working tonight."

"Yes, and I am capable of using the telephone."

"Ladies, please," Luke puts his hands up. "Enough. Sunshine, please, I need a minute with the wife."

"Oh, this is gonna take more than a minute," Tracy pointed out, angrily.

"Mr. Luke," Alice said sweetly. "Look at Ms. Tracy. I might have to stay to protect you."

"Oh, would you knock it off? Now, go. Get out of here."

"You better be nice to Mr. Luke," she said before leaving.

"Goodness," Tracy shook her head.

Luke reached out to touch her arm, "Tracy, I—"

"_Don't _touch me."

"Why don't we go into the den? Here. Let me help you."

"I don't need any help," she responded coldly.

She headed into the other room, as her husband followed closely behind.

"I had my reasons for leaving," he stated simply.

"Skye was right," Tracy realized.

"Skye, what? How'd she get brought into this?"

"Forget it," she paused. "Should I make myself comfortable?" she took a seat on the sofa.

He sat next beside her, but she immediately stood up and took a seat on the chair. "Don't even think about coming over here," she warned.

She came off as merely irritated, but he knew it was much more than that. He could see it her eyes. The sadness, the pain, even a hint of desperation. She really _did_ care whether or not he ever showed his face in that house again.

"Tracy, I—"

"You what, Luke? Wanted to make me jealous?"

"No, that's—"

"Damnit. Do NOT lie to me! It was another game. Just like everything else. You figured that if you ran off, I would forget about Jax and then come racing back into your arms—"

"Tracy, you don't—"

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Shut your mouth, and let me finish."

Luke was silent.

"I met with Jax today, did you know that?"

"Actually, I—"

"Shh. He offered me a room at MetroCourt, free of charge, for the duration of this pregnancy. I turned him down—"

"I, uh—"

"Did I not tell you to shut your mouth?" She continued, "I turned him down because I _wanted_ to be with you. I _wanted_ to go through this with you."

"Wanted?"

"Exactly," she nodded. "As in I no longer _want _any of that. Get out of this house."

PREVIEW: Luke and Tracy's argument leads to drastic consequences.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Luke didn't move. He just stared solemnly at his wife. Was she serious?

"Luke Spencer! What are you waiting for? Get out!"

"In a minute."

"No, now, damnit!"

"Tracy, please calm down!"

"Do NOT tell me to calm down!"

"Easy now with the spunk." Luke stood up to pour her some water. "Here, drink this."

She willingly took the glass of water.

"Have some water. You'll feel better."

"Drinking this is not gonna make me feel better, but tossing it in your face might."

Before Luke could respond, his face and shirt were drenched with water. Tracy smiled slightly. Luke smiled too.

"This moment of foolishness doesn't change anything," she turned serious. "I want you out tonight."

"Will you at least let me explain my side?"

"No."

"Why not? Afraid you might believe it?"

"So you're admitting it's not true."

He shook his head. "Tracy," he sighed. "I was causing you and Jax unnecessary trouble. You said he was a friend. I didn't believe you."

"You should have."

He continued, "I thought it'd be best to leave before I did something I regretted. I…I…"

"You?" she waited impatiently.

"I didn't want to hurt you." With his finger, he gently brushed a strand of her hair out her face and placed it behind her ear. "But I guess I already did. I, uh, am sorry."

Tracy pressed her lips together. She went to pour herself a glass of water.

"I guess I'll be leaving now."

"I guess so," she spoke softly. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't have to."

"Yes, you do."

"Well, then before I go, we need to get something out in the open."

"Something?" Tracy questioned. "Luke, I'm not interested," she headed out of the room. "Excuse me. Oh look," she said cheerfully. "Your bags are still here. Saves me the trouble of having to throw them down."

"Come on, Spunky! Wait."

Tracy angrily walked up the stairs.

She turned around and spoke, "You better not be following me to my room."

"Aw, Sugar Plum, you know you want me there."

"The only place I want you is out of this house."

"We can forget tonight that ever happened. We can lie under the covers, keep each other warm — "

"It's still summer— "

"And if you want, I'll even letcha play footsie. How's that, huh?"

"How's this?" she said as she dumped her glass of water over his head.

"Not nice, Spanky. Not nice. Twice in two minutes?"

She continued to walk up the stairs. "Just leave me the hell alone."

"What's the matter with you?" he asked rudely.

"Excuse me? What's the matter with me? You're the one who started this all."

"And I apologized!"

"And I _still_ asked you to leave! I don't even want to look at you right now!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, and I promise I'll leave…after you tell me what you've been hiding."

"I haven't been hiding anything," she insisted as she continued upstairs to her bedroom.

"Tracy," his voice was serious.

She turned around once more as she screamed in his face, "Luke Spencer! For the last time, I am NOT interes…" She lost her footing, and desperately tried to grab a hold of the rail.

"Tracy!" Luke called out.

PREVIEW: How far does Tracy fall? Does she fall at all? What does Luke want from her?


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Tracy Quartermaine had tightly closed her eyes. When she opened them, she found herself in the comfort of her husband's arms.

"Gotcha," he said.

She laughed uneasily. "Um, thanks," she swallowed.

He followed her into her room.

"I told you I did not want you foll—"

"Hey, there, Tiger. I saved you and your little package from a nasty fall."

"All right. Fine. Whatever do you want from me?"

"Oh, I am sure you have a good idea."

"Do I?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes, you do," he was serious. "No more games."

"You started it with the 'footsie' nonsense," she gestured with her hands.

"All right. Tracy. We need to discuss, uh, this."

Tracy laughed uneasily, "This?"

He sighed. "I've done a lot of things in the past I'm not proud of, but uh, what I did…or I guess what I did not do, uh, on our wedding night wasn't one of them."

Tracy gave him a confused look. "Why must you use double negatives?" She paused. "Never mind."

Luke closed his eyes. "On our wedding night, you did come on to me." He laughed, "Oh, it's a shame that you can't remember, but you did. You wildcat, you. Argggh," he growled.

"Luke Spencer, you are avoiding the point." _Oh, who am I kidding? I know what's going on in that mind of his. He's going to tell me…_

"Tracy, I never slept with you that night," he stated. "I couldn't."

She didn't respond.

"Tracy?"

"Hmm?"

"There's no chance that I'm the father."

She was silent.

"But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Tracy didn't say a word.

"Mrs. Spencer…," he said, impatiently.

"The uh," she swallowed. "The dates must be wrong then."

"Because you made them up. Come on, Tracy."

As he spoke the truth, she wondered how she became the "bad guy" all of sudden.

"Tracy?"

"Luke, please. I told you what I was told."

"Damnit, wife. Do not lie to me."

Tracy turned around. She couldn't face her husband.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Then, Luke gently placed his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"I guess I'm no more innocent than you are in all of this," he spoke quietly.

His sudden change of attitude took her by surprise.

"I should have said something right from the beginning," he paused. "I should never have let you believe that I could've been the father. You honestly thought that there was a chance, didn't you?"

Tracy spoke quietly, "Oh, Luke, you have no idea."

"Then tell me."

She sighed before turning around to face him, "You want the truth?"

"As close as Tracy Quartermaine can get to the truth."

She squeezed out a little smile before sighing, "All right." She began, "The day I found out…Gosh, I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I, uh, I came up…Well, I came up with this entire lie—Well, it might have not been a lie, but I—" she was speaking rather quickly.

"Whoa, Spanky. Don't be all going all Natasha on me."

"Natasha?" she questioned. "Did you just compare me to _Alexis Davis_?"

"Well, I wouldn't have had to if you remembered to breathe. I'm not following. Oh, and for you information, I happen to be very fond of Natasha, so it's not like the comparison is a bad thing."

"Speak for yourself," she said while she shot him an angry glance.

Their argument was serious, and yet the banter remained.

"You need to listen to me," Tracy told her husband. "Because I'm not going to repeat this."

"I'm listening," he tapped his foot. "Something about a lie?"

She sighed exasperatingly. "I had no idea, Luke Spencer," she said sharply. "And so I pretended to have the dates figured out, and yes, I made it seem as though you were the father," she sounded regretful for a moment, "and for I all know, you could have been!" she threw her hands in the air. "Are you with me?"

"I think so."

She continued, "And then all of a sudden, you no longer denied the fact that we slept together, and then…I…Oh…I…Oh God…Could two people be any more screwed up than us?" she laughed.

Luke laughed too, but then his smiled faded, "Well, I'm glad the truth is out."

She nodded.

"Well, then," he said softly. "I guess I can I leave."

"I guess so," she nodded, as she bit her lip.

Both husband and wife were hesitant.

"Well, there is one more thing…"

"Hmm?"

"I can't promise I'm going to help raise Spanky Jr."

Tracy laughed. "Spanky Jr.?"

Luke continued, "But I _can_ keep on pretending to be the father." He cleared if throat. "If that's what you want."

"It's something to consider."

"Aww, come on. It kind of works out, doesn't it? The world already knows I abandon my other kids. Why should this one be any different?"

"Exactly?" Tracy shrugged.

"Sorry, Spankybuns. This is the best I can do."

"I guess I'll take it. For now. But ONLY because I do not want subject myself to further humiliation."

_My God. What the hell is the matter with me? Coleman just might WANT to be a father. He just might be a GOOD father. Eh…Not sure if I want my baby on the back of his Harley. Oh, come on. Listen to yourself. No one can ever find out about this. The humiliation of being pregnant is going to be bad enough. The last thing the family needs to know is that my husband is NOT the father._

"I thought you would."

"What? Ah, never mind. I got it. Well, um," she swallowed, "It's time for me to get some sleep."

"Woman, it's only 8!"

"And I'm pregnant. Goodness! Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

Luke laughed, "Sweet dreams, wife." He helped her into her bed and covered her. She didn't know why, but she let him.

"You're playing the loving husband? Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"In hopes that you decide _not _to throw me out after all."

Tracy smiled slightly and sat up in bed, "I, uh, never wanted to you leave. Not permanently, anyway."

"I KNEW it!"

"Don't push it," she warned. Her voice turned sweet, "I just…I really want to believe you're telling me the truth."

He took a seat next to her, "About why I was going to leave?"

She nodded.

"Is my word not good enough?"

Tracy smiled slightly, "Honestly?"

"Spanky…," he responded in a joking manner.

She sighed and closed her eyes, "All right. I believe you," she opened them. "But no more lies."

"No more lies," he repeated.

"No more mind games," she waved an index finger in his face.

"No more mind games."

Tracy looked at him hopelessly, "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

Luke chuckled.

She sighed once more, "Would it be possible to pretend that tonight never happened?"

"I believe the genius in me already suggested that," he noted before kissing his wife on the forehead. "Well, we can remember that part," he winked.

"What did I say about not pushing—Ooh," she interrupted herself.

"What is it?"

"The baby," she smiled, as she immediately pulled his arm and placed his hand on her stomach. "He just kicked for the first time. Can you feel it?" She paused. "Oh, what am I doing? Of course, you can't feel it. I need to be further along."

Luke looked at her strangely. He seemed surprised, but also a little afraid.

Tracy noticed his odd expression. "What I mean is, uh," she removed his hand. "Sorry, I…"

"My wife is flustered. That has to be a first," he said surprisingly.

"I…"

Luke smiled, "I think the baby likes when I kiss you."

Tracy smiled too, "Ha."

"Good night, Spankybuns."

PREVIEW: A certain teenage boy can't keep his mouth shut, and someone else learns Tracy's secret. ; )


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

The next day, Georgie entered Dillon's dorm.

"Hey! I'm so glad you're here."

"I, uh, don't have much time. I need to go."

He rushed out of the room.

"Dillon," Georgie was concerned. "What's going on? I know something's wrong."

"Nothing. Nothing. Why would you say that?"

"Because yesterday during dinner, you hardly spoke."

"I, uh, have been thinking," he mumbled.

"Oh my God. You want to break up with me!" she freaked.

Dillon laughed, "Georgie, no, no, it's not at all. Relax," he smiled.

Georgie bit her lip. "Sorry about that. I don't know how you put up with all of my insecurities."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Listen, I really have to get to class."

"Dillon, um…"

"What is it?"

"You're lying to me."

"Whoa, what?"

"I'm not mad. I know you have a reason. I just want to know what it is."

"Georgie, the professor isn't going to appreciate me walking in late. I HAVE to go," he stressed.

Georgie stood by the door.

"Dillon, are you forgetting that it's Sunday?"

"It is?" he laughed. "It is. Uh, yeah, you're right. I don't have class."

He took a seat on the bed, and Georgie sat next to him.

"You gonna tell me what's up?"

Dillon rubbed his hands together. "I'm not supposed to. Or at least I think I'm not supposed to."

Georgie tilted her head, "Come on, Dillon."

"Okay, so if someone told you a secret, you'd keep it a secret, right?"

"Well, right, unless it affected someone else or something, and they needed to know. I think that makes sense, right?"

"Right."

"I take it as this secret you're keeping doesn't affect me?"

He shook his head. "No, not really."

"Well, whatever it, it must be pretty big. I've never seen you so out of it."

Dillon just sighed. "I could tell you, but you'd have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay, Dillon, I promise, but if don't feel comfortable spilling it, then you shouldn't."

"It's like I HAVE to tell someone, you know?"

"Well, if you need to, I'm here."

"Okay, here is goes. My mom…Oh, I can't do this."

"It's about your mother? Is she all right? I remember she was in the hospital last a few weeks ago, but I thought everything was fine."

"Everything is fine," Dillon swallowed. "Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"My mom is pregnant," he finally stated in disbelief.

"Oh my God! Dillon!" She placed her hands over her mouth.

"Shhh…"

She removed her hands and whispered, "Are you sure?"

"She admitted it."

"And Luke is the father?"

"Well, yeah, right? My mom might have had a lot of husbands in the past, but as far as I know, cheating is something she doesn't do."

Georgie nodded. Then she said, "So you get to be a big brother."

"I guess so."

"That's kinda cool, right?"

"Ugh, yeah, maybe, if I was like 8."

Georgie laughed. "Aww, come on, Dillon. It'll be cute."

Brook entered, "What'll be cute?"

Georgie and Dillon looked at each other.

"My, uh, idea for Dillon's new film," Georgie lied.

"You're making a film?" Brook Lynn was curious.

"For a class. It's really stupid and not what I envisioned when I said I wanted to be a filmmaker," Dillon said. He felt horrible for not telling the truth. How long could he continue to do this?

"Well," said Brook. "I just wanted to see if I left my math book in here for the test we had the other day."

"I haven't seen it."

"Okay, I, uh, didn't mean to interrupt you two."

"It's no problem," she said before leaving.

Georgie and Dillon looked at each other once again.

"Whew. That was close," said Dillon. "Thanks."

She sighed, "Dillon, if you know the…ahem, secret, don't you think Brook should too?" Georgie asked.

"I think my mom will tell the family when she's ready."

"Which will be?"

Dillon laughed, "It has to be soon. I mean, have you seen her? I mean, really check her out time you do…Oh my God. I did NOT just say that. Ughhhh. You know what I mean, right?"

Georgie could only laugh.

PREVIEW: Fear for his sister has Alan going too far.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Tracy had managed to get through another week without the rest of the family learning her secret...or so she thought. It was noon, on a Tuesday, when Alan approached Monica and Emily at GH.

"Monica."

"If this is about your sister, then I'm not interested."

"What about Tracy?" Emily asked. "Hey. I heard she passed out at the house a few weeks back. Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, but uh, can you give your father and me a moment please?"

"Uh, sure. Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah," smiled Monica. "Your father just doesn't know how to mind his own business, and apparently, sweetheart, neither do you."

Emily was surprised. "Mom…I…Uh…How could you say…You know what? Never mind. I, uh…"

"I'm sorry, Em, but I really need to talk to your father right now.

"Uh, right, of course…I…yeah…I'm going now," Emily walked away.

"I need to speak to you in private," Alan told his wife.

The two of them entered an empty exam room.

Alan went straight to the point, "Why didn't you tell me my sister was pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" laughed Monica. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Come on, Monica. First she steps down as CEO of ELQ. She hasn't had a drink in the months. The low blood pressure. The fainting spells. The sudden gain in weight. It's not rocket science."

"She's 55 years old, Alan. She's not pregnant."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not."

"And you just lied again, Monica," Alan was disappointed.

She folded her hands, "I understand that you're worried about your sister, and I can see why you might _think_ she's having a baby, but—"

"There no but's, Monica. I have proof."

Her eyes widened. "What proof could you possibly have?"

Alan handed Monica a manila folder. Monica opened it up.

"You pompous jerk," she said while slapping him. "You went into her confidential file?" --

"I wouldn't have had to if you told me the truth." --

"Nice try, Alan. There's no excuse for what you did, and you know it." --

Monica exited the room in disgust and ran into Emily.

"Mom? What is it?"

Monica ignored her daughter and headed straight home.

-- Dialogue came from an episode of NBC's ER. No infringement intended.

PREVIEW: Monica threatens to expose the secret to the rest of the Q's.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

That same afternoon, Tracy met Monica in the den.

Tracy spoke rudely, "What do YOU want? I do NOT appreciate being summoned."

"A little rude, aren't we, Trace?" she paused. "Not that I'm surprised."

"It's the hormones," Tracy insisted.

"No. No. I think it's just you," her sister-in-law retorted.

"Ha. That's funny. Seriously, Monica, what do you want?"

Monica swallowed, "I think it's time that the family finds out about your ahem…secret."

"Hahaha. I don't think so."

"How long you do think those ridiculous jackets are going to work? You are almost 4 months along. You CAN tell."

"Gee, thanks Monica."

Monica bit her lip. "I am trying to help you believe it or not."

"Hmm…let's see. I'll choose 'not.'"

Monica said, "Who covered for you all those mornings you spent hurled over the toilet?"

"Oh please. Do NOT remind me"

"I had to give up my daytime hours. I worked the graveyard shift for WEEKS. And not only that, but—"

Tracy interrupted, as she replied slightly innocently, "Oh…Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?"

"Some gratitude would be nice."

Tracy responded, "Did you forget who you were talking to?"

"Apparently. Tracy, listen to me. The family is going to find out sooner or later."

"Yes, that's true, but here's an idea. Let's not rush it," she whispered sharply.

Monica took a deep breath. "Someone else in the family may already know."

Tracy became angry, "Monica, who did you tell?"

"I didn't tell anyone. It's Alan."

"My brother knows I'm pregnant?"

Monica nodded. "And soon everyone else is going to find out. That's why you need to tell the rest of them as soon as possible."

"Monica, I can't."

"If you don't tell them, then I will," she warned.

"You wouldn't," Tracy gasped.

"I would. You have until tomorrow to make up your mind. Now excuse me. I need to get back to GH."

Monica left Tracy alone. _Monica's not going to tell. She's not. Will she? No, she won't. Damnit. I…Alan…How does he know? _She looked down at her abdomen area. _I'm not THAT big. Am I?_

PREVIEW: Alan's drastic decision angers Tracy.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

Tracy rushed to the circulation desk at General Hospital and started tapping on it.

"Hello! Hello! Anyone going to assist me?"

"In a minute," Elizabeth said, as she went through some papers.

"No, not in a minute. NOW," she demanded.

Elizabeth sighed frustratingly. "What can I do for you, Ms. Quartermaine?"

"I need you to page my brother."

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Quartermaine is conducting an important hospital board meeting at the moment. He has requested not to be bothered."

"Why the hell is he conducting a hospital board meeting without _all _of the hospital board members?"

"Oh…That's right. You're on the board."

"Yes, that's_ right_," she said mockingly. "What conference room?"

"I don't know."

"Sure you don't, Missy."

"Ahem? Missy?" Elizabeth smirked.

"Whatever. I'll find him myself."

"Ms. Quartermaine, I don't think that's…"

"Not interested," she said, holding up a hand, as she went to find the room. She barged in, "Dr. Alan Quartermaine. Your _sister_ is here, and it's imperative that she talks to you…_immediately._"

Everyone just stared.

"Mother, what are you doing? Please. Don't make a fool out of yourself," her eldest son advised.

"Kinda late for that, isn't it?" muttered Skye.

"Why wasn't I informed of this meeting?" she asked angriy.

"Oh, gee, the reasons I can come up with," Skye said.

"No one asked you, Skye."

"Actually, Mother—"

"Don't even."

"Well, isn't this a lovely family gathering," Monica noted.

There were a couple of chuckles.

"It's a wonder this hospital hasn't been shut down. You all are lunatics," Lorenzo said.

"Better lunatics than gangsters."

"I am a successful businessman, not a criminal."

"Keep telling yourself that. Maybe it'll come true."

"That's enough," Monica interjected.

"Yes, I agree. Can we continue, please?" asked Justus.

"Not until I speak with Alan."

"Leave it to _you_ to make things difficult," muttered Skye.

"You're really starting to annoy me…more so than usual," Tracy fiddled with her nails.

"Well, now you know how I feel about you."

Lainey spoke up, "Is this really the time and place for such behavior?"

"Because your office would be so much better?"

"That's not what I was insinuating, but since you mentioned it…"

"Don't even try," warned Justus. "They're all hopeless."

"Really?" Tracy placed her hands on her hips. "You consider yourself family, don't you?"

"Justus is my grandson," Edward stated. "Of course he considers himself family."

"Then, I guess he's just as _hopeless_ as the rest of us," she threw her hands up in the air.

"Excuse me, but is this going anywhere?" a woman asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Tracy wondered.

"Dr. Kristin Shraider. You are Tracy Quartermaine, I presume?"

"You presume correctly. Daddy, who is this girl?"

"Ask Alan."

Alan looked down.

"What's going on?"

"I'm Head of Pediatrics," Kristin said while shaking Tracy's hand. "I believe I've taken your place."

"I beg your pardon?" she responded, rather surprised.

"On the hospital board."

"You what? Damnit Alan!" she raged.

PREVIEW: Alan tries to settle things with his sister.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

"All right. I apologize for the inconvenience, but this meeting is going to have to be postponed."

"You bet it is," Tracy glared at her older brother. "Everyone clear out. Come on. Let's go," she clapped her hands.

"You may all leave," Alan noted. "Once again, I apologize."

There was some indistinct mumbling as the board members left. Tracy and Alan remained.

"So, big brother, you find out that I'm pregnant, and 10 seconds later, I'm off the hospital board? Was there even an official vote?"

"No, but there was going to be until you interrupted." He changed the subject, "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"You. Didn't. Ask." And then, she too changed the subject, "I could file a discrimination lawsuit against you. You terminated a pregnant woman. Way to go, Alan. Way to go."

"You wouldn't do that to me or this hospital."

She looked at him crossly in the eyes, "Wanna bet? I want my job back."

"You don't need the additional stress."

It was the truth, so Tracy responded, "Which is why I stepped down as CEO. This, I can handle. And where the hell did you find this Dr. Sayder?"

"Shraider."

"Whatever."

"She's been interested in the position for awhile."

"And you managed to track her down, interview her, and hire her in such a short amount of time? Why kind of hospital board are you running? See. This is exactly why I need to be part of it."

"Dr. Shraider's position isn't even official."

"Good. Then it should be no problem to 'unofficially' reinstate me."

At that moment, Monica entered. "Is it safe to enter?"

"Did you know about this?" Tracy asked.

"I didn't even know there was a board meeting 'til I got back to the hospital this afternoon. Right after I talked to you at the house."

"I'm debating whether or not I want to believe that."

Monica rolled her eyes. "I had no idea, Tracy. And Alan, you should be ashamed of yourself. Trying to kick her off the board, no matter how wonderful it might be in the long run."

"Um, excuse me? Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I lost my sense of hearing." To say Tracy was irritated would be an understatement.

"Okay, you know what? Nothing is final. The position is still yours."

"Monica—"

"Shut up, Alan," she warned. "Tracy, I'm sorry about this. If I knew what my husband was up to, I would've have never allowed it."

"Why are you taking her side?" Alan wondered. "You two can't stand each other."

"Because in the end, Alan, we're still family. You should've remembered that before you tried kicking your sister off."

"Ooh," Tracy smiled. "She's almost sounds like a real Quartermaine." She looked at her sister-in-law admirably.

"I've been living with them long enough," Monica muttered.

The room became silent.

Alan sighed heavily, "All right. I'm sorry. I thought being 50 something years and pregnant would be stressful enough for you. I was just trying to help."

"You went about it all wrong," Monica noted.

"Yeah, I agree," responded Tracy. "You're supposed to be a Quartermaine. Stop making us look stupid."

Monica covered her mouth, as she laughed quietly.

Alan continued, "I'm sorry."

Tracy folded her arms, "Good. Am I back on the board?"

He nodded.

"What about Dr. Sayder?"

"Shraider," he corrected again.

"Alan, do you think I care if I get her name right or not? What about her?"

"I told her the board would be sure to vote her in, so we are going to."

"We?"

"You are back on the board, aren't you?"

"Yes, but who said I was going to vote for her?"

"Come on, Tracy. She's a good doctor."

"So let her handle the patients, not the administrative duties."

"Why are you so against her?" Alan was curious.

"Because she was the one who was going to take MY position." She might have not known Dr. Sharider personally, but it was hard to feel some animosity towards her.

"Um, Tracy," Monica reminded. "That was your genius of brother's idea," she spoke sarcastically.

"You know what? You're right. I…Just let me know the time and date of the rescheduled meeting. No more leaving me out."

"I was just trying to protect you," he placed an hand on her shoulder.

"Well," she smiled as she removed his hand," Your little sister doesn't need protecting anymore," she spoke quietly before leaving the room.

"That went well," Alan spoke truthfully.

"Yeah," laughed Monica. "You're lucky she didn't slap you."

PREVIEW: Monica calls a family meeting.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

It was the next day, and Monica and Tracy found themselves in the den again.

"I cannot believe you called a family meeting," Tracy said, rudely. _Monica's not really going to tell, is she?_

"Well, the rest of the family needs to know."

"Why?" laughed Tracy. "So you can all humiliate me?"

"You know, Trace, most of us know the way it is. I don't see what's so bigabout this," she paused, as she eyes her sister-in-law's lower abdomen, "Except maybe you."

Tracy pressed her lips together and squinted her eyes, "You're funny, Monica."

Ned, Dillon, and Brook entered the room.

"We're here," Ned announced. "This better be worth dragging us away from L&B."

Monica smiled, "Oh, I think you will be fascinated with the news your mother and I have."

Tracy and Dillon exchanged knowingly glances.

"Monica—," Tracy spoke. _Oh my God. She's REALLY going to tell. No. She won't. She won't. She--g _

Edward was next to enter the room. Skye and Luke followed.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward demanded.

"That's what I want to know," Skye said.

"Spankybuns, you decided to tell the family?" Luke wondered. Maybe he should've kept his mouth shut.

"Oh God," moaned Tracy. Her not-so-loving husband was going to blow it.

"Mother?" questioned Ned.

"Don't say it, Monica," Tracy threatened.

Alan walked in.

"Say what?"

"As if you don't already know," glared Tracy. A part of her was still upset about what he did. Snooping around in confidential files was low...even for the Quartermaines.

"What in the world is going on?" Edward asked.

Tracy laughed coyly. "There was really no need to gather to the family today, Monica. I said I would take care of it."

Monica replied, "That's not what I heard."

_Ooh, she's really being a bitch about this._

Dillon sided with his mother, "If my mom doesn't want anyone to know what's going on, then she doesn't have to say anything."

"Oh, you're only saying that because you're in on this," said Skye.

"So wait," said Ned. "You know?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked.

Brook joined, "Isn't what obvious?"

Edward asked, "Can anyone tell us what all this nonsense is about?"

"Tracy," Monica began. "Now is your chance. If you don't tell them, I will."

"Far too much has happened," noted Tracy, "You won't tell." And she was right.

"Tell us what?" Ned asked.

Tracy bit her lip before speaking, "I can't. I can't," she said distressfully. "Excuse me."

Skye spoke, "So, are you going to tell us or not?"

Dillon and Monica looked at each other.

Alan cried out, "Oh for God sakes!"

Monica sighed, "I promised I wouldn't tell. I can't say anything."

Dillon nodded in approval.

"You just said you were going to. And since when did you and my sister become the best of friends?" Alan wondered.

Monica questioned, "Why do you keep acting like you don't know what's going on?"

"Could someone please tell the REST of us what IS going on?" asked Ned, very curiously.

At that moment, Emily joined the family.

"I'm sorry I'm late for the meeting."

"It doesn't matter," Skye shrugged.

"So what is going on?"

Alan responded, "Your mother and Tracy have some news."

"Is it good?"

"I promised Tracy I wouldn't say."

"Aww Mom. That's really sweet. Standing up for Tracy despite everything she's done," she paused. "Where is she by the way?"

"She made a grand exit," Skye noted.

"Uh, why?" Emily asked.

Ned replied, "Seems as though the news is too overwhelming. Dillon, do you have anything to say?"

"Yeah, Dillon," said Brook. "You've been awfully quiet"

Dillon looked around, "Who me?" he paused. "Nope. I got nothing." It was evident he was lying, but no one said anything.

"Luke Spencer? What about you?" Edward wondered aloud.

"I refuse to let the wife down."

"Well, isn't this wonderful?" Skye said, disgusted.

At that moment, Tracy reentered the room.

"Look who's back," Brook Lynn said. "Granny, what's going on?"

"Yeah, Mother, are you going to tell us?"

Tracy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm…I'm…pregnant."

PREVIEW: Edward, Ned, Skye, Emily, and Brook Lynn react.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

Initially, there was a bunch of laughter.

"What's the real news?" Edward asked, not believing that Tracy was indeed telling the truth.

Skye laughed, "You're going to have to lie better than that."

"You? Pregnant? Yeah right, Mother."

And then there was some more laughter. Skye noticed Luke, Tracy, Monica, and Dillon were silent.

"Oh my God. Are you serious?" Skye said disgustedly.

Tracy nodded as Luke spoke, "Hey now. My sugar plum wouldn't lie about something like this."

"It is true," Monica said.

"It is," Dillon repeated.

Ned spoke, "Oh, that's good, Mother. You have some of the family in on this joke."

"Ned, darling…"

Then the reactions came…Emily hardly reacted, but the rest of their faces said it all. Skye turned pale. Monica even warned her not to ruin the carpet in _her _house. Skye and Luke had exchanged glances. He could see the sadness and the envy in her eyes. Edward couldn't believe his daughter, who had grown sons, one with his own _teenager_, had gotten herself pregnant. He was beyond appalled. Ned was baffled. His mother was of advanced child bearing age when his brother Dillon was born. And 18 years later, she ends up pregnant again? It seemed too unbelievable.

"Oh my God," Brook spoke next. "Granny's really pregnant. Eww…"

Skye's complexion had returned to normal. "It can't be true. It's nearly impossible," she insisted.

Tracy used the situation to her advantage, "Jealous, my dear?"

Skye scoffed, "Excuse me?"

"Well, from what I heard, you cannot have children. It must be hard seeing someone like myself being able to—," she was cut off.

"Oh knock it off, Tracy," Emily said.

"And with Luke's child," Tracy continued with a wicked glare. "Wow, that's gotta hurt."

Skye turned away.

"That was uncalled for," Alan stated, in disapproval of his sister.

"Aww, big brother, dear," Tracy spoke in a sing-song voice. "You know what else was uncalled for? Going into MY confidential file," she gritted through her teeth.

"I was concerned. What's your excuse for going after Skye?"

"All right. All right," Dillon took control. "Everyone needs to calm down."

Edward decided to interject his thoughts, "So my grandson is going to be a Spencer? Tracy, are you TRYING to give me another heart attack?"

"Mother, I don't understand. I mean, of course I understand. I…You and Luke…You…Oh…I am going to be the oldest big brother ever."

Tracy smiled, "Oh, Ned, darling. You're not old."

"No, but you are," Skye laughed.

Tracy responded, "Oh please. Jealousy is not appealing."

"Wouldn't you know?"

Edward asked Monica, "Are you sure this is all true?

"What's the matter, Daddy? You don't believe your daughter?

"Can you blame him?" Ned asked.

"It is true. And I am so relieved I do not have to keep this a secret any longer! Thank God!" she sighed.

Monica's words hit Tracy harder than she expected. Getting along with her sister-in-law was the last thing on her "to-do list," but she had enjoyed the few moments they had shared. She sort of hoped that Monica was just pretending to be annoyed.

"Well, now that the secret has been revealed, I suppose that explains… well, you know…," Brook said.

"Know what?" Tracy asked.

"I believe Brook Lynn is referring to the extra weight," said Alan.

"Yep. I don't see Granny all that much, but there are some things you just can't notice."

The family laughed.

"Hmm…," Skye noted. "I thought she looked a bit wider."

"Oh please!"

Dillon whispered to his mom, "I told you that you could tell."

Ned said, "Well, for what it's worth, Mother, the thought never crossed my mind." And he wasn't lying. Never in a million years would he have guessed his mother was expecting a child…and with Luke Spencer. Oh, if the press found out, they'd have a field day.

"Or mine. Dear God, Tracy! What were you and Luke thinking? Bringing a child into this world? At your age?"

"Oh, Pops, do you really want to know?" he winked.

"Stop it, Luke," Skye said.

Ned put the pieces together, "I suppose it all makes sense now. This is why you stepped down from CEO, Mother, isn't it?"

Tracy nodded.

Emily sighed, "So is that all?"

"Is that all?" mimicked Edward, shocked. "You act as though this is no big deal!"

"You can go, Em," Monica told her daughter.

"Um, congratulations, Tracy," she paused. "I think."

As Emily left, Tracy sighed.

"I still cannot believe this," Ned said.

Edward said, "I don't want to believe this."

"Oh, Daddy, do you think I do?" Tracy took a seat on the sofa.

Skye asked, "Does this feel like a dream to anyone else?"

"More like a nightmare," Edward said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Oh, why do all care so much?" Tracy asked, frustrated.

Edward answered, "Because you are part of this family, and well, lady, you've once again proven what a disgrace you truly are."

Tracy pressed her lips together and shut her eyes tightly. It wasn't difficult for Dillon to tell his mother was upset.

PREVIEW: Skye questions the paternity of the baby.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

Later that day, Skye and Luke were talking among themselves in the den.

Skye told him, "This may or may not be my business, but…You know what? I'm just going to flat out ask."

"Ask what?" Luke put down his drink.

"Are you that baby's father?" Skye said, desperately hoping that he would tell her he wasn't and that things could go back to the way they were.

Luke responded quickly, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Skye continued, "Because you and I both know there was another man involved. Coleman? Remember him?"

"I'm the father," Luke insisted. He grabbed his scotch and took a seat on the sofa.

Skye joined him. She didn't want to ask too many questions, but she couldn't stop herself, "Was a paternity test completed?"

"There was no need for one."

"Excuse me?" Something told her that Luke wasn't telling the truth.

"The dates do not lie. It is impossible for Coleman to be the father."

Skye laughed, "According to whom? Tracy?"

Luke nodded. He stood up and poured himself another drink.

"Oh Luke! Please tell me you are not taking her word," Skye couldn't believe it. The woman was a master at manipulation. She'd lie if she wanted to.

He gulped down his scotch, "I already did."

Skye took a seat on the couch, "Well, I suppose I should just be glad you are not supplying me with a fabricated paternity test."

Luke sat next to her and frowned, "I am hurt that you believe I would stoop that low."

"Oh come on, Luke. You're an expert at that sort of thing."

"No, I am serious. I thought you and I shared something special."

"Apparently it wasn't that special," she glared.

Luke became angry, "Do you want Tracy to get a paternity test?"

_Yes. _"Uh, no," she said. _I just thought that "yes," right?_

"You don't?"

_Oh, what the hell. _Skye wondered, "Will it put the baby risk?"

Luke nodded, "The baby is already at risk."

She sighed before sincerely responding, "I'm sorry, all right?"

"For what?"

"For saying what I did. You're the first man in a long time that I've been able to trust," she told him. And that was the truth.

Luke nodded, "Ah well…What can I say?"

"I'm just…Tracy's right. I'm jealous. That old hag gets a baby, and I don't?"

"Easy now that the language. I care about that woman. She's my wife. And she is carrying my child."

Skye nodded, "Guess this means you and her will always be together. A baby seals the deal."

Luke practically spit out his drink. "Ha. Are you kidding? I'm not there for my other kids. Tracy doesn't expect to be there for this one."

"Luke, how could you…Never mind," Skye realized. Luke Spencer wasn't a good father, and she wasn't going to convince him to be one, especially to one of Tracy Quartermaine's children.

It wasn't supposed to be like this," Luke told her, sympathetically.

"Obviously," she muttered

"If I told my heart belongs to you, would you feel better?"

Skye shook her head. "No, because I know that'd be a lie."

She walked away, leaving Luke alone with his drink. He had pretended to the father for Tracy's sake, but what about Skye's? He cared for both women, but his relationship with Tracy turned out to be so much more than he expected. She was the woman he was with right now, and she was the one who was going to come first.

PREVIEW: Dillon tries to reach out to his mother.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

Evening fell, and Dillon found his mother in her bedroom reading. A small lamp provided all the light she needed.

"Uh, Mom?"

She sighed, "What is it, darling? Why aren't you in your dorms? You know, I am paying for you to live there." She was definitely trying to avoid whatever conversation that Dillon had planned.

"I, uh…You were…Um…Are you okay?" he said rather awkwardly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She shut her book.

Dillon figured he'd have to lead her on. She wasn't going to mention the day's events on her own. "Uh, 'cause the family found out your big news today."

"Oh, sweetheart. You said it yourself. It was only a matter of time. You can't exactly hide this sort of thing." She pretended not to be bothered, but Dillon could see otherwise.

"Yeah…Um…"

She gestured with your hand, "Whatever you're trying to say, just say it already. I have better things to do than listen to you mumble."

He walked over to the foot of her bed and took a seat. "Uh, right. Um…About what grandfather said…"

"Hmm?" Maybe if she acted clueless, her son would just give up.

"Aw, come on, Mom. That stuff about you being a disgrace to your family?" Or maybe not.

"What about it?" she asked sharply.

"You know it's not true, right?"

Tracy thought about smiling at her son's kindness. He wasn't the perfect son, but she wasn't the perfect mother. However, times like these made her want to reach out and hug him. Of course, she couldn't. She wouldn't. Tracy Quartermaine had a reputation to keep up after all, and hugs and kisses weren't a part of it.

"Mom?" Dillon said, trying to get her attention. He could've been annoyed with her sudden lack of awareness to the conversation, but he wasn't. "Mom," he tried again.

She sighed heavily. "Darling, I'm used to it all. Really—"

"That doesn't mean it's okay for him to say those things."

"Maybe not, but really. No big deal," she insisted even though both of them knew it _was_ a big deal. Fathers weren't supposed to tell their daughters that they're disgraces to their families, that they don't deserve their families, that no one could ever love them…

"Mom—" he spoke barely audibly.

"Damnit, Dillon! What?"

"I'm just trying to get some emotion out of you other than anger or denial or…Oh, Mom, I don't know!" It was obvious that he was upset. He was trying to reach out, and his mother wasn't making it easy.

"What? Do you think you are a psychologist now?"

"I _am_ in a psychology class, you know. How stupid is it that college makes you take all these classes that have nothing to do with what you want to do? Anyway…I…"

Tracy laughed, "No, no. Finish what you were going to say."

"Wait, what?" His mother could not possibly be asking about his academic life, could she?

"I don't remember the last time we had a conversation like this," she whispered, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Here's a hint. I was probably 8."

Tracy bit her lip and turned her head. It was the truth.

"Mom, that's not what I meant. I…" _Okay, now would be a good time to rewind. Rewind. Rewind._

"No, Dillon, you're absolutely right."

_Uh, pause? What just happened? _"Okay, so maybe, but it's not like it's entirely your fault."

She laughed quietly.

"I'm serious though. It takes 2 people to have a conversation. And for the longest time, it's been all about the games, and the blackmail, or me not seeing Georgie, or you desperately trying to get out of your marriage—"

"Which _you_ are responsible for, by the way."

"See, we're doing it again."

Both mother and son stopped talking.

"So, about psychology class…" Tracy said while tapping her foot.

Dillon smiled.

PREVIEW: On the pier, Tracy has the unfortunate luck of running into 2 people she'd rather not.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

Another month had passed. It was now October, and the golden leaves had almost completely fallen from the trees. Tracy, now 5 months pregnant, was taking a walking alongside the pier.

"Come on, Jason!" Michael called. "Come on!" he ran straight into Tracy. "Whoops. Sorry," the boy looked up. Tracy glared at AJ's only son.

"Hey! I know you, don't I?" Michael asked.

She didn't say anything.

"Michael!" Jason said, catching up. "I told you not to run off…Tracy?" he said, surprised. He had not heard of her pregnancy. Emily had astoundingly managed to keep her mouth shut.

"WHY…JASON…HELLO…HOW ARE YOU TODAY?" she spoke loudly and slowly to be certain that he understood.

"Why is she talking like that?" Michael questioned.

"It doesn't matter, Michael. Let's just go."

"No, I wanna know. Why do I think I know this lady?" Michael had of course seen Tracy before, but he couldn't place her at that moment.

Jason blinked. "She's Alan's sister."

"We don't like Alan, right?" He looked to Jason. It was sad that the child wasn't allowed to make his own decisions regarding his grandfather.

Tracy tilted her head and smiled, waiting for Jason's answer.

"Not now, Michael, come on," he responded, ignoring Tracy.

"No, no. Mr. Morgan. What about my brother?"

"He's a liar," Michael said, boldly.

"Really?" smirked Tracy.

"Okay, Michael. That's enough."

"What? She asked," he responded innocently.

"You want me to tell your father?" he threatened in a rather not-so-threatening tone.

"So Jason, tell me, since when do hitmans take up babysitting?" The thought of Jason Morgan chasing after a 10 year-old the entire day almost amused her.

"I'm not a baby," insisted Michael. "But, hey! That reminded me of what I wanted to say!"

Tracy looked at him strangely. "And that would be?" She almost sounded interested.

"Congratulations on your baby. See, I DO have manners, you know," he said proudly.

"All right. Michael. Time to go," Jason tried again.

Michael was curious, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Michael, that's enough."

Jason took him by the hand.

"I don't need you to hold my hand," he retorted as he started walking away.

"What did I tell you about running off?"

Their voices trailed off in the distance, as Tracy took a seat on the bench.

"Tracy?" another voice said.

PREVIEW: Tracy and a certain someone share a moment.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

Tracy looked up and saw Jasper Jacks in his regular business attire.

"Just who I wanted to see," she spoke sarcastically.

"It's been awhile," he noted.

"Yes, it has," she responded almost coldly as if it were his fault that the two of them stopped being friends.

Jax didn't let that bother him. He took a seat next to her, "So, how is everything going with you?"

"Oh, I have a better question. How is everything going with ELQ?"

He knew she'd end up asking that, but decided to be glad that she at least was talking to him.

Jax answered, "Very well, but you should not concern yourself with that matter."

"Oh, I shouldn't?" she became defensive.

Jax clarified, "Considering your condition…"

"Ahem. My condition?" She should've figured he was going to respond something like that. It became everyone's excuse for everything.

"That is why you handed the company over in the first place, isn't that right?"

Tracy sighed. He was telling the truth, and if the company was doing as well as he insisted, then she really didn't have any reason to complain.

"So…," Jax wondered. "Are you going to answer my question?

"What?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, Jax. I'm pregnant. I'm not dying." She sighed heavily.

"Everything going well then?"

"As well as expected," she answered. She wish she knew why Jax was so curious.

"What about Luke?"

"We're veering into the 'not your business' category again," she said with a wink.

Jax swallowed. "Right., I…" He moved closer to her. "Uh, Ned told me Edward hasn't spoken to you in the last month," he whispered.

Tracy hid her sadness, "Yes, well…I don't need to speak to him about anything, so…" She desperately tried to pretend that it didn't matter.

"Come on, Tracy. I know that you are upset."

"I am not," she claimed.

"Are too."

"What are you? 5?" She paused.

"Tracy?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure?"

She became frustrated, "Oh goodness, Jax! Of course I'm upset! But this most certainly does not concern you!"

He was sympathetic, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Did I NOT just say this doesn't concern you?"

He responded calmly, "You did." Evidently, reaching out to Tracy Quartermaine wasn't going to be simple. But then again, Jax didn't expect it to be.

Tracy stood up and yelled, "Then WHY on Earth would I want to talk about it?"

Jax placed a hand on her shoulder. "Will you please calm down? This isn't good for you or the baby."

Tracy lied, "I am calm. And I'm really tired of people using that excuse to get me to shut the hell up!"

"Please Tracy. Please. Let me help you to that bench," he said gently.

"I am ALSO tired of people wanting to help! I don't need it! I don't need it!" she repeated. Obviously, this wasn't the only thing that was upsetting her.

Jax pleaded, "Will you at least sit down and collect yourself?"

Tracy took a seat. "Satisfied?"

Jax took a seat next to her, and there was a long period of awkward silence.

Tracy finally spoke, surprising herself and Jax, "Do you know the last thing he said to me?"

"What?" Jax was confused.

"The last thing my father said to me," she paused. "He said 'You are a disgrace to your family.' Now perhaps he is right…" She couldn't believe those words just came out of her mouth. Of course Daddy wasn't right.

"No. Do not listen to Edward. You never believed that before. Why now?"

Tracy sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know."

Jax gently placed his hand on hers as a gesture of sympathy and nothing more, but she pulled it away quickly.

PREVIEW: Tracy has a word with her eldest son.

Happy Birthday, ILoveTracyQ!


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN

Tracy angrily stormed into the Quartermaine mansion.

"Ned! Ned!" she called.

Ned rushed into the foyer. "Mother! What is it? Is everything all right?"

"Oh my goodness! I am fine," she said, irritated.

Ned let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Why must everyone ask me that?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

"Why were you shouting?" Ned wondered.

"I wanted to tell you something." She acted as if her shouting frantically was no big deal.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Come, darling. Walk with me," she gestured, much too sweetly, and Ned could tell he wasn't going to enjoy their conversation.

"I ran into someone today," she told him as she entered the den.

Ned was confused. "Someone?"

"Yes. Someone," she spoke in a condescending tone, although she could tell by her son's expression that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Care to elaborate?"

Tracy poured herself some water. "No. Not really. I'd just prefer that you keep my and your grandfather's problems within the family." She took a sip.

Ned realized. "You ran into Jax?"

"Bingo," she said in a sing-song voice.

"He asked me how you were doing. I told him the truth."

"Yes. And now I have to deal with his sentimentality," she sounded annoyed, although she _did_ have to appreciate the fact that Jax reached out to her.

"And that's so horrible?" Ned didn't understand. His mother could use a friend, and if Jax wanted to be that person, he didn't see the problem.

Tracy sighed. "My husband is here now. I don't need Jax's support."

"Why not? He's a good friend, isn't he?"

"At times."

"He told me about his offer. You know…the one you said you were gonna take him up on," he gestured with his hand.

Tracy tilted her head. "Are you going to enlighten me?"

"Something about calling him if you needed anything." That was the gist of it, anyway.

"I told him 'we'll see.' And I haven't needed anything. So, what's the problem? You know what? I am not going to debate this with you."

"Then don't."

"Just keep what happens in the family within the family. Are we clear?"

Ned sighed.

"Answer me," Tracy demanded. "I'm your mother."

"Fine, Mother. As you wish. But—"

She cut him off, "Ah. Ah. No. That's it. End of discussion. Now excuse me, dear."

Ned watched as his mother left the room. He was just trying to help, but after having Tracy Quartermaine as his mother for almost 40 years, he should've known better.

PREVIEW: Tracy and Alan have a conversation which ends with a mention of their mother.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

The next morning, Alan and Edward walked into the den.

"Father. I already told you. The answer is no."

The two of them noticed Tracy. She was contently lounging in a chair, reading a newspaper.

She smiled, "Am I interrupting?"

"You stay there," Alan said. "We can take this elsewhere."

"Alan, it's all right. If you want me to leave, I will…," she said in a rather pleasant voice.

Alan was surprised, "You are rather agreeable today."

She placed the newspaper down. "Is that a problem?" She paused. "You know, Daddy. If you are not going to participate in this conversation, you may as well leave."

Alan became angry with his father, "You are STILL not talking to her?"

"Who?" Edward looked around.

"Oh Daddy," Tracy laughed. "Your act has become tiresome."

Edward just left the room.

"He is unbelievable." Alan shook his head. ""Unbelievable. He hasn't talked to you at all?"

"1 month and counting. I've learned to make the best of it," she sighed.

"How? You cannot stand the cold shoulder."

"Hahaha. You know me so well." There was a certain shakiness in her voice that Alan noticed. She was definitely hurting.

"Of course I do. I am your big brother."

"Please do not wax sentimental." She was glad that her brother cared enough to check up on her, but she didn't do the syrupy, schmaltzy stuff. Why did he even bother?

She stood up and stretched.

"Do you want me to talk to Father?" Alan asked. He wasn't sure if he could get through to him, but there was no harm in trying.

"No. Don't be ridiculous. He'll come around." She poured herself some orange juice. "He has to."

"And if he doesn't?" Alan wondered, although he knew the answer. His sister would continue pretend that it was no big deal. She wouldn't let him know that her father's icy silence was eating her up inside.

She sighed before sitting herself on the sofa. "All I need to know is that he is alive and well…and he is."

Alan sat next to his sister. "Our mother would not have approved of his behavior."

Tracy spoke quietly, "Sadly, Alan, our mother isn't here." He saw the wave of sadness fill her face. She blinked in an effort to stop the tears from streaming down her face.

"You all right?"

Tracy nodded. But she wasn't all right.

"You know she would be very happy for you," he said gently.

Tracy smiled slightly hoping that she could hide her tears, "Yeah I know," she whispered.

PREVIEW: Emily has an announcement. No, she is not pregnant. ; )


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

That afternoon, the Quartermaine clan gathered in the den.

"All right. Who called this meeting?" Tracy asked. "I have much better things to do than sit here and do nothing."

"Isn't that what you do now?" Skye asked.

Luke was quick to jump to his wife's defense. "Blaze, leave the Wife alone," he warned. Tracy couldn't help but gaze admirably at him.

Her moment of happiness was interrupted when she heard her father's deep voice as he grudgingly walked into the room, "I do not appreciate being summoned in my own house."

"My house," Monica cheerfully reminded him. "And yes, Alan, I know you gave it to me."

"I didn't say a thing," Alan said.

"No, but you were going to," she smiled.

Tracy bit her lip to stop herself from starting an argument. Monica and Alan would never give that phrase up.

"Does anyone know why we're here?" asked Ned.

"Or who called the meeting?" Justus added.

It was obvious that no one had a clue what was going on. Brook Lynn and Dillon were the next to enter.

"Please don't tell me we've been summoned by 2 teenagers," Tracy said.

"What did I do?" Brook wondered.

"Nothing," Dillon told her.

"I told you I didn't want to come," she whispered.

"Shhh…"

"What's going on?" demanded Edward.

Emily filed in.

"I can tell you that, Grandfather."

"You're the reason we're all here?" Tracy pointed out, disgustedly. It would've been better if one of the teenagers _had_ called the meeting.

"Oh, leave her alone, Trace. I'm sure Em has a reason. Don't you, sweetheart?"

"I do," she smiled. "Thanks Mom."

"So…," said Ned.

"Well, I had such a wonderful time planning Elizabeth's wedding that I have decided to put together a Halloween Ball, and all of you are on the guest list," she stated proudly and happily.

"Ugh. This is a joke, right?"

"No joke, Tracy. I have a theme planned out and everything."

Tracy positioned herself in seat, so that she was leaning, "Oh, this is gonna be good," she laughed as she turned her face to the side.

"Cool it," Monica warned.

Emily clapped her hands. "Anyone want to guess it?"

"Emily, why don't you just tell us?" suggested Alan.

"Okay," she said excitedly. "Are you ready?"

"The anticipation is just killing me," Tracy spoke sarcastically.

"Mother," Ned tried to control her.

"Here it goes…," Emily began. "It's going to be a Disney theme!"

Tracy was the first to be heard, "Oh of course!" she placed her hands together. "Let me guess. You're going as Cinderella, and Nikolas is going as your prince. How lovely," she pretended to gag.

"Tracy, Nikolas and I haven't been together for a long time."

"Then, whoever shall be your prince?" she gestured.

"All right, all right, that's enough. Mother, leave Emily alone," Ned said.

"Yeah, Mom," added Dillon. "What did she ever do to you?"

"No, it's fine. I don't mind. I'm used to it."

"Aren't we all?" Skye added. It that time of day again: Let's gang up on Tracy.

"Well, Em, this is a wonderful idea," Monica said.

"I think so too, sweetheart," Alan spoke.

"Well, of course you would," Tracy responded. "You're her parents. If you don't support her and her delusions, who will?"

"You know, Tracy, I don't HAVE to invite you." Emily placed her hands on her hips and stared at her adoptive aunt.

"Then, do me a favor and don't," she shot back.

"Aww, but Spunky. You can be MY Cinderella," Luke said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Yeah, come on, Luke," said Skye. "Your wife would be better suited for the _giant_ pumpkin."

"You don't amuse me, Skye," Tracy said.

"Ladies, ladies," Luke spoke. "Let's not start."

"Excuse me! Hello…," Emily said. "The ball is going to be this Friday at 8pm."

"Where?" Monica asked.

"MetroCourt. Jax was kind enough to let me rent out his hotel."

"Of course he was," noted Tracy.

Luke glared at his wife, "Jax isn't going to be there, is he?"

She folded her arms, "Why are you asking me? And would you please give it up?"

"We'll be there," said Alan before Luke and Tracy could continue.

PREVIEW: Tracy and Luke prepare for the ball.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER FORTY

The night of the ball, Luke was standing impatiently outside his wife's bedroom. "Spunky, come on. We're going to be late."

"I'm not coming out," she insisted. "And you, dear husband, are not coming in." She folded her arms.

"How come? Is my pretty pink peppermint popsicle embarrassed?"

It had nothing to do with her costume although she'd let him believe that it did. Tracy Quartermaine couldn't possibly inform him of what was _really_ going on.

At that moment, Luke turned the door knob and entered.

"Luke Spencer!" she screamed out in horror.

"It's called locking the door…and woman! That is _not_ the costume I bought you!"

Tracy reminded him, "Luke, I am 5 months pregnant. I wasn't going to wear _that_," she pointed to a strapless, sky blue colored dress on the bed. White floral lace lined the bottom of this gown that she guessed would've "poofed" out right above her knees. Now had it come down to the floor as it was supposed to, things might've been different.

"You were supposed to be my sexy Cinderella, sweetie-pie," Luke said as he picked up the outfit and held it up against her…the kind of thing mothers did when they dragged their kids out shopping for clothes. Luke inspected the dress and then his wife, "Mmm, mmm, mmm," he hummed. "You know, I—"

Tracy ripped the dress out of his hands, "Give me that!" She tossed it on the bed. _So far, so good. He hasn't a clue._

He puckered his lips, "You're not going to wear it?"

"What do you think?" she retorted in a condescending tone.

"What happened?" he shrugged, although he knew what happened. He shouldn't have gone out, wasted his money…err, his wife's money…to buy something she'd never wear.

"I'm 5 months pregnant. _That's_ what happened!" she yelled. Maybe she was going overboard with her act.

"And still beautiful as ever," he leaned in and stroked her chin. "Aren't you, Sugar Plum?"

"Well," she squinted her eyes, moving backward slightly, "Even if I weren't pregnant, you must realize I'd never be caught dead in that outfit. I am _not _your little Flame Fairy, and I have _no_ interests in fulfilling your desires," she finished, lying through her teeth. And _that _was what she was hiding. She could've taken him to bed right then and there…Damn the pregnancy…Making her so freaking horny—

"Flame Fairy?" Luke interrupted her, uh, yearnings. "How did Skye get brought into this? Haven't you heard? She's moved on," he spoke much too quickly.

Tracy responded, "Ah, but have you?"

"You are my wife," he told her, gazing into her eyes. "I am with _you_," he paused. Hey! Who the hell are you supposed to be anyway?"

"Cruella de Vil," she answered nonchalantly before returning to the original conversation, "I'm not stupid. There _are_ better ways to change the subject."

"Crew de who?"

"Oh, come on. Cruella de Vil. You've never heard of 101 Dalmatians? Classic Disney movie—" She decided to explain just to keep her mind off _other_ things.

"And I'm supposed to believe that my Spankybuns spends her nights curled up in her bed watching _Disney_ movies?"

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, "Well, that would be better than spending the night with _you_." Once again, she had lied through her teeth. _I cannot have him. I can't. Not under these circumstances. _

"You wound me, Spankybuns," he joked.

She flipped her hair before reaching for the Cruella de Vil wig that lied on the bed…_The bed. Bed. Luke. Bed. Luke. Damn it, Tracy Quartermaine!_

"That's not real animal fur, is it?" Luke eyed the hair piece.

"The wig? No. The coat—" _Oh, if he had any idea what was going on right now…_

"Spanky! You need to lay off the endangered species!"

She laughed, "I was going to say that the coat isn't either. I wasn't going to spend a fortune on some ridiculous Halloween Ball, especially one hosted by Princess Emily of all people."

"So about this Cruella person…" He was much too interested.

"What about her?"

"Who's her knight in shining armor?"

"Ha! You think…," she burst out laughing.

"Well, who am I supposed to go as then?"

"A Dalmatian."

"Like the dog?"

"Uh huh," she laughed as she covered her mouth. "You see…Cruella was a wicked woman…"

"Much like my Spankybuns," Luke sighed.

"Exactly," she winked. "She wanted to kill the little puppies so she could have all their fur for her coat…" Tracy couldn't believe these words came out of her mouth. True, she was hiding something, but there had to be another way to do so besides spouting off fairy-tale nonsense.

Luke surveyed Tracy's costume carefully.

She slapped his arm, "I already told you. It's NOT real!"

"Just checking. Sheesh," he paused. "Hey, listen, Wife. Do you have a point because your sudden knowledge of everything fluffy, fancy, and fairytale is enough for me to take the next flight out of town."

"Don't even think about it, oh husband of mine," she grabbed him by his strong arm. _Oh, I should've have done that._

"So…Your point?" he wondered. She pulled her arm away. _You cannot do this. _She prayed Luke didn't have any idea.

"Ah, right…Cruella wanted to K-I-L-L the puppies, just as I've wanted to K-I-L-L you. Get it? Me: Cruella. You: The puppy."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," he realized. Tracy was definitely scaring him. "What have I ever done to you?" he asked as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Do you want a list? I can give you one if you like," she smirked. _Oh, I could give him a hell of a lot more than a list. Oh my God! Stop it! _And now,she was scaring herself.

"And why are you spelling? Spanky, what the hell is going on?"

"Um, nothing," she smiled. "I'll, uh, meet you downstairs." Being in the presence of other people would hopefully stop her from doing anything stupid.

"You gonna change for me first?" he winked.

"You wish," she winked right back at him.

"What about tonight?" he spoke suggestively.

"Again," she smirked. "You wish."

Tracy watched silently as her husband left. "I wish," she whispered as she laid her eyes on the light blue gown that sparkled in her bedroom's light. _Oh, just stop! _She shook her head before exiting herself.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE

As a herd, the Quartermaines entered the ballroom at MetroCourt. A large, old-fashioned chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling, and four smaller ones hung near each corner. Round tables seated the guests, and several staff members served champagne. The room must have been reserved for weddings and such, not parties planned at the last minute.

Emily greeted her family, "I'm so glad you're all here!"

"Goodness, Emily," Tracy surveyed the room. "Did you invite all of New York City?"

Emily narrowed her eyes, but Tracy stepped aside and Alan interjected before she could say anything, "We wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetheart."

"You look wonderful, Em," Monica told her.

"Hey. That's the costume I bought for you," Luke whispered to Tracy to which she responded with a glare.

"You look wonderful too, Mom. Belle from Beauty and the Beast?"

Monica nodded. She wore a golden gown that lied loosely on her shoulders. At the waist, it "poofed" out and came all the way down to the floor.

"And Dad as the Beast," she smiled. Alan held the giant head in his arms. "Hey, Dad, are you sure you're going to be able to see? That's a pretty huge head you got there," she laughed.

"I have Monica to guide me," he reassured her, as he and Monica continued on their way.

"Skye!" Emily said. "You look gorgeous!"

"Doesn't she?" agreed Lorenzo.

"Ariel and Eric from The Little Mermaid?"

"You got it," Skye said.

"Please make yourselves comfortable."

Emily greeted Luke and Tracy next, "I'm surprised to see you here, but uh, thanks for coming."

"Well, we are happy to be here," Tracy gritted through her teeth.

"We are?" questioned Luke, who instead of dressing as a Dalmatian, went as one of Cruella's henchmen.

"We are," she paused. "We had the rest of the city, apparently," she muttered under her breath.

Emily stood up for herself, "Okay, you know what, Tracy? It wasn't funny the first time."

Tracy just stared at her.

Emily changed the subject, "Where's Grandfather?"

"The old man wasn't feeling well," Luke answered, obviously lying.

"Didn't want to dress up, huh?" she realized.

Tracy just shrugged, "Probably not, but I have no idea. He's not talking to me, remember?"

"I, uh…well…" Emily stumbled over her words.

Tracy and Luke left her gaping like a fish and joined the party.

"Dillon and Georgie," Emily continued. "You two look adorable. Thanks for agreeing to be Mickey and Minnie Mouse for me. I figured none of the adults would want to, and since this _is_ a Disney—"

"We get it," Georgie interrupted. "And we're glad we could help. Aren't we, Dillon?" She and Dillon were connected at the arms. Georgie put on a huge phony smile, "Aren't we, Dillon?" she asked again.

"Uh, yeah," he lied. Then, they also joined the rest of guests.

"I didn't want to dress as a mouse," he whispered to Georgie.

"Aww, come on. You look cute." He wore a black turtle neck with baggy, red shorts. Large white gloves went over his hands and bright yellow slippers, his shoes. The Mickey Mouse ears completed the costume. Georgie smiled as she fiddled around with them.

"I look like a dork," he responded, oblivious to what she was doing.

"No, you don't," she continued to fumble with the headpiece.

"What kind of college boy dresses as freakin' mouse?" Dillon asked before pausing. "What are you doing?"

Georgie inspected the ears carefully, "I think the left one is bigger," she laughed.

"Oh, that's just great. I _already_ look like a geek."

"Oh, Dillon, it's fine. No one's gonna care," she laughed again.

Meanwhile, Emily continued to greet her family. "Ned! Brook Lynn!" she was very energetic that evening. "Brook, you look great." And she did. The satin fabric framed her figure nicely.

"Um, thanks," she said. "Not sure what I think about all this pink, but my mom sent me the costume, and my Dad made me wear it."

"She looks adorable, doesn't she?" said Ned.

"Brook Lynn, you really do make a beautiful Sleeping Beauty," noted Emily.

"Is it okay if I sleep through this party?" she muttered, not realizing she said that out loud.

"Did I say something wrong?" Emily wondered.

"Sorry," Brook said. "I'm not just into dresses."

"Ah, well, thanks for coming tonight. Maybe you'll find your Prince Phillip."

"We're happy to be there," said Ned, who was handsomely dressed as King Stefan, Sleeping Beauty's father.

As Emily went on, welcoming anyone and everyone. Luke and his wife found themselves talking in a secluded part of the ball room.

"I still think you should have gone as a Dalmatian," Tracy laughed.

"You'd like nothing better, wouldn't you?"

"It would have been highly amusing," she spoke honestly.

"You just want to pet me," he joked.

"Keep flattering yourself," she swallowed and closed her eyes. _Don't let your mind wander. Don't let it wander._

"Spunky? Whatcha thinking about?"

She opened her eyes, "Nothing. Why?" she answered much too quickly. She couldn't pounce on him here. Secluded area or not, the others guests were within a visible distance. Tracy Quartermaine needed to control herself.

"Spunky?" Luke said; his voice full of curiosity.

_People. Other people. Oh, over there. _She had never been so glad to see Skye and Lorenzo. _Come on, over here, Skye. No, no. This way._ The happy couple stopped at the ridiculously fancy punch fountain. _Damn it!_

"Listen, I'll be right back…," Luke told her.

"Where are you off to?"

Luke quickly eyed Skye and Lorenzo.

"Don't you even dare," she warned.

"What?"

"I saw you looking at her." And here she was, coming off as the jealous wife. She needed to stop that.

"Spanky. Would you relax? I'm with you, all right? You're carrying my child…or at least pretending to carry my child."

"Shhh…" She put a finger to his warm lips but quickly took it away. "Shhh," she said again.

"My point is I'm not about to back out now."

"Well, I would hope not," she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm just going to get some of that delectable looking chicken NEXT to the punch. Want some? Not that you need it," he eyed her belly.

"Ha. Funny."

"Aren't women supposed to have food cravings during pregnancy? How come you're not craving chicken?"

"Oh please," she shook her head.

"Fine. More for me then." He gave her a tight squeeze before heading for the food.

After he left, she turned around to see who else was in attendance. It had been a bigger turn out than she expected. St. Emily had done something right for once. Either that, or she got help. A lot of it. No way could she pull of something so elegant, so grand, so—

Tracy's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the faint sound of footsteps behind her. Luke was hovering over the so-called "delectable" chicken, so it obviously wasn't him. _Who could possibly be approaching me?_

And then she gasped due to the coldness she suddenly felt on her cheek. Tracy kept her head still as she moved her eyes. "What the hell? Is that a hook?" She turned around.

"You bet, Babe," a beaming smile took over his face. "I'm supposed to be Captain Hook."

Tracy swallowed before stuttering, "C…C…Col…Coleman."

PREVIEW: Coleman has a proposition for Tracy.


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO

Tracy's first reaction was to hide her very pregnant self, and so she quickly covered her abdomen with the fur coat. "Coleman, uh, what are you doing here?" she smiled. _How much did he hear? _

"I read that Emily Quartermaine was hosting a gala tonight," he responded.

"You _read_ it? What? Did it make the newspapers?" Not that she cared. She just desperately wanted to avoid the real reason that he had approached her. It couldn't have been a good one.

Tracy laughed, "And you what? Decided you would just stop by? Check it out?"

"Oh, I'm checking you out all right," he said, taking a very good look at her. It had been a long time since someone at looked at her that way, but she refused to let herself smile.

"Excuse me?" Tracy still had the jacket wrapped around her stomach.

"You heard me, Babe." His eyes were twinkling.

Tracy couldn't believe he was coming onto her. "Whatever you want from me, I'm not interested." She started to walk away, but Coleman stopped her.

"Aw, come on. We had something special. I miss it."

She had no idea where this was coming from. "I woke up to you in my bed! Do you have idea how twisted that is?" Tracy was infuriated.

"Hey. Hey. Your husband set it all up."

"So that makes it's all right?"

"Come on, admit it. You had some fun."

Tracy sighed.

"Come on, Mama. Where's the smile?"

"You said some horrible things about me." She sounded like a little girl.

"I was wrong," he got straight to the point.

"I don't understand where this is going." And she didn't. Tracy Quartermaine hadn't heard from "Buck" in months. Why tonight of all nights was he doing this? He couldn't have possibly known about the pregnancy before that night…

"You understand _exactly_ where this is going. Come on, Babe. Let's get out of this joint. Just you and me," he whispered much too suggestively.

Tracy enjoyed her time with Coleman, brief as it was. He made her happy, and at one point, he appreciated her for who she was—a woman. But that didn't matter anymore. She was with Luke now, her husband, and he made her even happier.

"Coleman, I'm married—"

"That didn't stop you before," he chuckled.

She put a finger in his face, "You listen to me," her voice, full of rage. "I agreed to divorce Luke before the two of us so _wrongfully_," she emphasized, "messed around."

He shook his head, "You were still married on paper."

"The bottom line, Coleman, is that Luke and I…"

At that moment, Luke jumped in with a mouthful of chicken, "awh eh-peh-ting a bawh-bee." It came out all mumbled jumbled. Tracy looked on half admirably, half disgustedly. He finished chewing. "Now beat it, Captain Hook."

Coleman didn't budge. "Cool it, man. Cool it. We were just talking."

"Just talking, huh? My Spanky looked pretty uncomfortable, and 'just talking' doesn't do that to her," Luke put a comforting arm around his wife.

"You need to chill."

"I need to chill?"

"That's what I said, wasn't it?"

"Are you getting smart with me?" Luke asked.

"All right!" yelled Tracy. She didn't want to put up with their bickering. She got enough of it at home, and at least _that_ was interesting…on some level. "That's enough. Now, do you mind?" she tapped her foot.

Coleman looked toward Luke, "What are you waiting for? She just said, 'do you mind?'"

"I, uh, was talking to you," Tracy said to Coleman.

Luke laughed, "Ooh, she's good."

"I'll find you later," Coleman leaned into Tracy and whispered into her ear.

"No, you won't," she stated firmly.

Luke and Tracy watched as Coleman walked away.

Tracy sighed heavily and placed her hands over her face. "He knows, you know that? He knows." She was a mess. Luke could see her hands trembling.

"Knows what?" he decided to ask, anyway.

"Are you trying to be stupid? Or does it just come naturally?" she paused. "Luke, he heard us talking," she sounded scared.

"About?"

She spoke quietly, "About you pretending to be this baby's father. God! You really are an idiot!"

"Easy wife of mine." He thought for a second. "You know…he sure didn't seem surprised that you were pregnant. And believe me, you pregnant? Whoa. Surprising."

"I'm not amused," she said dryly.

There was a moment in which they both stopped talking.

"What are we going to do?" Tracy asked nervously.

"Good question."

"You got me into this predicament," she said. "So you are going to get me out. Start thinking!" And that was the Tracy Quartermaine he knew, barking orders and all. Too bad he didn't know how to handle this one.

PREVIEW: Luke takes drastic measures.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE

Luke rubbed his chin with his hand and acted as though he were in deep thought, "Hmm…"

"So?" She didn't buy his "pondering" performance, but she was impatient and greatly wanted him to say something, anything, to make this better.

"I'm thinking."

_As if he needed to tell me. _"Ha. Luke, come on."

"Aren't you supposed to be the kind of woman that fixes her own problems?"

"I can't fix this, Luke. I can't." The words, she wished, hadn't come out of her mouth. She didn't need a man to help her. She shouldn't have a needed a man to help her. She shouldn't have needed _anyone_. But she did…

"Whoa, whoa," he put his hands into the air. "What happened to your confidence? To your spunk?" He spoke quieter, "I know you can get yourself out of this. You're gusty, your strong, your beaut—"

"And you're flirting! Stop it!" She angrily spoke through her teeth, "The family cannot find out that Coleman is the father," she whispered. "Daddy's not talking to me," she pointed to herself, "now. If he _ever_ finds out that Coleman, a sleazy piece of barroom trash, fathered my child, huh…" she laughed, trying to dissolve the reality of the situation.

Luke moved closer and again wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Then we have to make sure Coleman doesn't tell them."

"Oh, you are _such_ an idiot. Duh!" she tapped her head with a finger.

"Then why ask me for help, woman?"

She closed her eyes, "What about all the legal matters?"

"I don't do 'legal.'"

"Right. How remiss of me to forget." She rolled her eyes.

"Spunky, one step at a time, all right? We don't even have proof that Coleman knows."

Tracy paused. A wave of fear came over her, and her husband noticed that something wasn't right.

"Uh, Spankybuns?"

"I just found your proof," she said; her voice, soft and monotonous.

"What?"

"Over there," her eyes were clearly focused on something in the near distance.

"Over where?"

She stated slowly as she enunciated each syllable, "Turn. Around."

Luke turned around to see Coleman confronting his ex-girlfriend, and he immediately ran over, "Back off!" he shouted, pulling Coleman away.

"Luke!" Skye cried out. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You stay away from the women in my life, you hear me?" Luke threatened. He firmly held Coleman by his collar.

"Luke! Let go of him!" Skye pleaded.

Lorenzo rushed over, "What is going on? Skye, did Coleman hurt you?"

"No, not at all. I…Luke! Damnit! Let go!"

All the while, Tracy just stood there motionlessly. It had nothing to do with Coleman being the father of her child, but rather everything to do with Luke's actions. He hadn't gone to those extremes for her. Who was he trying to protect? Coleman hadn't harmed Skye. He wasn't like that.

Tracy wanted to believe that Luke thought she could handle herself and that he didn't need to go that far for her. _After all, I'm Tracy Quartermaine. I'm tough. I'm strong. My husband says I have "spunk." Oh, would you listen to yourself?_ But still…Out of all the possible ways her husband could have interrupted their conversation…

"Ugh, Luke! Stop it!" Tracy demanded.

"I'd listen to your wife if I were you," Coleman said.

"Is that a threat?"

"Of course not, man. Of course not."

"Lorenzo," Skye whispered. "Do something."

_How typical. _Tracy rolled her eyes. _Little Miss Skye is_ _relying on her man. Oh wait, that's what I'm doing…_

Lorenzo pulled Luke away.

Emily joined. "Okay! What just happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," said Luke, brushing off his shirt. His eyes remained fixed on Coleman's.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Coleman asked him.

"Um, were you on the guest list?" Emily awkwardly asked.

"I thought this was a public event. It _did_ make the papers."

"Coleman, I'm sure you didn't mean to cause all this excitement, but—" Emily spoke much too sweetly for Tracy's taste.

"I'll leave."

"Thank you."

Coleman left without another word.

"No more of this, all right?" said Emily before leaving the four of them alone.

"See how well Emily handled that?" Skye said.

"Oh please," groaned Tracy.

"So, Luke, enlighten Lorenzo and me. What was _that_ all about?"

Tracy and Luke exchanged glances.

PREVIEW: Tracy suspects that Skye is up to something.


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR

"We're waiting," Skye tapped her foot. Tracy surveyed Skye. She was wearing a dress full of green sequins that sparkled in the light. She opted not to wear a red wig, being a natural red head. Her hair had bounce. A lot of it. And then there stood Tracy, opposite of this beautiful woman, in a long, fur coat that stopped at her ankles…not even real, fashionable fur. As for the wig, Tracy should've stuck her finger in an electrical socket. The outcome would've probably been better.

"Tracy—"

"What?"

Skye spoke, "Since Luke isn't saying anything, will you?"

She swallowed, "There's nothing to say."

"Are you sure? You look a little worried." Skye's voice dripped with phony concern.

"Why would I be worried?" Tracy asked a bit too defensively.

Skye shrugged as she pretended not to suspect a thing, but Tracy knew all too well.

"Luke, Mr. Alcazar, could you give Skye and me a moment please?"

"No fighting," warned Lorenzo.

"Of course not," his date giggled as she waved a hand in his face.

Tracy just rolled her eyes.

Skye crossed her arms and looked at her irritatingly. "What do you want?"

"You're up to something," she pointed out.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she shrugged.

"All right. Come on," Tracy grabbed Skye by the arm.

"Let go of me."

"Nope, you're coming with me. Let's go. Pick up the feet."

Skye trailed behind, "I can't move fast in these shoes. Hold on."

"Well, then you shouldn't have worn them. Come on!" she ordered.

"Is this really necessary?"

Tracy practically dragged her into the ladies room. "Okay," she dusted herself off. "Tell me what's going on." She took a deep breath.

"Who said anything was going on?"

"Skye—" she responded in her "I'm not stupid" voice.

"I am enjoying watching you squirm, though." Skye smiled at the nervous woman before her.

"I'm not squirming. I'm trying to do you a favor."

"Oh really?" Skye stopped at that moment to look in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yes, _really_—Would you stop that?"

"Hmm?" Skye turned around. "You were saying?" Her voice, more grating than ever.

"You're going to try and prove Coleman is the father of this baby, so you can have Luke all to yourself, but let me tell you, you're in for a huge disappointment, Missy."

"Tracy, you sound rather defensive." Skye's mouth opened. "Coleman's not really the father, is he?" she spoke in a melodramatic tone that annoyed the hell out of Tracy.

"Of course not," she lied. "Hence the 'huge disappointment' for you."

"Well," Skye continued, "I don't care if Coleman's the father or not; I have much better things to do than go after your husband."

"So, dear, then tell me. What are you up to?" She didn't expect an answer but still felt compelled to ask.

"Even if I were concocting a 'secret plan,' I wouldn't let you in on it."

"Oh, so you're denying the fact that you have something up your sleeve?"

"You bet I am," she stared angrily at Tracy.

"Hmm, well, I'll be watching you."

"Ooh, I get a stalker," Skye pretended to be intrigued.

Tracy glared at her before exiting the bathroom.

PREVIEW: Tracy wants to go home.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE

Frustrated, Tracy Quartermaine walked straight over to her husband, who was helping himself to more food.

"Luke Spencer! Do you EVER stop eating? Wait. Finish chewing before you say anything." She turned her head and made a disgusted face. "Are you done?"

"Yeah. What's going on? You didn't pull out Skye's hair, did you?"

"No, it's all there, unfortunately."

"Wife…," he stopped her from continuing.

Tracy whispered, "She uh, suspects something."

"Don't you worry about her. She's not going to use this to hurt me."

"No, but she _can_ use it to hurt me." Secretly, Tracy almost wished Skye would use this to hurt Luke, just because it'd give her reason to believe that Skye wasn't enamored with him.

"Not if she knows I care about you, and she does, and I do," he added gently.

Tracy smiled at Luke. She could've told him the same, but instead she responded, "What about Coleman?"

"We just wait," he took another bite.

"That's the best Luke Spencer has to offer? Oh, I'm in trouble."

He was about to speak, but Tracy held up her hand, "Wait, husband. Chew first. Speak later. Remember?"

He obliged. "Relax, Spunky. If Coleman wants to win you back, he's not going to do it by pissing you off."

"Oh, Luke, how could this happen?" she whined as she placed a hand on her forehead. She thought for a brief moment about how weak she sounded. _No more of that_.

"Just relax, all right? You're overreacting."

"Am I?" she became angry.

"Why don't you try enjoying yourself?"

"I didn't even want to be here," she folded her arms and looked down. _Oh, great. Now, I'm acting like a child._

"But you're having fun, aren't you?"

"No, Luke, I'm not having fun. I want to go home."

"Aw, but the party is just beginning. And this food? Mmm…Delicious!"

The two of them looked at the rest of the guests. There was smiling. And laughing. And drinking. Tracy wished she could have a drink right now.

"Luke, please. Take me home," she stated again.

"Luke," a man interrupted. "Take her home."

"Oh look, it's the Australian again," moaned Luke. "Are _you_ going to offer her a ride home instead? Luke eyes were filled with jealousy.

"Not now," warned Tracy. She didn't need this.

"You know, your wife ended our friendship because she didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh, it sure doesn't seem like that friendship ended."

"Well, she did agree not to see me on a regular basis. I can't help it if we're at the same place at the same time." He was very sincere despite Luke's attitude.

"Oh, I bet you can't," Luke spoke rudely. "You just happened to rent out your hotel to her niece!"

"Luke, you're making a fool of yourself again," Tracy noted. "And Emily's not my niece," she paused. "What do I need to do to convince you NOTHING is going on?"

She hated when he got like this. Earlier today, she could've taken him to bed without a second thought, and now, she didn't even want to look at him. She'd get over it though. She always did. Damn Luke Spencer for having that effect on her.

He didn't respond.

"You just can handle the fact that there's another man in my life that cares about me."

"Well, Dillon and Ned care about you," insisted Luke. "Oh, and Alan!"

"That _aren't_ related to me," Tracy gritted through her teeth.

Jax chuckled.

"It's the truth, isn't it?" Tracy folded her arms. "You're jealous."

"Never."

Tracy moved closer to him and whispered, "There's nothing to be jealous about, Mr. Spencer."

Luke responded excitedly, "Tracy! You almost sound as if you want me."

_Oh, I did earlier. Too bad you'll never know._

"Yeah, excuse me. I'll be leaving now," Jax said as he quickly walked away.

Tracy withdrew herself from her husband, "Happy now?" she asked. "He's gone."

"I'm very happy. Nice work, Spankster!"

Tracy smiled, "Thanks. Now take me home before I ask Jax to."

"Ooh, you think you are _so_ smart."

"Oh, I know I am," she smirked. "Now, let's go."

Luke and Tracy linked their arms together and left the party.

PREVIEW: Edward finds Tracy in the den; she's tired of the cold-shoulder.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX

The next day, Edward walked into the den without noticing his daughter lying on the sofa. Once he did realize, he shook his head, turned around in disgust, and headed straight out.

"Daddy!" she said excitedly. "Wait."

Edward kept walking.

"Daddy, please don't do this," she stood up. She didn't want to beg. It made her sound needy, pathetic, and desperate—all those things that Tracy Quartermaine wasn't.

He stopped at the doorway but refused to face his only daughter.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

He turned around and just stared at her. Angry. Disappointed. Ashamed.

"It's been a little over a month," she whispered. "How could you something so cruel to your own flesh and blood?"

He continued staring.

"Wow, Daddy. I'm impressed. You and Jason ought to try staring contests. You might actually win." She'd say anything to lighten the dismal mood.

And still…nothing.

She sighed heavily. "All right. How's this? You tell me what's going on in that mind of yours, and I'll stay away from you until after the baby is born."

There was complete silence.

"Damnit, Daddy! Say something! Anything! I hate this!" she cried out like a little girl.

Monica rushed into the room.

"What's going on?" she wondered out loud.

"Nothing," Tracy bit her lip.

"Edward is still not talking to you, huh?"

"What do you think?"

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?" she joked.

Tracy just frowned.

"All right," Monica rubbed her hands together. "I have an idea."

"Is it any good?"

"Trace, I'm trying to help you."

She actually believed her sister-in-law. It wasn't the first time during all of this that Monica had offered her help. Tracy decided to just accept it.

"All right. All right. What is it?"

"Edward," Monica gave a fake smile. "Whose house are we living in?"

"Hahaha," Tracy laughed. She knew exactly where Monica was going with this one.

"We're living in my house Edward, my house. Do you know what that means?" she spoke to him sneeringly.

"You wouldn't dare," he replied.

"Wanna bet? Make conversation with your daughter, or you'll be living in a room above Kelly's."

"Why are you being so nice to her?"

"Yeah, Monica, why _are _you being so nice? I'm telling you, this pregnancy isn't only messing with my moods, but yours also," she laughed. She couldn't let Monica realize that she honestly enjoyed their camaraderie.

"Well, what can I say?" Monica shrugged.

"So, Daddy…You going to talk to your adoring daughter, or what?"

"The choice is yours," Monica reminded him.

"Actually," Tracy suddenly had second thoughts. "Don't throw Daddy out. If he's not willing to talk to me on his own, I don't want him talking to me at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmm hmm. Uh, Monica, I need to talk to you for a minute. Do you mind?" she glared at her father.

Edward walked out of the room.

Tracy took a seat on the sofa.

"What's going on?" Monica asked.

PREVIEW: Tracy has a confession.


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN

Without hesitation, Monica joined her sister-in-law on the couch.

"What's going on?" she asked, concerned. "You shouldn't let Edward get to you."

"This isn't about Edward," she spoke truthfully. Yes, Daddy had nearly pushed her to her limit, but she certainly wasn't going to dwell on it anymore than she already had.

"Then, what is it?"

"Okay, Monica," she sounded upbeat. Almost giddy. "You can't tell anybody, but—"

"Tracy!" Monica was surprised. "You sound like a teenage girl."

Tracy rolled her eyes, "Monica…"

"All right. All right. What is it?"

"Okay, I—" She debated whether or not she should continue.

"What did you do? You are in too good of a mood all of sudden."

Tracy's eyes widened, "Who said I did anything?"

"I'm just assuming. Whose life have you ruined now?"

Monica was obviously kidding, but Tracy was still hurt by her words. In the past, she wouldn't have let it upset her, but this time was different.

"Trace, I—" she felt horrible for what she said and wished to take it back.

"It's fine," Tracy smiled uneasily.

Monica left the fact alone. "Um, you were saying?"

Tracy took a deep breath. "All right. Here it goes…"

Monica waited impatiently. Whatever Tracy planned on telling her had to be something big.

"Oh for crying out loud, Tracy. Just spit it out." She was quite anxious.

"Sheesh, Monica. Okay," she folded her hands. "I am dying for…for…a ham-bur-ger. You know, from," she paused. "Kelly's." She covered her face, and Monica burst out laughing. "Stop," Tracy demanded. "I'm serious."

"Tracy Quartermaine craving fast-food. I don't believe it."

She smiled slightly, "Me either. But you don't understand. I need that damn burger."

Monica started laughing again.

"And I can't possibly go in there and order one myself."

"And you want me to?"

"Could you?" Tracy pleaded.

"What about Dillon?"

"He doesn't want to show his face in public after dressing as Mickey Mouse last night," Tracy laughed.

"And your husband?"

"What about me?" Luke entered the room, dressed in flannels and a T-shirt.

"You're still not dressed?" Tracy asked disappointedly.

"Why? You got plans for me?"

"Your wife wants a hamburger from Kelly's," Monica announced.

"Monica!"

"Spanky! Cow on a bun? Wow. Pregnancy really does cause some strange things."

"Thanks, Monica," joked Tracy.

"Sorry, Trace. I have to get work anyway. I'm on from 3 to 11, but if you need anything, you know, _besides_ a hamburger, don't be afraid to call."

"Ha. That's funny." But in a strange way, she actually was sort of amused.

"Bye," Monica smirked.

"So, Wife," Luke said. "Lunch at Kelly's. My treat."

"You're going to pay with the money you stole from me. How is that _your_ treat?"

"Don't make things so complicated. Do you want the burger or not?"

Tracy frowned. "Can't you just pick it up for me?"

"And miss the look on their faces when Tracy QUARTERMAINE asks for a hamburger? Sorry, Spanky. No can do." Luke was having too much fun with this, for which Tracy couldn't blame him. "You coming?" he held out his hand.

"As soon as you change," she pointed to his washed out clothes.

"Hey, what's wrong with this?"

"You slept in it. That's what's wrong."

"So what? I don't smell. Wanna make sure?" he lifted up his arm.

Tracy looked ill. "Ugh! No, I don't! Would you just change already?"

"Okay. Okay. Don't be so uptight."

"I can be as uptight as I want. Now, go damnit!"

"Yes, ma'am." Luke left the room.

PREVIEW: Tracy and Luke share lunch.


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT

Luke Spencer watched as his wife scarfed down the greasy hamburger.

"I could get used to this," he chuckled. "Me and my Spankybuns, enjoying the scrumptiousness of fast food. What more could I ask for?"

Tracy glared at him.

"What?" he took offense. "It's much better than escargot or whatever the hell you people eat."

Tracy wiped the corner of her lips with a napkin.

"It was good, wasn't it? Now. How about you wash it down with some soda? Here, you can have mine." Luke handed her the glass full of coca-cola and ice cubes.

Tracy bit her lip.

"What is it?"

"Well, it _does_ look good."

"Caffeine free. Ice-cold Coca-Cola," he said with a grin.

"Oh, don't say that," she looked disgusted.

"What?" he was confused.

"I don't uh, drink, uh…carbonated beverages," she finished sophisticatedly.

Luke laughed, "Aww, you know you want it."

"Oh, right...just like I want you."

Luke smiled, "You said it, darling, not me."

Tracy tilted her head, "Ha. Funny. Give me the soda."

"Oh, come on Spanky. There's a reason," he started to whisper, "that you want me as the father, and not Coleman."

"Yeah, and it's a selfish reason," she took a sip.

"I know. You want me _all_ to yourself."

Tracy slammed the glass down. "No," she began to correct him. "I don't want to be humiliated anymore than I already have been. Now, must we talk about this?" She became frustrated. He was ruining what could be an almost perfect lunch.

"You're really worried that the truth is going to come out, aren't you?" Luke voice had turned sincere. He could see it her face that she _was_ scared.

Tracy cleared her throat, "No, I—" Tracy didn't know how to finish. All these years of lying, and she couldn't come up with one now.

"My Spankybuns is afraid. Heh. First time for everything, I suppose."

"Luke, please." She wanted him to stop. She didn't want to talk about this, not now. "Skye already suspects something." _So much for not talking about it._

"And I told you last night that she's not going to use this to hurt me."

Tracy nodded in agreement. Luke could see a tiny bit of sadness in her eyes. She knew that Skye loved him.

"Tracy," Luke began. "I know what you're thinking."

"Oh, you're a mind reader?" she hid behind a desperate attempt at a joke.

And then Luke said exactly what she needed to hear; if only she believed he was _really_ telling the truth. "Skye might not have let go of me, but I…I," he took a deep breath, "I let go of her."

"So you keep telling me," she mumbled.

"No," Luke shook his head. He took her hand and looked deep into her eyes, "You and me, Spunky…We…This is real. I honestly couldn't ask for _anyone_ better."

Tracy smiled slightly. "Honestly" should've never been allowed to come from Luke Spencer's mouth.

"Tracy?" he said again. "This is real." His tone was soft, and his eyes never left hers.

Her stomach filled with butterflies. It was that feeling a teenage girl experiences when the _perfect_ guy asks her to their senior prom. This was more serious though _if _he was indeed telling the truth. She always had to go back to that.

Tracy wanted to respond even if it was with some witty remark…but she couldn't. She was trying so hard not to let her giddy-school girl excitement be known. And yet she still had no good reason to believe that Luke meant what he had said.

"Tracy?" Luke said, still holding her hand.

"Hmm?" she squeaked.

"I'm serious. I do hope you know that." His voice was very deep and very sincere, but Luke Spencer was a con-artist. For some reason, he could've been making her believe as though he wanted to be with her…as though he wanted _her_.

And for another reason, she put all of his lies and schemes behind. Tracy Quartermaine let the warm touch of his hand soothe her. She let him hold her hand and gaze into her eyes. And she believed him.

"I think I need a drink," she joked. Things had gotten too close for her in that moment.

"Well," he smiled. "You're going to have wait a few more months for that."

Tracy laughed quietly, thankful that he didn't give her a hard time about joking around.

"But I'll be waiting with you," he paused. "I mean, I'm not going to give up the booze, but I mean…"

She laughed again, "I get it, Luke."

He swallowed, "Good."

"Thanks," she managed to squeeze out. _Oh, God. He just told you this is real, and all you can say is "thanks?"_

"So…French fry, wife?" he offered.

PREVIEW: Skye and Coleman meet at Jake's.


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER FORTY-NINE

Skye ran into Jake's, purse under her arm, and out of breath. "All right. Coleman, I'm here."

"Wow…You sure didn't waste any time, did you, darling?"

"Keep your mind out of the gutter. This is about Tracy Quartermaine's pregnancy, isn't it?" It had no doubt been on her mind since she found out.

He nodded.

"And you waited this long to call me?"

"Well, I tried talking to you the night of the gala, but you saw how well that went."

"Halloween was _3 weeks ago_, Coleman." She sounded disappointed.

Coleman offered her a glass of water.

"I needed to think," was all he stated.

"About?"

"I never thought I'd be a father."

A shocked Skye spit out her water, "What?"

"I thought you knew!" Coleman shouted.

"Oh my God. I thought…," she put a hand on her forehead. "Oh jeez…I thought you thought you were the father. Does that make sense? I mean, yeah, it was always a possibility but…Oh my God." She let her jaw drop for a second before going on, "Are you absolutely positive about this? How did you find out?" Skye practically burst with curiosity.

He nodded, "I overheard the two of them talking. Luke is pretending to be the father, for her benefit."

"Bastard," muttered Skye. "He lied to me." She paused, "Are you sure you didn't hear wrong? Luke is the only man I've ever been able to trust, and I hate to think that…Oh…" she trailed off. Coleman's face said it all. "What are you going to do?" she whispered.

"That's why I called you."

"Oh, no, I can't do this. I can't. I don't even know why I met you here. I hate Tracy, but if I went after her like this, Luke would never forgive me."

"You're still hung up on that chump?"

Skye shot him a glare.

"What?" he shrugged. "You can do so much better."

"Ugh, are you offering?" she asked while rolling her eyes.

"Why not? We were together before."

"It was different then, all right? Now, just shut up for one minute, and let me think."

"So, you're going to help me?"

"Coleman," she began, "This is going to sound clichéd, but maybe you should just be honest with her."

"Tracy Quartermaine doesn't do honesty."

"True, but that doesn't mean you can't. Just approach her and get to the point. The longer you wait, the harder it's going to be to tell her."

"I think she already knows," he admitted.

"Ooh, now this keeps getting more and more interesting," Skye laughed. "So, she knows that you know?"

Coleman sighed, "She's a smart lady."

Skye folded her arms, "Yeah, no denying that." Then, she too sighed.

"So, Both of us know, but neither of us are saying anything. How did this happen?" It was an honest question, so Skye gave him an honest answer, "You got involved with a Quartermaine."

Coleman laughed.

At that moment, Skye became serious. "Coleman, wait a minute."

"What is it?"

"I'm not a legal expert, but…Oh wow. This is going to be so messy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay, I hate Tracy—" She didn't know why she felt the need to keep saying that. It was the truth, and everyone knew it.

"Yeah, you said that already."

Skye rolled her eyes, "But you slept with her without her consent."

"Not exactly true," he pointed a finger. After all, he didn't force her into it, and she certainly didn't put up a fight.

"Aw, come on! She thought she was sleeping with her husband." For the first time, Skye felt a bit of sympathy for Tracy. What Luke had done was wrong, and Skye herself was wrong to let it continue.

"Are you saying that I—," he became defensive.

"No," she quickly responded. "But…It's just…Oh, wow this could've all been avoided if I put a stop to it that night, but noooooo. I…Oh…Okay," she took a deep breath. "As I was saying, I'm not a legal expert, but I'm not sure if you're entitled to rights of that child since she didn't willingly sleep with you."

"She sure did, _and_ she pursued a relationship!" Coleman knew where Skye was going with this, but that didn't stop him from defending himself.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't make what happened right. And if Tracy doesn't want you anywhere near that child, she…Well, she might have a good case."

"I don't want to deal with all of that."

Skye took another sip of water and swallowed, "Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but—"

"But?"

"Maybe you should leave this matter alone."

"Meaning I shouldn't say anything at all?"

Skye nodded. "That's if you wish to avoid a court case. Tracy _will_ drag you through one if she's serious about wanting Luke as the father, and she _will_ win."

"But that baby is mine."

"It wasn't conceived in love."

"A lot of kids aren't."

Skye tried a different approach, "You're lucky Tracy didn't sue you, or Luke for that matter, for sexual assault."

"You're taking her side?" He refused to believe it.

"I just understand her side, all right? I'm sorry. I thought…I thought this arrangement tonight was about something else."

"You knew it was about Tracy," he responded.

"I thought we were going to try and prove that you were the father. I didn't know that you were." She paused, "And now…Coleman, I have no idea. Why didn't I think of the circumstances beforehand?" She covered her mouth.

"The circumstances?" He played dumb.

"Hello…Coleman. This is screwed up. I don't know. I'm sorry," she stood up from her seat and began to leave. "You can do what you want, but I'm going to keep my mouth shut. I'm sorry," she was scrambling. "Uh, good night."

"Yeah, night." Coleman poured himself a drink and just stared into space. He didn't know what to do, or if he should do anything at all…

PREVIEW: The Quartermaines plan for Thanksgiving.


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER FIFTY

Another week had passed as the Quartermaines found themselves grudgingly entering the living room. Thanksgiving was around the corner, and as with almost every year, Edward began taking precautions to ensure the family would not end up with pizza yet again…

"All right," Edward began.

"Father? Is this about Thanksgiving?" Alan asked, although he didn't have to. All of them knew what this "meeting" was about.

Before Edward could answer his son, Monica spoke up, "Give it up, Edward. We are destined for pizza."

"Yeah, Grandfather. Haven't you learned that by now?" Ned asked.

"And I think pizza sounds wonderful," smiled Brook Lynn.

"So do I," Dillon agreed.

"Me too!" announced Lulu. "I would have moved here a lot sooner if I knew you all ate pizza on Thanksgiving."

"That's my girl," smiled Luke.

Earlier that week, Luke Spencer's daughter joined the Quartermaine mayhem, much to Tracy's disappointment. The girl's grandmother could no longer handle the out-of-control teenager and shipped her off to live with her father. Absentee dad he might've been, Tracy found herself forcing herself to keep quiet and not kicking her husband's little gumdrop out.

"Well, I will not allow this family to consume that garbage," Edward insisted.

"Oh please, Daddy give it a rest." Tracy didn't know why she was defending the tradition. Thankfully, she had been out and about Europe during most of these pizza dinners (the last 2 years being an _unforgettable_ exception) and therefore didn't have to lower herself to eating such common food. _This coming from the woman who just ate a hamburger. But you ARE pregnant. Yep. Going to use that as an excuse…_

Edward didn't respond.

"It's been almost 2 months, hasn't it?" Skye whispered to Luke. He just nodded, quite surprised by how sympathetic she came off. Skye almost sounded upset that Tracy's father refused to speak to her.

"Mother, are you saying that pizza might actually be a good idea?" Ned wondered out loud.

"Oh, Ned! You should've seen your mother a few weeks ago. This pregnancy has her craving things that you would never dream of."

"Really?" he became intrigued. "Like what?"

"Don't say anything, husband." _Oh, what do you care? The pregnancy, Tracy. Use it as an excuse. It's a damn good one._

"Why not, wife?"

"It's not that bad," Monica joined.

"Why do I feel like I'm always the last one to know things?" Ned asked.

"Hey! I had no idea my dad was going to be a father again 'til like 2 days ago," Lulu piped in.

Skye spoke sweetly, "That's when you first moved here, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I thought she looked _huge_ at the wedding, but I never would've guessed pregnancy. And well, you know my dad," she continued. "Why should he tell me he knocked up the old step-witch? I mean, seriously. The baby is _only_ going to be my half-sister or brother," she spoke sarcastically, but she was obviously hurting.

"Lulu, sweetheart," Skye responded.

"Oh, please! You're using the girl to get to her father. Stop it!" Tracy spit out, disgusted.

"That's not true, Lulu. I care about you. You shouldn't have to be subjected to this," Skye spoke in a sweet, yet almost irritating voice.

"Hey! Hey! Can we forget about that for once second and figure out what my mom's hiding?" Dillon wondered.

"These secrets are getting old," Alan noted, shaking his head.

"No kidding," agreed Skye.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" cried Tracy. "I ate a hamburger. Are we happy now?"

Ned's eyes widened, "Wow, Mother…I…Wow."

"That's what she was craving?" said Brook Lynn. "Talk about lame. Look. Do I really have to be here? I have a class in a half hour. You wouldn't want me to be late, would you?"

"Why isn't this brat in school?" Tracy pointed to Lulu.

"Teacher Institute Day. Students don't have to go. Ha."

Tracy rolled her eyes at her stepdaughter.

"Um, can I leave now?" Brook asked. She didn't want to be there anymore than the rest of them.

"All right, Brook. You can go," Ned allowed. "I'll give you the low-down later."

"Can't wait," she muttered before leaving.

"I have a class too!" Dillon added. He too wanted to make a run for it.

"No, you don't," Tracy responded.

"How would you know?"

"I have a copy of your schedule."

"What is that crap? You're not supposed to get my stuff."

"Well, the university sent me one. I'm paying for it, remember?"

Dillon sighed. His mother would forever hold the purse strings.

"So where were we?" Edward started again.

"Thanksgiving," Skye reminded him.

At that moment, Emily entered the room, "Oh, Grandfather. This is what this is about?"

"Why are you always late to our family meetings?" he asked.

"I was at GH…working," she added.

"Give her a break, Edward," Monica said. "Medical school is rough."

"I bet," laughed Tracy. "When was the last time you picked up a book, my dear?"

"Trace," Monica lowered her voice. Whatever bonding that happened between them was _always_ off set by their disagreement of St. Emily…or Princess Emily…or whatever the family chose to call her.

Her eldest son changed the subject, "So Grandfather, what _do_ you have planned this year?"

"No unwelcome guests. Luke Spencer, that would be you," he pointed his index finger at poor excuse of a son-in-law.

"Excuse me?" Tracy came to his defense. "He is my husband, and he is going to be eat dinner with the rest of us."

"Damn right I am," Luke insisted.

"You are going to cause nothing but trouble," Edward told him.

"Well, that might be, but my husband _will_ be here for Thanksgiving."

Edward addressed the family, "Then I guess the two of them will be eating leftovers in the boathouse."

"Sounds fun. I mean, me, my wife, _alone_ in the boathouse," Luke said suggestively. "With mashed potatoes perfect for li—" Tracy hit his shirt, "Enough!"

"What? Sounds like fun, doesn't it?" he gave her a tight squeeze.

"Get away from me," she murmured monotonously, although her husband's firm grasp had felt…well nice.

Monica folded her arms, "You can't put them in the boathouse, Edward, unless you want the rest of us joining them."

Alan became disgusted, "Monica, what exactly are you implying? I refuse to witness anything that involves Luke Spencer, my sister, and mashed potatoes."

"Ewwwww," Dillon covered his mouth. Did we have to repeat it?"

"Yeah, no kidding, right?" noted Lulu, turning her head.

"That's not what I meant," Monica said, realizing that it had come out all wrong. "If Edward won't allow Luke and Tracy to attend dinner, he'll be eating by himself."

He sighed, "I guess I'm moving on."

"I guess you are, Daddy," Tracy glared.

"Lorenzo Alcazar," Edward looked toward Skye.

"What about him?"

"I don't want him attending dinner either."

"Okay, this is just getting stupid now," said Dillon. "I'm sorry Grandfather, but how is refusing to let certain people attend going to lead to a pizza-free Thanksgiving? A pizza-free Thanksgiving?" he repeated. "Yeah, that sounds right. I think. I…"

"Don't try to figure it out, Dillon," Ned advised.

"Okay, as owner of the house…" Monica began.

"That I gave to her," Alan added.

She finished, "I'm declaring this meeting officially over. Luke Spencer is welcome. Lorenzo Alcazar is welcome. Georgie Jones is welcome."

"Uh, Monica, must you invite the little Georgie girl?" Monica looked at her strangely. "All right. Fine. Go ahead."

"Okay, then," she smiled. "Meeting adjourned."

"Adjourned? What? Do you think you're a judge?"

"Oh, Edward. Put a sock in it."

The family began to exit the room.

"You coming, Mother?"

"In a minute…"

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

After everyone cleared, Tracy walked towards the framed photo of her mother which rested nicely on the table.

PREVIEW: Tracy speaks to her mother's photo.


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE

After turning around to make sure no one was watching, Tracy carefully lifted the photo off the table and stared at it.

"Hello, Mother," she whispered. She brought the photo with her to the sofa and curled herself into an upright ball. "I, uh," she swallowed. "Wow. I'm not sure I can do this." She gently traced the silver frame of the portrait with her index finger.

She cleared her throat, "I, uh…Mother," she bit her lip. "Gosh, you were so beautiful," she smiled. "Um…Anyway…Wow. All right. I need…I need to ask you something."

Once again, Tracy turned her attention towards the doorway. No one was there, and so she continued talking to the photograph. She closed her eyes, "As I'm sure you've noticed, Daddy hasn't said _anything_ to me the last couple months; well nothing, directly." She paused and opened her eyes. "And maybe Monica's right, and that's a good thing," she was speaking quickly. "No, it's not a good thing," she responded to herself, confidently. "Mother, you know me more than anyone. I can't handle the cold-shoulder. I can't. I need…" she exhaled.

She rubbed her forehead before, "I…Mother, I just want to please him. And yes, getting pregnant at my age wasn't the best way to do that, and that was hardly my fault, anyway, but—," her voice cracked. "Oh, I don't know, Mother. I don't know. I just…I just want him to talk to me even if it's to unleash his anger. Anything," she added softly.

She became restless and adjusted herself, so that her back rested against the arm of the sofa and that her legs were stretched out in front of her.

With the picture still in her firm grasp, Tracy looked off into the distance. She went on, "I need…I…Can you help Daddy realize the mistake he's making? The grief he is causing me? He'll listen to you, Mother…," she stopped speaking. "What am I doing? This…I…No, I can't do this. How are you…How are you supposed…," she was rambling, but she finished her thought. "How are you supposed to make things better when you're not even here?" a tear fell down her cheek.

Once again, Tracy changed her position. She now sat on the sofa normally, her backside rested against the cushioned fabric, and her feet were placed on the carpet. "Oh, Mother," she whispered. "You're not here," she whimpered. "You're not here to fix everything. You know what I wish?" She had her eyes tightly shut. "I wish I could go into the rose garden and expect to find you there. And we could have a real live conversation, and then," she squinted. "I don't know. You'd tell me everything would turn out all right, and I'd believe you, and I…" She paused to focus her thoughts. "I wish…I miss seeing the hope in your eyes. You would've fixed this. You would've have made this better, but—" she squeaked quietly.

She cleared her throat and stood up. "But you can't," she returned the photo to the table. "You know what, Mother? I fix my own problems. That's what I do, and I'm going to fix this," she stated confidently. "But if uh, if your daughter, me, Tracy Quartermaine," she laughed, "needs some backup," she paused. "…you'll be there. Right?" She closed her eyes. "Right."

"Well, I should probably get out of here before Daddy finds me and accuses me of talking to myself. He'd love to lock me up in a mental institution, just to return the favor," she was surprised by how natural she sounded; for a moment, she had forgotten she was talking to a picture. "I love you, Mother," she finished with a barely audible whisper.

Tracy Quartermaine collected herself and headed to the foyer. She didn't expect to find her eldest son standing there.

"Ned?" she questioned.

PREVIEW: Ned wants to be there for his mother.


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO

Ned put his hand on his mother's arm, "You were talking to Grandmother?" he asked quietly, realizing that just because he asked a question didn't mean she'd give him an answer.

"Um, yeah, to uh, to the photo." She turned around, so that she was no longer facing him.

"Just like you did when we thought Grandfather was dead."

"Mmm hmm," she murmured. "Something like that." She turned around and got straight to the point, "How much did you hear?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Ned?" she pleaded.

"All right. Come on. Let's sit down," he escorted his mother to the sofa, and much to his surprise, she didn't fight him.

Tracy folded her hands and placed them on her lap, "So?"

"So?" Ned repeated.

"How. Much. Did. You. Hear? That's why you wanted to sit down, isn't it?"

"Right," Ned nodded. "Um, it's all right to talk to her. You don't have to feel embarrassed."

She squinted, "You're avoiding the question, darling. And who said anything about being embarrassed?"

Ned confessed, "You checked the entrance to the living room _more_ than once."

"You heard everything, didn't you?" she realized.

"Yeah," he told her before changing the subject, "Do you need anything? Maybe a glass of water?"

Tracy reluctantly went along. She didn't want to discuss what was _supposed_ to have been a private conversation. "I'm tired of water, Ned."

"Well, what about a glass of milk? Or juice? I can have Alice steal some fresh orange juice from the kitchen."

She shook her head. "No, but uh, thanks."

Mother and son remained on the sofa, neither of them knowing what to say exactly. "I think you need to try and talk to Grandfather again."

Tracy was hoping to shy away from that subject. "I plan on it," she said anyway.

"Good. I hope he listens."

"Yeah," she laughed. "Me too." She sighed heavily.

"Everything all right? I mean, besides Grandfather…"

"Yeah," she answered, but Ned didn't believe her, and she knew it. "You don't believe your mother, huh?"

Ned just shrugged, and the room became silent.

"You know what? On second thought, orange juice sounds good. Why don't you go get some for me?"

"Sounds like you want to get rid of me."

"Of course not, dear," she fibbed.

Ned tried again, "All right. Then, it sounds like you want me to suffer at the hands of Cook." It was a desperate attempt to get her to smile…and it worked.

Tracy laughed, "I'm sure she's on break."

"Then why don't _you _go in there?"

"Because I'm pregnant and do not want wished to be harassed," she said matter-of-factly.

"Ah, so you're admitting there's a chance she's not on break and on the look-out."

Tracy laughed again, "We'll go together. How's that?"

Her words surprised him, but he wasn't going to argue. His mother was acting very pleasant, and he chose not spoil it. "Sounds like a plan, but—," and then he _did_ almost spoil it, "as soon at it's done, I'm not giving up."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'd like know what is going on in that complex mind of yours," Ned responded.

"Oh, I'm sure you would—Uh, the orange juice," she reminded him.

"Right."

The two strolled to the kitchen arm-in-arm.

"Ready?" Ned asked.

Tracy nodded.

"I'll look on the count of three. One…Two…Three," he whispered. "All right. She's not here. Let's go," he led the way for his mother. "Maybe there is some left-over juice from this morning in the refrigerator."

"You want me to drink something that's left-over?"

"Would you rather squeeze the oranges yourself?"

"Left-over juice it is," she smiled, as Ned removed the jug from the fridge.

The two of them heard footsteps.

"Let's go," Tracy whispered. "And don't you dare put that back."

"What if she notices it's missing?"

"Don't be so cowardly," she ordered. "Let's go."

Both of them tip-toed out of the kitchen and safely returned to the living room.

"That was close," Ned admitted.

Tracy smiled, "Indeed it was," she paused. "Dare I say it…That was almost kind of fun?"

The two of them chuckled, as Tracy poured herself some juice. She took a big sip. "Mmm," she closed her eyes as she finished it. "Well," she swallowed. "I got what I wanted, so now—"

"Mother, wait. You didn't really want the juice. You were trying to avoid our conversation."

"Now, darling, that's not true," she put on a fake smile.

"Mother, I want to be there. Now something else is bothering you besides this whole debacle with Grandfather. What is it?"

Tracy kept quiet. She could never tell him that Coleman fathered her child. Never. Ned had enough fun finding out she had ended up pregnant at her age. He had ridiculed her, and even if he didn't mean for it to hurt, it did, and she refused to subject herself to that again.

"Nothing," she smiled, heading for the foyer.

"Mother," he persisted.

"Ned, please." Tracy turned around. "You want to know what's bothering me?" She decided to lie. "I'm _pregnant_. I _didn't_ ask to be. I'll be _60_ when the kid's in kindergarten. Over 70 when the kid's in college. And probably _dead_ by the time he or she makes me a grandmother. Happy now?" she spat.

"I, uh," he didn't have the words. "You shouldn't talk like that."

Tracy paused to contemplate what she had just said. Maybe that did bother her after all. She had been so preoccupied with the fact that her husband wasn't the father, that she didn't give anything else much thought…until now. _Is it possible that I might not be alive to see my child's children? I mean, goodness, I HATE that Ned made me a grandmother, and I'm going to HATE it if Dillon does the same, but…_

"Mother?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You shouldn't talk like that."

"And you shouldn't repeat yourself," she noted. "Uh, thanks for the juice," she said as she started to exit.

"Where are you headed?"

She just shrugged, and Ned decided against stopping her.

PREVIEW: It's Thanksgiving, and when dinner isn't served at the right time, Edward suspects that something went wrong.


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE

15 minutes had turned into 30 minutes. 30 minutes had turned into one hour. With no Thanksgiving dinner in sight, Edward Quartermaine had become restless.

"What is taking so long?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure," Monica responded, "but dinner _should_ have been served by now." She glanced at her watch.

"I knew it," he grumbled. "Something went wrong."

Alan wasn't in the mood for this, "Father, please give it a rest."

"What is he talking about?" Lorenzo Alcazar whispered to Skye.

"Edward fears that we're going to end up with pizza again."

"Pizza on Thanksgiving?" he questioned.

"It's sort of tradition, or so I've been told," Dillon joined their conversation.

In her motherly tone, Tracy spoke, "Dillon, do not talk to Mr. Alcazar. You will not have any association with that gangster."

"I'm not a gangster," Lorenzo stated seriously.

"And I'm not 5 anymore, Mom," Dillon said. "You don't get to tell me who I get to talk to."

"Do you want me to continue paying for your college or not?"

"Okay, Tracy, you really need to come up with something new," Georgie rose to her boyfriend's defense.

The threat was getting old, and Tracy knew it, but she'd never admit that the little Jones girl had a point. "Hmm," she put on a phony smile. "Was I talking to you, little girl?"

"Jeez Granny, just lay off of her, all right?" Brook Lynn wasn't sure if she wanted to be at the dysfunctional gathering in the first place, and the unnecessary arguing didn't help matters.

"Yeah, Spanky, come on."

"Why do you care, oh husband of mine?"

"Could it be because he's a decent human being, unlike _you_?"

"Easy there, Blaze."

"Oh, Dad. Please do not tell me you're defending the stepmother from hell."

"I will not stand for either of you insulting my wife," he looked at Tracy, who refused to express emotion. Her husband had gone from telling her to lay off to defending her within 10 seconds, but she couldn't even smile…not even a little.

"All right!" Ned took control. "I'm just going to order pizzas." He reached for the phone, but Edward stopped him.

"Not so fast. Our dinner should be here any minute now."

"What are you talking about, Grandfather? You're the one who insisted something went wrong," Ned pointed out.

"Grandfather was just being Grandfather," Emily said innocently.

"You know, Em. I'm really glad you could join us," Monica smiled. "I figured you were going to spend the holiday with, well, Sonny and the boys."

"I would've been out of place," she said.

"Oh, because you're not out of place here?" Tracy spoke rudely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Alan, knowing that he should've have started.

"You know what it means, Alan. It means she's not a real Quartermaine."

"Not this again," he shook his head. "Please, Tracy. I don't want to start with you because you're pregnant—"

"I can still give it just as good as before," she glared at him.

"Well, for the baby's sake, I'd rather we not find out."

"The baby is fine, Alan."

"He's right," Monica spoke. "You need to take the next 3 months easy."

"Yes, doctor," Tracy mocked.

"I'll be sure she listens," Luke put an arm around his wife. "Now, where's the food?" Tracy shook her head. Luke Spencer and his food would forever go hand-in-hand.

His timing could not have been anymore perfect as Alice entered the room…

"Bad news," she mumbled.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Edward yelled. "_What_ happened this year?"

Alice sighed, "Cook hasn't even started dinner yet."

"What?" the family gasped despite the fact the aroma of the dinner could _not_ be smelled.

"I don't believe this," Monica shook her head in disgust. "I am paying her so well too. What the hell happened, Alice? When is she going to start? I mean, does it even matter? At this rate, we won't have our turkey until 11 o'clock tonight."

Alice frowned, "She's not cooking this year."

"That's it! Monica, fire the staff!" ordered Edward.

"Aren't you being too harsh?" Skye wondered out loud. "Alice, please. Tell us what's going on."

Alice placed her hands on her hips, "Well, you see, Cook has been letting you all believe that she's been making dinner when she really hasn't."

"I don't get it," said Alan.

She continued, "I'm sure Ms. Tracy and Mr. Ned can explain."

Ned and Tracy exchanged glances.

"What did we do?" shrugged Tracy.

"As if you don't know. Tell the family why they're getting pizza this year—" she insisted.

Brook Lynn interrupted, "Wait, so we're getting pizza?"

"Wow! This is so cool!" smiled Lulu.

"Wait one minute. Ned, tell me what you and my deranged daughter did."

"We didn't do anything," Ned had no idea _what_ was going on.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to tell the family, won't I?" Alice stated proudly. Her high and mighty attitude was enough for Tracy to want to knock her teeth into her mouth.

"Oh for Pete's sake…" muttered Monica.

"What is it, Alice?" Emily asked sweetly, trying to keep the peace.

"Well, you see the other day, Ms. Tracy and Mr. Ned thought they could steal orange juice from the kitchen…"

"Oh my God. Are you serious?" Tracy became annoyed.

"And they successfully did so," Alice continued. "Not realizing that Cook had an eye of them."

"This is just ridiculous," Ned spoke. Ridiculous it was. What kind of Cook punished an entire family because two of its members decided to serve themselves a glass of orange juice?

"So you're denying everything?" Monica wanted to know.

"No, this is just…Is this Cook's way of punishing us?" Ned questioned.

"Yep," answered Alice.

"So, it's Spanky and her son's fault we're not getting a real meal?"

Tracy scrunched up her face.

"Well then, it's a good thing I have a taste for pizza," he finished as he gently squeezed her shoulders.

Tracy smiled.

"This is just nonsense," Edward shook his head in disappointment. "Just nonsense." He walked out of the room.

"I'm so sorry about this," Skye told her guest.

"Don't worry about it. It's something different," Lorenzo responded in a whisper.

"All right! I guess I'm ordering the pizzas now," said Ned. "Any requests?"

The family began listing off various pizza toppings.

"Whoa, whoa. One at a time. One at a time…"

PREVIEW: The Quartermaines enjoy their annual Thanksgiving pizza.


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR

Thanksgiving afternoon, the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here!" shouted Dillon. "I got it!"

"You are supposed to let the servants answer the door," Tracy told him. "Have you not learned _anything_ in this house?" She looked over her shoulder wondering where the hell Alice had gone.

"I don't live here," he tried getting smart with her.

"You used to," she smirked.

"Oh, would someone please just answer the door?" Monica complained.

"I'll get it," said Lulu. "Who's got the cash?"

Ned took a leather wallet out of his back pocket, "Here you go. Tell 'em to keep the change."

"Can I keep the change?" she grinned.

"She hasn't even been in this house for one week and is already trying to steal from us." Tracy shook her head and pretended to be disappointed in her stepdaughter.

"Eh, well, she'll fit right it," smiled Alan.

"Thank you," Lulu beamed right before opening the front door.

The man held 5 boxes of pizzas. "Can you hold them all?" he asked Dillon

"Um, actually, no. Little help over here." The boxes started to topple over.

"The food!" Luke cried.

Fortunately, Dillon and Georgie joined just in time. "Okay, okay. We got it," Dillon said as Luke let out a sigh of relief, "Whew."

As the Quartermaines headed into the dining room, Skye noticed that not all of them were present. "Has anyone seen Edward?" she wondered aloud.

"Ugh, who cares?" asked Tracy.

"I can go find him," Emily announced.

"That won't be necessary, sweetheart. I don't want him ruining the day anymore than he already has," Monica told her.

"Wasn't it the two of _them_ who screwed things up?" Alice glared at Tracy and Ned. "Mr. Q. didn't do a thing."

"Oh for goodness sakes! And where in the world did you come from?"

"It was just a glass of orange juice," muttered Ned.

"Cook said it was an entire jug," Alice corrected.

"Okay, like seriously, who cares? I'm starving. Are we gonna eat or not?" Brook Lynn said.

"Yeah, let's eat!" Lulu agreed.

Moments later, the family found themselves in the dining room, opening the boxes.

"Let's dig in!" said Luke.

"Wait," Ned stopped him, as he gathered the family into a circle.

"Whoa. What are you crazy Q'Maines doing?"

"It's what we do," Monica said. "Trace," she wanted her to control her husband.

"Wait, I really should get Grandfather," Emily said. "Please. Let me get him." Emily would _forever_ be trying to fix things. Tracy wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Emily, it's not worth it," Alan said.

"Shall we begin then?" asked Ned. He started to sing, "We gather together…,"

Luke looked at his wife strangely. The Quartermaines didn't strike him as a very religious family, so hearing them sing this song was surprising. Even more surprising was the fact that Tracy _also _sang joyously, "…the wicked oppressing now cease from distressing: sing praise to his Name, he forgets not his own."

There were several smiles.

"All right. _Now_ can we dig in?"

"Go for it," Alan said.

"Yeah!" Luke responded just like child.

Lulu laughed at her dad. "Jeez, Dad. Way to take the biggest slice."

"I'm sharing it with my wife."

Tracy smiled.

"Not like she needs it," mumbled Skye, obviously referring to the extra weight gain the pregnancy had resulted in.

"Okay, that's enough," said Monica, shooting the woman a glare.

"Georgie, what slice would you like?" Dillon asked her.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just glad I get to eat dinner with you." The two of them smiled at each other before sharing a kiss.

"Hey. This is not a romantic dinner. Save the kissing for the boathouse," Brook Lynn told them.

"Ooh, good idea!" Dillon winked at Georgie.

"Don't even think about it," warned Tracy as she waved a finger at her youngest son.

"Hey, can _we_ meet in the boathouse, wife?" He put his arm around and held her tightly. "In your dreams," she whispered back.

"Well," smiled Emily. "I think this is just a little too much information, don't you?"

"This family is comprised of a bunch of lunatics," noted Lorenzo. That's all he seemed to do at Quartermaine gatherings. Snipe at them.

"Hey! I'll throw you the hell out," Monica yelled.

"Monica, you were the one who welcomed him in the first place," Skye sweetly pointed out. Problem was her sweetness tone was more of an irritating one than anything.

"That was _before_ he started insulting the family." Monica didn't take her eyes off of Lorenzo.

"I speak the truth! And you all wonder why ELQ is suffering so greatly!" The Quartermaines weren't surprised. First, Mr. Alcazar would berate them. When that didn't work, he went after their company. Every. Single. Time. He should've known better.

"ELQ is doing quite well," Tracy tilted her head and put on a fake smile.

"Because you're no longer in charge!"

"Ha!" Her head shot up. "You just managed to contradict yourself!"

Before opening his mouth, Luke Spencer came to his wife's rescue, "That's enough, Alcatraz. You need to leave the wife alone!"

"He was just saying what all of us have been thinking," whispered Skye.

The family began to argue, but Alice took control by whistling loudly. "Yo! That's enough!" She surveyed each family member with her dark eyes.

"Uh, we'll be nice," Dillon said nervously. "Please don't hurt us."

"She's not going to hurt you," Georgie laughed.

"Dillon has a point. It's Thanksgiving, and you all need to be nice to each other," Alice said as she tapped her foot.

"And nice we will be!" Dillon shouted. "Happy Thanksgiving everyone!"


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE

PREVIEW: Luke's Christmas plans surprise Tracy; Skye shocks herself and Luke.

Bright marshmallow colored drifts of snow covered the entire patio. Tracy Quartermaine couldn't see the cement. She couldn't see the rose garden. Just dazzling whiteness. She was amazed by the tiny snowflake crystals that danced around in the wind before becoming part of the drift. _Must have snowed a lot last night._

"Tracy?"

She turned around. "Luke," she smiled.

"You all right?"

"Yeah."

"You were looking at the snow?"

"Mmm hmm."

He started laughing, "Sorry, Spanky. I just…I just have a hard time believing that _you_ of all people can appreciate nature."

"I was thinking," she stated simply.

"About?"

"Winter."

"All right. You're lying. What's going on?"

"Nothing," she laughed. "It's the first day winter," she spoke cheerfully, "and I was just thinking about how much I like watching the snow fall."

Luke shook his head. "Come Wife. Rest your feet and whatever else needs resting," he held out his arm and led Tracy toward the couch. She obliged.

He went to take a seat next to her. "I hope I can fit."

Tracy glared at him.

"Ah, that's the Spanky I know. You weren't serious before, were you?"

"Why wouldn't I have been?" Why couldn't Luke accept that she liked the snow?

"You're scaring me, wife."

"The snow is beautiful, you know," she said truthfully.

He waited for her to continue.

"I used to watch it in Switzerland. It uh, reminded me of, well…of home."

"Switzerland?" And then he realized, "Ah, boarding school."

"You guessed it. Anyway…" she smiled, wanting desperately to change the subject.

"No, please, go on."

"See, now _you're_ scaring me," she pointed her index finger at him before sighing.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm just tired…of writing checks," she added with a chuckle.

"Ah, the joys of the holiday season. Are you going to be at the hospital Christmas party this year?" he asked.

"I go every year I'm in Port Charles."

Luke sighed, "I see."

She could tell something was up. "Why? What is it?"

"Um," he began. He didn't want to finish his thoughts, but he needed to, "I hope you're not expecting an escort." Out of all the possible ways he could have told her that he wasn't going to go…

Tracy's expression turned to sad one, "Uh, no, why would I expect my husband to attend?" she said more rudely than she expected.

"Tracy, I…I visit Laura. Every year."

She swallowed. "Right, I uh…Yeah, that's fine." She didn't want Luke to see how upset she was. Laura would _always_ be a factor. She wasn't kidding herself…even if Luke told her what they had was _real_…even if he couldn't ask for _anyone_ better. Yeah. Anyone but Laura—

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why are you apologizing? I…uh, you…Visiting Laura is what you always do. I, uh…Excuse me," her voice cracked. She couldn't believe that she felt like crying over something like this. _Can I still blame the pregnancy?_

Luke didn't know what to say, "Uh, Tracy…I…" He wanted to take it all back.

"I understand, all right? End of discussion," she managed to squeeze out a smile before quickly exiting the room.

"Ugh, what's with her?" Skye said, entering the den.

Luke didn't say anything.

"Luke, is everything okay?" she asked sympathetically. She went to sit next to him. "Um, don't mind me saying, but what the hell happened? You look horrible." And he did. She had seen him a mere 20 minutes earlier, and he seemed fine. Fast-forward, and he's a different man. Sullen and miserable.

"Tracy," he mumbled.

"Ah," Skye laughed. "That'll do it."

He shook his head, "No, no. You don't get it," he stated.

Skye felt a bit embarrassed, "Um, what don't I get? That woman has a way of making people feel very low. Although, the fact that _you_ of all people let whatever she did bother you…Wow…Must've been bad."

"Skye, please," he almost sounded desperate. "Stop."

She paused.

"You wanna know what happened?" he said rudely. "I told her why I couldn't spend Christmas with her." He went to pour himself a drink.

Skye became interested, "Really?" she smiled.

"Don't get too excited there, Blaze. It's because of Laura. I visit her every year, and this year isn't going to be any different."

"Ah," she nodded. "Tracy took it pretty hard, huh? Guess the woman does have feelings."

"Yeah, she does. You know, you really ought to get to know her," he suggested.

"Oh my God. You're serious?" She was appalled.

"She's not the vicious snake that everyone likes to think."

"She isn't?" Skye rolled her eyes.

"No, she isn't. She's…She's ambitious, she's fun, she gives it as good as it gets…"

Skye couldn't stand the fact that Luke was fawning over that women.

"She's tough, very tough, but compassionate. She's capable of pulling off the most wicked of schemes. We're a—"

"Very good match," Skye realized, wishing the words hadn't come out. "You really care about her."

Luke nodded, "I do."

"Yeah, it's been sort of evident for a long time," Skye noted, a little disappointed. But she couldn't believe the next words that came out of her mouth, "So, why don't you forgo Christmas with Laura and spend it with your wife." She spoke in a kind and soft tone. A _real_ kind and soft tone, not the grating, high pitched dreamy voice she often did. "Luke, I know you will always love Laura, as you should, but she's not going to know that you're missing. Tracy will."

Luke was surprised, "I…Blaze, you…Wow. I didn't expect you to uh," he couldn't finish.

Skye smiled slightly, "I despise Tracy Quartermaine and wish I never met her, but—" she paused. "She really cares about you. I don't know. Maybe she even loves you. And you know what? I'm willing to bet you love her too…in your own way."

He didn't answer.

"And if being with her makes you happy, and I can see that it does, then you shouldn't ruin it."

Skye left the room to let Luke contemplate her advice.

PREVIEW: It's the next morning, and Tracy doesn't show up for breakfast.


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX

The next morning, the Quartermaines were in the den eating breakfast. An unusual quietness consumed the room. No loud, obnoxious voices. Just the faint sounds of silverware tapping the antique plates, and the even fainter sounds of people eating their food.

"Anyone see Tracy?" Monica wondered aloud.

"That's it!" noted Alice in an excited tone. In response, she received several strange glances. "That's the reason it's so quiet here," she elaborated. Most of them had figured that out.

"Haven't seen her since last night," responded Ned. "It's not like Mother to be late for breakfast." He became curious and a little concerned, "Did something happen?"

"Does anyone care?" Edward asked.

"You know what, Grandfather? Some of _do_ care. You've put her through nothing but hell the last 3 months—"

"It hasn't been 3 months…"

"Well, it will be," Dillon counted on his fingers to make sure. "And you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Tracy is the one who should be ashamed," he spoke sharply.

"Why, Grandfather? Why?" asked Dillon. "She got pregnant. So. What?" Dillon enunciated. Secretly, he wondered why the rest of the Quartermaines weren't coming to his mother's defense. The Q's might have despised the fact that a woman of her age ended up pregnant, but Edward had gone too far.

"When does Christmas Break end?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Uh, technically," Brook Lynn spoke, "It's winter break."

"Yeah," said Lulu. "Because not everyone celebrates Christmas."

"Whatever in darn's name it's called, I don't care. I want to know when it ends, so _he_ can move back into the dorm rooms." He pointed a finger at his grandson. "I liked it better that way."

"Give Young Spielberg a break."

"Grandfather, you never answered my question. So what if my mom got pregnant? She's not 15. It shouldn't be a problem."

"I'll tell you the problem. Her eldest son is in his 30s. You, young man, are in college. Women her age are not supposed to get pregnant."

"It happens, Edward, and knock it off," warned Monica. "You act as though as her pregnancy resulted in humiliation for all of us. Tracy's the one having a hard time here."

"She's a Quartermaine, and I don't need our reputation being more ruined than it—"

"That's enough!" she cut him off.

"Thank you, Monica!" Dillon shouted. Someone else had _finally_ come to his mother's defense.

"And again I ask: Where _is_ Mother?"

Skye and Luke exchanged glances.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Lulu was interested.

"Well?" whispered Skye. "Did you think about it?"

"Think about what? What's going on?" asked Lulu, unaware of her father's plans for Christmas.

"Well," Luke said, as he gathered a plate of fruit, "all of _you_ are going to have to excuse me."

"Won't be a problem," muttered Edward.

"Mr. Q, why are you so hard on Mr. Luke?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"So…What happened last night?" questioned Ned.

"If it's anything like the lame hamburger story, who cares?"

"Oh, Brook Lynn, this is much bigger," Skye told her.

"Ooh, really? What is it then?"

"What did I say about the secrets in this house?" Alan said.

"Why does it matter? It's my house," his wife retorted.

"Not this again," Dillon shook his head.

"It's our catchphrase," responded Ned.

"It's kind of annoying, Dad. No offense," said Brook.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Luke, without hesitation, knocked quietly on Tracy's bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"All right, Spunky, I'm coming in." He quietly opened the door and saw his wife sleeping peacefully under the covers. "Uh, Tracy," he whispered.

She rolled over and murmured, "I…Uh, what time is it?"

"Almost 9. I brought you some breakfast," he showed her the plate.

She sat up and placed a hand on her forehead, "Wow. I…," she yawned. And then she recalled the events of the day before. There was a reason she didn't wake up at her usual time and join the family for breakfast. She didn't want to see her husband. "Luke, could you just leave me alone, please? I'm pregnant. I'm tired. I need my rest," she pulled the covers over her head and lied back down.

Luke placed the plate to the side. "I'm not buying it," he smiled as he lifted the covers. "Come on Sleeping Beauty. Listen to me. I think you're going to like what I have to say."

She sat up again, pressed her lips together, and closed her eyes.

"What are you bracing yourself for?" he laughed.

"Luke," she pleaded. "Just say what you need to, and leave me alone." It hurt her to see him.

Luke took a deep breath, "I've decided to go the Christmas party after all." He expected to see her smile, but she didn't. Instead, she seemed rather disappointed. "Spanky, I don't get it."

"You need to spend the holiday with Laura. I won't ask you to change your plans," she spoke very clearly and sternly.

"You don't have to," he went straight to the point. "Tracy, I can visit her anytime. Let me spend Christmas with you." He reached out and put her hand in his.

Her lower lip began to tremble.

"Aww, Spunky, are you going to cry? Aren't pregnant women supposed to be all emotional in the beginning, not the end?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I've forgotten what pregnancy does to you." She let out a quiet chuckle. "It's been so long since I had Dillon, and gosh…even longer since Ned."

"Woman, you're getting old," he laughed.

"I know," she too laughed. She couldn't take offense. Her husband had said it so light-heartedly, and it _was_ the truth.

"I was joking," he said.

"No, you won't, but I'll forgive you," she yawned again.

"What do you say?" He kept her hand cupped in his.

"I say I got myself a date," she smiled.

"I say you got yourself a husband," he corrected as he went to cover her again. "Here, get some more rest," he paused. "Wait, do you want some breakfast first?"

"No, I, uh—"

"You really _should_ eat. I can feed you."

Somehow she _knew_ he'd suggest that. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she smirked. "I'll eat later. Don't worry."

"All right," he seemed satisfied. "I'll tell the family that you're sleeping. They won't bother you."

"Thanks," she grinned. "Really, thank you."

Luke blew her a kiss before leaving the room, "I'll see you when you wake up, Pumpkin."

After he left, she couldn't help but smile.

PREVIEW: Monica has plans.


	57. Chapter 57

CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN

At General Hospital, Monica approached Emily, who was on the telephone. "Sounds great," she smiled. "No really, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Yeah. Uh huh. Oh, I'm sure I'll see you before then. All right. Buh-bye."

"Ahem," Monica cleared her throat.

"Oh, Mom! Hi. What's going on?" Emily couldn't have been more obvious.

"Who was on the phone?" her suspicious mother asked.

She tried lying, "One of the doctors in neurology. I, uh, had a question about—"

"Save it, Em. It was Sonny, wasn't it?"

"Uh, um, well…"

Monica sighed in disappointment. "We'll discuss that later. Right now, I need to talk to you about something completely different."

"Uh, sure, what is it?"

Monica placed her hands together, "I want to plan…Well, I was thinking…"

"What is it, Mom?"

"What do you think about a baby shower for Tracy?" Monica replied, a little too excitedly.

Emily's jaw dropped, "You're serious?"

"Yeah, why not? I doubt she has any of Dillon's old clothes saved, and come on, we're Quartermaines. We're rich. We don't dress our children in hand-me-downs."

Emily laughed, "Okay. You _are_ serious."

"Yeah," Monica smiled. "Besides, Tracy and I…We, um…Well, we don't _hate_ each other as much as we let on, and well, the pregnancy—"

"Brought you closer than you expected?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "It's um, kind of nice." Monica's entire face lit up.

"I bet," she nodded. "Uh, why are you asking me for help?"

"Well, you planned Elizabeth's wedding, and the Halloween Ball, and well…," Monica shrugged, hoping that Emily would catch her drift.

And she did. "I'd be happy to lend a helping hand. Does uh, Tracy know about this? You should probably let her on it."

"Then, it won't be a surprise."

"Good point. I'll get started on a guest list on my break."

The two of them looked blankly at each other.

"Guest list," Emily repeated. "She hates me. She hates Skye. She hates Georgie. And the last I checked, she's not too fond of Lulu or Brook Lynn either. Mom, I think you're gonna be the only guest."

"Ooh, guests?" Bobbie joined the conversation. "Someone having a party?"

"Hey! We can invite her," smiled Emily. "She's going to be the baby's aunt."

"Ah, a baby shower?" wondered Bobbie. She hated the fact that Tracy Quartermaine was pregnant with her brother's child. She recalled the moment she found out…Halloween night. She didn't share a word with Tracy that evening, but she didn't have to. She was indeed pregnant. The next morning, she called her brother up and demanded answers, but when Luke pretended to be happy…so did she. After all, she was Bobbie Spencer, and she was going to put on a smile and pretend that it was no big deal…at least for the time being.

"Yeah, consider yourself invited," Monica told her.

"I doubt Tracy would want me there," Bobbie went to go shuffle through some papers.

"She's not going to want half the guests there," Monica laughed uneasily.

"Then maybe we shouldn't do this," suggested Emily. "She's just gonna end up yelling at everyone, and I don't know if it's such a good idea."

Monica sighed, "How about we _try_ and see what happens?"

"You really want to do this, don't you?"

Monica nodded. "I do." She wanted to remain on good terms with her for as long as possible, and while Tracy Quartermaine's baby shower would no doubt be an awkward event, Monica was hoping she'd think it was sweet. "And, if we do it right, my sister-in-law just might surprise us."

"Okay then," Emily said skeptically. "I'll set the date for sometime after the New Year."

"Sounds good."

"Bobbie, what do you think?" Monica asked.

Bobbie put on a cheerful face, "I'll be there."

"What about all her charity friends?" inquired Emily.

Monica smiled. She was glad that her daughter stopped giving her a hard time about this. "Don't know if I'd call them friends," said Monica, "but sure. We'll see. We can invite Audrey as well. And I'll talk to Dr. Winters too. She's on the board, and she _is_ Justus's girlfriend."

"Tracy doesn't seem to like her, Mom. Then again, she doesn't seem to like _anyone_. Are you sure about this whole thing?" She feared the shower was a disaster just waiting to happen. And that was an understatement.

And there she went again with the whole "It's not a good idea" speech. Monica sighed, "What did I say earlier? Let's just see what happens, all right, Em?"

She just nodded.

PREVIEW: Tracy and Luke discuss their relationship.


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT

The night's brisk air chilled her, but she didn't care. Tracy Quartermaine needed time alone, and the gazebo in the park happened to be the perfect place. She glanced up at the Christmas lights that dangled around her. She couldn't remember ever being so mesmerized by them…any lights really. But there was something about _these _lights that captured her attention.

"There you are!" a voice called out, out of breath and relieved. As Luke Spencer rushed over to his wife, he pulled out a cell-phone and dialed a familiar number, "Yeah, I found her. Mmm. Hmm. You betcha."

"Luke?" she asked.

"_That's_ me," he took a seat next to her before he let his anger out, "Why the _hell_ did you disappear like that?"

"I needed time alone." The sentence was very simple, and she'd be foolish if she thought her husband was going to leave it at that.

"You couldn't go to your bedroom?" his tone wasn't as harsh as before.

"I needed fresh air," she insisted.

"The rose garden? Tracy, come on. I have been _everywhere_ looking for you. MetroCourt, the Haunted Star, General Hospital…I even tried Jax's place! Monica and Alan wanted to call the damn police!" So much for his not as harsh tone.

"I'm not going to apologize for taking a walk." She folded her arms across her chest and turned her face in the opposite direction as if she were a teenage girl being chastised for being out past curfew.

"I'm not telling you to," he whispered, regretting that he raised his voice at her.

She bit her lip and turned, so that she was facing him again. "You aren't?"

"Mhm. Mhm." He shook his head.

"Then what _are_ you telling me?"

He could've told that he was worried about her. That he wanted to know where she was and when she was, so that he knew she was safe. He could've told her that he couldn't imagine living the rest of his life without her. He didn't.

"Are you all right?" he changed the subject.

"I'm fine."

"You're not too cold?" He was about to take off his jacket and put it over hers, but she stopped him. Luke's loving husband act was something she still hadn't gotten used to. Was it even an act anymore? Tracy didn't know, and it scared her too much to even think about it…and yet she _did_ think about it, anyway.

"I'm fine," she repeated. Her eyes were tightly closed.

"Are you sure?" he didn't expect an answer. Next question, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important," she lied. Luke grew tired of her simple responses.

"You're lying, my pretty pink peppermint popsicle."

"Says who?"

"Says me, and I'm never wrong. Come on, Spunky. What's on your mind?"

_You_. She couldn't tell him. In the last couple of months, they had considerably moved closer. Tracy enjoyed it, but the fact that it could end at any given moment terrified her. Their relationship could only get so far until fear of commitment sent Luke Spencer into another hemisphere.

"Not going to tell me, huh?"

"You _really _went to Jax's place?" she chuckled, intentionally changing the subject.

"I did and was actually disappointed when you weren't there."

"Imagine that!"

Then, they laughed some more. Tracy's laugh turned into a cough, and she covered her mouth with her gloved hand.

"You all right?"

She continued coughing, and signaled "one minute" with the finger from her other hand. Luke placed his hand on her back and rubbed it gently. "You're not getting sick, are you?"

Tracy shook her head, "No. I was um," she laughed, "choking on my own saliva."

He was skeptical.

"Oh, as if that never happened to you?"

"I just have a hard time believing that Tracy Quartermaine would admit to gagging on her own spit."

She slapped him lightly, "Ha."

Tracy didn't notice that his hand was still on her back until Luke took it away. "Better now?" he asked.

"Yeah," she was looking downward and debating whether or not to apologize. She didn't plan on it, but seeing Luke's concern earlier almost made her want to reconsider.

"Tracy?" he whispered, placing two fingers under her chin and lifting her head up slowly. "If something's bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?" This must have been Scene 2 of the "Devoted Husband Act." Or Scene 42 if she had kept track of all prior instances since their lunch date.

"All right," she closed her eyes and rubbed her hands together. "Luke, what's happening to us?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"We'd both like to believe that, wouldn't we?" Her voice was so quiet that Luke had to strain to hear it.

"It's easy to believe that when it's the truth." He was lying again. She wished he'd stop that and just admit that something was happening, even if it resulted in him taking off. "Nothing is happening," he stated. Was there a reason for the denial?

Tracy had her own reason, wasn't sure if it was the same as Luke's, although she'd like to think so…_Luke's doing this for me. He cares about me, and knows that a step forward in our relationship means one thing…He's outta here. Maybe he doesn't want to leave me? So as long as he keeps telling himself that nothing is happening, as long as he keeps living in denial, he won't go anywhere. He won't take off again._ She paused to contemplate her thoughts. _Oh, Tracy, you are deluding yourself. _She paused again. _Are you? _

Luke inspected her face, hoping that her lips were move, so he could get some indication of what was going on in her mind. He _was_ in denial. If he had any idea what Tracy had been thinking, he would've told her that she _wasn't _deluding herself. She was absolutely right. He didn't want to leave no matter how close things got.

Tracy looked at him, "Nothing?"

"Hmm?"

"Our relationship, Luke. This marriage. The—," she sighed. "Baby." She proceeded to bury her face in her hands. "I'm scared," she confided.

"Of…?"

She lifted her head up, "Us. Come on, Luke. This is _not_ us. Sitting under a gazebo in the moonlight?"

"Well, it's not like we planned it," he joked. He got a small smile out of her for which he was grateful.

"It's not just the gazebo, Luke. It's…," she inhaled. "It's um...Ooh. All right. Us," she repeated. At this rate, the conversation wouldn't be over until Easter.

"Why are you scared of us?" he asked, straight out.

"You want to know why I'm afraid, Luke?" she asked rather angrily. "Things are getting much too comfortable, and what happens when things get much too comfortable?"

He didn't want to give the answer.

"You. Leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, Tracy," he went to stroke her cheek.

"Not yet," she turned her face and backed away from him. "You'll stick around for the next couple months. Make sure me and the baby are fine. And _then_, one morning, I'll wake up, join the family for breakfast, and see that you're missing. You will have vanished without a trace, on a flight to God knows where—"

"Shh," he pressed a gloved finger to her lips. "Puh," she spit in response to the leather taste. "Sorry," he murmured. "Tracy, listen to me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Not yet," she said again.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because I know you, Luke," she stood up. "I know you better than both of us would like to think, and you will leave again. You always do." She went to walk off.

"Tracy, wait—"

Her eyes filled with tears as she turned around in response to her husband, "I _really _like what we have here. I mean, _really _like. But I know as soon as you take off, it's going to end. And that's something else that scares me, Luke, because I don't want to lose this."

"Either do I," he walked over and used his thumb to wipe away her tear. "Either do I," he repeated as he pulled her into a hug. Tracy didn't fight it. She let him hold her under the moonlight.

PREVIEW: It's Christmas Eve, and the Quartermaines prepare for the annual hospital party.


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE

"Dad!" Lulu screamed.

Luke and most of the Quartermaines came dashing into the foyer.

"What's going on, Princess? What happened?" His concern baffled her. Sure, she screamed his name, but she didn't expect him to rush on over.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing this outfit," she insisted as she placed her hands on her hips and looked down at her feet. The black dress shoes were the _only_ normal thing about the outfit…

She wore white stockings with bright red stripes and a green velvet-like dress. For no other reason that "decoration," a red strap of elastic that covered her stomach area. Fluffy, white fur lined the bottom of the dress that came just above her knees. The same white fur surrounded her wrists, and even more of it rested around her neck. A red Santa hat completed the outfit.

"I feel like a cat with all this stupid fur," Lulu muttered.

"Hey, I had to wear it last year," Brook smirked. "Now, it's your turn."

"This is no fair. I look like a freak."

"You look adorable," smiled Skye.

"Yeah, that's not what I was hoping for." _Adorable_ was the last thing that a typical teenage girl wanted to look.

"It's for the sick children, Lulu," Monica told her.

"You want to make them happy, don't you?" added Alan.

"Wow, you people sure know how to make a girl feel guilty."

"So, about this party...," Luke said. "When does it start?"

Ned looked at his watch, "Very soon. In fact, we should probably start heading to GH now."

"We're missing someone," noticed Dillon.

"Oh, of course," muttered Edward. "Tracy."

"Spankybuns!" Luke cried out. "Are you coming?"

There was no answer.

"Well," sighed Skye. "We can always leave without her."

"I second that," Edward said.

Luke shook his head, "No, we are going to wait for my wife."

"And for how long?" Edward was impatient.

"This is ridiculous," noted Skye. "What the hell is she doing?"

Monica responded, "Well, I wouldn't expect _you _to go upstairs and find out."

"Why don't you go, Monica? You and Tracy have become best friends forever, haven't you?"

Monica retorted, "What's the matter, Skye? Jealous that Tracy has a friend, and you don't?"

Ned took control, "No need to argue. I'll go see what's taking her so long. She's my mother."

"Thank you, Ned," Alan responded.

Upstairs, Ned knocked, and to his surprise, Tracy opened the door. She was dressed in a long, yet simple, loose-fitting deep red gown that fell to her ankles. Her shoulders and arms were completely covered. Emerald green earrings dangled from her ears, and a necklace, comprised of emerald green diamonds, sparkled around her neck. Finally, her soft, dark curled hair had been loosely clipped back into a half-pony tail.

Ned couldn't believe how young and beautiful she looked, "Wow, Mother. You look…uh, nice."

Tracy laughed, "Why thank you, darling."

He asked, "Are you going to join the rest of the family? Grandfather and Skye are—"

She interjected, "Getting irritated?"

"More or less," he responded.

Tracy chuckled, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Speaking of Grandfather," Ned said rather quickly, so his mother wouldn't have time to change the subject. "Have you ever talked to him yet?"

"No," she answered quietly, much to his surprise. He assumed she'd avoid the question. He assumed wrong.

"Do you remember that day when you uh, well you know, with the photo?"

Of course she remembered that day. Tracy nodded and sat herself on the bed. "I told Mother I was going to handle Daddy myself. I told her I could fix my own problems."

She didn't look at Ned once, but he was just glad that she at least told him all of this without what appeared to be a second thought. "Well, you told her the truth." He joined his mother on the bed, hoping that she'd continue.

"Mmm mmm," she shook her head. "I didn't. I didn't fix this, Ned. Hmm," she squeaked. "I didn't even try."

"It's not too late."

"I've sort of gotten used to the silent treatment," she looked up at her eldest son. "And well, it has its high points. I don't have to worry about Daddy giving me that extra jab. Well, not directly, anyway."

"It's not too late," Ned repeated.

"You know what? It's Christmas, Ned, and I, well, I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

"You don't seem happy."

She smiled, "Well, I am, and trying to talk sense into your Grandfather is going to just going to ruin this feeling for me, and I don't want it ruined."

"All right, Mother. Forget about him for tonight then."

"I will," she smiled.

He stood up held out his hand, "So, are you coming?"

Tracy smiled, "You're going to escort your very large mother down the stairs?"

Ned also smiled, "It would be my honor."

PREVIEW: Luke, Tracy, and Audrey, Dillon and Georgie, and Ned and Brook Lynn are among the people to interact at the hospital Christmas gathering.


	60. Chapter 60

CHAPTER SIXTY

At General Hospital, Luke was talking to his very pregnant, very radiant wife in a corner of the waiting room when Audrey walked up to them.

"Hello," she said happily. "Am I interrupting?"

To her husband's surprise, Tracy responded, "Hello, and not at all. What can we do for you?" Her tone didn't contain an ounce of irritation.

"I just want to thank you and your husband for coming."

Tracy smiled, "We Quartermaines always do."

"Yes," Audrey realized, "but with the high risk pregnancy and all, I didn't think…Well," she stopped herself. "Anyway, I also want to thank you both for the donation. It is greatly appreciated."

A shock Luke questioned, "We made a donation?"

Tracy hit Luke lightly, and to Audrey, she said, "It was our pleasure. Excuse us." She grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him away, "What was she talking about?" he wondered out loud.

"The two of us made a donation _separate_ from the rest of the Quartermaines," she told him. "It's what married couples do."

"We did what?" The world knew money meant a lot to Luke Spencer.

"Shh," she ordered. "You act as though donating to the hospital is a _bad_ thing."

"I just…It's—"

"Relax. Everything we donated came from _my_ account. _But_ I did add your name."

Luke stroked his wife's chin, "Well that was very generous of you."

She laughed, "Yeah, well it _is_ Christmas."

Near the circulation desk, Dillon and Georgie were having a conversation in-between sucking on candy-canes.

Georgie told him, "Wow. Your mother is getting really big." And then she laughed.

Dillon warned her, "Don't let her hear you say that."

"Hard to believe, isn't it? That baby's big brother is old enough to be its father."

Dillon was shocked, "Whoa. Wait. What?"

Georgie smiled, "Not you, Dillon. Ned"

"Right. I knew that."

"Uh huh," Georgie didn't believe it. "You know your mother would freak if I ended up pregnant." Just the thought was enough to disturb her. Between Tracy and Mac, the poor girl would never be allowed to see the light of day again. And Dillon…Well, he'd end up in military school for _real_ this time.

"Oh man. You know what would've been so weird?" he interrupted.

"What?"

"If the two of you were pregnant at the same time."

"Oh my God, Dillon!" she screamed. "Eww." She covered her hands with her mouth. "Eww…That would've been…Oh my God! How could you even think that?"

"Well, it could have happened. It would make a great movie, you know? Kind of like Father of the Bride, without the whole marriage thing."

"Okay. That's enough," she laughed. "So…" She wanted to change the subject. The idea of her and Tracy pregnant at the same time was too much to even contemplate.

"So…," he sighed.

"I'm glad we're still together. I thought when you moved to PCU, things would be different. And they are…But…You know…You and I…We're still the same."

"And I have no intentions of changing that," he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

In the meantime, in one section of the waiting room, Ned and his daughter spoke with one another. It was something Ned had hoped to do more of when Brook Lynn moved to Port Charles but just didn't happen.

"It's good to have you home during break, Princess. Once school starts up again, you should stop by the house more often."

Brook told him, "Well, I would, but you know…"

Her father became curious, "Know what?"

"Granny," she stated simply. "Maybe after she has the baby. Gosh! Do you know how weird that sounds? Granny's having a baby?" She laughed at herself.

Ned laughed, "I do. And to think we all thought Dillon was a late in life pregnancy."

"Um, no offense, Dad, but I'm not too…Well, interested in Dillon's birth and the events leading up to it."

"Uh, right," he smiled. "What I wanted to tell you is that your grandmother is still the same person she was before she got pregnant."

"Doubt it," she muttered. "A pregnant Granny is even worse."

Ned spoke the truth, "You never know unless you talk to her yourself."

Brook was sarcastic, "Oh, because that would be sooo much fun." A part of her wanted to get to know the woman, but she could never tell a soul. Teenage girls weren't supposed to be fascinated by their grandmas.

"You've been here for over a year. Isn't it about time you make an effort to get to know each other?"

"Why do I have to make the effort? What about her? Any why now?" She had so many questions. Why was her father pushing her like this all of a sudden?

At that moment, Tracy began walking towards them, "Well, here's your chance," Ned told his daughter.

"What?"

"She's coming this way."

"Oh, no, no, no," Brook Lynn began to freak out.

Tracy approached them, "Ned, darling. I—"

Ned smiled, "Mother, I apologize, but I have to use the men's room. Excuse me."

Tracy was confused, "Hmm…Well that was abrupt."

Brook laughed, "It was part of his plan."

"His plan?" she responded. "Wait. Are you talking to me?

Brook asked, "Is that all right?" She figured she might as well give it a chance.

She grinned, "Of course. I just…Wait. His plan?"

"It worked."

"What are you talking about?" she was interested.

"My dad was hoping we would talk to each other and we did."

She nodded, "I see."

"Um, maybe we could, like you know, talk more often." She had a hard time believing those words came out of her mouth.

"Maybe," she stated simply. "Did your father put you up to this?"

"Yes and no. Hey, look, we don't have to do this. Only if you'd like to, you know?"

Tracy could see she was making Brook Lynn nervous, "You are my granddaughter. Of course I'd like to. I just…," she sighed, "There are no guarantees of a simple relationship."

"You're a Quartermaine," she stated proudly. "I wouldn't expect any less."

She laughed, "That's true. Ohh…," she placed a hand her abdomen.

Brook became concerned, "Are you all right?"

PREVIEW: Brook Lynn suspects something is wrong as the other guests interact.


	61. Chapter 61

CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE

Brook expected her grandmother to scream for help, but she didn't.

"I'm fine, Brook Lynn." Her voice was very calm, and Brook Lynn feared that she was desperately trying to avoid cause for concern.

"Granny, are you sure?" she was worried. "I mean, we're in a hospital. It wouldn't hurt to get checked out."

"Brook Lynn," she stated seriously. "Trust me. I am fine. The baby is kicking. That's all."

She sighed in relief. "Sorry. I'm just…You know, not familiar with the whole pregnancy thing."

"And if Ned knows what's best for you, you won't find out for yourself until you're 30."

Brook's eyes widened as she gave her grandmother a "You're crazy" look.

"It's a joke, Brook Lynn."

"I knew _that_," she lied. "Um, does the baby kick a lot?"

Tracy laughed, "Yep."

At that time, Ned returned, pleasantly surprised that his daughter and mother were still within speaking distance.

Tracy played along, "Darling son of mine, how was the men's room?"

Ned looked at his daughter, "You told her?"

Brook laughed, "It's all good, Dad."

"Ooh. There he goes again," she patted her belly.

"It's a boy?" Brook asked, interested.

"Oh, I have no idea. Just a figure of speech." She wanted to be surprised.

She nodded, "Should he or she, I guess, be kicking so often?"

"It's his favorite time of day," Tracy laughed. "Excuse me."

"So…," Ned said.

"She was the happiest I've ever seen her. It was really kind of nice," Brook realized.

"Babies do that to people," Ned replied.

"Apparently," she agreed.

"Um, excuse me."

"Now where are you going?"

"To the restroom."

"For real this time?" Brook laughed at her father as he started to walk off. "Oh, and just so you know, Granny wasn't the same person."

"Wait. What?" He walked over.

"You were wrong, Dad. I mean, yeah, she's the same person in a literal sense, but you know how I said a pregnant Granny was even worse?" She paused, "That's not true. She's a different person all right, but a better one."

"So I gather there are more daughter-granddaughter conversations to come?"

"Yep," she smiled.

"Good. Just, um, after the baby's born, when she's walking around with spit rags on her shoulders, promise me you won't forget about this night."

"Wait. Wait. Wait a minute. Granny's not going to be burping that kid. She's gonna have people doing that for her."

Ned chuckled. "She might surprise you, but that's not what I meant, and you know it."

Brook Lynn _did_ know it. Her father cared about his mother. And for Brook Lynn to develop a relationship with Tracy Quartermaine, only to break it off after the baby was born, would result in unnecessary pain for all those involved.

"Don't worry, Dad. I won't hurt her."

Meanwhile, near the Christmas tree, Lulu was speaking with Luke.

"You look great, daughter," he smiled.

"I wish I thought so, but uh, thanks anyway."

"So what exactly do I have to do?" she asked.

"Your aunt Barbara Jean will tell you everything you need to know."

"Luke?" a voice said behind him.

"Why, look at that! It's Barbara Jean."

"Oh my God," she leaned in to hug him. "I didn't expect to see you here!" she said, as she pulled herself away. And then two seconds later, she gave him another tight squeeze.

"I'm here all right," he said much too enthusiastically for Luke Spencer.

"Um, what about," Bobbie looked towards Lulu and decided not to mention Laura after all. "I'm so happy that you decided to come."

"Well, you can thank your sister-in-law for that."

"Tracy?" Bobbie whispered.

"You got it."

"Wow. I…Well, wow. Who would have thought? Tell her I say thanks."

"You can thank me yourself," Tracy said.

Bobbie turned around and put on a smile, "Tracy."

"Bobbie," she nodded.

"I don't know how you did it, but thanks for getting my brother to come."

"You're welcome," Tracy smiled. "Merry Christmas," she smiled, considering giving her sister-in-law a hug before deciding against it. "Uh, excuse me."

Bobbie had noticed, and she and Luke exchanged strange glances.

"Whoa. What is up with the step-witch? She is like being nice and stuff."

"Well, I always said my wife was full of surprises," Luke winked. "And tonight I plan to surprise her." His voiced dripped with excitement.

"_Luke_, what are you going to do?" Bobbie asked suspiciously.

"You two got a minute?"

PREVIEW: Alan reads the Christmas Story.


	62. Chapter 62

CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE

Hospital staff, friends, family, and sick children assembled in GH's waiting area. It was that time of the year again when everyone would gather in the rather small area and listen to the Christmas Story.

"Ned, darling, have you seen my husband?"

"I'm sorry, Mother. I haven't," he lied. He knew _exactly_ what was going on but promised not to tell.

Tracy frowned.

"You think he ran out?"

Tracy sighed, "I don't know."

Ned put an arm around her, "It'll be all right. I'm sure of it."

She tried to hide her sadness. Ned could see that she was upset, but he knew that would all change very soon.

As people continued to talk with each other, Bobbie announced, "Can anyone hear that?"

"I can!" Georgie shouted.

"_What_ are you doing?" wondered Lulu.

"Just play along. Didn't Bobbie tell you?"

"Tell me what? Oh," she realized. "I. Can. Hear. It. Too! Who. Can. It. Be?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to work on that for next year," Georgie whispered. "You sound so fake."

"Oh, be quiet."

"I think it's Santa!" Audrey declared, as the elevator doors opened, and a man in white and red suit walked out.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"Santa!" several children shouted.

Tracy's jaw dropped as she and Ned looked at each other, "Luke?" she whispered. "Oh my God," she laughed. "How? Why? I…"

Before she could finish, Audrey and Bobbie started to sing "Jingle Bells." Georgie and Lulu joined: "Jingle Bells. Jingle Bells. Jingle all the way…"

"Looks like Santa isn't singing along," Ned noticed.

"I can't believe Bobbie even got him in that suit."

"…in a one horse open sleigh. Hey! Jingle Bells. Jingle Bells..."

Once the song ended, Luke took a seat in the special chair that was designated for Santa Claus. "Ho! Ho! Ho!" he said in a deep voice. "Merry Christmas!" Several boys and girls ran up to him and hugged him.

"I still can't believe this," Tracy shook her head.

"Just be careful; don't blow it for the children," Ned warned.

"Why would I do that?" she became defensive.

"Well, you wouldn't. Not intentionally, but…"

"Forget I said anything. I don't want to argue."

"Me either."

"Good, Tracy smiled.

At that moment, Alan took a seat, so he could read the Christmas Story. Tracy, nearly 7 months pregnant, also took a seat on the sofa in the waiting room. Soon, her brother would start, and everyone would listen attentively, even the children, just like always.

After the crowd quieted down, Alan began, "**In those days, a decree went out from Caesar Augustus that the whole world should be enrolled, each in their own town. And Joseph went up from Galilee to the city of David that is called Bethlehem to be enrolled with Mary, his wife, who was with child, and she gave birth to their firstborn son. She wrapped him in swaddling clothes and laid him in a manger because there was no room for them at the inn. Now, there were shepherds in that region living in the fields and keeping the night watch over their flock. The angel of the lord appeared to them, and the Glory of the Lord shown around them, and they were struck with great fear. The angel said to them, 'Fear not, for, behold, I bring you tidings of great joy that will be for all people. For today in the City of David, a savior has been born who is Christ the Lord.' And that's how we've come to celebrate the joy of Christmas. Peace on Earth and goodwill for all of us," he concluded.**

**Tracy smiled at him.**

**"So…who wants presents?" asked Bobbie, cheerfully with a big grin.**

"Me!" several children boys and girls shouted.

Audrey reached into a bag and read the name, "This one is for Michael Corinthos."

Michael bulldozed through the crowd to retrieve his gift.

"Ooh, little brat," Tracy muttered.

"He kind of is, isn't he?" laughed Brook Lynn.

"Where did you come from?" Tracy wondered.

"My feet started to hurt, so I decided to sit down."

"You think _your_ feet hurt?" laughed Tracy, stretching herself on the sofa.

"Michael, sweetheart," called Carly. "Why don't you come back here now?"

"I want a picture with Santa!" he demanded.

"All right, little boy," Luke said, disguising his voice as much as possible.

"I'm not little anymore," Michael glared.

Luke and Bobbie looked at each other, and she mouthed, "I'm sorry."

"Does anyone have a camera?" Carly asked.

"I do," said Audrey. "Smile, Michael. Say 'Cheese.'"

"'Cheese'".

"All right. We have another gift!" called out Audrey. "This one is for Michelle!"

Georgie helped the blonde curly-haired girl in a pink robe walk up to Santa and get her gift.

"Thank you, Santa," she smiled.

Luke smiled back. "You're welcome."

"And thank you Santa's helper," she told Georgie.

"You are very welcome," Georgie helped her back to the carpet.

"And here's a present for Daryl!" Audrey continued.

This time, Lulu helped out by pushing the wheelchair the boy rested in. "Coming through," she said. "Excuse me."

Bobbie nodded her head in approval.

For the next half hour, as all the guests continued to watch the festivities, Tracy looked at her husband admirably, but nothing could prepare her for what was going to happen next.

"Oh, what's this?" Luke said, as the crowd started to break into separate groups, "Oh, I don't believe it! There's one more present!" He eyed his Spankybuns. "This is for a Ms. Tracy Quartermaine-Spencer. Mrs. Spencer, are you here?"

PREVIEW: Tracy is shocked by Luke's actions.


	63. Chapter 63

CHAPTER SIXTY-THREE

Brook Lynn looked at her grandmother, "What's going on?"

"Mother," Ned approached her. "Santa is calling you."

"Mrs. Spencer!" Luke said again.

"Here, let me help you up," Ned gave her his arm.

"Ohhh," she sighed heavily.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, my feet are just killing me."

"Should we have Santa come over here then?"

"No, I'm fine. Ohh," she said angrily. "Luke Spencer is going to pay for this," she grumbled.

"Mrs. Spencer!" he called out again.

"I'm coming, Santa," she tried to say as sweetly as possible even though most of the children had been taken back upstairs to Pediatrics.

Ned showed his mother the way. The other Quartermaines, sans Edward, followed.

"Why! Here she comes!" Luke shouted. "It's about time. Here. Have a seat on Santa's lap," he said while he slapped his thighs.

"Come on now, Tracy," smirked Georgie. "You should do what Santa says."

"She has a point," called out Dillon.

"You better hope no one is watching this, Santa," Tracy whispered.

"Oh, come on, Trace," said Monica. "Almost everyone is doing his or her own thing now."

Tracy looked behind her and realized Monica was right. Her family members were mainly the only ones watching, well her family members and Jax, but he was watching from a distance. She'd have some words for him later.

"You gonna sit on Santa's lap or not?" Luke smiled.

"Yep!" she sat down forcefully.

"Ow! Spanky? What happened to your good mood?" he paused.

"It was short-lived," she smirked.

"Maybe this will help," he handed her a shiny, silver box in gold wrapping paper; a red ribbon was attached. "Santa has a very special gift for Mrs. Claus," he whispered, and he leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. Tracy's first reaction was to let him…

"All right," Lulu threw her hands up in the air. "I can't watch this anymore," she sounded more-so sad than disgusted.

"Either can I," said Dillon. "Mom, you and Luke don't plan on going all out with your public displays of affection, do you? Because seriously? Eww."

Luke and Tracy laughed.

"All right. I'm not gonna watch this either," Skye said. "Lulu, Dillon, you coming?"

"Um," said Ned. "Dillon, you might want to stay."

"Uh, why? What is going on?"

"Lulu," Luke said. "You should stick around for this, remember?"

"For what?" Tracy asked.

"Oh, right," said Lulu. "Um, I'm sorry, Skye. I'm gonna stay too, even if I don't want to," she glared at her father.

"All right. Suit yourself," Skye let the rest of the Quartermaines be.

"So, Trace, are you going to open the gift or not?" Monica wanted to know.

"Yeah, Granny. Open it."

"Should I get a camera?" asked Alan.

"No!" demanded Tracy.

"You can use this one," Bobbie said. "It's the one Audrey had earlier."

"Don't even think about it," Tracy warned her brother.

"Mother, will you just open the gift?" Ned sounded anxious. In fact, each of them sounded anxious. The conversation continued to go back and forth.

"Why are all of you so curious?" Something was going on; that much was for sure.

"Come on, Pumpkin. Just open it."

Tracy carefully removed the shiny wrapping paper.

"Jeez, Spunky. Just rip it open. You want to reuse it or something?"

A few of them chuckled.

Underneath the wrapping paper lied a black velvet box.

"Open it," Luke repeated.

Tracy looked at him strangely, "Luke, I know you can't afford what's in here."

He was becoming impatient. "Open it already."

"Okay, okay. I…," she gently lifted the case open. "Oh my God," she dropped it and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my God."

"What is it?" asked Brook Lynn.

"I…," she had tears in her eyes.

Dillon went to pick it up of the ground, "Oh my gosh!"

"Dillon, what is it?" Georgie asked.

"It's…It's a ring."

PREVIEW: Dillon finds out that Bobbie, Lulu, and the Quartermaines knew of Luke's plans.

A/N: The fact that is all so sudden _is_ touched upon in a future chapter.


	64. Chapter 64

CHAPTER SIXTY-FOUR

Alan, Monica, Ned, and Bobbie were full of smiles. It was surprising considering how much the Quartermaine despised Luke, and how much Bobbie despised Tracy.

"You guys knew?" questioned Dillon.

"Yeah, they did," said an annoyed Lulu. "My dad told Monica right after he told me and my aunt, and well, Monica spread the news…" Lulu closed her eyes at the recollection of it all.

_Flashback_

"Well, I always said my wife was full of surprises," Luke winked. "And tonight I plan to surprise her," he said mysteriously.

"Luke, what are you going to do?" Bobbie asked in that sisterly tone of hers.

"You two got a minute?"

"Um, sure, what is it?" Bobbie wondered. "Luke, what's going on?" she placed a hand on his shoulder and squinted her eyes.

"Yeah, Dad. You're kind of scaring me." Lulu bit her lip as she thought of all the things her father could possibly say. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Luke frowned. "Lesley Lu."

"What?" He swallowed as his daughter braced herself. Bobbie kept quiet.

"Come on, Dad. This isn't fair. Just spit it out already," she spoke quickly and nervously.

Luke looked over his shoulder, careful that his wife could not overhear. "Tonight, I'm going to ask Tracy to renew our vows," he whispered. Lulu gulped. She had it figured out long before her father told her, but hearing the words made it all the more real and heart-breaking. The teenage girl blinked in order to hold in her tears. She didn't want to believe her father could love another woman just as much as he loved her mother.

Bobbie put an arm around Lulu in an effort to comfort her. "Lulu, sweetheart. Your father must have given this much thought," she paused. "Right?" she asked sharply.

Luke nodded, "As much thought as I give anything." He laughed at himself. "I am serious about this."

"Are you sure?" Bobbie questioned. "I mean…You and Tracy? Is it because of the baby? Isn't that enough?"

"Barbara Jean," he whispered.

"You and Tracy?" she repeated. "This charade of a marriage?"

"It's not a charade, Barbara Jean. It started off as one, but uh, things change."

"I see that," she sighed, not wanting to believe this. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah," he laughed.

"The step-witch makes you happy? Ugh." Lulu hid her sadness by pretending to be aggravated. She and the "step-witch" had more in common than they thought.

"She does, Lesley Lu," he spoke truthfully.

"More than my mother, huh?" Lulu stormed off, and her aunt followed. "Lulu, wait!"

Luke stopped his sister, "Barbara Jean. Give her some time."

"Some time, Luke?" she mimicked, her voice shaking. "You're going to propose tonight. Tonight," she repeated; the nervousness turning into rage.

"What's the problem? We're already married." Luke said it as though it shouldn't have been a big deal.

"I'm not stupid, Luke," she spit out. "Your first marriage was just another plot. Another scheme. A damn adventure! But by renewing your vows, you're telling me and the rest of Port Charles that you're really in love with her." She rubbed her forehead in disbelief. "Tonight," she repeated. "How much time does that leave Lulu? Gosh, what hell is the matter with you? How could you possibly be in love with that shrew?"

Luke shook his head in disappointment, "I'm not going to have this conversation. I uh, have to find the Quartermaines."

Bobbie tilted her head and sighed, "Luke," she dragged out. "Hold it." Luke stopped in his place.

"I just want to you be happy," she said sweetly. "And you obviously are," she finished, her voice much softer than before.

"That's what I told Lesley Lu, isn't it?"

Bobbie nodded before she leaned in to hug him. "I won't ruin this for you."

"Uh, thanks," he said dryly. He didn't want to get too sentimental.

"Now," she smiled. "How do you plan on proposing?"

"I was going to ask her tonight after the party. Uh, why?" He could tell she had a plan, but he couldn't tell _what_ possessed her to help him.

"Oh, Luke," she shook her head. "That's boring. Here. I got an idea…." She had done a complete 180…from opposing the vow renewal to helping with the proposal. Luke knew that his sister loved him, but he never expected her to go this far.

After Bobbie divulged her plan, Luke Spencer went off in search of the Q's. He stopped after running into Monica. Letting _all_ the Quartermaines in on his plan at the same time, sans his wife, would've been suspicious. He decided to inform her first.

"Monica, got a minute?" he said without much emotion.

She turned around, "Yeah, sure. Is Tracy all right?" She didn't know what else he could be approaching her about.

"She's fine," he paused. "I, uh, wanted to surprise her tonight and figured I'd let you crazy Q'maines know ahead of time; don't need you going all ballistic on me."

She squinted her eyes, "Um, what are you going to do?"

He looked over both of his shoulders, "Propose."

"Again?" Monica was a bit shocked.

"Yeah, well, I really didn't do a good job the first time," he paused to recall the events of his wedding night. "Yeah, not a good job," he repeated. "Anyway, Barbara Jean had this idea, and..." he sounded much too excited about his sister's plan. "If I tell you, will you tell the family?"

"Um, sure," she responded, rather confused. "What sort of thing are you talking about?"

"If I told you it involved a red suit, a bag of gifts, and little children, would you believe me?"

Monica laughed in his face, "Oh my God. You? Santa?" She laughed again.

"Spankybuns better like it," he muttered.

"I'm sure she will," Monica smiled. "She uh, she…" Monica noticed Tracy heading their way. "I'll go let the rest of the family know…"

_End of flashback_

"Tracy Quartermaine-Spencer," Luke began in a deep, almost too romantic tone, "Will you give me the joy and honor of being your husband?"

PREVIEW: Luke gets an answer to his question as the party comes to an end.


	65. Chapter 65

CHAPTER SIXTY-FIVE

She knew it was coming, from the moment she saw the ring embedded in that black velvet. "We're already married. I, uh, I don't get it."

Luke put a finger to her lips, "I want to renew our vows in front of our family and in front our friends. I want _everyone_ to know how I feel about you. What do you say, Spunky?"

"Luke, I…I, uh…Is—?"

"This is real, remember? I couldn't be more serious." He was whispering, holding her hands in his.

"I…" Tracy Quartermaine didn't end up speechless often.

"Spunky. Come on, what do you say?"

She didn't know _why_ he was doing this or what could've provoked him to so. Things had gotten close, but not "let's get re-married close." Or perhaps things did, and she and her husband refused to believe it. Things getting too close meant one thing…Luke Spencer running off again, an neither of them wanted _that_.

"Luke, I—." _I want to say "yes." I want to believe he loves me as much as I love him. Does he? Goodness. We haven't even shared a real kiss yet, but he wants this?_

_I should've given her more time. I shouldn't have gone this far. She needs more time. _

_I'm taking too long to answer. _

_She's taking too long to answer._

_Say "yes." Say "yes." The wedding's going to be the real thing. No one will dare call it a sham of a marriage again. Goodness…I want this, right. Don't I? Yes, I do. Damnit, say "yes."_

_Come on, Spunky. Say "yes."_

"Okay," she squeaked. _Ugh, that's not a "yes."_

"Is that a 'yes?'" Luke asked.

"Yeah," she smiled, tears forming in her eyes. She never expected anything like this to happen…ever.

The Quartermaines and Bobbie started to clap. Lulu clapped too, unenthusiastically, of course.

"Merry Christmas, Tracy," Luke smiled.

"Merry Christmas."

"Uh, Tracy?"

"Hmm?"

"You are _really _heavy. Would you mind getting off my lap?" He pretended to be in a great deal of pain.

The family laughed.

"Ha. Very funny," said Tracy as she stood up. The Kodak ® moment had bit too much anyway. In the next second, the little girl from earlier approached them.

"Michelle?" Georgie asked. "How come you didn't go back upstairs with all of your friends?"

"They left me here," she said sadly.

"Here, I'll take you up," Georgie held out her hand.

"Is that Mrs. Claus?" Michelle asked, pointing to Tracy.

"Um, yes, it is," smiled Georgie.

"Why is she fatter than Santa?" she asked curiously.

Everyone laughed, even Tracy.

"She ate too many cookies," Georgie said.

"Did she eat all of Santa's cookies?" Michelle wondered.

"No, no, no," said Luke. "Mrs. Claus shared with me."

"It's nice to share," the girl smiled at Tracy. "Yeah, it is," agreed Tracy.

"All right. Come on, Michelle," Georgie held out her hand.

"You know what? I can take her," said Lulu. "I don't really want to be around for the rest of this."

"Lulu," said Bobbie.

"Please, I don't," she was upset that her father was going to re-marry the step-monster. This, unlike the baby, wasn't an accident. "Come on, sweetheart," she let the little girl take her hand.

As she left, Luke, Bobbie, and the Quartermaines started to break up.

"Well, I'm gonna change out of this," said Luke. "Should I bring it home? Too bad I don't have a Mrs. Claus outfit for tonight, huh?" he winked.

Tracy just glared.

"I'll find you later," he said.

"I'm sure you will."

She walked over to Alan.

"Congratulations," he said as he gave her a hug. "I can see how happy Luke makes you."

She smiled before changing the subject, "You did a wonderful job reading the story. As always, of course."

"Thank you," he paused. "I saw you having a hard time getting up earlier," he too changed the subject. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm 7 months pregnant, Alan. My feet are supposed to hurt."

"Are you sure?"

Tracy laughed, "Alan, I'm feeling very well overall. Very—" she paused, "happy. Frightening, isn't it?" she laughed.

"I'll say," he agreed as he noticed Monica trying to get his attention. "Can you give me a minute? Monica is calling me."

"Of course."

Alan left, just as Jax approached Tracy.

"Merry Christmas."

Tracy smiled, "Jax, hello. Merry Christmas to you too."

"I've been told that Tracy Quartermaine is in a very good mood this evening," he said cautiously.

"Ah yes," she titled her head. "Well, that can change."

"Hopefully not."

"May I ask a question?"

"Be my guest."

"How is ELQ doing?"

Jax shook his head, "Oh, Tracy, how did I know you were going to ask this?" He didn't give her time to answer, "You are not supposed to involve yourself in this business."

"Consider it my Christmas present."

"Actually," he stated. "I have another gift for you," he said, as he handed her the rectangular box he had been holding behind his back.

She was pleasantly surprised, "This is for me?"

Jax nodded

Tracy swallowed, "I, um, don't have anything for you." She wished she did. Jax had been such a wonderful friend, and she couldn't even bother getting him a gift?

"It's quite all right. ELQ is doing very well, by the way," he smiled.

"Good. Good."

"Now may _I_ ask a question?"

"I suppose," she sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Jax was very sincere.

And so was Tracy, "As I told Alan…Very well."

"That wouldn't have to do anything with Luke's proposal, would it?"

"Well, that did help matters, but I don't think. Jax, this isn't…If you're—"

"I'm happy for you, Tracy," he interrupted. "It's nice you see you like this."

"It's good to feel like this," she agreed, believing that she took Jax's prior comment the wrong way.

Jax folded his arms, "So, are you going to open the gift?

"Should I?" she laughed.

"Go ahead."

"All right," she said as she gently tore the Christmas tree printed paper and opened the gift. "Ah, baby clothes," she laughed.

Jax asked, "Not a good gift?"

"It's a wonderful gift," she beamed.

"Really?"

"Really," she stated.

"Merry Christmas, Tracy."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"We already said that, didn't we?" laughed Jax.

Meanwhile, Monica and Alan were talking near the desk.

"Your sister is scaring me, Alan. Look at her. She can't stop smiling."

Alan became somewhat irritated, "You called me over for THAT?"

"Noooo," she laughed. "Look up."

"What?"

"It's a mistletoe, Alan. Shut up and kiss your wife."

At that moment, Luke passed them, "Whoa! The Dr. Q'Maines are gettin' busy tonight!"

"Tracy!" Alan yelled.

She approached him, "Sorry about that. Come, husband," she held out her arm.

"Did you find a Mrs. Claus outfit?"

She slapped him lightly, "No."

"Aww shucks," he snapped his fingers.

Tracy could only laugh as the two of them headed towards the elevator.

"I had a nice time this evening," she whispered. "It was the first time I _really _enjoyed Christmas since…well since, I can't even remember," she paused, "Um, thanks."

"Oh, my Pretty Pink Peppermint Pussycat, Christmas isn't over yet. Hell, it hasn't even begun."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I think you have an idea, Buttercup. Tomorrow is December 25th, that's Christmas Day—"

"And?"

"We'll see," he winked.

PREVIEW: Tracy disappoints Luke.


	66. Chapter 66

CHAPTER SIXTY-SIX

"Psst. Spankybuns. Spankybuns," Luke whispered as he hovered over her bed.

Tracy squinted, "What time is it?" She sat up.

"5 in the morning."

"Luke Spencer? Are you insane?" she shouted.

"Shhh, you're going to wake everyone up," he put a finger to her lip. "You remember last night, right?"

"Well, I wasn't drunk," she joked.

"_No_, but you _were_ in an abnormally good mood, and well—"

Tracy interrupted, "I remember." She didn't express much emotion.

"Is that a 'good' remember?" he moved sat up next to his wife.

"Of course," she smiled, but Luke could tell something wasn't right.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"Nothing. I really can't wait until I remarry you," she said proudly.

Luke shook his head, "Nuh uh. Something is going on. Tell me."

Tracy didn't deny the fact.

"Spunky?"

She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Luke braced himself.

Tracy wiped the corner of her lips.

"Drool?" he laughed.

She laughed too, but her smile faded quickly.

"What's going on?"

"I didn't want to ruin Christmas…," she responded.

"But?" he asked.

"Well, I did have a wonderful time last night."

"You are avoiding the point, wife," he said sternly, Tracy Quartermaine lowered her head and rubbed her temples. Luke cleared his throat.

"All right. All right," she repeated. "I can't…I can't accept…Last night, I can't." _Oh my God. What am I saying? Of course I want to remarry him…I just…I…_

"You can't remarry me?" he sounded disappointed.

"I won't," she stated seriously. _Ohh…Seriously. Stop it. You are getting what you want. Why are you ruining it?_

Luke stared at her blankly. Was he confused? Sad? Relieved?

"I don't understand, wife. We are…We are perfect together."

"Well, I won't deny that," she winked, "but Luke, look," she paused and looked straight into his eyes, "We haven't even exchanged 'I love you's.'"

"Isn't that was the big day is for?" he asked innocently.

Tracy tried something different, "We don't share a bed."

"The big night?" he shrugged.

She smiled slightly as she cupped his chin with her hand. "Luke…" she whispered. "I don't want to sound um, conventional, but I don't want to walk down that aisle again until I'm sure both of us are serious about it."

"I am serious, Spunky."

"Are you?" she asked suspiciously.

Luke became defensive, "What about that lunch at Kelly's? Did that mean nothing to you?"

Tracy laughed, "Ha! There's a fine line between, "What we have is real" and "I want to marry you."

"Remarry," he corrected. "I thought you wanted this."

_I do want this. I do. I just—Why can't he admit to loving me? Why can't I admit to loving him._

Luke became a bit angry, "Everything that happened last night…I did that for you. My daughter…Lesley Lu—Tracy, do you have any idea how upset that made her?"

"Lulu will be fine. I'm backing out, remember?"

"It doesn't change what happened. She thought her mother was the only woman I would ever love, and last night I—"

_Is he insinuating that he loves me?_ "Um, Luke repeat what you just said."

"What?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Lesley Lu thought Laura was the only," he paused as his mouth opened wide. "Ohhh."

Tracy folded her arms and looked at her husband crossly, "You planned that, didn't you?"

Luke surprised himself, "Honestly, no."

"Mr. Spencer…," she glared. "You shouldn't even be allowed to mutter that word."

"If I'm being honest, then why not?"

"Say it again," she dared. "Look your wife in the eye, and tell her that you love her," she rolled her eyes at the words that came out of her mouth.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself at the same moment that Luke sincerely revealed, "Tracy, I love you."

She turned her head, so that she wasn't facing her husband.

"Tracy?"

"Hmm?" she couldn't spit out any words.

PREVIEW: No preview. Sorry. Don't want to spill anything. ; )


	67. Chapter 67

CHAPTER SIXTY-SEVEN

Her husband had just spoken those three little words that she wanted to hear for _months_, and Tracy Quartermaine just stood speechless.

When she did respond, the words were _not_ the ones she had been hoping for, "It's 5 after 5. I need to be sleeping."

"Tracy, I love you," he repeated, and this time, he planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. She still couldn't face him. He sounded serious, but she couldn't be sure. She could feel her heart trembling and for a moment, she almost felt nauseous. Overexcitement, perhaps? Her face felt warm.

"Earth to Spankybuns." He restored to humor, hoping for a response. He got one. Tracy looked up at her husband.

_Damnit, Tracy! Say something! _"I, uh," she licked her lips. "I love you too," she murmured. And she did. It had taken seven months, but they had finally admitted it. Tracy's eyes became filled with tears, and she leaned in to hug her husband. "I love you."

Luke returned the hug, "So, is the wedding still on?"

"You bet," she smiled.

"Good," he said, satisfied. He went to kiss her on the lips, and she returned it. He ran his fingers through her tangled bed-hair—

She pulled herself away for a brief moment, "Agh, Luke! The hair…The hair…"

"Sorry," he whispered before continuing to kiss her passionately. 30 seconds. No. 60 seconds.

"Whoa, that was uh—"

"It was hot and you know it," he laughed. "Merry Christmas."

Tracy laughed, "Merry Christmas."

"May I?" he lifted the covers.

She let her husband join her under the flower-printed comforter.

"Hey, wife? Would you move over? You're taking up too much room."

"Sure, darling, I'll move over."

He was surprised, "Really?"

"Yep," she stated, as she reached for her pillow and hit him with it.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm allowed to take up extra room."

"Not THAT much extra!"

She playfully hit him again.

"Spunky!"

Luke then went for a pillow that was lying on the ground.

"Don't you dare!" she warned as she practically rolled out of the bed.

"Spanky?" Luke asked. "Where'd you go?" he laughed.

She popped up on the opposite side of the bed and saw Luke about to throw a pillow, "Don't you even dare!" she laughed, as she picked up her pillow from the bed and used it to shield herself.

Luke shook his head at his wife, "Oh, you are such a feisty one, you," he placed a knee on the bed and held out his hand, "All right, Spanky. Game's over."

"Drop the pillow, and nobody gets hurt."

Luke dropped it and once again lend his hand out to her, "Come on, Tracy. You shouldn't be messing around anyway considering—"

"Yeah, I know. The baby," she agreed as she took his hand. She sighed while she went to lie down.

"Still tired?" Luke whispered as he lied down next to her. "After all that excitement?"

"Well, it's still _extremely_ early."

"Well, then, snookums, you can rest your head right here," he patted his chest.

Tracy smiled slightly. "Sounds uh…"

"Nice?"

"Yeah," she sighed truthfully.

She cuddled next to her husband. For the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Spencer lied in the same bed together, and it felt right, so _of course_, there was going to be an interruption. At that moment, a knock on the door could be heard.

"Is everything all right in there? I heard screaming," the voice was concerned.

"Did you lock the door?" whispered Tracy.

Luke shook his head.

The door opened, as Luke threw the covers over his head.

"Mom?" Dillon whispered.

"Hello, darling," she smiled.

PREVIEW: Dillon causes some commotion.


	68. Chapter 68

CHAPTER SIXTY-EIGHT

Dillon entered and surveyed the room completely, "Is, um, everything all right in here?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

He shrugged. "I heard yelling. Thought something was wrong."

Tracy smiled, "Your concern, dear, is to be admired."

"Huh?"

She laughed, "I had a nightmare, that's all."

He nodded. "Well, you seem fine."

"I am. Thanks for checking—" And at that moment, Luke began to sneeze. "Aaah—" Tracy said rather loudly in an effort to muffle the sound.

"Uh, Mom? You okay?" He was worried.

"Yeah…Aaah—" she said again, as she reached under the covers to grab her husband's nose. She looked like she was having a difficult time.

"Oh my God!" Dillon feared the worst. "Is it the baby? I'll go get Monica!"

"Dillon! Wait!" Tracy called out.

But it was too late. He rushed down the hall calling his aunt's name, "Monica! Monica!" he shouted. "My mom needs help!"

Inside the room, Tracy mumbled sarcastically, "Yeah, that went well."

"Nice cover up," joked Luke who was still under the covers. "'Aaah, aaah?' What the hell was that?" She lifted them up and whispered, "Get out."

"Why? We're getting remarried."

"Luke Spencer…" she stated venomously.

Outside, Dillon continued to shout, "Monica!"

Ned walked out of his room and joined his younger brother, "What's going on?"

Dillon was out of breath, "I think something wrong with mom. I heard…I heard screaming. And she said she had a nightmare, and I believed her…I mean, like…I…I don't why she would lie…'cause this is really like serious. And then while we were talking, I…No…she…We…She started making this weird noise like she was trying to cover up the fact she was in pain. And, I, I…" he was speaking very quickly.

"Calm down," Ned stated simply as he put his hands on Dillon's shoulders. "You get Monica. I'll sit with Mother."

He nodded, "Monica!" he called out again.

Tracy joined them in the hallway.

"Mother, how are you? Are you all right?" Ned gently took her by the arm.

"I'm fine," she sighed as she placed her hair behind her ears.

"Monica!" Dillon screamed.

"Oh my God! Would you shut up?" Tracy yelled. With Dillon's shouting, the entire family would be up shortly.

Monica and Alan came out of their bedroom.

"What's going on?" Monica asked with a yawn.

"Nothing," said Tracy.

"Mom?" asked Dillon. "You're all right?" He was relieved, but also confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

"We were just in your room, and you started screaming out in pain."

"Um, no I didn't," she shook her head.

"Yeah, you did, Mom," he insisted. "I thought something was wrong with the baby, so I went to get Monica."

Tracy looked towards Monica, "Everything is fine."

"Dillon," Ned began. "It must have been a dream."

"Ned, no!" Dillon became angry. "It was real. Something is going on. I wouldn't lie about this, all right?" his voice became shaky.

"Did anyone else hear any shouting?" Alan asked.

"Just Dillon's," Monica responded.

"Ugh! You guys don't get it!" He was beyond frustrated.

"Dillon, sweetheart, it's all right," Tracy spoke in a rather soothing tone, which resulted in a glare from Dillon.

And then Edward came out of his room, "What in the hell is going on out here? It's 5:30 in the morning!"

"And it's Christmas," Skye added, as she also joined the crowd.

"Bah humbug," muttered Edward.

"Oh Grandfather," Ned replied.

"Family meeting?" Luke asked, out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from, husband?" Tracy acted as if nothing had happened earlier.

"You heard shouting, didn't you?" Dillon asked. "Tell them that you heard shouting." He was practically begging his step-father, who sided with his wife. "What is he talking about?" Luke questioned.

"Dillon had a nightmare," clarified Alan.

"I did not! Ugh!"

"_What _is everyone doing up?" wondered Lulu who had also managed to gather in the hall. Brook Lynn followed, "No kidding. Some us, like, need sleep."

"Well, you can blame for uncle for that," said Edward. "He caused all this racket."

Dillon rolled his eyes, "Yeah, this is all my fault. Isn't it, _Mom_?"

Tracy just stood silently.

PREVIEW: Dillon finds his mother in her room.


	69. Chapter 69

CHAPTER SIXTY-NINE

Later that morning, Tracy positioned herself in front of her bedroom mirror. Her auburn colored hair rested just above her shoulders. She wore a long black jacket with green satin fabric lining, and black slacks. This green fabric, and the small, glittery star pinned to the jacket was as close as to Christmas apparel as she was going to get.

"Mom?" a voice whispered. Tracy could see that she hadn't completely closed the door, although she wished she had.

"Come on in, Dillon," she sighed, unenthusiastically.

Her youngest son cautiously entered and looked around.

"Looking for something?"

"Um, no. I wanted to talk to you about earlier," he said, knowing that his mother was going to give him a hard time.

"Dillon, please. It's over and done with."

"Yeah, and they all think I'm crazy because of it."

"That's not true," she spoke sympathetically. "It's understandable that you would have a nightmare about me going into premature labor."

"I _didn't_ have a nightmare, Mom," he spoke rudely.

"Dillon, darling—"

"Why don't you just tell me the truth? You and Luke were in bed together, and you were trying to hide it. He's your husband. You shouldn't be embarrassed about it."

Tracy's mouth opened. Her son was _not_ discussing her love life with her, was he?

"And like, yeah, it would've been totally gross to see you two in bed together, and I would've been scarred for life," he made a disgusted face which resulted in a slight smile from his mother. "But at least I wouldn't have thought anything was wrong. Mom, I was _really_ scared," he finished softly. Tracy's smile faded.

She closed her eyes and took a breath, "I'm sorry, Dillon." Her voice was barely audible. "For not only letting you believe something was wrong but for also not defending you to the family. The um, former, was especially poor taste on my behalf, and I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you're all right," he smiled. "And eww to you and Luke sharing a bed."

"We didn't do anything…yet." She laughed at herself.

"Aww, Mom!" he covered his ears. She moved his hands and placed them at his side. "Please don't continue," he begged.

"Relax, baby. I just want a hug."

"Um, why?" The sweet side of his mother scared him.

"Because I love you," she put a big smile and squeezed him. "I love you too," he hugged her back. "Hey, um, since you're like being nice and stuff, what do you say about Georgie coming over for dinner?"

"Ooh," she smirked. "Aren't you a smart one? Doesn't she have to spend the day with her family?"

"We can always invite _all_ of them over," he suggested, realizing that his mother would flip out at the idea.

Tracy couldn't even respond.

"What you do you say?" Dillon asked cheerfully.

"Ha," she laughed. "I say they already have plans and don't need us messing them up." He couldn't have been serious.

"You don't know unless you try," Dillon handed her his cell-phone.

"Oh my God. You _are_ serious."

Dillon nodded.

"I can't, and it has nothing to do with my hatred—"

"Unreasonable hatred," her son interjected.

"Of that family," she finished. "Look, baby. It's Monica's house, and Cook is just preparing enough food for us."

"Yeah, right. There are ALWAYS leftovers."

Tracy was suspicious, "Why do you want all of them here anyway? You're acting like you and Georgie are married for Godsakes!"

"It's just a matter of time," he winked.

"Nonsense. You are a teenager," she spoke down to him.

"Who also happens to be of legal age."

"Whatever, darling. There is no way in hell you I will ever allow you to marry that dishrag."

Dillon hated when his mother called Georgie names. Dishrag. Brat. Piece of Trailer Trash. She just couldn't accept that he loved the girl, but with it being Christmas, he wasn't about to continue arguing.

"So, can I call her or what?"

"Fine," she agreed. "Just leave me out of it."

"Out of what?" Luke Spencer entered the room. "Hi, Spankybuns," he smiled. Tracy returned the smile.

"Yeah, I am soooo leaving," Dillon said.

"You know?" Luke asked.

"About you and my mom in bed? Yeah. Ugh…," he muttered before exiting.

"Aww, Spanky! You told him. I'm so proud!"

She looked like she was about to vomit.

"He figured it out."

"Smart kid," he stated simply. "Like his mother. Come on, snookums," he held out his hand. We're about to eat breakfast, open gifts, all that stuff people do on Christmas morning…"

"You sound more excited than I do." She was little skeptical. "What's up your sleeve this time?"

"Not a thing, wife, not a thing," he responded in an honest tone.

"We'll see about that," Tracy winked.

PREVIEW: Tracy "treats" Luke.


	70. Chapter 70

CHAPTER SEVENTY

Arm in arm, Mr. and Mrs. Spencer joined the Quartermaines in the den. Monica and Alan sat on the sofa, coffee in hand. Edward read the morning paper. An usual silence filled the room.

"Well, aren't _we_ cheerful this morning?" Tracy tried getting their attention.

"Morning, Trace," muttered Monica.

"Merry Christmas," added Alan before sipping from his mug.

"Coffee, Mr. Luke?" Alice appeared from behind.

He put on a huge smile, "Why, of course, Sunshine." He scanned the room and noticed that the rest of the Q'maines, as he often called them, weren't present. "Where is everyone? Jeez. It's no wonder I never celebrate Christmas. It's boring."

"Aww. You don't mean that," Skye responded, entering the room. "Christmas is a wonderful time. We're all together…as one big, happy family," she said much too enthusiastically. "And this Christmas is even more special seeing as there will soon be a new member," she smiled at Tracy.

"Ugh," scoffed Tracy. "What do you mean 'family'? You're not a part of this one. And _what_ are you up to?" She shouldn't have started.

"Maybe she's just trying to be pleasant," Alan noted. "You could use a lesson or two." And he shouldn't have given her a reason to continue.

Fortunately, Dillon had just entered the room and put a stop to whatever argument might've ensued. "Let's not do this, all right?" He had hoped that this Christmas morning could be free of the fighting.

"Dillon's right," Lulu joined. "Let's try and be normal, shall we?" She folded her hands and smiled.

"Young lady," Edward tore himself away from the newspaper, "Why are you still in those raggedy things?"

"These, Mr. Quartermaine, are called pajamas. Teenagers like to wear them in the morning and stuff," she said in a sarcastic tone.

Edward narrowed his eyes, "You have a mouth on you just like your father."

"Isn't is great?" laughed Luke. He shot his daughter a glance of admiration, and Lulu smiled. She was still upset about her father's plans to remarry the step-witch, but this was maybe the second Christmas she could remember spending with him, and she wasn't about to ruin it.

Ned and Brook Lynn were the last to enter. Emily had spent the night at Sonny's much to the family's dismay.

"See, Dad. Lulu's still in her pajamas," Brook pointed out.

"Teenagers," grumbled Edward as he shook his head.

"So," Skye smiled again as she folded her hands. "Shall we exchange gifts?"

"Something isn't right," noted Tracy, waving a finger in the air. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Alan is right. I'm just trying to pleasant," Skye shrugged.

"Some would call it annoying," she smirked.

Skye threw her hands in the air, "I give up." She surveyed the Christmas tree.

"Why don't you go over there and find the gift with your name on it, sweetheart?" Alan suggested.

"Oh, I am going to be nauseous," Tracy rolled her eyes at her brother's sentimentality to a non-Quartermaine.

"There's a gift with your name on it too," Alan pointed out with a smile. "Let's make this Christmas a good one, all right?"

"Oh, my Spanky's already had a great Christmas, haven't you, sweetie?" Luke said as he massaged his wife's shoulders.

"Oh, I bet," recalled Dillon with a smirk on his face.

"Coming through!" interrupted Alice, pushing Luke away from Tracy. "Mr. Luke! It's my gift to you!" she handed him a small box wrapped in golden paper.

"Oh, my sweet melon! You shouldn't have," he began to open it. Tracy sat impatiently. Luke carefully undid the wrapping paper and found a plant inside. "Um, thanks?" he shrugged.

"Don't you know what it is?" she said sadly.

"Should I?"

Tracy turned around to see Luke dangling the plant in the air. "It's mistletoe!" Alice cried out and she kissed him. "Ugh," Tracy muttered.

"Here, Spunky. We can do it too," he held the mistletoe high. "Come on and kiss me. You know you want to."

"You're right," she stood up.

"Huh?" And that was all he could say before he felt her lips firmly pressed against his. The three teenagers covered their eyes as Skye and Alice rolled theirs. Ned and Alan looked away, and Edward didn't care enough to look up. Monica just smiled.

Tracy pulled back. "Damn," whispered Luke. "I thought I was supposed to treat you today; not the other way around."

"Whatever works," smiled Tracy.

PREVIEW: Tracy gets another Christmas gift.


	71. Chapter 71

CHAPTER SEVENTY-ONE

She had gone from such a cheerful mood to such a miserable one. Tracy sat on her bed and stared off into the distance, as she fidgeted with a small gift in her hands.

The door creaked, "Spankybuns," her husband whispered. Tracy hid the gift. "Dinner's about to be served," he noticed her sadness. "What's the matter? Didn't like my gift? I mean, I know they're not real, but—"

"The earrings are lovely, Luke. She pointed to the rubies that dangled from her ears. "I wouldn't have put them on if I didn't think so."

"Well, you _could_ just be trying to please me."

She smirked, "Yeah, that's true." Then her smile turned sincere, "I do love them though."

Luke took a seat next to his wife, "Tell me what's got you so upset then." He could see the gift that she so desperately tried to hide from him. "That present isn't for me, is it?"

"Hmm?"

Luke removed the gift from Tracy's grasp. She didn't put up much of a fight. "Uh, what's this?" he asked. "Who's it for?"

"Me," she shrugged. "Kind of. Alice found it outside on the front porch," she responded without much enthusiasm.

"Who's it from?" Luke asked curiously, and the famous "you don't want to know" expression took over.

"Wife…," he dragged out.

She scratched her head, "Well, it's not from Jax," she smiled. "Although…" She thought about telling him about the night before. "Never mind."

"No, no. What is it?"

She sighed, "I got a gift from him last night. No big deal."

"Why keep it a secret then?" he wondered out loud.

She shook her head, "I'm not doing this right now. I'm not," she stood up. "Dinner is being served. If you're going to act like this, I don't want you around," she headed out. Luke stopped her by grabbing her hand, "Spanky, wait."

"What?" She was beyond frustrated.

"I jumped to the wrong conclusion—"

"Again," she noted. "Apparently, agreeing to renew our vows wasn't enough to convince you otherwise," she spoke angrily.

The feeling came suddenly, but for a second, she wanted to call off the whole thing, and just run away. Forget about Luke Spencer. Forget about the pregnancy. Head right out the door and find herself in Europe…wining and dining, conducting important business meetings, traveling from one prestigious hotel to the next, having meaningful conversations with her _baby_…For a moment, Tracy "live life without regrets" Quartermaine, who never delved into the past, wanted to go back to the way things were. She laughed at herself when she realized what she was doing.

"Tracy?" Luke looked into her sad eyes and placed his hands gently around her shoulders. "We have something good. I love it. I…I love you," he added. "I don't wanna mess it up, and so I'm going to apologize."

She stared back into his eyes, "I'm listening," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he pulled her into a hug, and she let him, resting her head on his broad shoulder. "I'm sorry," he repeated, barely audibly. She pulled herself away, "The gift's from Coleman," she finally stated in a dull tone. Luke held it up. "There was a card with it," Tracy told him.

"Um, what did it say?"

Tracy walked over to the drawer that she had stashed it, "Here."

"'You and Duke—'" he glanced up, "'Duke?'" Tracy chuckled before he continued,

"'…deserve all the happiness in the world. Hope the baby likes the gift. Merry Christmas,' signed Buck." He looked up again, "Man, talk about cheesy. You don't buy this crap, do you?"

She shrugged, "No, not really. I, uh, just…I love you, Luke, and I really do want to remarry, but uh," she paused, "Coleman was the first man in a long time to appreciate for who I am…as a woman," she finished. "And it's hard for me not to—"

Luke interrupted, "Uh, Spanky? He called you a "needy cow" and said your money was the most attractive thing about you, which he's so wrong about by the way," he brushed her hair behind her ear. "Look at this beautiful face," he cooed. "Now, I might be the slimy bastard that drugged you and kidnapped you, and almost got you killed—"

"Twice," she said with a smirk. "Or was it 3 times? Let's see…," she counted on her fingers. "Helena at the Haunted Star with a gun. Helena in this very house…with a gun. Oh! And Helena at the hospital. Do I need to mention she had a gun?"

"Gosh, Spanky! Would you let me finish?"

"You're not making yourself look good, but proceed," she shook her head.

"The point is," he moved closer to her, "_I _never called you those things."

Tracy sighed, "You've said _other_ things, which I'm not going to get into at the moment because it's Christmas, blah, blah, blah, but—"

"But?"

"It's hard for me _not_ to want to accept his gift," she took it from him and looked at it.

Luke became confused, "Then, why are you acting like someone just ran over your puppy? You don't miss him, do you?"

"Oh, God! Of course not!" Tracy laughed. "I just…I just wish I never got the gift." She was completely contradicting herself.

"Whoa, you're giving me whiplash here. I want the gift. I don't want it. I want it. I don't…"

She went to sit on the bed, and Luke joined. "I just want to believe he's telling the truth."

"He's not," he said quickly. "He's up to something."

"Hence the bad mood, Luke. I'm not stupid," she sighed.

"You are confusing the hell out of me, woman." She was confusing the hell out of herself. She just wished Coleman gave her the gift to be sincere, to be a friend. She'd settle for friends, despite his lower than low social status. But their relationship had been much more than just casual. He was the father of her child. He wanted to be much more than a friend…

"Dinner!" called Dillon.

PREVIEW: After dinner is served, the Q's get an unexpected visitor.


	72. Chapter 72

CHAPTER SEVENTY-TWO

"Aww, look who's here. It's Miss Jones," Tracy's eyes and cheek bones practically met courtesy of the extremely fake smile she put on.

"Merry Christmas, Tracy," Georgie said with a hint of irritation in her voice. "Dillon invited me."

"Nooo," she responded in a sarcastic tone.

"That's enough," Ned took control. "Are we going to eat or not?"

Each person gathered around the table and held hands. Edward stood at the head.

"Oh, please do not tell me we're all going to sing again," Luke said, almost horrified. Before he could continue, he felt his wife's shoe on his foot, "Ow. Hey! Hey!"

"You're lucky I'm 7 months pregnant and not wearing razor-sharp heels," she whispered harshly.

Edward ignored his son-in-law and daughter, "**Lord Jesus,** **in the peace of this season our spirits are joyful:** **With the beasts and angels,** **the shepherds and stars,** **with Mary and Joseph we sing God's praise.** **By your coming may the hungry be filled with good things,** **and may our table and home be blessed..." **

**Luke opened his eyes, looked around, and saw everyone had their eyes closed and their heads bowed. The Quartermaines praying frightened him…a lot. This bickering, blackmailing, backstabbing bunch taking time out to "sing God's praise" seemed unreal.**

**The family finished the prayer in unison, "Bless us O Lord, and these Thy gifts,****  
****which we are about to receive from Thy bounty****through Christ our Lord. Amen."**

**Luke quickly shut his eyes, "Uh, Amen," he pretended to go along. "Let's eat! Mmm," he surveyed the turkey, "Looks scrumpti—"**

**The doorbell interrupted. **

**"Oh, please," Tracy frowned. "Please, Dillon darling. Do not tell me you invited the rest of the Scorpios and Jones."**

**"Well, if he did, that's news to me," Georgie joined.**

**"I don't seem to recall asking you a question, so tell me, dear, why are you giving me an answer?"**

**Georgie didn't say anything.**

**"Now, you see, _that_ does require a response."**

**"Oh, Step-witch. Just give it up. We know you hate her guts. And guess what? I bet she hates yours too. Can we move on and eat in peace?"**

**"You know, Spanky. She has a point. Let's just eat," Luke said, while scooping a pile of mashed potatoes on his plate. "Who's got the gravy? Alice, where are ya, sunshine?"**

**Right on cue, the Quartermaine maid entered the dining room, but not because of Luke. "Ms. Tracy, you have a guest."**

**"I guess that means Lorenzo isn't the one at the door," Skye pretended not to be disappointed.**

**Tracy laughed, "Ha! Did you get stood up?"**

**"No," Skye responded quickly as she squinted her eyes at Tracy. "He's out of the country. I thought maybe he got back early."**

**"Riiiiiiight," Tracy laughed again.**

**"Ms. Tracy…," Alice interrupted. "Your guest prefers to meet with you outside," she stated, knowing perfectly well the questions wouldn't stop there.**

**"He?" Luke's eyes widened. "Tell the kangaroo we're in the middle of dinner and to hop along to Australia."**

**"Um, Dad, you can't hop to Australia without ending up in the ocean," Lulu pointed out.**

**"Exactly my point, but I wasn't being literal."**

**"I'm surprised you know the difference between literal and figurative."**

**"Who said I knew the difference?" Luke shrugged.**

**Alice cleared her throat, "Ahem. Ms. Tracy," she said quietly. **

**"Alice, it's fine. Send Mr. Jacks here," she gestured.**

**"Ooh, Jax gets to eat dinner with us? He's kind of cute," Lulu laughed.**

**"Daughter!" Luke's voice became harsh, and silence filled the room.**

**"I was um, kidding," Lulu lied. "Jeez, Dad."**

**"Well, don't keep the man waiting," said Tracy. "Send him in."**

**"It's not Jax," Alice shrugged.**

**And within that moment, Tracy got up and left the room without another word.**

**"What's going on?" asked Monica. "Should I go after her?"**

**"No, I will," Luke said. "I'm her husband." He was very unenthusiastic. Enough for the family to notice. "Well, gee, don't sound so happy about it," Tracy's eldest son spoke, coming to his mother's defense. "She cares about you. Don't mess it up."**

**"Oh, I think Tracy's the one messing things up here," Skye joined the conversation just as Luke went after his wife.**

**"Skye, sweetheart," Alan warned. **

**Skye rolled her eyes, "You were on my side earlier. What happened?"**

**"Can we just forget the sides for today?" asked Dillon. "I'm so sorry about this," he whispered to Georgie.**

**She smiled sweetly, "It's all right. Really. I'm just glad I get to spend Christmas with you."**

**"Oh, please, you two. Get a room," said Brook Lynn.**

**"We weren't doing anything," Georgie insisted. The whole time, her eyes had been on Dillon's, and Dillon's on hers.**

**"All right. Enough teenage romance at the dinner table, or Dillon, I'll have your mother ship you off to military school," Edward took control.**

**"Well, Grandfather, that'd be pretty hard to do if you're not talking to her."**

**"This family will never let that go, will they?" **

**"Mother would be mortified at your behavior," Alan just shook his head in disgust.**

**"Well, your mother isn't here!" Edward screamed as he forcefully threw down his fork. **

**The fork hit his glass, and the resonating piercing sound struck everyone's ears.**

**And then the room became quiet again. Edward stared at his food. Alan folded his hands and turned his head. Monica covered her mouth and shut her eyes. Ned and Dillon exchanged glances. Both of them were glad their mother hadn't witnessed this. Bringing up Lila's death at Christmas time wasn't a good idea.**

**"Well," smiled Skye. "I'm going to see what's taking Luke and Tracy so long."**

**"Why? You hate her, don't you?" asked Brook.**

**Skye just wanted an excuse to get out of the room. Christmas was supposed to be a joyous occasion, and this wasn't one. "I'll be right back," she murmured.**

**Skye made her way toward the front end of the house, "Luke, where are you?" She noticed the front door was closed. "Oh, what is this?" she was talking to herself. "Some top secret conversation?" She laughed as opened the door.**

**"Damn it!" yelled Tracy. "What the hell are you doing out here?"**

**Skye looked at the man Luke and Tracy were talking to.**

**"Well, well, well. Didn't this just get interesting?" She paused. "Coleman, what brings you here?"**

**PREVIEW: Coleman wants to win Tracy back.**


	73. Chapter 73

CHAPTER SEVENTY-THREE

The four adults remained outside the house, shivering. It was even too cold to snow.

"Well?" Skye shrugged her shoulders and smiled brightly. "Anyone going to say anything?" If Tracy hadn't been beyond morning sickness, she would have vomited on the disgraceful woman's shoes.

Luke had an arm around his wife to keep her warm, "There isn't anything to say."

"I wanted to see if Tracy got my gift," Coleman said. "And she did."

"So then you'll be leaving," Luke said.

"Well, I don't know about that." Of course not. _That_ would've made things simple. "Can I have a word with my foxy mama?" He shot her a whimsical glance, and Tracy almost gagged.

"Can you make it quick? I don't want me or my baby to freeze to death."

"Alone," he specified.

"I'm not leaving her," Luke held her close.

"Luke, I'm fine. Just bring me a coat, all right?"

"You can have mine," Coleman began taking his off and placing it on her. "Eww," she interrupted. "Get that disgusting thing off me." She paused. "The coat, Luke. The coat."

"Got it, Wife," he gave her a fleeting, worried look as he reentered the house.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious what is going on here, don't you think?" Skye looked at both Coleman and Tracy. _She knows. Look at her. Having fun at my expense—God, I'd be doing the same thing._

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tracy said, without emotion. "Coleman got me a gift and wished my husband and me all the happiness in the world. Isn't that right?" she smiled.

"You got it. Um, I still need to talk—"

She put a hand in his face, "Nonsense. We're done here. Excuse me." Her short sentences made her sound extra nervous.

"Wait, you just agreed to talk to me. What are you trying to pull here, Babe?"

"Nothing. I changed my mind, all right?" she said simply.

She left Coleman and Skye standing outside.

"Does she know you know?" Skye whispered.

Coleman shrugged, "I'm not going to be the one to tell her."

"Well, it's not like it matters."

"I know. I know," he realized. "She'll drag me to court, and she'll win."

"So why did you come here today?" Skye was curious.

Coleman spoke admirably of Tracy, "Because I want to win her back. I want to show her that I, not Duke, am the one."

"Oh," she frowned. "You're serious?"

"Yep, but I guess I ruined my chance."

Skye scoffed. She almost sounded like Tracy. "You sound desperate! I'm surprised you're not drowning your sorrows at Jake's."

"It's closed."

"Um, hello. You own the place."

"Right," he nodded.

Skye became sympathetic, "If you want her back, then you should go for it."

"But you're not going to help me?"

Luke showed up with the coat, "Help with what?"

Skye and Coleman didn't utter a word.

"Help with what?" Luke repeated angrily.

The three of them didn't have to speak because it was obvious that the truth was out. No one needed to announce the fact to make it any more believable.

"Does Tracy know you know?" was all Luke could manage. He and Tracy had their suspicions, but this moment confirmed it all.

"I haven't told her," Coleman looked down. "But I'm sure she does."

"Well, leave that up to me. You're not going to say anything. She's terrified that you're going to take the baby."

"Oh, please. Tracy is anything but!" Skye insisted. "She just wants you to play Daddy, so Coleman will be out of her life for good. Coleman is a gentleman, isn't that right?" she looked towards him. "He's not going to take the child and run, although Lord knows it'd probably be the best thing for it."

"Damnit, Blaze. That's enough!" Luke's voice grew louder with each word. Skye didn't like Tracy. Tracy didn't like Skye. It wasn't a secret, and there was no need for either of them, in this case Skye, to take their hatred that far.

"Damn," muttered Coleman quietly.

"You know what?" Skye rubbed her hands together and breathed on them to keep them warm. "You don't have to worry about me taking his side. I already said I'm not helping." She headed to the door. "Excuse me. It's freezing."

"Why not?" questioned Luke. "It'd be the perfect opportunity to stick it to my wife."

Skye turned around and closed her eyes, "Because Luke, unlike your wife, I happen to be a kind, considerate person, and I know that taking that baby out of your care, for whatever reason, would destroy Tracy. And while I might not give a damn about her—"

Luke laughed, "Who are you trying to kid? You do too care about her."

She shook her head, "No, I care about you."

Luke tilted his head and realized, "So, it's about staying on my good graces."

"Yeah," she whispered. "Something like that. You don't have to worry about me screwing anything up." She paused. "Again, excuse me."

The men watched Skye walk inside.

"All right," Luke shrugged. "I guess this means _you_, and only _you_, are the one I have to be concerned about."

Coleman didn't speak.

"So, how are you planning on hurting my wife?" Luke waited impatiently for an answer.

PREVIEW: You're going to hate me, but instead of a continuation from above, Skye finds Tracy inside, and the Quartermaines finish dinner.


	74. Chapter 74

CHAPTER SEVENTY-FOUR

Skye entered the foyer and found Tracy standing at the bottom of the stairs, her arms crossed.

"Merry Christmas."

Skye closed her eyes at the harshness of Tracy's voice—not that she expected otherwise, but there was something about the tone that spelled more trouble than usual.

She rubbed her hands together, "So Skye, my dear. How long have you known?"

Skye lowered her eyes, "How long do you think?" she asked condescendingly.

Tracy assumed Skye found out Halloween, instead of some weeks later. "And you've managed to keep that mouth shut," she sounded surprised.

Skye had nothing but contempt for the woman in front of her, "Oh, Tracy, I believe you have the two of us confused. It's _your_ big mouth we have to worry about."

"Ha! You don't amuse me."

"I wasn't trying to."

"What happened to your Christmas cheer, hmm?" Tracy put on a smile. "We're all together, as a big, happy family!" she mimicked her from earlier that morning. Then, she changed the subject, "So, you and Coleman have been working together, huh?"

"Even if we were, I wouldn't tell you," Skye raised her eyebrows.

"Should I take that as a 'yes?'"

"You are so lucky that I still care about Luke," Skye practically spit out.

"Ick," Tracy pretended that the spit landed in her eye, demonstrated by the fact that she wiped the corner of her eye with her finger. "Um, tell me why I should be glad that another woman is chasing after my husband?"

"Is this some kind of competition? Like we _have_ to be after the same man all the time? Because _really_…Wow…I…"

She put her hand up, "Don't finish. Thanks."

"You don't have to be in love with someone to care about them," Skye managed to say.

Tracy shook her head, "But you sure can lust after them, huh?"

"Wouldn't you know?" she retorted.

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, you know. You're pregnant. I refuse to go toe-to-toe with you." Skye backed off.

A smirk took over Tracy's face, "Why? I'll still win."

"Fine. You'll win," she gave in.

Tracy waved her index finger in her face, "No, no, no. You don't give up that easily. And the next person who uses my pregnancy as an excuse to—"

"Mom!" Dillon interrupted.

"Skye!" said Georgie.

The argument that was about to result had just been put on hold.

Tracy turned around, "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to make sure you two didn't kill each other," Georgie smiled.

"Isn't that sweet?" she glared.

"Where's Luke?" asked Dillon.

At that moment, Luke re-entered the house, "Here I am, Young Spielberg!"

"You were talking to…?" Dillon became curious all of a sudden. What man besides Jax could've wanted to see his mother?

"Uh, bill collector," he lied.

Dillon was skeptical, "On Christmas?"

Luke went along, "Can you _believe_ some people?" He shook his head in disgust. "I took care of him. Don't worry, Spanky."

Tracy smiled wickedly, "Of course you did, seeing at it was your bill to pay." She continued with the phony story in hopes that her son would fall for it. She looked towards Skye who remained silent.

"I'm so confused," shrugged Dillon.

"Darling, my not-so-loving husband saw it fit to once again _steal_ from my account. Isn't that right, Lukey?" She walked over to him.

"Right, Spanky, but don't worry. I showed him," he said proudly.

"I'm sure you did. But please. Don't get yourself into jail over this."

"You'd miss me. I know it," he said in that over-conceited tone of his. Problem was…It was absolutely true. She'd miss him terribly.

"Okay! Enough!" Skye said, growing tired of the made up story. Luke and Tracy could have kept it going for hours, and she wasn't in the mood to just sit there and listen—

"You can leave anytime," noted Tracy.

"Nobody's going anywhere," Monica joined the four of them in the foyer. "Come on. Dinner's getting cold. Edward's about to have heart attack—"

"So?" asked Tracy. "Uh, kidding." She was angry with Daddy, but not _that_ angry. Whether Tracy Quartermaine would ever admit it to anyone or not, she would be devastated if Daddy ever died. "We're, uh, coming," she said, this time in a much more cheerful tone.

Luke and Tracy linked their arms, as did Dillon and Georgie. Skye walked behind them, while they all followed Monica into the dining room.

"Welcome back!" joked Ned. "Who was at the door?"

"No one too important," responded Tracy. "Look. Are we going to eat or not?"

"So, did we miss anything exciting?" Dillon wondered aloud.

"Young Spielberg," Luke shook his head. "Did you forget where we were eating? This place is the no fun house—" Tracy's eyes directly met his. "On second thought, this is the funnest house of all the fun of everything that was ever fun," he rambled, not realizing how ridiculous he sounded.

His wife looked at him strangely, "Luke, 'funnest' isn't even a word. Actually, you know what? Pretend I never said anything."

And then the family became quiet—Too quiet for a dinner in the Quartermaine mansion.

"So…," Alan said, breaking the silence.

"You just had to ruin the peace, didn't you?" Edward grumbled.

"He didn't ruin anything," Monica stated simply. "Is it wrong that one of us want to generate conversation?"

"One that doesn't result in arguing?" Lulu whispered to Brook Lynn, who shrugged. "You'll get used to it."

Edward glared, "What are you two whispering about over there?"

"I thought you wanted peace and quiet," retorted Brook Lynn with a hint of anger. Ned didn't want his daughter talking back to her elders, "Brook, Princess."

"Right, right. Sorry."

"So, um, what do we talk about?" Dillon asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be a part of whatever was going to happen next.

"There is nothing _to_ talk about," stressed Tracy.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Granny. What about the baby? Have you and Luke come up with any names?" Brook Lynn had taken the "being nice to Granny" to a whole new level.

Edward stood up, "Oh, no. We are not having this conversation."

"I think it's kind of sweet," Monica said truthfully. "Almost makes us feel like a real family, doesn't it?"

"Yep, one big, happy family," Skye said for the second time that day. This time, she wasn't nearly as enthusiastic.

"Skye," Alan warned, evidently tired of playing referee between his daughter and his sister.

"Let her say what she wants," Tracy didn't need her brother to help her out.

"I was finished," mumbled Skye.

"Well, thank heaven for small favors," she smirked. There was no hiding the tension between the two women.

"So, Mother, _have_ you and Luke discussed names?"

"Sweetheart, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"It's a girl," Monica said.

"And you know that _how_?" questioned Tracy.

"You can tell by the way you're carrying it," she laughed.

Brook Lynn joined, "You know, I remember hearing about that once. Like if you're carrying the baby high, it's a girl, right?"

Georgie became interested. This surprised both Dillon and Tracy. "Or if you're carrying it in your hip and butt, uh, I mean, rear, area—"

"That's it!" Edward remained at the head of the table. "I thought I made it clear that we are not having this conversation."

Monica ignored him, "That's right girls."

"So Mother just might be getting a daughter," Ned replied.

No one said anything as Edward disgustedly exited the room.

"Oh no," muttered Skye. "As if we need a mini Tracy running around the house."

Tracy shot Skye an irritated glance, "You know, you can leave the house anytime. No one's keeping you here."

Alan resumed his referee position. "Tracy," was all he needed to say.

"Got it,' she gave a thumbs up, obviously annoyed with his tactics. _Why can't he just accept that the two of us will never get along? Goodness…_

"Well, a little Tracy would certainly spice things up around here…Uh, not that this family needs it," Luke finished.

"Right," chuckled Dillon. "Because this house is the 'funnest' house of all the fun of everything that was fun…or something."

"Are you mocking me, step-son?"

"Never," joked Dillon.

A few of the Quartermaines laughed. Maybe Christmas dinner wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

PREVIEW: That night, Edward surprisingly approaches Tracy.


	75. Chapter 75

CHAPTER SEVENTY-FIVE

Night had fallen, and while much of the family disappeared to the upstairs, Tracy had been the exception. She was reading quietly in the den with a glass of milk, only to be interrupted by the sound of footsteps. _Daddy_. She recognized that sound all right. It wasn't Luke…Or Monica…Or anyone else that she had the slightest interest in dealing with. _What am I talking about? I don't have to deal with Daddy because he refuses to 'deal' with me. _

Tracy closed the book and stood up. "Excuse me," she said, not even glancing up at him. She proceeded to exit the room until she heard the man's deep voice.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Tracy turned around at saw her father admiring the neatly framed photograph of her mother. Not sure if she should respond or not, she just stood there. _Daddy can't possibly talking to me_.

"Isn't she, Tracy?"

Well, _that_ confirmed it. Feelings of happiness, anxiousness, sadness, anger, surprise seemed to overwhelm her at once. She swallowed hard, "Hmm?" It wasn't a difficult question. Tracy Quartermaine should've been able to give him an answer without a single thought, but the shock of her father speaking to her put her tongue in a knot.

"Your mother," he offered quietly. "My wife."

She glanced at the photo that he held firmly in his hand. _Don't mess this up. He's your father, and you need to answer him._

"Yeah, she is, Daddy," she spoke in an innocent little girl's voice; definitely not sounding like she felt. She could have lashed out right then and there. She could have thrown a tantrum. She could have done a lot of things. But Tracy Quartermaine didn't want to ruin the possible chance of reconciling with her father, despite being furious with him and his antics.

"Tracy, I…We…" His voice was cold, but she could almost hear some regret. "Tracy," he repeated. "I've been thinking," he spoke softly.

She swallowed, "About?"

"Lila."

She let her eyes survey the photograph again. _Goodness, is she beautiful. Graceful. Elegant. Loving_.

Edward continued, "I've been thinking about her a lot lately. Perhaps it's because of the holiday, I don't know, but uh," he paused to look at the ground. "She wouldn't have approved of my behavior the last few months."

Tracy agreed but didn't utter a word.

"So I would like to apologize."

_And that's it? A simple apology, and I'm supposed to forget that my father gave me the cold-shoulder for months. Not days. Not weeks. Months. 3 long months._

It wasn't the first instance her father refused to speak to her for a long period of time. She, after all, had been banished in the past on more than one occasion…4 times to be exact. 4 times. The Quartermaines had completely cut her off…physically, emotionally, and financially. Daddy hadn't gone that far this time, but he didn't have to.

He still hurt his daughter, in some ways worse than before, because he'd be there…in the same room…looking in her direction. And all she could see in his eyes was emptiness. He looked right through, as if she were some figment of his imagination, as if she weren't even there.

"I don't suppose an apology is going to fix this."

_He must have read my mind._

"But it's a start, isn't it, dear?"

_I can't remember the last time he called me that and meant it as a term of endearment._

"Yes, of course," she spoke uncomfortably. Tracy just wanted to finish the milk and the latest chapter in her book, and then head upstairs and to bed.

"I know we Quartermaines don't have the biggest of hearts, but I'm hoping you'll find it in yours to forgive me."

_What the hell? This is so not him. It's not. Talking about hearts and forgiveness and oh my goodness…This is ridiculous. _"Daddy, you sound like a damn Hallmark card," she spit out.

"Tracy," he stated again. His voice sounded more sincere than ever, and she wanted to believe that he meant what he said. But she had a hard time believing people, putting her trust into them, especially the man in front of her. After all, he was the one who taught her how to lie, how to deceive people, and she had _every_ reason to doubt him and the words that came from his mouth.

But she didn't. "Apology accepted," she said without much emotion.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he started heading out of the room.

She thought about going off on him. She wanted too…badly, but the photo of her mother caught her eye once more, and she refrained. "Uh, good night, Daddy," she replied, once again just as if she were a little girl.

"Good night, dear," he murmured before leaving.

Tracy made sure he was completely gone before walking over to her mother's picture. She couldn't help but smile. _He's talking to me, Mama. Daddy's talking to me. _She stroked the silver frame. _Gosh, I don't know what you did, but thank you_. "Thank you," she repeated out loud.

And with that, she placed the book she had been reading next to the photo and headed up to her room. "Merry Christmas, huh?" she laughed to herself.

PREVIEW: Skye shocks Tracy with her kindness. Tracy has her doubts.


	76. Chapter 76

CHAPTER SEVENTY-SIX

A few days before the New Year, Tracy found Alice in the den arranging a bouquet of flowers.

"Good morning, Ms. Tracy!" she said much too enthusiastically.

"Um, morning? Where are the flowers from?"

"I don't know. It's the strangest thing. Someone just left them on the doorstep without a card or anything."

Tracy knew _exactly _they were from. "Throw 'em out, Alice."

"But Ms. Tracy. They're beautiful."

She removed them from the vase herself, "I said, 'Throw them out,' damnit!"

"All right. All right…Goodness." As Alice began to leave the room, Luke entered it. "You might not want to come in. Ms. Tracy is more cranky than usual."

"Aww, is that true, Crankybuns?"

She rolled her eyes, "Alice, please. Make yourself useful and leave us alone."

"Will do," she said.

"You," Tracy pointed to her husband. "We need to talk."

"Sugar Plum, I told you that we cannot start planning the wedding until after Spanky Jr. is born. Those kind of things can be stressful, and—"

"Stop!" she put a hand in his face. "You know what? I wasn't even going to talk to you about the wedding. I have far, much more serious issues to deal with."

Luke realized, "Coleman?"

She nodded. "I'm willing to bet those flowers Alice had in her hand came from him."

"Was there a card?"

"No. She just found them on the porch. Luke, how long is he going to keep this up?" She was upset. "I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Ignoring him. Something's going to happen, and this is all going to blow up in my face." The whininess wasn't appealing.

"What's going to blow up in your face?" entered Skye. The woman had extremely bad timing. "Now, what did you do, Tracy?"

She threw her hands into the air, "Why is it always, 'What did you do, _Tracy_?' Luke has done his share."

"What did you do?" Skye asked again.

"She didn't do anything, Blaze," Luke said sternly. "What will it take for the two of you to get along?"

"A cold day in hell," muttered Tracy. "A cold day in hell."

"You're worried about Coleman, aren't you?"

Tracy pressed her lips together before speaking, "You got it, Skye, and unless you are here to help, I suggest you leave."

"Maybe I _can_ help," smiled Skye. "In fact, I think I already have."

"Oh dear God," Tracy mumbled. "What have you done?"

"Tracy, maybe you're too pregnant to realize, but Coleman slept with you without your consent. I'm no legal expert, but if he tried to gain custody of that child, you could probably take him to court…and win."

"Blaze! You're a genius!" Luke was full of admiration, and for some reason, Tracy didn't seem to mind. "Why didn't we think of this before?"

Tracy spoke angrily, "Why didn't _you_ bring this up before?"

"Because I love watching you squirm, remember?" Skye laughed. "You might want to contact Justus though."

"No," she shook her head. "You know what? I just realized. Your genius plan doesn't keep him from telling the family."

"Ooh, good point, Wife. Wow. Talk about the humiliation if the truth ever does come out."

She slapped his arm hard. "Damnit. You are horrible at making me feel better."

"Will a kiss from Lukey help?" he spoke in a baby voice.

"Enough," Skye became disgusted. "What possible reason would Coleman have to tell?"

"To get me back."

"Oh, please," Skye retorted. "He's too busy trying to win you back, which apparently, is a lost cause."

"Yeah, I'm not giving up my Spanky. Ever." He squeezed her tightly.

Tracy was suspicious, "Skye, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" She paused. "Oh! You mean acting like I give a damn." Skye sighed. "Luke, can I speak to Tracy alone please?"

"But I don't want to miss the cat-fight," he whined, only to be glared at by the two women. "Okay. I'm leaving now. Luke Spencer is leaving…"

"Bye-bye," waved Tracy. She waited until she couldn't see him anymore. "Okay, Skye, what do you want?"

She answered, "Nothing—Eh, I suppose there is one thing, but it's not what you think." She didn't sound malicious, but that didn't mean much.

"I'm not giving Luke up," Tracy insisted, crossing her arms.

Skye smiled, "I said it wasn't what you think. And, in case your wondering," she continued, "I'm not asking you to. I am much too busy with the charming Lorenzo Alcazar. He has been kind and gen…"

She placed her hands over her face, "Oh, please. Spare me the details. Whatever do you want? Tell me." Her tone was more melodramatic than usual.

"May we?" Skye led the way to the den.

Tracy apprehensively followed. "You're scaring me, dear," she practically sang.

Skye sat down and slapped her thighs, "All right. Tracy, about that 'one thing…'"

"Still scaring me," she spoke melodiously.

"Ohhh," Skye sighed. "Okay. Here it goes. I've never seen Luke so happy."

"Uh, your point?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to know where this was going. Skye was acting much too pleasantly for her taste.

"That 'one thing,' Tracy—I don't want…All right. I can't believe this, but—," she paused before sighing. The conversation was reaching surprising levels of awkwardness. "As someone who's had as much luck in the romance department as you, which is—"

"Don't say it," she said warned.

"Not much," Skye said it anyway.

Tracy sighed.

"I, um, well, I…I don't want you to ruin this for Luke," she swallowed, "or yourself."

"Ha! You're lying," Tracy pretended to laugh uncontrollably, but she stopped when she saw how serious Skye looked. _Oh my God._

"In his own way, he loves you," she spoke sincerely. "And you—Gosh, Tracy, I don't know _how_ it happened, but you love him too. It's a strange, strange thing, but the love, or whatever you two want to call it, share…It's there, and I'd hate for anyone to mess it up."

Tracy stood there in awe, her mouth wide open. _What is she trying to pull?_

"I might not act like it, but I am on your side." She sounded truthful, but all of this was much too sudden. "Tracy, we're family—"

"Ha!" she loudly responded.

"We're family," she repeated. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but we are—"

"You and I don't share an ounce of blood for which I am forever grateful."

Skye shot back, "Oh, believe me. I feel exactly the same." She sighed before continuing, "Bottom line is blood doesn't matter, and I—"

"Blood is the _only_ thing that matters," she spoke more harshly than usual.

"My, Tracy, you really are making this difficult for me."

"Well, excuse me for not buying this sentimental rubbish," she retorted.

Skye shrugged, "You don't have to, but this 'sentimental rubbish" is the truth. Tracy, your brother adopted me. I care about him and by extension, I care about you."

A disgusted Tracy shut her eyes, "Oh my God. Please stop before I vomit."

"I also care about Luke."

"You're stating the obvious, dear."

"So!" she clapped her hands together. "I just wanted to get that out. You and Luke…You…Wow. It might not be what someone considers a 'normal' marriage, but he's crazy about you. And you're—"

"I'm not crazy about him," she insisted.

Skye laughed, "Then, why are you renewing your vows?"

Tracy smiled slightly.

"Oh, and if the family starts wondering about you know who, I'm on your side. Luke _is _that baby's father," she stressed.

"Skye, am I supposed to believe this?"

"Yes, you're supposed to because it's the truth. No one will ever find out though because this conversation? Never happened."

"Never," Tracy nodded. "We have a reputation to keep up, I suppose." _I'm not believing this. Am I?_

"Yeah," smiled Skye. "I hate you. You hate me."

"Shouldn't be too difficult to continue on that front."

"Not at all," Skye said while she began to exit.

"Uh, Skye?" she whispered.

The natural redhead turned around.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but _don't_ underestimate me." Her voice became a harsh whisper, "You _will_ regret it. Trust me."

She cleared her throat, "Ahem. Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a promise. You can't scheme against with the best of them and expect to come out on top."

"Well, then," Skye swallowed. "I guess it's a good thing I'm not scheming. Excuse me."

"What did I miss?" Luke entered with no clue as to what just happened. He surveyed the room for broken glass, pillow feathers, and anything else that might have revealed a fight.

"I hate that woman with every fiber of my being," Skye said disgustedly, practically stomping out of the room.

"The feeling is mutual!!!" screamed Tracy. _Oh goodness. I do believe her. I honestly believe she's on my side—Oh, who am I kidding? It's Luke she's looking out for…Right?!?_

"Women…" Luke shook his head.

PREVIEW: Tracy's baby shower turns out to be an awkward gathering.


	77. Chapter 77

CHAPTER SEVENTY-SEVEN

"All right. We can place the gifts over there. Right here," Monica gestured before glancing at her watch. "15 minutes. All right. We're good." She rubbed her hands together before letting out a quiet sigh, evidently nervous of what was going to happen in the near future.

"So, now what?" asked Emily.

"We wait…"

Jasper Jacks had agreed to rent out part of MetroCourt's restaurant that afternoon in late December. The rather small area had been transformed into a decorative site with lavender colored linens covering two rectangular tables that had been pushed together, a vase of yellow roses at the center, and teeny-tiny plastic cradles (full of those soft pink and green mints that almost instantly melt in the mouth) at each individual seat.

Monica, Emily, Skye, Bobbie, Lainey, Lulu, Brook Lynn, Felicia, and Georgie all remained standing. Some of them anxious…some of them not-so-anxious. Tracy Quartermaine's arrival would be the moment of truth.

"So, Tracy's charitable endowment 'friends' are supposed to…," began Emily.

Monica finished, "Convince her to join them to uh, discuss their plans for the upcoming joint convention."

"The one in Boston?" questioned Lainey.

"That's the one," confirmed Monica. "And because of that, none of them are going to be in town next week."

"Granny's traveling to Boston?" questioned Brook Lynn.

"Oh no," Monica said. "But we couldn't throw the shower without them, which is why we moved it ahead."

"Maybe we should have pushed it back a week instead," Emily noted.

"No, no. I think this worked out," her mother smiled. "It didn't cause too much of an inconvenience, I hope."

"Not at all," Bobbie smiled uneasily, hoping that she sounded genuine. True; Tracy made her brother happy, but marrying him and carrying his child turned out to be much more than Bobbie ever expected…especially at their age.

Jax walked over to the ladies.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Everything's perfect," Monica answered.

Lulu laughed, "Well, we'll let Step-witch be the judge of that."

"Be the judge of what?" Tracy and her charity friends unexpectedly joined.

"Uh, surprise?" a few of the women said, not very enthusiastically.

"Aw, come on. We can do better than that," clapped Emily. "Surprise!"

"Surprise!" they tried again. Jax took this as his cue to leave. Tracy looked confused. It wasn't her birthday, and even if it was, she wasn't on good terms with half the people attending the so-called party.

"Monica, what's going—" And then realized after noticing the plastic, white cradles on the tables. "A baby shower."

"Surprise!" Monica laughed. Tracy let out a small smile before turning to the other members of the charitable endowment, "You all knew? This? This was part—" her smiled became more evident. She actually seemed happy.

Emily gave her mother a thumbs-up. So far, so good.

"Gifts are over there. Lunch will be served in a few," Monica said. "What do you think?"

Tracy swallowed, as she scanned the guests. Her smile faded. She wasn't even going to try and figure out how Monica got them to all to come. "It's nice," she replied, unsure of how sincere or insincere she sounded. _I mean, it IS nice. I certainly didn't expect this. I…It's nice. Oh! Tracy Quartermaine. You don't even care for most of the people here, but uh… What would your mother say? "It's the thought that counts, dear."_

"It's nice," Tracy repeated, her mind elsewhere. _Ugh. WHY is Emily here? And that Georgie? And Lulu? Little brats. Felicia? And Lainey? I hardly even KNOW her—Smile, Tracy. Smile. For Monica. She did this. She had to. And free lunch. No men. Ha. It's nice. It's nice. _"Thanks," she whispered. "Was this, uh, your idea?"

"Yeah, but Emily put most of it together."

"Ah, Emily. Of course" Tracy nodded. _The anointed one. No, that's Jason. Or…Wait. _

"Trace—" Monica said. She could see her sister-in-law trying to restrain herself.

"It's nice," Tracy said yet again as uneasiness filled the room.

"You keep saying that," said Monica, worried. She looked towards Emily, who just shrugged.

"No, it really is," Tracy gulped. "I really didn't expect you to go through all this trouble. So I guess we're not discussing charity plans, huh?" she looked over to Chelsea and the other members of the endowment.

Chelsea, with her long, dark hair, pulled back loosely, to match her dark eyes, wore a simple, navy blue business suit. "Nope. Um, perhaps we should sit down?" she sweetly suggested.

"Uh, sounds good," Hannah, another member, agreed. This one seemed quiet. Her blonde hair had soft curls that rested on her shoulders.

"Okay. Okay," said Monica.

"Could this be any more awkward?" Georgie whispered to Brook Lynn. "I don't even know why I'm here."

"Shortage of guests," laughed Lulu, a bit too loudly.

"Shh," Brook told her.

"What are you girls talking about?" Skye joined.

"We just think this is kinda strange," said Georgie.

"Yep," Skye agreed. "Just go with the flow."

"There's no flow to go with it," Lulu responded. It was true. No one, not even Monica, had an idea as to what was going on.

"These cradles are adorable," Victoria, early 40s and dressed in a cream colored button up jacket with a knee-length skirt to match, noted as she held one up in the light.

"Emily's idea," revealed Monica. "What do you think of them, Tracy?"

"I think," she paused before she said something she regretted. "I think they're nice." _God. You HAVE to start using a different word._

Emily put on a smile, "Thanks."

And then the uneasiness resumed. All of the ladies had this "We'd rather be _anywhere_ but here" look on their faces. It was definitely going to be a long afternoon…

PREVIEW: The food is served…


	78. Chapter 78

CHAPTER SEVENTY-EIGHT

The women couldn't have been more thankful when the food started being served that afternoon. The cream of chicken soup had gone over well even though most of them ate without saying a word. The salad was brought out next.

"Looks delicious, Monica," Tracy said truthfully, as she delicately used the fork to pick up a piece of lettuce.

"It looks very delicious," affirmed Hannah.

Lulu, Brook Lynn, and Georgie had different thoughts as each teenage girl ate around the "purple stuff."

"You can't even taste it," Bobbie told them.

"We'll pass," Lulu told her aunt.

"Georgie, sweetheart," Felicia whispered to her daughter. "Stop."

"I don't want to eat it, Mom," she sounded like a little girl.

Chelsea decided to strike conversation, "So, Tracy, are you excited?"

"About the baby?" Tracy asked. _Of course, she means the baby._

Chelsea tried not to look at her strangely, "Yes, the baby."

Tracy smiled, "Yeah. A little nervous about being a mother again, and at _my_ age especially, but um—"

"Somehow I think you'll be fine," Skye mumbled. "And if you don't believe me, think about Ned and Dillon. They turned out pretty good—all things considered."

"Ha. Ha," said Tracy.

"Skye, let's not start," Monica reminded her.

Tracy and Skye exchanged knowingly glances.

"Have you and Luke discussed names?" wondered Lainey.

It felt strange talking to this woman, but Tracy answered anyway, "No, not yet."

"I'm not surprised," laughed Bobbie. "I just can't see my brother discussing that sort of thing."

"Oh, we will," Tracy informed them with a chuckle. "I'll make him."

"I bet you will, Granny."

Lulu covered her eyes, "Well, there's an image I don't need."

"Why do always assume the worst?" asked Brook Lynn. "I didn't mean it like _that_."

"I understand you're also planning a second wedding," Victoria joined the conversation.

"Well, we didn't exactly plan the first one," Tracy laughed uneasily, recalling the morning she woke up as Mrs. Lucas Lorenzo Spencer.

"Another thing I can't see Luke sitting down and doing," Bobbie noted, obviously still upset at the fact that he was marrying Tracy Quartermaine of all people. "I'm sorry," she stopped herself. "Hey, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Monica stepped in, "I don't think that is a good idea."

"It's fine," Tracy insisted. She and Bobbie walked away from the table. "What do you want?" she folded her arms.

Bobbie swallowed. "Look, Tracy, I'm sorry. I'm just having a hard time understanding all of this."

"It's hard for me to understand too," she confessed.

"But, um," Bobbie put on a smile, "I can see how happy you make my brother."

Tracy nodded. There was a distinct sincerity in Bobbie's voice that hadn't been there before.

"Luke told me that it was your idea for him to propose the way he did," she smiled.

Bobbie laughed quietly, "Yeah. Sort of last minute."

"I never thanked you, so um…Thank. You." she managed to say.

Bobbie's eyes grew wide. Surely, Tracy Quartermaine wasn't being polite.

She continued, "I truly had a wonderful time that night, and it's no secret how you feel about the baby or this marriage, so I'm glad you could put those feelings aside."

"I'll try to do the same for today."

Tracy nodded, and then both ladies returned to the table. No one knew what to say.

"So?" shrugged Monica.

"What were we discussing?" Tracy squinted.

"Wedding plans," Felicia reminded her.

"We're not planning anything until after the baby is born,"

"You know, Tracy, if you need any help—" Emily began to intrude.

Tracy quickly responded, "We'll be fine. And you know, I think you've helped plan enough events for one year, don't you think?"

Emily should have known _not_ to ask. "Um, I…" she squeaked. "Never mind."

"Well, Tracy," said Chelsea. "You must have some ideas, right?"

"I do," she swallowed. This wedding was going to be the one she did right, and she had been coming up with ideas since Luke proposed that Christmas Eve.

"Oh, what the hell? Let's hear 'em," offered Skye.

"You sound much too enthusiastic," noted Tracy. "Planning on sabotaging my special day?"

"You do seem a bit happy about hearing Tracy's wedding plans, Skye," Monica looked over to her. "Do you have something up your sleeve?"

Skye shrugged, "What? I can't be excited about this? I happen to love weddings."

"Even if the groom is your ex-boyfriend?" Monica was becoming suspicious. She had grown to tolerate Skye for Alan's sake, but this was much too odd for her to sit back and _not_ say anything.

"You know, I _try_ being a civilized being, and _what_ do I get in return?"

Tracy laughed, "I know the feeling."

The two ladies exchanged glances again.

"Hmm," Brook Lynn said. "Is it just me, or are Skye and Granny almost being nice and stuff to each other?"

"It's not just you," Emily responded. "It's kinda sweet, isn't it?"

"It's kind of scary," Lulu said.

"So…," Hannah spoke up. "We've been here for almost an hour, and I don't even know all of your names!"

"We should have introduced everyone in the beginning," realized Monica.

"Well, I know you, Bobbie, Emily, Lainey, and…," she looked at the woman with the wavy, reddish hair, "Skye. Yeah, that's right, isn't it?"

Skye nodded, "You bet. I'm sorry. I don't remember you."

"Hannah."

She felt embarrassed. The women looked familiar, but she just couldn't place her, "Right. Hannah."

"What about you pretty girls?" the woman asked. "Tracy doesn't have any daughters that I know about."

"I see the step-monster talks about me so much," joked Lulu. "That's all right. I don't consider her a mother anyway. I'm Lulu."

"Step-monster?"

"Lulu is my husband's daughter," Tracy clarified. "I'm the evil step-witch. Step-monster. Teenagers…," she muttered.

"Oh, I see," she responded sort of sadly. "What about this girl?"

"Georgie. Tracy's son and I are seeing each other, but um—"

Tracy finished, "We're not on the best of terms, but I guess Monica felt the need to invite her?"

Georgie shrugged, "Please don't start with me, Tracy. I didn't even want to be here."

"We're glad to be here," Felicia gritted through her teeth. "And Tracy, you better lay off my daughter." She paused. "Felicia Jones, by the way."

"Okay!" Emily clapped. "Let's move along…This is—"

"Brook Lynn…or Brook. I'm the mom-to-be's granddaughter. Strange as that sounds."

"Ned Ashton's daughter," realized Victoria.

"You know my son?" Tracy looked at her.

"We um…Well…The two of us…"

Tracy could tell by her face and tone of voice that she didn't want her to finish. "I got it. When was this?" she paused. "Never mind," she shut her eyes. She wasn't interested in her son's sex life. "You and Ned? Victoria, I had no idea. Anyway…I…"

A server started bringing over the main course: baked chicken, mashed potatoes, dinner rolls, and corn…

"Good timing, huh?" Monica mumbled to Emily.

PREVIEW: Emily insists on a game of Baby-shower bingo.


	79. Chapter 79

CHAPTER SEVENTY-NINE

"Baby shower bingo?" questioned Tracy as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah!" Emily said happily. "We all fill out these little bingo cards I made with gifts. Like in one square, write "bassinet," and in another one, write 'diapers,' and then after you open them, we mark them off. And the first one who gets—"

"I know how to play," Tracy interjected. "Why can't I just open the gifts normally?" _And then you can all "ooh" and "aah" and do whatever it is you do, while I put on a smile and pretend that I appreciate this—Damnit. You DO appreciate this. You do. Tracy Quartermaine, when was the last time someone went through all of this just for you?_

"We'll open the gifts your way," Monica said.

"No," Tracy shook her head. She squeezed the words out, "You obviously put a lot of planning into this, and um, I'd hate to ruin it." _Oh, just be yourself! This isn't you._

"Really?" Monica was a bit surprised, as were the other guests.

"Yes. Really." She sounded honest and grateful and for a moment, everyone forgot that they were at Tracy Quartermaine's baby shower. "So, do I get to fill out of one these?"

"Um, sure," Emily handed her one. "Instead of B-I-N-G-O, it's B-A-B-Y, but that doesn't really matter, since we're not doing the whole "B1" thing, but anyway," she rambled, "there's only 16 squares, you only have to get 4 in a row."

"Um, I'm sure she knows that much," Brook Lynn joined.

"What about a free space?" inquired Georgie.

"Wherever you want to put it is fine," Emily told her.

Chelsea replied, "Sounds good."

While the girls and ladies filled out their cards, there wasn't too much chit-chatting until Jasper Jacks came over.

"Everything all right over here?" he politely asked.

"Everything's fine, Jax," Tracy said. "Is there a reason you keep interrupting?" Her tone wasn't harsh, but he could tell she was slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry. Just want to make sure my best guests get the best service."

Tracy smiled, "And we are. Thank you, and buh-bye." She waved him out of their little section.

"Are we done?" wondered Emily who had just completed the card.

"Yeah," a few of them responded.

"Okay," she walked over the pile of gifts. "This one is from me."

Tracy smiled awkwardly as Emily handed it to her. "Uh, thanks."

"So?" she bit her lip. "Open it."

Tracy tore at the pastel purple wrapping paper before carefully lifting the corners of the rectangular box. She opened it and found two sets of fleece pajamas, one yellow, the other mint green, complete with the little footsies.

Everyone "ooh'ed" and "aah'ed" as Tracy had expected.

"I figured I get something in neutral colors since we don't know if it's a girl or a boy. Yellow and green are okay, right?"

"Uh, right," she said quickly. "They're uh, cute." _Oh, so not me. So not me. But they ARE cute. Oh, I'm not ready to be a mother again._

"Here's uh, my gift," Bobbie handed her a box that was wrapped in paper with duck prints.

All of them were quiet while she opened it. Once she did, she held up the light pink blanket in the light.

"I'm convinced it's a girl," laughed Bobbie. "You just know it has to be."

Tracy held the soft pink blanket in her hands and paused to think what it'd be like if she already had a daughter. She'd take her to the ballet, share tea with her at the fanciest of restaurants, teach her that women _can _hold high authoritative positions even if _Daddy _didn't think so…Tracy was getting off track.

"Tracy?"

"It's beautiful," she spoke truthfully.

"If it's a boy," Bobbie said, "I'll exchange it for a blue one, but I don't think we'll have to worry about that."

Tracy tilted her head, "Do you know something I don't?'

"Nope," Bobbie simply stated. "I just think with two boys, you're due for a girl. And well, you _are_ carrying that baby all over the place, if you know what I mean."

"Ha. Yes, I know what you mean."

A few of them laughed.

"I was the same way with my two girls," Felicia joined.

There was some more laughter. Everyone was so much more relaxed, and Tracy found herself almost having a good time.

"Whose gift is next?" asked Brook Lynn.

"How about yours?" suggested Tracy.

"Okay. Here ya go. I'm, um, not very good with the wrapping. I like seriously lack in the domestic department."

Tracy looked at the oddly shaped gift. Brook might have had better luck if she put it in a box and _then_ wrapped it. "That's all right," she told her granddaughter as she delicately ripped the shiny, silver paper. Out fell a tiny stuffed elephant with a bonnet tied around its head.

And right on cue, they all "awwwww'ed."

"Thanks Brook Lynn. It'll look lovely in the nursery."

"Oh! Hey! I got Bingo…or Baby," laughed Georgie.

"Already?" wondered Emily.

"Yep. Blanket, pajamas, free space, and stuffed animal."

"And we have a winner!"

"Do I get a prize?" she joked.

"Actually," Emily began. "We do have a couple baggies of mint chocolates."

"Cool."

"Can you share with me?" asked Lulu.

"What about me?" questioned Brook Lynn.

"Chocolates for everyone," Georgie said as she passed the bag around.

Smiles and laughter filled the room.

"This might be working out after all…," Emily whispered to her mother.

PREVIEW: Jax and Monica are both there for Tracy.


	80. Chapter 80

CHAPTER EIGHTY

4 onesies, 3 outfits, 4 packages of 100 diapers, 2 blankets, 2 rattles, 1 stuffed elephant, 1 baby monitor, and 1 bassinet later, among some other things, all the gifts had been opened, and everyone except Tracy and Monica had headed home.

"Here, Tracy. I'll carry all this stuff to the car. You sit." Monica didn't mean to order her around.

"Monica, it's fine. I _can_ carry the pajamas, the blankets, the rattles, the—"

"Listen to Monica," warned Jax, who once again had seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Lurking in the shadows, my friend?" Tracy looked up at the tall and handsome business man.

"Good afternoon, Tracy," he smiled.

"Uh, excuse me," Monica was quick to leave them alone.

"What can I do for you?"

"Are you doing all right?" He was sincere, but Tracy had appreciated him a lot more before her husband starting treating her as he should, which led her to believe that _maybe _she had been using Jax after all. _No. He's a friend. You NEED a friend. No. I don't NEED anyone. I don't. I—_

"I'm doing very well, thanks." _He is a friend._

"Did you have a good time at the shower?"

Tracy laughed, "Did you forget who the shower was for?" She paused. "It was uh, nice. I guess. Jax, come on! Emily had us playing Bingo for Godsakes!"

Jax chuckled.

"Ha. Funny. And Skye was there. Well, you know. And Georgie. Felicia. And Lulu. And Emily of course. Does Monica _not_ realize I cannot stand the idea of being a room with those people?" She put her hands over her face. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you this. Why am I telling you this?"

Jax led her to a chair, "Because I asked, and you don't have to apologize. Amber," he signaled to a waitress. "Can you bring us some water?"

"Think Monica will throw you a bridal shower too?" Jax asked knowing that Tracy would be less than amused.

"Ha. Ha," she said dryly. "But if she does, it's not going to be here. We won't have to worry about a certain someone interrupting then, will we?" she winked.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have disrupted an all ladies event."

"Well, surely, someone like yourself couldn't resist."

He waved a finger. "Why do I feel like I'm being insulted?"

"Because you are," she laughed just as the waitress brought over some water.

"ELQ's fine, by the way," he said out of the blue.

"I didn't even ask." She pretended to be all innocent.

"But you were going to." He obviously knew better.

"Yeah, I was," she gave in as she laughed quietly. "Care to be more specific than 'fine?'" Tracy put an elbow on the table and rested her chin in her palm.

He shook his head, "No. Trust me. It's fine. In fact, it's better than fine."

"Ooh, better than fine?" she acted intrigued.

"Better than fine," he repeated.

"Should I be impressed?"

"Well, that's up to you. I, uh," he looked at his watch, "have to get going. Sorry to cut this short. Oh, thanks for the conversation."

"Thanks for the water," she held up the glass while he walked away.

"Tracy?" a familiar voice said. "Ready?"

She turned around, "Yeah, I'm ready, Monica. Um, I guess I should thank you for this."

She noticed the lack of excitement in her sister-in-law's voice. "You're welcome?" she shrugged.

Tracy let out a heavy sigh. "Monica, it's just…It was nice. Must have been difficult to put together a guest list."

Unfortunately, she wasn't kidding herself. She was Tracy Quartermaine. She had no friends. The ladies that were members of the Charity Guild were merely people she worked with. And so that left family—half of which she wasn't on good terms with—partly because they weren't _real_ Quartermaines and partly because…well, they couldn't be more tiresome if they tried.

"We managed," Monica smiled uneasily. "Emily and I, we—"

"You did more than I deserved." She surprised herself and Monica. "I, uh, should've been a bit more enthusiastic. I just—"

She shook her head and laughed, "You didn't pull out anyone's hair, Trace. We couldn't have asked for more."

Tracy finished sipping her water and stood up.

"From Jax?" wondered Monica out loud.

"Yeah. Why?" She was rather defensive.

"Just wondering," she shrugged.

"Ahem. Right," she said in a sarcastic tone. "Tell me, Monica, why is it that I can't converse with another man without someone insinuating that I'm cheating? We are friends…Should I spell it out?"

Monica could tell by her rising voice that she was more than a little irritated.

Tracy continued, "And _really_, you all people should not be lecturing me considering all the times you cheated on my brother."

"I wasn't lecturing you, Trace. And it's not you I'm worried about anyway."

Tracy squinted, "What?"

"You are _a lot_ of things, but an adulteress isn't one of them."

She shook her head, "No, no. Not that. You're worried about Jax?" She paused to let out an obnoxious laugh, "That's ridiculous."

"Maybe," said Monica. "But he wasn't exactly on good terms with you _until_ he found out about the pregnancy."

"No, you're not doing this. I don't have a lot of friends, Monica," she spoke piercingly. "I'm not sure if I even know what a friend is, but Jax is as close as I'm going to get to one, and I swear to God, Monica, if you ruin this, I'll—"

Monica could see she was upsetting her. "Tracy, you're not going to like hearing this, but please, calm down. Shh…" She looked around and noticed several guests staring at them. "For the baby," she whispered.

"For the baby," Tracy repeated.

"I think it's better if we end this discussion," Monica said, knowing perfectly well that Tracy just wouldn't give up.

"Not. Until. I. Say. What. I. Need. To." She enunciated each and every syllable.

"What is it, Tracy?"

She closed her eyes and locked her fingers, "All right. I had my doubts, but I didn't," she sighed, "I didn't need Jax before."

"Need?" Monica's eyes widened.

"And I cannot stand the fact that I need him, or _anyone_, right now, but I do. I can't do this alone, Monica, I—" She suddenly felt like crying. "I can't. I'm 55 years old. I can't be a mother again. The idea is ridiculous. It's preposterous. I—"

"You can," Monica stated before Tracy could continue. "And you will," she finished as she put her hands on Tracy shoulders. "You will," she repeated.

Once again, the ladies managed to put their rotten history behind them. Of course, their history wasn't _completely_ rotten. Tracy had been there for Monica on more than one occasion. Just as Monica had been there for Tracy…This time wasn't an exception.

Tracy bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

"For?" Monica still held Tracy by the shoulders.

"I don't know," she squeaked. "I need to go home," she said in a much normal tone. "You're taking me, right?"

"No," joked Monica. "I think you should walk—Of course, I'm taking you. Come on, Tracy."

PREVIEW: Luke wants to talk with his wife; Dillon has doubts about his mother's relationship.


	81. Chapter 81

CHAPTER EIGHTY-ONE

"Spunky?"

Tracy Quartermaine looked up from her newspaper and saw her husband standing in the entrance way, in-between the foyer and the den.

"Good morning, Sunshine," he walked over to her. "You're up early."

"Actually, dear, _you're_ up early. I'm up at the same time I am everyday."

"I brought you some milk." He held out the glass of the ice cold whiteness before gently taking his wife's hand and placing the milk in her grasp. "Drink," he whispered.

"You know," she joked. "If I weren't pregnant, I'd assume you were trying to drug me again."

"Oh, come on," Luke pretended to be upset. "I am hurt. Hurt," he stated again for emphasis, placing a hand over his heart.

She took a sip after rolling her eyes. "It's delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome, wife. So…," he plopped himself on the sofa. "Where is the rest of the family hiding?"

"Monica and Alan are at the hospital. You see, they have this thing called a job—"

Luke defended himself, "If I had a job snookums, I wouldn't be here for you."

"Aren't you sweet?" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"What about the old man? Your sons? My little gumdrop?"

"_Your_ little gumdrop is _your_ responsibility, is she not?" She stopped. "Never mind. She, Dillon, and Brook Lynn are probably still sleeping. None of them joined us for breakfast. Of course, _you_ wouldn't know, seeing as you were also sleeping."

"Did I do something wrong?" he wondered. "Or are you just being your usual self, Crankybuns?"

She puckered her lips before going on. "I am 7 months pregnant. I can be as _cranky _as I want." That was a damn good excuse, and she didn't mind using it.

Luke inspected his wife's face seeing if he could figure out what was upsetting her. He didn't want to bring up Coleman, the obvious but not so obvious answer. Skye made it clear than Coleman would never be able to gain custody of the child…at least not without a fight. And yes, he _could_ tell the family, but angering Tracy by doing such a thing would ruin his chance of reconciling with her.

"It is Coleman?" Luke blurted out anyway.

"Is what Coleman?"

He gazed into her eyes, "Is he what's bothering you?" He paused. "Or what about Edward? It was probably better when he wasn't talking to you."

"Ha. That's funny," she joked. "But if you must know, Daddy and I are on the same exact terms as we were before he found out about the pregnancy."

Luke tilted his head, "Which aren't very good terms. I hate to break it to ya, Spunky, but you're never going to earn his approval now."

"Well, aren't _you _a cheerful one?" She pretended not to care about what he said.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You know, Luke. Daddy's at least speaking to me. Why don't you let me enjoy that instead of getting all…getting all…," she couldn't find the right word. "Where the hell is this coming from?"

He sighed, "Just trying to strike conversation with my wife." And it was the truth. It had been five days since Christmas, and since then, they hadn't spent much time alone.

"Well, you're doing a horrible job," she stood up and picked up the glass of milk.

"Well, do you at least appreciate the milk?"

"I do," she smiled before taking another sip. "Excuse me. I, uh, have to be somewhere else."

"You used to be better at coming up with excuses."

Tracy laughed to herself. She just didn't feel like talking anymore. Nothing against Luke, other than he just _happened_ to be one trying to talk to her.

"I'll see you later," she told him.

As Tracy walked out of the room, Dillon walked in…yawning, wearing a black T-shirt and flannels (that he obviously slept in), and scratching the inside of his ear.

"Ugh," Tracy said. "That is disgusting."

He yawned while speaking, "What's the matter, Mom?"

"Nice entrance, Young Spielberg. Nice," Luke gave a nod of approval and a thumbs up.

"Goodness. My son is turning into my husband," she shook her head and decided to leave.

"Who says that's a bad thing?" shouted Luke.

"She's pretty crabby, huh?" Dillon sat himself down on the couch.

"No more than usual. You should give your mother a break. She _is_ pregnant," Luke joined him.

"Yeah. Don't remind me," he yawned. "Hey," he went up to the bar. "Any breakfast left?"

"Not that I can tell," Luke remained on the sofa and raised his head to see.

"Guess I'll get something at Kelly's," he began to head out.

"Bring me something back, will ya?"

"Sure thing," he walked out. "Wait a minute." Dillon practically spun around. He had been meaning to ask Luke something…something important but didn't know the best way to do so. "Uh, Luke?"

"Yeeeeees," he dragged out.

Dillon chuckled at his step-father. It hadn't been this hard to talk to him in the past. "I, uh. Can I…I gotta ask ya something. It's um, about—"

"Sex?" Luke didn't know what else could have Dillon acting so awkwardly.

"Sex?" gasped Dillon, disgusted. "What?" he laughed. "No, no, no, no, no. This has nothing to do with that."

"Good," said Luke. "'Cause I would've told you to talk to your mother."

"Eww," Dillon closed his eyes. "Eww." He never wanted to talk to his mother about _sex_.

"So, what is it then? Come, Young Spielberg. Have a seat." He patted the couch cushion.

Dillon reluctantly joined.

"So?" Luke asked curiously.

After rubbing his temples, Dillon spoke, "Why are you remarrying my mom?"

Luke didn't have an immediate answer seeing as he was surprised Dillon would ask such a thing.

Dillon backtracked, "Don't get me wrong. I just…I never thought the two of you were serious."

"I'm not usually a serious guy, Dillon, but if you're asking if I'm serious about marrying your mother, I am."

Dillon didn't say anything. He just stared. He definitely had his doubts.

"Dillon?"

He bit his lip, "I know. It's a stupid question. You're already married, right? Why should I care if you re-marry again? It's just—" he sighed. "I…"

"No one thought it'd turn into a real relationship, Dillon."

He remained skeptical. "Are you saying you love her?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Good," Dillon sighed, a bit apprehensive that his stepfather hadn't used the exact words. "Because she's my mother, and I love her too, and I'd hate if she got her heart stomped on again."

"I wouldn't do that to her," he spoke sincerely. For all the garbage Dillon gave her from time to time, it was good to see him looking out for his mother. If only Luke hadn't been guilty of giving her the same garbage…

The teenager nodded, "Good. Look, I didn't mean to come off like a jerk. I just wanted to make sure."

"No problem." He understood Dillon's suspicion. Luke Spencer wasn't about the hearts and flowers and romantic drivel.

"Okay, then," Dillon got up from off the couch. "I'll see ya when I get back from Kelly's."

"Remember. Bring me something back."

Dillon laughed, "Sure thing."

PREVIEW: Georgie lends Dillon an ear; Lulu puts Dillon suspicions to rest.


	82. Chapter 82

CHAPTER EIGHTY-TWO

His elbows were on the table, and his hands were over his face.

"I hate this, you know? I hate this."

Georgie Jones listened attentively to her boyfriend.

"It's just…I get that my mom loves Luke, but I just…I don't know. I don't think he loves her, at least not love-love. You know what? I'm not making sense? Am I making sense?"

"You're making perfect sense."

Dillon shook his head, "I…I don't know. I just…They're already married. Why do it again? I mean, can you honestly see all of Port Charles attending the wedding of Luke Spencer and my mother? Because that's what it's going to be like. It's a Spencer Quartermaine union. It'll be the wedding of the century. Or something. And—"

Georgie laughed, "You're being a bit overdramatic."

"I get that from my mom."

"Oh, I believe it," she nodded in agreement. "Um, listen. I have to get back to work. It's kind of filling up in here, and I don't want to get Bobbie mad. When I get off though, we can about this more if you want."

"Thanks."

She kissed him on the cheek as the door to Kelly's opened, "Until then, looks like you can talk to Lulu."

"Hmm?"

"Turn around Dillon."

"Lulu, hi!" Dillon waved. She joined him at the table.

"Would you like anything?" Georgie asked.

"No, no, I'm good. I'm just here to see Dillon. He was _supposed_ to bring my Dad back food."

Dillon hit his head with the palm of his hand. "Oh! I forgot!"

"I'll go get something from the kitchen," Georgie said.

"So," Lulu began. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, no. We were done. She had to get back to work anyway. We were just um, talking about, you know…My mom and Luke."

"Ah," Lulu realized. She didn't want to accept that the fact that her step-mom and dad had gotten that close. Baby and remarriage…It didn't get much closer than that. "Tracy obviously makes him happy. Who am I to get in the way?"

"So, you think they're serious?"

"As serious as those two get. I might not like it, but—" she sighed. "It's obviously going to happen."

Dillon laughed, "Our parents are getting remarried and having a baby. Who would have thought?"

"I don't know if I should laugh or cry," Lulu put her head down. Dillon could tell she was thinking about her mother.

"My mom's never going to replace Laura," he whispered.

She looked up, "What?"

"I mean, Laura is always going to be your mother and the love of your father's life."

"I don't know about that second part," she bit her lip. "He wouldn't be doing all this if he didn't love Tracy. My dad doesn't just go, 'Hey! Let's get remarried in front of the whole town" for fun.

"No," Dillon agreed. "He uses teenagers to lure a mother to Las Vegas, so he can get her drunk, marry her, and demand 15 million in alimony." He didn't mean for it to come out so insulting.

"You know, Dillon. I take offense. And besides, I thought you and Georgie had fun pretending to elope."

He smiled, "Yeah, we did. And your dad is cool. I didn't mean it like that. I just think it's more his style than a full fledged wedding."

Lulu nodded in agreement.

"Now, my mother on the other hand? Yeah, she'd totally do a big wedding. She has more than her fair share anyway. I just hope this one is the real thing."

"That's a real nice thing to say, Dillon."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, well. She's my mom."

Georgie interrupted, "Here." She handed Dillon a brown paper bag. "It's on the house. Luke will love it. I promise."

"Uh, thanks."

"We should probably get that to him before he invades the kitchen and gets attacked by Cook. That woman is crazy, you know. She once went ballistic because I took a piece of a toast."

"Well," shrugged Dillon. "It's the same woman who refused us Thanksgiving dinner because my mom and brother stole orange juice."

Lulu laughed and gestured, "Come on."

"I'll call you later," whispered Georgie.

This time, Dillon kissed her on the cheek. "You bet."

15 minutes later, Lulu and Dillon returned to the mansion. Before the kids were even through the door, Luke Spencer was practically on top of them in search of the breakfast he still hadn't eaten. "It's about time!" he yelled, snatching the brown paper out of Dillon's grip.

"Goodness gracious," Tracy waddled into the room. "Control yourself, Luke."

"Hi, there, Spunky. I hope you're not craving whatever's in this bag, because I ain't sharing."

She laughed. "No, I'm not. I'm on my way out actually."

"To where might I ask?"

"Doctor's appointment. Excuse me. Enjoy the food."

"Wait. Wait," he stopped her. "If you let me eat this in the car, I'll escort you there."

Lulu and Dillon exchanged glances. Seeing their parents like this scared them…a lot.

Tracy shrugged, "Sure. If you must." She didn't want to sound _too _excited about Luke Spencer playing the doting husband. She never expected it. Ever. The unpredicted vow renewal should've been her first clue that things were going to change…more so than they already had.

Luke held the door open for his wife, "After you."

She put on a sincere smile and stepped onto the porch. "You coming?"

"I was holding the door open, making sure _all_ of you fit through."

She went to slap him with her purse, not realizing the patch of ice under her feet. "Whoa," she felt herself sliding. "Gotcha," Luke said, holding her by the arms. "You okay?"

She let out a sigh, "Yeah. Damn ice." She opened the front door, "Alice!!!"

"I don't think she's around," answered Dillon, who hadn't left the foyer yet.

"Well, where is she?"

"I, um, don't know, but is there something you need?"

"Tell her to get rid of the ice on the porch before someone kills themselves."

"Will do, Mom."

"I love ya, Baby. Buh-bye," she blew him a kiss.

Dillon and Lulu looked at each other. "Isn't that cute?" laughed Lulu. "Just shut up," he hid his embarrassment.

"It's the pregnancy, you know that, right? She's not always like that."

"I love ya, Baby. Buh-bye," Lulu mimicked Tracy's actions from a mere five seconds earlier.

"Ha. Very funny."

Lulu turned serious. "It's not the pregnancy. She really does love you, Dillon, and you love her too. That's probably part of the reason that you want uh, all of this, to work out. You don't want to see her get hurt."

The two teenagers headed into the living room to continue their conversation.

"You are very observant," he noted. "Kinda like my mother."

"Oh no. You did _not_ just compare us."

"There are worse comparisons," he plopped himself on the couch.

"Yeah. Lizzie Borden. Atila the Hun. Of course, who am I kidding? Step-witch ranks right up there with them."

Dillon chuckled, "I was gonna just say Helena Cassadine, but the other two work just as well. See? Worse comparisons. It's not that horrible of a thing to be compared to my mom, and just so you know, I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"Yeah, I know," she joined him. "So…?"

"So?" he shrugged.

"I know I've been saying this a lot, or at least been meaning to say it, but I don't think my dad is scamming your mom this time. Look, I never really spent a lot of time with my dad, but I can tell when he's happy. And yeah, I'm like kinda jealous that he's dedicated all his time to Step-witch and not me, his own daughter, but um, if it makes him happy, I can't really complain, you know?"

"I know," he said, as he squinted his eyes. "So, you really think your dad is happy?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "Don't you?"

Dillon just shrugged.

"I never thought another woman could have that effect on my Dad. I really didn't think so. And, hmm," she blinked back a tear. "Your mom does."

Dillon gulped.

"We need to accept the fact that this _is_ happening. That they _are_ serious. Dillon," she let out an "almost" laugh, "This is for real."

He just nodded. For the time being, his suspicions had been put to rest.

PREVIEW: Let's just say that GH _really_ needs to have a better maintenance department…especially when it comes to elevators. ; )


	83. Chapter 83

CHAPTER EIGHTY-THREE

General Hospital had been extra full of people that frigid afternoon. Several slips and falls, a couple sledding accidents, hypothermia, etc. All winter related. Luke led his wife through the wild crowd and into the elevator. "4th floor?"

She nodded her head. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." It _was_ a lucky guess. This was the first appointment that he and Tracy were going to together.

"You didn't have to come with me," she spoke honestly. She the loved the fact of him being there, of him wanting to be there. There was just one problem: the man _wasn't_ him. Not in her eyes, anyway. Never in a million years would Tracy Quartermaine have expected Luke Spencer to escort her to an ultrasound. _He's not going in, is he?_

"Spanky?"

"Hmm?" she looked up, her thoughts broken.

"Something up?"

Jokingly, Tracy glanced up, "Just the light, and uh—" In that moment, the elevator jolted.

"Uh?" Luke waited for her to finish.

"Uh oh?" she shrugged, as she let out a quiet chuckle. There were worse people to be trapped in an elevator with. Actually, if she had to get stuck with _anyone_, Luke Spencer would've probably been her first choice.

"We're traaaaaaaaped," he said in a deep tone.

"Well, if that's the case, I'm having a seat." In an awkward couple of seconds, she tried positioning herself on the floor. "This…," she laughed. "This isn't going to work." Luke gently took her by the hands, "Bend your knees."

"I don't think I can."

"Sure you can," he whispered. "Bend your knees." Tracy obeyed. "See. Okay. Okay. And your other leg," he guided her. "Good. You got it."

She sighed, "Uh, thanks."

"No problem. Comfortable now?" He sat with his back against the wall, with his knees bent in front of him.

"No, not really."

"Aw," Luke acted irritated. "I'm not going to have to help you up now, am I?"

"Ha," she glared. "No, I'm fine. Better than before." She looked at her watch. "Yep. We're going to be late."

"Not our fault," he noted. "Besides, you know you're enjoying this."

"Oh really?"

"Really. You have yet to reach for that emergency phone and start screaming your head off for someone to come and rescue us."

"Excellent observation, husband."

"Why thank you, wife. Is it safe to assume that you feel like talking now?" He remembered the morning's events.

"Hmm?"

"This morning and on the way here."

"Oh," she realized. "Yeah. I apologize. I was uh—I've just been thinking a lot lately, and you interrupted my thoughts this morning, and—"

"You looked like you were reading the newspaper. I thought it'd be all right to strike conversation."

"Excuse me, Luke, but I can read and think at the same time."

"Unless you're reading about thinking…Thinking about reading…Reading…"

"Luke!"

"You know what I mean. Unless you're doing one about the other, it's impossible. Is it?" He shook his head. "Never mind."

"As I was _saying_," she smiled, "You interrupted my thoughts, my time alone. And I didn't," she let out sigh. "I didn't want to share anything with anyone at that moment. That's why I blew you off."

"I didn't ask for an explanation, Spanky, but now that I have one, _now_ do you feel like sharing?"

She shrugged.

"Come on, Tracy," he sat to the left of her, leaned forward and cocked his head, so that he was looking her in the eye. "What were you thinking about?"

"The same thing I was thinking about the last time I needed to be alone."

"When you ran off to the gazebo?" He shuddered at the thought of that night. Not because of what he and Tracy had discussed; he was grateful for that. He shuddered because he thought something horrible had happened to her that night. When she disappeared, he feared the worst.

"Yeah, when I ran to the gazebo," she repeated.

"You were thinking about us."

Tracy looked down. "I was," she murmured.

"Anything in particular?"

She raised her head, "Do you really believe that nothing's changed?"

When Luke didn't give her answer, Tracy persisted, "Do you really believe our re—re—lation—relationship," she spit out, "hasn't gone anywhere? Hasn't progressed?"

Luke decided to be honest, "No."

Tracy felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest, "So, you _do_ believe something's here."

"Tracy, I want to renew our vows. If that doesn't give you the hint, then I don't know what does." There was certain harshness in his voice that made her grimace.

"I've been married multiple times Luke. Marriage means nothing. Ask Larry. Ask Mitch. Ask Paul. Ask Gi—Well, that won't work." "Uh," she continued, "bottom line is I have a long list of failed marriages."

"Well, this isn't going to be one of them."

"Do you know," she got smart with him, "Do you know how many times I thought that? I thought, 'Hmm. Maybe, THIS is the one. And when it wasn't. There was always the next one," her voice grew angrier with each sentence, and she wasn't even sure the reason she was telling him all of this. One thing just sort of led to another…

He tried calming her down, "Tracy, look. What I said…I didn't mean it like that." He reached out and tucked her soft curls behind her ear and tried again, "I do believe something's here, Tracy. And I think it scares you as much as it scares me."

She turned her head, so she was facing him. "I think you're absolutely right," she said under her breath. She hesitated before confessing, "I wasn't supposed to fall in love again."

"Well, you know, if you had just coughed up that 15 million, you wouldn't have."

Tracy's fiery eyes met with his. "I'm kidding. I, uh, I didn't expect to fall in love again either."

"Because of Laura," Tracy nodded solemnly.

Luke knew it was the truth. "Yeah, because of Laura," he repeated.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, Spunky."

She got straight to the point and bluntly asked, "If Laura woke up tomorrow, what would you do?"

PREVIEW: A hesitant Luke gives Tracy his answer.


	84. Chapter 84

CHAPTER EIGHTY-FOUR

_If Laura woke up tomorrow, what would you do?_ He repeated the question to himself. _If Laura woke up tomorrow, what would you do?_ The hesitation didn't surprise Tracy. Within the moment, Luke positioned himself, so that his entire self faced his wife. "I'd tell her that I fell in love with someone else."

"And then?"

"Well, I'd invite her to the wedding, although that'd be kind of awkward, don't you think?" He couldn't believe he was counting on humor to get him out this. Humor at the expense of his catatonic ex-wife.

"Our wedding?"

"Our wedding," he affirmed, much more seriously.

"Luke, I don't believe you," she stated very simply.

He opened his mouth to speak, desperately searching for the right thing to say…

"You should because I wouldn't go back to her, Spanky. I wouldn't."

"How could you just let those words roll off your tongue and expect me to believe it?" her voice shook, the anger and the sadness all very apparent.

"Tracy, you asked me a question, and I gave you my answer."

"You lied," she articulated. "You know what?" she continued, biting her lip. "I don't even know why I asked. Why did I ask? I shouldn't have asked." She was on the verge of breaking down. "I shouldn't have even gone there. I mean, I knew the answer!" Tracy was shouting now. "I…Luke," her voice was lower, and she looked into her husband's eyes. "Help me up. I want to get out. Now."

"We're trapped," his response was simple, as he kept on trying to locate the right words.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me. Remember when I was talking about screaming my head off? Yeah, I plan to do that now." She tried standing up, using the railing in the back to hold onto.

"Tracy, please, let's finish this."

"Help me up," she demanded. "We'll finish it then."

"What's this really about, huh? I thought we had something, and now you want to give it all up because my ex-wife _might_ wake up one day. I already told you I wouldn't go back to her."

"Well, there's no way of knowing that, is there?" She was squeezing Luke's hand now, who was helping her to her feet.

"Do you really want to know what I would do if she woke up, Tracy? Do you _really_ want to know?" He was shouting now, but Tracy didn't flinch.

"What would you do?" she shouted right back, fighting back the tears.

He continued to shout, "I don't know, Spunky! I don't know!" And then he lowered his voice, "I really don't know, Spanky. I just don't."

She nodded, hardly expressing an ounce of emotion, "Well, that," she swallowed, "I believe." After closing her eyes for a moment, she asked, "Tell me, husband, why did you lie to me?"

"Because you don't deserve to think you're only second best, Tracy," he put a kind hand on her shoulder. "You don't—"

"Why, Luke?" she interrupted. "That's _exactly _what I am, isn't it?!" Just then, the elevator jolted again. She found herself on top of Luke…on the ground, just as the doors opened.

"Tracy? Luke?" The person wore pink scrubs and held a clipboard. "Tracy, what did you do my brother?"

"Ugh," grumbled Luke. "Get off of me."

"I _can't_," she insisted. "You try being 7 months pregnant and getting yourself out of this position."

"Just what kind of position are you in, woman?" He didn't give her time to answer. "Barbara Jean," Luke instructed. "Can you get this woman off of me?" Bobbie let out a quiet laugh. "Come on, Tracy," she brought herself to ground level, holding out her hand.

"Oh, and just so you know, I didn't do a thing to your brother."

"You practically crushed me," mumbled Luke, still lying on the ground.

"Don't blame me for this hospital's faulty elevators."

"Why not? Your family owns this hospital, doesn't it?"

She restrained herself from jabbing her elbow into him, "Are you in a lot pain, Mr. Spencer? Say one more thing like that, and I'll make sure the answer's yes."

"Okay!" Bobbie said. "Come on, Tracy. One. Two—"

"What's going on here?" Emily twirled onto the scene.

"Why. Are. You. Everywhere?"

"Is everything all right?" Emily peeked into the elevator and saw her relatives in a compromising position. "Oh. I, uh, apologize for interrupting."

"Oh, don't you dare!" Tracy yelled. "Bobbie! Will you explain? Never mind. I will." She didn't give her a chance to speak. "You know what? I don't have to explain a thing. Bobbie! Just help me up!"

"Please, Barbara Jean," said Luke. "This woman weighs a ton." And at that moment, Tracy dug her elbow into his stomach. "Aah!" he yelped in pain.

"Here. I'll help!" Emily said cheerfully.

"Do you _not_ understand the concept of 'I don't want you here?'" asked Tracy.

"Well, you never _did_ say that."

"It was implied, was it not?"

"Um—"

"Ladies!" Luke took control from his place on the ground.

"All right," said Bobbie. "One. Two. Three." She took Tracy's right side, Emily, her left.

"Oh, please. Am I _that_ heavy?" Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Well, you couldn't even get yourself up," noted Bobbie. Tracy put a finger in the air, instructing her not to continue, just as Monica made her way towards the group.

"What is this? A damn circus? Do you all live on this floor or what?"

"Tracy, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Monica."

"Good," she let out a sigh of relief. "I just a call from Dr. Meadows. She was wondering if I had heard from you."

She pointed the elevator, "Does that explain it?"

"We were trapped," clarified Luke.

"Are we done?" Tracy threw her hands up into the air.

"We're done," answered Monica. "Dr. Meadows is still waiting."

"We'll take the stairs this time," suggested Luke, putting an arm on his wife's back. Reluctantly, Tracy let him lead the way. "Just so you know, dear," she whispered. "Our conversation from earlier? Not even close to being done."

PREVIEW: Monica has bad news.


	85. Chapter 85

CHAPTER EIGHTY-FIVE

She sat in the waiting room, before glancing at her watch. This was turning out to be a much bigger project than she wanted. Because she had been late to the appointment, Dr. Meadows moved on to the next patient, and so Tracy had to wait. "This is ridiculous," she muttered, realizing her husband wasn't sitting next to her. He had left to use the men's room about 15 minutes earlier.

"Hey, Trace," she heard the familiar voice of her sister-in-law.

"Are you spying on me now or what?"

"No. One of my patients is expecting. Her heart condition could be potentially fatal to her or the baby, and I was called to consult."

Tracy just closed her eyes and nodded.

"That's why I was up here to begin with."

"And now?" she inquired.

"I saw that you were alone and thought you could use some company." Tracy was going to miss this after the pregnancy. Surely, Monica wasn't always going to be so lovely.

"Thanks," she smiled, "but Luke should be here any minute. I, uh, don't know what's taking him so long."

And then Monica's cheeriness faded, and Tracy knew at that moment, she had no interest in hearing what Monica was going to tell her. "No," Tracy said, her voice quavering against her will. "No. No. No. He took off, didn't he?"

Monica sat down next to her, "That's what Bobbie said. He called from the plane."

"The plane?" She practically threw her face into her hands. _Plane? Oh god. I did this. I brought up our relationship. I brought up Laura. I sent him right out of the country._

"Trace?"

"The plane, Monica?" she repeated. "When could he have had time to set this up? Never mind. He's Luke Spencer. Um…," she started to breathe rapidly, and Monica's instinct was to rub her back to calm her.

"Trace. Trace. Come on. He cared enough to call."

"But he didn't care enough to stick around. I knew it," she squeaked before sighing heavily. "I knew it. Did uh, he tell Bobbie anything else?"

"He doesn't want you to worry about him."

"But nothing about where he's going or why he's going or anything that could be of any importance to me whatsoever?"

Monica just shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too. I'm sorry I let myself believe this relationship was going to be different from the rest of them," she spoke bitterly and regretfully.

"Uh, you know that I uh…Well, I don't exactly buy into your friendship with Jax, but do you want me to call him?"

Tracy laughed, "No."

"Are you sure? You insist that he's a friend, and Trace, you could really use one of those right now."

"What I could use is a drink. Unfortunately," she gestured to her abdomen. "That won't be happening."

Monica looked down and saw that she was being paged.

"Gotta go?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry. Are you sure you don't want me to call Jax? Or anyone?"

"There _isn't_ anyone, Monica," her tone turned harsh. "Look who you're talking to."

She bit her lip, "Okay, um, I'll see you as soon as I finish with this, all right?" she held up her pager. "Just try and relax."

"Yeah, yeah," she nodded, pretending to be more so annoyed than hurt.

"I'm serious, Tracy," was the last thing Monica said before heading towards the elevator.

And then she was alone. Again. Not completely alone, seeing as other expectant mothers surrounded her. Younger mothers. And fathers. Also younger. All so cheerful and full of smiles that Tracy Quartermaine could have gagged.

She looked at her watch again. She had been waiting for 20 minutes. No. 22 minutes. Tracy didn't know what she wanted to do. She thought about just heading to the room to scream. Or cry. But it was cold. Probably icy. And well, she didn't want to risk missing yet another appointment and having to wait yet again.

Tracy picked up the latest issue of _Parents_ magazine that sat on the table in front of her. _Oh, what am I doing?_ After throwing it down, she sat back and closed her eyes. "Mother?" she could hear someone calling her. "Mother?"

She must have fallen asleep because upon opening her eyes, she saw her eldest son sitting next to her, "Ned, darling? Oh my god. What time is it?" She checked the time; it was 20 minutes after the last time she checked. 1:40," she noted to herself.

"Still waiting, I see."

"Yeah. Uh, did Monica call you?" she tried to suppress her yawn.

"She did."

"Figures."

"I didn't have to come."

"I know," she whispered. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry about all of this," was all he could respond.

"I know you are." She almost wanted to hug him.

"I would have gotten here sooner, but uh, well, Dillon and Lulu got into a sparring match, and that's putting it mildly."

"Oh goodness. What happened?"

"Dillon's been skeptical about your and Luke's relationship. Lulu let him believe it'd be fine. I guess he really trusted her. And with Luke taking off again, it just all blew up."

"Back up about Dillon…He's been doubtful?"

"Apparently. Talked to Luke this morning about it. Didn't want Luke to hurt you."

She shrugged, "Too late."

"Ned, darling, did you know that in the state of New York, I cannot file for divorce on the grounds of abandonment until at least a year."

He narrowed his eyes, "When did you research that?"

"Last time Luke left." She went on, "So, obviously, if I want a divorce, I'm going to have to find another way."

"Do you want a divorce?" he wondered out loud, hoping that he wasn't invading into her private life too much.

She threw her hands up in the air, "I don't know Ned. What I do know is that I don't want this."

"_This_?"

"Luke's constant need to take off. It'd be different if we took off together, you know?"

Ned's eyes widened.

"Oh, I can't believe I just said that," she laughed. "All right. It would have worked out a lot better if I never got pregnant."

"Well, Mother, the thought of you and Luke on an adventure is quite amusing. I'd almost want to tag along just to see you in the jungle."

"Funny dear. Look, when I said _this_, I meant Luke's completely disregard for my feelings, for his family's feelings. It's unacceptable, and I don't want to be part of it anymore."

"What are you going to do?"

"Mrs. Spencer?" a nurse called.

"I have to go," she told her son, kissing him on the cheek.

"Do you want me to go in?"

"I'll be fine," she informed him. "You don't even have to wait for me. Go home. Make sure Dillon and Lulu haven't killed each other."

Ned chuckled, "I'll see you later."

"Love ya, darling."

And with that, she and the nurse walked off into the distance.

Barely audibly, Ned responded, "I love you too, Mother."

PREVIEW: Georgie is there for an upset Dillon.


	86. Chapter 86

CHAPTER EIGHTY-SIX

_Previously in Oh, Baby_: Luke and Tracy planned to renew their vows. (In the meantime, Tracy worried about Coleman, Skye was civil to Tracy, Monica and Emily threw Tracy a baby shower, Dillon doubted Luke's love for his mother, and Lulu put his suspicions to rest). Later, Luke escorted Tracy to a doctor's appointment at GH, where both of them ended up trapped in an elevator. Their relationship was discussed, but when Tracy brought up Laura, an argument ensued. Luke took her to the waiting room, and then took off. Monica and Ned were both there for Tracy.

o0o0o0o

Dillon rushed into Kelly's, "He left! That bastard left my mother!" Several guests turned to see who was causing the commotion, as Georgie ran over to her boyfriend, "Dillon. Shh. Shh."

He lowered his voice, but the anger didn't fade, "Luke left. Again."

"Wait, what?" She took him to the side.

"He went to the doctor's appointment with her, but while they were waiting, he just took off. God, I _knew_ it. I shouldn't have believed Luke! He said he wasn't going to stomp on her heart. Did you know that?"

"Wait, Dillon. Just cal—"

He continued anyway, "Why did I believe him? Why did I believe Lulu? God! She was _sooooooo_ sure this was for real. How could he do this to my mom? How could he?"

Georgie could see how upset he was; angrier more than anything at the moment, but she knew his sadness wasn't buried deep down.

"Dillon, just calm down, all right? I'm going to ask Mike if I can get off early. Penny should be able to cover for me. Stay right here."

Georgie disappeared to the kitchen, only to reappear less than a minute later. "Okay. I'm back." She grabbed her coat, "Let's go."

The two teenagers went outside. "Whoa, it's cold," Georgie noted.

"I can't even tell," said Dillon. "I'm so just angry right now." He put his gloved hands over his face, "What the hell is the matter with him? What the hell is the matter with my mom? She's smarter than this. She shouldn't have believed…Oh my gosh."

"Dillon, shhh. Hey, Dillon. Venting about who's at fault here isn't going to change anything. Let's just start at the beginning, okay?"

"Okay?"

The two of them walked and talked, heading into the direction of the park, where the gazebo was located.

Dillon finished telling Georgie the latest of events, "And so…That brings us to the current situation. My mother. 7 months pregnant. In love with Luke. And Luke. Not caring about who he hurts. Missing in action _again_."

"No word on where he's at or why?"

"None."

"Well, you must have some idea as to what happened, right? Anything strange happen at the house lately?" She rubbed her hands together, trying to keep them warm. The gloves weren't helping.

"No stranger than usual. It's no secret my mom and Luke have gotten close. I mean, I guess that's why he left. Luke…He…Just. I don't know. He's afraid of commitment, I guess." He was kicking his foot around in the snow now, almost like a little kid.

"Afraid of commitment in general? Or afraid of committing to someone who isn't Laura?"

He looked up and shrugged, "I don't know. Probably has something to do with Laura, who I get is like the love of Luke's life, but I don't know. I really thought he loved my mom. I thought that he was going to move on with her, and I thought she was going to be happy…for once."

She put a sympathetic hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Dillon. I'm sorry that your mother has to go through this, and I'm sorry that Luke lied to you."

"Oh, hey, I'm sorry that I went completely crazy about this."

"No, it's fine, Dillon. You had every right to," she spoke gently and touched his face.

"I knew I loved you."

She just smiled, "I love you too, Dillon. But listen. It's freezing. Think we can head back to Kelly's? Or your house? Somewhere where it's warm? You said you haven't talked to your mom yet, right?"

"Right. She's probably still at GH."

"Well, then maybe we can head over there?" she suggested.

"You think it's a good idea if you show up with me?"

"I think your mother is going to be so angry at Luke right now that her hatred of our relationship won't even register with her."

"Good point," Dillon noted. "Hey, you think I should practice what I'm going to say?"

She gave him an odd look, "You need to rehearse conversations you're going to have with your mother?"

"Well, this is an important conversation, and I don't want to mess it up. Oh! I have an idea. We're going to role-play."

"Oh no," Georgie laughed, knowing exactly where this was going. "You want me to play your mother?"

Dillon winked, "What do you say?"

To the best of her abilities, Georgie imitated Tracy, "Ha! I say the mere mention of the idea is atrocious."

Dillon busted out laughing.

"That bad, huh?" she was slightly embarrassed.

"On the contrary," he too, imitated his mother. "You've done a splendid job."

"Okay, now you're freaking me out!"

"Okay, okay. Um, let's get down to business," he gestured to the gazebo. "You can go stand over there. Pretend you just had the ultrasound are coming through the door."

Her jaw dropped, "You're serious?"

"Yep. And I'll be myself. I'm just going to be walking along the way, okay? Okay, places, everyone."

"_Everyone_?" Georgie looked around. "Uh, Dillon, we're the only ones here."

"Hey, I'm just trying to get in the mood, all right?"

"Riiiiiiiight," she giggled, as she walked over to the gazebo. "Okay. Ready."

"All right. Lights." He stopped.

"Now what?"

"It's a dramatic pause," he replied, as Georgie smiled at the goofiness of her future husband. "Camera," and of course, he paused again. "Action!"

"Okay. I'm walking. Walking, walking, walking." He tried walking casually and normally, but it was obvious that he was acting.

"Dillon, darling," Georgie, acting as Tracy, rubbed her belly to show that she was pregnant. "Is there a reason you're walking in such an eccentric manner?"

"Hey! Not funny!" he insisted. "Not funny." But both Dillon and Georgie were laughing anyway. "We should try this again, huh?"

"Just be natural when you're walking, all right?"

"See? I told you I needed practice. Okay. Here we go. Lights, camera, action," he sped up the process to save time. "I'm walking, walking, walking, walking…"

"Yes, sweetheart," Georgie acted as Tracy. "You _are_ walking. Is there a need for you to proclaim it to the entire floor?" She paused and reverted to her normal self. Laughing, she cried out, "Okay! I'll stop! I'll stop!"

"Yeah, you should stop, or else I'll," he scooped some of the soft snow up with his hand. "Or else I'll throw this at you."

"You wouldn't!"

"I might," he laughed, as Georgie also picked up some snow and proceeded to throw it at Dillon. "Gotcha!" She got him right on the front of his coat.

"And now I'm gonna get you!" Georgie ran away at first before just giving in, and the kids took part in a snow ball fight. There was a lot of laughter, even more snow, and in the end, the two ended up on the ground.

"Whew," Georgie said. "Hey, think I can make a snow angel?"

"I don't think anyone is gonna stop you. Here. I'll make one too. We can be each other's snow angels…or something."

"Oh, Dillon. That is so romantic, but so lame!"

"Hey, now, I tried."

"I know," she sat up. "Oh wow. I'm even more covered in snow than I was before."

Dillon helped her to brush it off. "I guess we should head over to the hospital now, huh?" He realized he had almost completely forgotten about his mother and what Luke had done to her.

"What about the whole practicing thing?"

"It's hopeless."

And then Georgie resorted to imitating Tracy again, "You are certainly right about that, dear."

Initially, there was laughter, and then Dillon remembered why he and Georgie were there in the park in the first place. "Let's get to GH," he just said.

PREVIEW: Dillon and Georgie arrive at GH; Tracy gets a phone call from one man and an offer from another.


	87. Chapter 87

CHAPTER EIGHTY-SEVEN

Their timing couldn't have been more perfect. Georgie and Dillon arrived on the OB/GYN floor, just as Tracy had finished.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked. "Oh, please. Do _not_ tell me she's pregnant."

"Oh no," laughed Georgie. "No, no, no."

She gave them a suspicious glance, "You sure?"

"Mom," Dillon changed the subject. "We heard what happened."

She wasn't interested in this conversation and pretended to be oblivious, "I beg your pardon?"

"Aw, come on, Mom."

"Oh, Dillon, want to see you the picture of your baby brother or sister?" She was _that_ desperate to switch gears.

"Um?" He wasn't sure what to respond to that. He looked to Georgie for guidance, and she just nodded. "Um, sure."

She handed him the sonogram photo, and he could see the little figure that of course resembled a child in a fetal position. "He or uh, she…is uh, cute?" he phrased it as a question. "Sorry, Mom. I, uh…"

Tracy removed the photo from his hand, "No, I'm sorry."

Silence. Nothing but silence. Dillon wished he had rehearsed after all seeing as though he had no idea how to handle this.

"Well," Tracy finally spoke up. "I have to get back to the house." Her phony smile, as she tried to conceal her pain, hurt Dillon.

"Well, I'm about to go there too. Maybe we can talk or something?"

"Sweetheart, why don't you worry about yourself right now and not me?"

"Mom, it's just. I, just…," he felt his mother's finger on his lip. "Shh," she said. "Shh."

Dillon didn't try to continue.

"I will see you later, darling," she said just before she walked towards the elevator.

"Well, that went well," Dillon sarcastically told Georgie, who wrapped her hands around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why? You didn't do anything," he pulled himself away from her.

She murmured, "I really didn't know what else to say."

Dillon realized, "Sorry. I'm being a jerk about all of this."

"Dillon, no," she assured him. "You're acting like a son who loves his mother. That's a good thing."

"I wish I could do something to help, you know? Too bad I wasn't some sort of Super Spy who could track down Luke."

Georgie laughed, "Super Spy?"

"You could be Super Spy's girlfriend," he winked. "Actually, I need to stop this. This is not a movie, Dillon," he spoke to himself in the third person. "Not a movie. God!"

"Well, for what's it worth, if this were a movie, and I was writing it, Luke would have never left your mother, and they would have lived happily ever after." She paused. "Oh, gosh, that was lame!"

"I don't even think my mom believes in 'happily ever after.' And considering what she's been through, I don't blame her."

"Men are such pigs," Georgie muttered before remembering Dillon was standing right in front of her. "Oops!" she laughed. "Not all men."

"I knew what you meant."

Georgie shrugged, "So, now what?"

"I'm gonna head home and try to get some kind of reaction out of my mom. I hate that she keeps everything bottled up inside. Man, no wonder she can be such a witch."

Georgie lowered her eyes.

"Hey, I could have used another word."

"Come on, Dillon," she held out her hand.

Meanwhile, Tracy exited the elevator on General Hospital's main floor and saw that Jax was walking towards her. "Tracy!" he called out.

"Uh, Jax? What brings you here?"

"Ned called me," was all he needed to state.

She exhaled. "Can no one in this damn town keep their mouth shut anymore?"

"Ned was just trying to help," he paused. "Said I should meet you here after your doctor's appointment."

"Of course," Tracy shrugged.

"Did everything go all right? Everything normal?" he probably shouldn't have asked.

Nonetheless, Tracy gave him an answer. "Everything went perfectly," she lied. Truth of the matter was that Dr. Meadows noted her blood pressure was higher than it should have been. No thanks to her husband. Not high enough to require observation but rather the usual, "You need to relax, blah, blah, blah."

Jax just nodded.

"So, I take it as you're here to tell me to focus on myself and the baby and forget that Luke ever existed?" she asked in an almost irritated tone.

Jax had expected no less and smiled, "Actually, I'm not here to tell you anything. I'm here to listen, but only if you want."

And then to his surprise, Tracy also smiled, "Maybe another time. Right now. I just want to go home." She paused for a moment to think out loud. "You know what? I don't even know if I want to go home. Monica will be all over me. And if she's not, there's Ned, and then Dillon will be following me around like some puppy. Alan too…Hmm," she laughed. "I love them, you know. All of them. But I get tired of this family only supporting each other in times of need…instead of…instead of all the time. That's how a real family works, is it not?"

She saw that Jax was listening attentively, and she wondered if she had opened up too much. She didn't mean to; it just sort of happened. And for once, she didn't care.

"Um, Trace, I don't want to sound like I'm intruding, but if you do want to be alone for awhile, I can still get you that room at MetroCourt. Free of charge."

She decided to take him up on the offer. "Okay."

"What?"

"I'll take it, but I'll cover the cost."

"Tracy, really. I own the hotel."

"Yes, I know. Hard to forget that when you were the one to steal the property right out from under me and my family. Sorry," she stopped herself. "Uncalled for. So," she smiled. "When can I move in?"

"I'll make the arrangements right now. Excuse me," he stepped off into the distance, as Tracy heard her cell phone ring. The number was unrecognizable. _Luke? _she thought, not wanting to get her hopes up. _No. It can't be._ The phone continued to ring. "Tracy Quartermaine?" she said, waiting for the person on the other line to respond.

"It's me, Spankybuns."

She pressed her lips together and exhaled. No shouts. No laughter. No tears. All of which she could have done, all of which she felt like doing. But instead, just a deep sigh.

"Tracy?" he needed her to listen. And she was willing, just for the small hope that Luke's reason for leaving was a damn good one, one that she could forgive.

She reverted to typical Tracy Quartermaine mode, almost seething, "This better be good, Spencer."

PREVIEW: Because I'm mean, you all aren't getting a preview. ; ) Sorry!

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


	88. Chapter 88

CHAPTER EIGHTY-EIGHT

_Previously in Oh, Baby_: Luke took off for unknown whereabouts, leaving his wife, Tracy, devastated. Her son, Dillon, was furious and found comfort in his girlfriend, Georgie. Meanwhile, Tracy and Jax had a run-in at GH as she decided to take him up on his offer and stay at the MetroCourt hotel. But before leaving the hospital, she received a phone call…from her husband.

o0o0o0o

"Tracy," Luke began calmly.

And in a sharp and irritated tone, she responded, "Listening." She saw that Jax was heading over to her and signaled for him to hold on.

Luke started again, "Tracy, I—"

It wasn't like him to hesitate like this. Tracy almost felt glad though, just because it meant he hadn't rehearsed. Whatever he was about to say was coming straight from his heart, or whatever Luke had of one.

Tracy continued to wait on the other line. Running out of patience, she said, "All right, Luke. You listen to me, and you listen well, got it?" She didn't even give him time to respond. "If you are going to be a husband to me and a father to this child," she said in a venomous whisper. "I need to know you'll be there. I need…," her voice became more delicate, "I need an answer to the question."

"The question?"

"Don't. Act. Stupid."

Luke spoke sadly, "I told you. I don't know."

On the other side of the phone, she shut her eyes and took a breath. "I need…I need," she stopped, debating whether or not she could continue.

Gently, Luke asked, "What do you need?"

With her eyes still closed, she began, "I need to know you'll come back. I don't deserve to be second best and neither does this child. I've done second best before, and it's not worth it," she continued, her voice cracking unexpectedly. "Are you with me?"

"I am."

"Good, because while I don't expect you to change diapers or plan picnics in the park or I don't know…attend ballet recitals, should this be a little girl—" She noticed she was getting off track and stopped herself. "I'd still like if you could be a part of the child's life. You're already a part of mine, and it's been…It's been wonderful, hasn't it?"

"It has."

Tracy smiled until she remembered why she was on the phone in the first place. "Luke, you can't do either if you're leaving for months at a time."

When she paused, Luke reminded her, "Still with you."

She wasted no more time, "I need you to put me first, all right?" She exhaled, and after a short pause, she continued, "and if you can't put me or my feelings first, then we shouldn't be together." It was time for her to take a stand. It didn't matter that she loved him. If he couldn't return the love…If he couldn't be there for her…Then this would be the end. She refused to watch him leave her _again_.

Her husband replied, "Tracy, no. Come on. We're good together. Don't do this to me."

"'Don't do this to _you_?'" she fumed. Out of all the words he could have chosen..._Don't do this to YOU? _"Newsflash, Luke. YOU were the one to leave me. I didn't do a damn thing! Oh, wait, my mistake," she spit out. "I _did_ let myself believe we had something. I _did_ let myself believe you were serious about the wedding…about us. But oh, well, guess not!" she finished, screaming into the receiver.

"Tracy, please. Don't give up on me, Spanky. Don't. Please. You deserve more than half of me—" --

"Uh huh," she responded, irritated, as she waited for him to continue.

"I'm going to try to find the other half," he finished.

Initially baffled, Tracy pondered his words, which would have held more meaning if they weren't coming from an altitude of 35,000 feet. "That's your reason for leaving?" she huffed.

Luke looked out the window of the plane, wondering how he could explain this to her.

"Luke," Tracy whispered through her tears, trying to get his attention.

"It's uh, complicated."

"Wow. You couldn't have come up with something better, huh?" Desperate to hide her pain, she had resorted to sarcasm.

"You wanna know the truth, Spanky?" his voice turned harsher. "When you mentioned Laura, I got scared, all right?" He paused, waiting for a response. When she didn't utter a word, Luke repeated himself, "All right?!"

"All right!" she screamed – almost cried, back.

"I got scared," he said more softly. "Because part of me will always – Tracy, there's part of me will love her forever no matter what, and that's not fair to you."

His logic didn't make sense. "So you take off without warning? You think _that's_ fair to me?"

"I needed to be alone. Sort all this through," he was fishing…

"On a freakin' plane?" she questioned. "You know what, forget it."

"Tracy, no, wait! The question. I have an answer to the question. Sort of."

"'Sort of?'" She decided to stay on the line. When he used her real first name, he meant serious business.

"Yes, sort of," he reaffirmed. "I love you, Tracy. And while I don't know what I do if Laura woke up tomorrow, I know what I _wouldn't_ do. I _wouldn't_ stop loving you." His voice was full of warmth and kindness, and if he had just told her this earlier, she might have not been as upset as she was now.

She was on the verge of tears, "So, when you coming back then?"

"No clue. Shouldn't be too long."

This wasn't good enough, "Luke, please."

"I'll be back," he assured her.

She closed her eyes in an effort to stop the tears from flowing down, "When?"

And then she heard the dreaded clicking sound of the phone being hung up.

"Damnit," she muttered, as Jax waved to her from the distance. Tracy turned her head so she could wipe a tear that had escaped. She signaled "one minute" with her index finger and went to call the number that Luke used to contact her.

The recording said, "I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed has been disconnected. No further information is available about—" Frustrated, she clapped her phone shut. "Ugh!"

"What's going on?" Jax approached her.

"Nothing. Nothing!" she repeated more loudly before running her fingers through her hair. "Everything set with MetroCourt?"

He gave her a worried glance, "Everything's set."

"Good."

"You all right?"

"Couldn't be better," she said dryly, just wanting to be alone.

Jax knew it wasn't the truth, but he also knew not to intrude.

"I, uh, can get my own ride to the hotel," she informed him.

"I know," he nodded.

The adults stood within a close distance of one another without sharing another word. "Thanks," Tracy broke the silence with a whisper. "For um, all of this."

"It's no problem at all. I'm glad to help," he gave a generic response, although it was all very true. Jasper Jacks was glad to be helping out his friend.

"Really, um, thanks," she stressed again as she started heading out the door.

"Trace, wait," Jax stopped her.

She practically spun around, "Hmm?" Nothing else came out.

Jax could see her trying so hard to compose herself. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Tracy tried biting her lower lip to keep it from trembling. She didn't want Jax seeing her like this and quickly turned her head. "Tracy?" he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. His intentions were good, but the physical contact became too much, and she found herself being unable to keep it all together. "No," she almost squealed, staring at the ground. Then she looked him straight in the eye, "I'm not all right." Jax pulled her close to comfort her, and she began to sob quietly. "Shh. Shh."

After less than a couple seconds, she pulled back, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do. Um," she cleared her throat. "I have to go. You said the room is set and all that?

"Just give the receptionist your name. There won't be a problem. And if there is, I won't be far."

She wiped the corner of her eye. "Thanks again," she told him, walking out.

"Not a problem, Tracy," he watched her exit as if nothing had just happened. Jax realized her tough exterior had to be working overtime to keep all that anguish concealed. "Not a problem."

-- Ideas in these sections came from Lainey. Thanks!

PREVIEW: The Quartermaines wonder about Tracy's disappearance; meanwhile, Tracy breaks down.


	89. Chapter 89

CHAPTER EIGHTY-NINE

"You're home early, Dr. Q."

"Yeah, I know," Monica removed her coat and gave it to the maid. "Have you heard from Tracy, by any chance?"

"Ms. Tracy's in her room, I thought. I heard someone come in about 20 minutes ago and go upstairs. Is there a problem?"

"No problem at all," she fibbed, but Alice could see right through her.

"What's going on, Dr. Q?"

"Nothing," Monica smiled. "I'm going to go check on her. Excuse me."

"Wait!" Monica turned around and found Ned standing between the den and the foyer. Five minutes earlier, he had just received a phone call from Jax, who gave him the heads up.

"What is it, Ned?" she questioned.

"Yeah, Mr. Ned. What is it?" Alice insisted, hands on her hips.

"Alice, please give us a moment," Monica pleaded.

She shrugged, "Aw, fine," before trudging out of the room.

Monica did not waste any time, "Where's your mother, Ned?" she asked harshly.

"In her room, of course."

But she had also received a call. Not from Jax, but from the driver, who said Tracy never returned to the car. "Then, it shouldn't be a problem if I go up then, should it?" Monica continued on her way up the stairs.

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea," Ned stopped her. "She's upset. I got the impression she just wants to be alone."

"Well, she's going to have to come down eventually," said Alan, joining Monica and Ned in the foyer. "For dinner. She'll need to eat something." Even in her absentia, Alan was looking out for his little sister.

"And she will. I'll bring her up a plate."

"You're lying, Ned. Where is she?" Monica demanded.

"Where's who?" joined Dillon.

"Aren't you supposed to be out with Georgie?" Monica asked, trying to divert him.

"Georgie had to go back to Kelly's. Short notice," chimed in Lulu.

And that moment, Skye entered. "Family meeting?"

"So it seems," Edward also joined the group.

"All right. Something's going on," noted Dillon. "And since my mom is the only one who's missing—"

"Gee, Dillon. Way to forget about me," Brook Lynn popped in. "I mean, I'm _only_ your niece."

Lulu put a finger on her chin to denote confusion. "How is it in this like humongous house we all _always_ end up in the same room?"

"Well, if you mind so much, why don't you just leave?" Dillon glared.

"Hey, you two," Ned warned.

"Okay!" Dillon clapped his hands. "As I was saying, since my mom is like the only one who's missing, I'm guessing this is about her? And what her dad," he pointed to Lulu, "did to her?"

"Leave him out of this!"

"He's the reason all this happened!"

"Dillon. Lulu. Please. You're not helping the situation here," said Monica.

"Wait, what is going on?" Brook Lynn asked.

"Tracy's not in her room like Ned keeps insisting."

Edward became interested, "Then, where is my daughter?"

"Oh, Edward, put a sock in it. You didn't care about her before this. You went _how many_ months without talking to her?" Monica reminded him.

"Where is she?" Edward repeated, more sternly.

"Is she all right?" Alan asked.

"I have no idea," shrugged Monica. "Ask Ned."

More and more questions kept rolling off their tongues. Seeing that Ned didn't have the answers, his daughter stepped in, "All right! That's enough. Please." The Quartermaines focused their attention on Brook Lynn. "Listen. It's obvious Granny doesn't want the rest of us knowing where's she at. Think we can just respect her wishes?"

"No," was Edward's response. And then came more of the simultaneous yelling…

"Oh, Edward! Enough!"

"You will not order me around in my own house!"

"It's my house, damnit!"

"And I gave it to you! Now, would someone tell me where in the hell my sister is?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Lulu screamed, clapping her hands.

"You don't get a say in this!" Dillon screamed back. "Your father was the one who left her!"

"Well, my father left me too!"

"Oh, give it up! I don't even remember the last time I saw my father!"

"Because your shrew of a mother kidnapped you!"

"She did not!"

"OKAY! PEOPLE! ENOUGH!!!" Alice came rushing into the room. The Quartermaines stopped arguing and looked up at her. "Man, I can't blame Ms. Tracy for leaving this place."

"Uh, Alice, if we're so horrible, why do you still work for us?" inquired Monica.

"Because you know that no one else will," she placed her hands on her hips and smiled proudly.

"She's got a point," muttered Ned.

"Of course I do. Now. If you ever want Ms. Tracy to move back here, I suggest you stop with this constant bickering."

"Actually," Ned replied, "it's not the bickering. She just wants to be alone right now."

"Because she's tired of all the arguing that goes on in this house."

"It's not that. Not at all. I don't want to get into details, but my mother will be back when she's ready."

"Ned, could you at least give me these details? I'm her brother," Alan piped in.

If her brother deserved to know, then so did her other son. "What about me?" asked Dillon.

"Dillon, I'm sorry. Just know that she's safe, all right? She's getting all that she needs."

"Except her family," insisted Alan.

The rest of them seemed to agree.

Back at the MetroCourt, Tracy had just arrived up to her room. She swiped the card and opened the door. The suite Jax reserved her had to be one of the best. Almost like a vacation home…with a bathroom equipped with a Jacuzzi and a personal bath robe, a kitchenette equipped with items that Tracy never dreamt of using, a dining room with a table for four, and finally, a living room with a fireplace, sofa, and television set.

She closed the door behind her. Immediately after, she shut her eyes and began to recall the haunting events from earlier.

"…_Luke should be here any minute. I, uh, don't know what's taking him so long."_

_And then Monica's cheeriness faded, and Tracy knew at that moment, she had no interest in hearing what Monica was going to tell her. "…No. No. No. He took off, didn't he?"_

"…_He called from the plane." Plane? Oh god. I did this. I brought up our relationship. I brought up Laura. I sent him right out of the country._

_It's not your fault. It's not. You didn't do this. Did I? No. Damn you, Luke Spencer. _Tracy found herself full of rage. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Rapid and shallow breaths took over her normal way of breathing. In order to relax herself, she tried focusing on the painting of the beach hanging behind the sofa. It wasn't working. She closed her eyes again…

"…_I don't want this."_

"_This?"_

"_Luke's constant need to take off…his completely disregard for my feelings, for his family's feelings. It's unacceptable, and I don't want to be part of it anymore." _

And then she opened her eyes. In her purse, she searched for her cell phone, pulled it out, and held it in front of her. Tracy never looked at it. Instead she remained focus on the beach…

"_I'll be back," he assured her._

_She closed her eyes in an effort to stop the tears from flowing down, "When?"_

_And then she heard the dreaded clicking sound of the phone being hung up. _

Tracy looked at the phone that she now had a tight grip on, and with each second that passed, she squeezed it harder. The beautiful picture above the sofa seemed to be staring at her now.

And then the grief and rage started to consume her. Faced with the possibility of losing Luke, she cried out, "Damnit!" She whipped the phone across the room, and it hit the painting. "Damnit!" She rushed over to the darn thing and pushed it off the wall.

She then noticed the TV guide resting on the glass table. Furiously, she started flipping through it and tearing out pages. "That son-of-a-bitch! No respect for anyone except his damn self! God damnit! Go to hell, Luke Spencer. Go to hell!" She suddenly found her anger turning into sadness. "Go to hell," she sobbed, ripping up the last of the pages. "Bastard."

"How could he do this?!? God, how could you let him do this to me?" She continued sobbing, making her way over to the white cabinets with the golden handles. She opened one up to find several crystal glasses. Tracy reached in to grab one of the glasses, desperately wanting a drink, but realizing that she couldn't have a drop in her condition only infuriated her more. A single wave of her hand sent most of the glasses scattering. --

"Ow, damn." Her finger was cut open slightly, and her instinct was to put it in her mouth. Tracy's quiet sobs became loud and uncontrollable. "You bastard!" she screamed again.

She scanned the room. She needed to catch her breath, to wipe her tears, so she sat on the bed, which was still perfectly made. "I hate him," she cried. Tracy grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at the wall. "That son-of-a-bitch," she said, the hysteria returning as she stood again, ripping off the comforter and throwing it to the floor. "Worthless father. Even more worthless husband! I hate you, Luke Spencer. I hate you!!!!" --

She almost sounded like a teenage girl who had just gotten her heartbroken, but Tracy Quartermaine was no teenager. This wasn't her first breakup. This wasn't the first time she'd experienced the heartache, the emptiness, the loss. But as far as she was concerned, it was the last. "We're done, Luke Spencer!!!!"

She sat down on the bed again, pushing over a lamp and the phone that rested on the nightstand, just for emphasis. "That's it! I'm done!" She tried catching her breath. "I'm done, I'm done, I'm done," she kept telling herself, very quickly, in between sobs. When she went to pull up part of the white sheet to wipe her tears, she saw a dark red stain of blood beneath her. The anger that had turned into sadness had now turned into fear.

"I…Uh, ah, agh," the words were trapped in her throat. _No. It's not happening. It's not. I would have felt something. I would have, I would have…I_—_Adrenaline. Oh, God. _The adrenaline rush made her less sensitive to pain. Tracy realized what was happening. "No," she almost squealed. "Not again. It's too soon."

She clutched her stomach. _Big breaths. Deep breaths. _She reached for the room phone, but having just knocked it over, it wasn't there. No," she whimpered. She tried to lean over to get it, so she could call someone for help, but it was too much. It was too difficult, and after a couple more deep breaths, she quietly collapsed onto the bed, lying there almost lifelessly and very alone.

Special thanks to Deb for helping me out with the latter part of this chapter!

-- The narrative in these sections was reworded to help with the flow of the scene. Thanks Deb!

PREVIEW: The Quartermaines get a phone call.


	90. Chapter 90

CHAPTER NINETY

"Excuse me," said Jax, going behind the main check-in desk at MetroCourt. "I misplaced something earlier."

"No problem," smiled the woman working. She was petite, just over five feet tall, and her brown hair, with its long layers, laid perfectly on her shoulders. "You own the place, remember?"

Jax nodded, as the woman went to answer the ringing phone. "You've reached the MetroCourt's front desk. This is Jessica. How may I help you?...Did it stop?...No, no. It's fine. We can call or uh, send someone up."

"What's the problem?" Jax asked.

"Room 404," she noted on a piece of paper, ignoring Jax. "And you said the room next door?"

Jax stopped searching for his missing papers. "Room 406?" Jessica turned her attention to Jax, "Isn't that the room of the woman you arranged to come here?"

Not _too_ concerned, he replied, "It is. What's going on?"

"It will be taken care of," Jessica assured the person on the other line. "Yes. No problem. Have a good evening." She hung up on the phone, "Seems as Tracy Quartermaine is causing a lot of commotion. I believe 'loud and obnoxious' were the terms the man on the phone used."

"I need to get up there," Jax excused himself.

"What's the problem?" she called out.

"She's pregnant!"

"Oh. I, uh, didn't even…Do you think something's wrong? Wait, 'loud and obnoxious' can be a lot of things. It doesn't mean she's in labor…" Jax didn't hear the rest. Instead, he was running up the stairs, rushing to her room. "All right. Room 406." He knocked on the door, "Tracy? Are you in there? Tracy?"

The older man from the neighboring room came out in the hall, "Are you here to shut that woman up?"

"Tracy?" Jax ignored him. "Tracy?!? Open the door!" Without the card, he couldn't get in.

"Do _you_ need to be obnoxious too?" the grumpy man wondered out loud. "Sheesh," he said, returning to his room. "No one has any consideration for anyone anymore."

"Damnit, Tracy! If you're in there, open the door!" Jax took out his cell phone and dialed the front desk. "Jessica? It's Jax. I need a key to this room…Yes, room 406, and I don't know," he tried to remain calm, answering her question as to whether or not the woman was all right. "Yes, I am giving you permission to leave the desk and come up here…Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of—Are you looking for the key?" He tried knocking on the door again, "Come on, Trace." To Jessica, he said, "Again. Room 406. Hurry."

Jax continued to shout, "Tracy! Please, it's no time for games. Open the door!!!" He began to realize it wasn't a game.

Less than three minutes later, Jessica arrived, but to Jax, it had seemed much longer. "I got the key!" Jessica said, frazzled and out of breath. "Do you need anything else?" Jax paid no attention to her as he swiped the key and opened door. He didn't even notice that the room was trashed. Rather, he focused his attention on his friend, lying on the bed in her own blood. He didn't have time to feel. He just ran over to her, and Jessica screamed, "Oh, oh, oh!!!!!" She covered her hand with her mouth, "Oh my God!"

Jax took a deep breath and hoped to take control, "Call 911."

"Okay. Okay," she trembled. "Okay. I…"

"Now!" he yelled. "Tracy! Tracy, damnit! Wake up!" he demanded. "Tracy!" He brushed the dark hair out of her face, and it revealed her pale skin. "Tracy!" he shook her slightly.

In the background, Jessica was on the phone, "There's uh, uh, a, um. Pregnant woman."

"Only 7 months," Jax told her, never taking his eyes off Tracy.

"Only 7 months? Oh my god. Only 7 months," she reported. "Yeah, she's um…laying in blood, lots of it...Well, I don't know. Not too much, but uh…Okay. Okay. Okay. Um…The MetroCourt hotel. No, I, um, I, oh," she swallowed her own spit. "Jax, is she awake?" He just shook his head. "No. She's not," Jessica told the dispatcher. "What about breathing? Jax? Is she breathing?" He turned her over, so she was lying face-up and tilted his head over her mouth and nose. "Is her chest moving?" Jessica asked. "Yeah. She's breathing." "She's breathing," Jessica said. "All right. All right. Mmm hmm. Oh, I…No, it's fine. All right. We just wait then?...Thanks," she nervously hung up.

"Come on, Tracy," Jax whispered. "Come on. You gotta fight for yourself and that baby. Come on…All right?" he asked more loudly. "Come on, Trace. Wake up!"

Silently, Jessica watched from the doorway.

Jax inhaled and turned around so he was facing her. "All right. This isn't working." He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He didn't expect this. He would have never suggested she come here if expected _this_ to happen. And then he tried again, "Come on, Tracy, don't do this," he whispered.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Uh, go downstairs and direct the paramedics."

"Got it," she exited the room just as Jax took out his cell phone.

Meanwhile, at the Quartermaine mansion, everyone continued arguing. The family, now instead of in the foyer, made themselves comfortable in the den.

"I'm telling you Lulu! She didn't kidnap me!" yelled Dillon.

"That's not the story I heard!"

"Oh my goodness!" said Skye. "You two are _still_ arguing about that? Shouldn't we be more focused on Tracy here?"

"Why have you been so nice to her lately?" Monica asked, curiously.

"I could ask _you_ the same question."

"Ladies, ladies," Alan assumed the role of a referee.

Edward tried, "Ned, if you don't tell us where Tracy is, I'm going to have to ask you to leave my house."

"My house!"

"That I gave to you!"

"Aw, not again!" Brook Lynn covered her ears.

"This is just getting stupid now," Lulu muttered.

Dillon ordered, "Then get out!"

"You can't kick me out," she smirked. "Only Monica can."

Monica sighed heavily, "All right, enough. As much as I hate to agree with Skye, she has an excellent point. Tracy is our main focus here, and Ned, this family would appreciate it very much if you could tell us where she is."

The arguing ceased for a moment, just as the sound of a telephone could be heard.

"Oh, for goodness sakes, where did Alice go?" asked Edward.

"You people can't answer your own phone? Jeez." Lulu walked over. "Quartermaine residence?...Oh, yeah, sure. She's right here." Lulu held up the phone. "Monica, it's for you."

"Is it Tracy?"

"No, but it's Jax."

"Jax!" Alan realized. "Ned, Tracy's with Jax, isn't she?"

"Not that thief. Why does my daughter have such horrible taste in men?"

"Oh, it's not like you even care, Grandfather," Dillon joined the conversation.

Skye inquired, "Is she with Jax or not?"

"Oh, would you all just be quiet?!" Monica took the phone from Lulu. "Hi Jax. It's me. Is Tracy with you?"

He responded in a solemn tone that Monica didn't want to hear, "You need to get to GH right away."

"Jax, why?" her voice quivered.

"Monica. Go," was all he told her before hanging up.

"Jax?" she swallowed. "Jax?! What happened?" Her mind had about a hundred and one different thoughts circulating through it.

Monica gave the phone to Lulu. "Excuse me," she said much too calmly as she quickly exited the room.

"Monica," Alan's voice shook. "What is it?"

But Monica just kept walking.

"Monica!" called Dillon. "It's my mom, isn't it?"

"Oh, Ned, this is all your fault, for letting her leave this house." Edward waved an accusatory finger.

He ignored him and followed Monica into the foyer. She was gathering her purse and coat. "What is it? Is something wrong with Mother?"

Monica leaned in and whispered, "Yes. Do me a favor and round up the rest of them," she gestured to the den. "Meet me at GH as soon as you can."

"Wait. What happened? Is she in labor? Isn't it too soon?"

Through her tears, Monica calmly responded, "I don't have details. Please. I need to go." And then she inhaled deeply and headed outside into the cold.

PREVIEW: Monica arrives at GH. The rest of the Quartermaines arrive soon after.


	91. Chapter 91

CHAPTER NINETY-ONE

Frantically, Monica rushed into General Hospital. "Bobbie!" she cried.

The familiar nurse at the circulation desk came over within an instant.

"Where's Tracy? Is she all right? What about the baby?" She had more questions. About what happened. Why it happened. How it happened…

In a soothing tone, Bobbie responded, "They're on their way here."

"Okay…," she waited for Bobbie to tell her more.

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't know what's going on, do you?"

Monica bit her lip and spoke more harshly than she intended, "Jax called me. Told me to get to GH. I don't have details, Bobbie, and I'd appreciate if you gave them to me."

She took Monica's arm gently and walked her over to the side. Knowing she wasn't going to like what happened next, Monica closed her eyes in an effort to brace herself.

Bobbie swallowed, "From what I've been told, Tracy's had a placental abruption. It—Monica. I won't lie. It's severe—"

"No," Monica shook her head. "No. No." Even as a cardiologist, Monica knew the dangers of such a condition. The placenta separates from the wall of the uterus which deprives the baby of oxygen and can cause the mother to experience life-threatening bleeding. "No, Bobbie," her voice shook, not wanting to believe this.

She continued, "Jax found her in her room. It wasn't too long. Luckily, a man in the room next to Tracy's called the front desk after he heard shouting. Tracy's non-responsive—"

Monica's mouth opened, her face consumed with fear.

"But she _is_ breathing—"

"Good, that's good," Monica took a breath herself and then paused. "Wait. The baby. Doesn't matter if mother's breathing if the placenta has separated."

"Monica, we both know this has to be a partial separation—"

Monica shook her head and raised her voice, "Bobbie, let's be realistic. If the bleeding is severe enough to send her into an unconscious state, it's gotta be a complete separation."

"No, you listen to me, Monica!" she yelled at her. "If it was complete, both mother and baby would be dead!"

"Well, we don't know about the baby, do we?!"

"Stop it, Monica. Stop," Bobbie was practically shaking her. "Stop it."

Feeling overwhelmed, she buried her face into her hands. "God, how did this happen?" Monica knew she was over 35, hell, she was over 45, but she wanted another reason besides the "she's of advanced maternal age." "Blood pressure," Monica thought out loud. "But it's been lower than it should have been. Not higher." Still trying to rationalize what could have happened, Monica went on, "Luke. Oh. Luke. It had to be him." When she realized Bobbie wasn't disagreeing, Monica asked, "What is it?"

Bobbie frowned, "The paramedics found the room trashed. There's a good chance Tracy just broke down and lost it after Luke left her."

"There's not just a good chance, Bobbie. There's a 100 chance. Tracy doesn't smash things and break down like that 'cause she feels like it," Monica voice was harsh. "All right. You know what? Do you have the number he called you on? I need you to get a hold of him. Make sure he knows _exactly_ what he's done and make sure he knows that both Tracy and the baby could die."

"I can try."

"Bobbie, please."

"I will. I will. Soon."

Becoming antsy, Monica wondered out loud, "All right! Where are the paramedics? Did they give you any more information?"

"No—"

"55 year old pregnant woman!" The paramedics and Jax dashed through the doors. Monica and Bobbie ran over, "Tracy!" Monica almost froze at the sight of her sister-in-law, drenched in her own blood. She'd seen the blood before, in countless of open heart surgeries, but it was different this time. The patient was family…

Monica couldn't utter a word, and without further hesitation, the paramedics gave the bullet, "BP is 140 over 100. Down from when we arrived, but that's because of blood loss."

"How much?" asked Bobbie.

"An estimated 1 liter and a half." The man continued, "Shallow breaths. LOC is 15 minutes. SATS are 85 with 15 oxygen. We just upped it to 20. We got her on a fetal monitor. Baby's heart rate is 90 and still falling…"

"We need to get her to the OR now. Dr. Meadows and the NICU are standing-by," reported Bobbie. "Monica. Monica. You coming?"

"Hmm?"

"We're heading up!" the paramedics called.

"Monica!" Bobbie tried again, this time louder.

"I got her," Jax told the nurse. "She'll be up in a minute."

Jax watched somberly as Tracy and her unborn baby were wheeled out of his site. "Monica," he whispered. "Monica."

She just stared at him very blankly, almost as if she were in shock.

"Come on. Let's sit down." Reluctantly, she let Jax take her to the chairs in the waiting area. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. "Uh," Jax waved his hand towards the front desk. "Could I get some help over here?"

Monica shut her eyes and swallowed, "No, I'm fine. I…Jax," she said, almost crying, "What happened? I mean, I know what happened, but…"

He started from the beginning, "Ned called me after Tracy asked him to go home. I came here, met Tracy after the appointment. She seemed upset, which was understandable."

She just nodded.

"She didn't want to go home. Too many people, acting too nice. I offered her a room at the MetroCourt, and she accepted."

"Keep going."

"All right. I didn't tell the paramedics this because I didn't think it was relevant, but someone called Tracy while we were here earlier."

"Am I supposed to understand?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Whoever she talked to got her upset. She shed some tears but got over it quick. Look, she trashed her room at the MetroCourt. Pictures off the wall. TV Guide torn up. Glasses scattered. Bed a mess. Monica, it wasn't good."

Monica realized, "You think…Oh, you think Luke called her and said something and sent her out of control?"

Jax closed his eyes, "Well, we found her cell phone on the ground, still functional," he added. "And Jessica, the uh, woman at the front desk at the hotel, called the last number."

"And?"

"It had been disconnected." He paused. "There's uh, more."

"More?" Her eyes widened.

"In the ambulance, I got a call from Jessica. She talked to the man who had reported Tracy's screaming, and I guess he distinctly remembers hearing, 'Go to hell, Luke Spencer.' I know it's strange that it all seems to fit perfectly, but uh—"

She put her hands over her face, "It's not strange, and I knew it. You don't have to finish because I knew it. Okay," she stood up, hoping to keep it together. "I can't do this right now. I need to see Tracy. I need to see that she's all right. I need to see that the baby's all right. I need…"

"Monica—"

"No," she interrupted him. "Look. I need a favor. Ned and the rest of the Quartermaines are on their way." Glancing at her watch, she realized, "They actually should be here now, but um…Okay. I'm going to be upstairs. I need you to tell them everything you know, all right? Including the stuff about Luke."

"Oh sure. No problem."

After nodding, she headed towards the elevator.

"Oh, Monica," he stopped her. Monica turned around. "Yeah?"

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry that this all of this happened. I care about her too."

"Yeah, I know," she smiled slightly before walking away again.

But she was stopped. _Again_. "Monica!"

She looked behind her and saw her husband and the rest of the Quartermaines. Upon seeing Monica, all of them started speaking at once…Edward, Alan, Skye, Ned, Dillon, Brook Lynn, and even Lulu. She couldn't fault them for their questions. After all, she wanted to ask Bobbie the very same ones, earlier.

Monica spun around and faced them all. "I think we all should sit."

That wasn't what the Quartermaines were hoping to hear. Fear and sadness ate up their already concerned faces, and then more questions came. Most to which, Monica wished she had the answers…

PREVIEW: The baby is delivered; Bobbie makes a phone call; the Quartermaines get both good and bad news.


	92. Chapter 92

CHAPTER NINETY-TWO

Right outside the operating room, a horrified Bobbie watched the doctors from the observation area, her hand over her mouth. The baby had just been lifted out and taken to the side. The neonatologist and nurses worked to get the little girl to breathe on her own. Upon seeing the ventilator being pushed over and the tube being inserted down the 3 pound, 10 ounce baby's throat, Bobbie turned her head.

"Bobbie?" Monica and Alan approached her from the side.

"Any word?" Alan asked.

Bobbie responded softly, "You can see for yourself." She motioned toward the window.

"My God," Alan whispered.

Monica just started to cry.

"Wait, what's going on?" Alan noticed the doctors that surrounded Tracy were working more furiously usual, and a faint, but rapid beeping sound could be heard from inside the room. "Bobbie, turn on the intercom, will you?"

"It won't matter. I had it on earlier. They turned it off on their side—"

"Okay. I can't just wait and stand here," Monica used her hand to wipe her nose. "I'm scrubbing in."

"Monica, it won't matter. There's nothing you can do," Alan stopped her, but she pulled herself away from his grip.

"Then, tell them to turn on the intercom. I want to know what's going on, and so should you, Alan!"

"I do, Monica," he pulled her close to hug her. "I do. Shh."

Bobbie and Alan exchanged nervous glances. "I, uh, have to make a call," Bobbie said, leaving the area.

In the hallway, she took her cell phone out of the pocket of her scrubs and turned it on. "Okay. Okay. Last call. Unknown number. Okay." She inhaled. "Come on, Luke" Bobbie whispered to no on in particular. "Come on." To her surprise, the phone rang. Unbeknownst to her and Tracy, Luke had used a different line to call each of them. He disconnected the one he has used to contact his wife, but not his sister. "Pick up. Pick up. Come on, Luke."

He didn't pick up.

"Damnit! All right." She swept her hand through her hair. "Let's try this again." Moments later, and just the sound of the ring could be heard. She tried again. And again. "Ohhhh Luke," she groaned. "You are going to regret this so much." The fifth time she dialed the number, the phone didn't ring at all. "Damn—" she was interrupted. Her phone started vibrating. "Luke?!" she cried, speaking into the receiver.

"Yeah, yeah. Barbara Jean. It's me—"

"Luke!" she tried to continue.

"You're the only one who has this number. You kept dialing, irritated the hell out of me, by the way, but I figured something was up." He was much too calm. "So, what is it? Is it Lulu? Lucky? What kind of trouble have my offspring gotten into this time? And, is there any way you can solve it without involving me? I'm kind of busy."

Full of rage, Bobbie responded, "You are a jerk, you know that?"

"Why, I love you too, Barbara Jean."

"Listen to me! It's not them, Luke! It's your wife and your baby girl, and they're both at General Hospital as we speak!" she blurted. "It doesn't look good, and if you love them like you say you do, you'll—"

"Say no more. I'm on my way." He hung up immediately, regretting ever leaving Tracy in the first place.

Exhausted, Bobbie walked over to the chairs in yet, another waiting area. She took a seat but was interrupted by the sounds of the Quartermaine clan. _Where's Monica? Where's Alan? Any word on Tracy? What about the baby? Why won't anyone tell us anything?_

Bobbie shut her eyes and gathered the group together. "What do you already know?" she asked, gently.

When all of them began to speak, Brook Lynn took control, "Hey, hey, hey! One at a time, all right?"

"Thank you," Bobbie told her.

Edward decided to speak up, "All we know is that Luke took off, sent Tracy out of control. Now she's unconscious, and the child is being delivered via C-Section."

"Okay," she nodded. "Did Monica fill you in on the actual condition?"

"Placental abruption," Ned chimed in. "All we want to know if is she and the baby are fine."

"I don't have a lot of information. I'm sorry. I do know the baby's on a ventilator. It's uh," she swallowed. "Not uncommon for premature babies. However, there are other complications to consider since we're not sure how long the baby was deprived of oxygen or how much oxygen. Or…I'm sure Monica and Alan will be here soon with details."

Edward cleared his throat, "May I inquire about something?"

Bobbie nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"This placental abruption."

"Yes."

"Tracy had an ultrasound this afternoon, I've been told. Wouldn't Dr. Meadows have caught something like this? Before it became severe?"

Bobbie shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Not all ultrasounds reveal abruptions."

"Well, I want a committee to look at it."

"Grandfather, just stop," said Dillon. "Why don't we worry about Mom first?"

"I do agree, Dillon," Skye spoke sweetly. "However, Edward, if you do sue, you do realize the Quartermaines own this hospital, right? So, you are essentially, suing yourself?"

"It's not like that," he insisted.

"I thought we were going to focus on Tracy here," joined Lulu.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of your concern," Dillon turned towards her. "You don't get to care, all right? Your dad did this!"

"Why don't you blame Jax? Or Ned? If Step-monster wasn't at the MetroCourt, I'm sure she wouldn't have gone all nutso!"

"Lulu, stop," Bobbie warned her niece.

"No, why is it always my Dad's fault? Why can't it be someone else's? Or why can't it be no one's fault at all? Bad things happen, or did we all forget that?" Lulu was almost shrieking now.

"Lulu, sweetheart, come on," Bobbie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why won't you stick up for my Dad?"

She bit her lip.

"Aunt Bobbie," Lulu persisted.

"Because I also blame him for this, all right? You can't commit to marrying someone and then take off 'cause you feel like it."

"But you know my Dad. You know that's how he works."

"Okay!" Ned clapped. "Can we stop arguing about this?"

"I agree," Jax said, siding with his best friend. "It's not going to change the current situation."

"I also agree," Skye said. "Bobbie, can you please find Monica for us? Or Alan?"

"We're right here," Alan said from behind. Monica stood right next to him. The two doctors walked over and joined the rest of the group.

"I don't like this," quivered Dillon. "I don't. Look at their faces. I…"

"Dillon," Alan stopped him. "You are going to want to hear this."

"No, I'm not. I want to see my mom. Where's my mom?" he asked, almost sounded like a child. "Where is she?"

Lulu turned her head. It scared her to see Dillon like this, the muscles in his face tightening, his body shaking slightly.

"Monica. Alan," Ned spoke slowly. "Where is she?"

"What about the baby?" asked Edward.

"Oh, Edward, stop. You just want another heir," glared Skye.

"Enough," Alan took control. "Enough."

"What is it?" Brook Lynn.

"Baby's in the NICU. The uh, Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. She's on a ventilator to help her breathe."

"I mentioned that," Bobbie told Alan.

"She also said it's not uncommon," noted Ned.

"That is correct. At the moment, the doctors are more concerned about possible complications, uh, infections—"

Monica took over for her brother, "It's too soon to predict what might happen."

"What about brain damage?" Ned inquired, eyes tightly shut.

Monica swallowed, "That is a concern Alan and I had at first, but at 32 weeks, which is when your sister was born, the brain is quite developed. Had it been 23 weeks, then it would be different, but—"

Brook Lynn had the next question, "What about lack of oxygen? I learned this once in psychology, and Bobbie was sort of mentioning it earlier, but um, if the baby is deprived of oxygen for a long amount of time—"

Monica stopped her, "The doctors have assured us the baby's oxygen supply was never cut off. Limited, but not cut off. The chance that the baby suffered brain damage is very, _very_ slim."

"Good," Edward nodded. "Good."

Ned stepped in, "But there's still a chance?"

"There's always a chance, but right now, the doctors are more worried about infections."

"Which can be treated with antibiotics though, right?" Skye joined.

Monica nodded. "There are also other complications to consider, but right now, it's better to focus on the fact that babies at 32 weeks have a very high survival rate."

"How high?" Ned wanted to know.

"Great than 90 ."

A nervous Dillon spoke up, "Hey, that's great and stuff, but is there a reason you're not telling us anything about my mom?" He didn't want it to seem like he didn't care about the baby because he did. But for the last several minutes, it had been "Baby this, baby that," and Dillon was interested in his mother's condition.

He wasn't alone. "Yeah, Monica. How is our mother?"

Without uttering a word, she turned to Alan, who was facing the ground.

"Oh my God," whispered Skye.

"Granny's not you know um, d—" Brook couldn't even bear to mention it.

Alan looked up, "Tracy's alive."

Much exhaling resulted. It was evident that that most of them had been holding their breath, waiting for what was going to be said.

"But…?" Dillon moved the conversation along.

"Your mother lost a lot of blood, Dillon."

"Okay, hey, I don't mean to be rude, but could we get to the point now and worry about the details later?"

The others nodded in agreement.

Solemnly, Alan told them, "Tracy's in a coma."

PREVIEW: Jax, Bobbie, Lulu, and the Quartermaines react; Monica and Alan visit their niece; Emily arrives.


	93. Chapter 93

CHAPTER NINETY-THREE

"A coma?" asked Dillon. "People can be in comas for _years_, and you're telling me my mom is in one?"

Ned lowered his head and put his hands on his little brother's shoulders.

"Um, where is she? Can I see her?" the teenager wondered out loud.

"Soon," Monica whispered, and the rest of the crowd reacted to the news. Edward stood in his place. Taking his position as patriarch of the family, he put on a brave facade. Brook Lynn and Lulu were staring at the floor, not letting anyone see their tears fall. Skye pressed her lips together and turned her head to the side. Bobbie's head was also turned to the side, her hand over her mouth. And that left Jax who, with his hands deep in his pockets, inhaled and then let the air out – doing his best to keep his composure.

Tracy's eldest son finally broke the silence, "Do we know for how long?"

Monica sighed deeply, "No. Could be two days. Two weeks. Two months."

"Two years," Ned finished, not wanting to face what could be the horrific truth.

"How?" wondered an angry Edward. "How does this happen? Oh, that Luke Spencer will rue the day he dragged my daughter into a marriage against her will."

Lulu thought about defending her father again, but she was smart enough to realize it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Father," Alan said. "As we explained earlier, Tracy lost a tremendous amount of blood, before and during the procedure. She was losing more than the doctors could provide."

Edward nodded solemnly. He despised his little girl, but he loved her just as much, and no father, no matter how cruel, would ever wish for this.

Alan folded his hands before continuing, "Now, she is not on a respirator."

"So that increases her chances of waking up sooner, right? Means she's not in that deep of an unconscious state, right? Right?!" Dillon sought the doctors' approval.

"We just have to wait," Monica whispered, not wanting to give Dillon false hope.

"I still want to see her," Dillon reminded his aunt.

"Hey, um, this might be a stupid question," Brook joined the conversation. "But, if Granny went into the coma 'cause she lost a lot of blood, why not give her more to bring her out of it, you know?"

"It unfortunately doesn't work like that," Monica said. "And, Dillon, as soon as your mother is stable enough for visitors, you'll be the first to know." She tried squeezing out a reassuring smile, but Dillon wasn't fooled.

"We haven't even seen her yet," Monica told him as she gestured to herself and her husband.

Dillon tried something different, "What about the baby? Can I see her?"

"Dillon," Lulu lent him a sympathetic hand. "Come on. Let's go over there and talk."

Irritated with her sudden sincerity, Dillon jerked himself away, "Just get away from me, all right?"

Bobbie took this as a signal to walk over to Lulu and steer her in the opposite direction of the Quartermaines. "Let's give them some time alone, sweetheart, okay?" Reluctantly, Lulu agreed. "Excuse us," Bobbie murmured.

The Quartermaines then scattered in the waiting area. Monica sat next to Alan and placed a soothing hand over his. Dillon and Brook Lynn sat across from them, and Ned stood behind his little brother with his hands, once again, placed firmly on his shoulders. Nearby, Jax and Skye talked quietly among themselves, and Edward paced back and forth.

Meanwhile, Bobbie escorted Lulu to an empty exam room.

"Why are you doing this?" Lulu asked, eyes welling with tears. "Why are you taking their side?"

"I'm not," the nurse insisted. "I just understand it."

"You are!"

"Young lady, you are not going to get anywhere with that tone. Now, you listen to me—"

"No!" she cried. "You listen to me. I think it's horrible this happened, okay? I might hate the Step-witch and wish my dad never married her, but I NEVER wanted this. I just…"

Bobbie let her continue.

And after wiping her eye, Lulu did, "I just don't think it's fair to completely blame my dad."

"Aww, honey." She went over to hug her.

"I mean, why not blame themselves? Tracy wouldn't even have left the house if it weren't for them. Or what about Jax? This all happened in his stupid hotel! Or…or…," Lulu searched for the words. "Or the doctors! Didn't she have an ultrasound? How do you not notice something like this?"

"Lulu."

"No, Aunt Bobbie. Just let me finish, okay? Please?"

Bobbie nodded, holding in her own tears.

"I get that my dad isn't blameless. I do! I mean, he left her, and he shouldn't have, but, but…" On the verge of hysterics, she kept going, "He had to have a good reason. He had too!!! He loves her! And I might not like it, but he does! He…he…he—"

"Lesley Lu, shh, shh."

"He had to have a good reason!" she cried once more before letting Bobbie comfort her.

o0o0o0o

Having just cut themselves off from the rest of the Quartermaines, on another floor of the hospital, Monica and Alan arrived outside the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit and entered.

"Dr. Quartermaine. Uh, Dr. Quartermaine—" The neonatologist who treated most of Port Charles' babies, approached them.

"Dr. O'Donnell," Monica affirmed. "How's the baby?"

"Breathing has improved, but she still has signs of RDS."

"Respiratory Distress Syndrome," Alan noted. "Is she on surfactant to help her lungs?"

Dr. O'Donnell nodded.

"What else is going on?" wondered Monica. "Dr. O'Donnell, please." She didn't want to beg. "Don't make me go through her chart."

"I wish I had more information," he told the doctors. "We're concerned about possible infections. Tests are still being run. We're checking for PDA, IVH, ROP."

"PVL?" inquired Alan, recalling that those set of letters meant one thing…brain damage.

"No. MRI is clear."

The Quartermaines let themselves breathe again.

"Would you like to see her?"

Monica nodded as Dr. O'Donnell guided them. Upon seeing her niece, Monica gasped. The little body seemed to be hooked up to every piece of equipment imaginable. Wires and IV lines hung all over the place.

She swallowed her fear, "Hi, sweetheart. You're such a little girl. It's hard to believe all this big stuff is for you." Her voice cracked, and as a result, Alan pulled her close.

"I'm Auntie Monica," she continued. "Your mommy is sleeping right now, but she'll be here as soon as she can." Almost crying, Alan let her rest her head on his chest. "As soon as she can," Monica sobbed.

o0o0o0o

Jax and Skye remained in the waiting room, discussing the current situation.

"So, that's how you found her then?"

"Yes. We should be very thankful for that man."

Skye agreed. "Um, I'm sorry you had to see her like that. Must have been frightening."

"Yeah," he swallowed. "I, uh…" He shut his eyes at the gruesome memory. "It was uh…It was hard."

"I can only imagine," Skye whispered.

After a long pause, Jax confessed, "I should have never brought her to MetroCourt."

"Ohh Jax," she touched his arm. "You can't blame yourself for this."

"Skye, it happened in my hotel."

"What happened was tragic," she said is a stern tone. "But, it was not your fault."

"Then why do I feel guilty?" he snapped.

o0o0o0o

In the other section of the waiting area, Ned, Brook Lynn, and Dillon continued to sit, almost in silence. None of them knew where Edward had disappeared to.

"Hey!" a cheerful voice said. "What's going on?"

"Emily," Ned stood up and hugged his cousin. "I was wondering where you were."

She looked at him strangely, "I was observing in the OR. I'm actually thinking about choosing surgery as my specializ—Wait." She saw the worry in Ned's eyes. "What is it? Something's not right."

"Em, maybe you should sit down," Ned suggested.

"Oh, God! Is it Jason? Has he been shot? Is he all right?"

Brook stood up. Having spent over a year with the Quartermaines, she quickly became tired of hearing about the anointed St. Jasus. Dillon tried explaining it once, but Brook didn't understand. Upset about her grandmother, she yelled, "It's not about your stupid self-righteous murderer of a brother, all right?"

Emily stuttered, "What…what did…what did I do?"

"It's my mom," Dillon muttered with his face buried in her hands.

"Oh my God. The baby. Did she have the baby?"

"Em?"

The young woman turned around. "Mom!" She ran over to hug her. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"In a minute," Monica swallowed. "Dillon, I just got a call from your mother's doctor. They've just finished the CT scan, a scan of brain," she explained. "And you can go see her now."

"Is everything good with the scan?"

Monica nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. Okay. I'm ready," he swallowed hard.

"You want me to come with?" asked Ned.

The teenager drew in breath and braced himself, afraid of the delicate condition he would soon see his mother in. "No, I'll be fine."

PREVIEW: Dillon visits his mother. Lulu rejoins the Quartermaines.


	94. Chapter 94

CHAPTER NINETY-FOUR

Dillon had never seen his mother so relaxed, and for all he knew, she could have just been sleeping. He peered through the room's window for another couple of seconds before entering.

"Um…Hi mom," he spoke softly, so softly he could barely hear his own voice. "It's uh, Dillon." The young man began to walk towards his mom's bedside. "I'm not sure if you can hear me or what, but um—"

He stopped and stared, waiting for her to sit up, tell him that there had been some sort of misunderstanding. But she didn't sit up. And other than the graceful rising and falling of her chest, she didn't seem to move. Dillon glanced up at watched the monitor that produced a quiet beeping sound.

"Uh, Mom," he continued, removing his eyes from the monitor and focusing them on her. "I thought you would want to know that you had a little girl. The doctors are running some tests, uh, that kind of thing. I got the impression that she's doing well, um, all things considered, I guess. You know, I think she'd be doing even better if her mom was there." He cupped his mother's hand in his, "Can you wake up for her mom? Can you?" His voice cracked and he went on, "Can you wake up for me?"

o0o0o0o

On the main floor, Edward had just rejoined the Quartermaines. "I just got off the phone with Alice."

"Is she coming down?" wondered Ned.

"She wanted to, but I told her it was crowded enough. Besides, this is more a family thing." At that moment, Edward shot Jax a glare.

"Right. I should be leaving."

"Yes, you should be."

"Grandfather," Emily intruded. "Jax and Alice are both welcomed."

"Emily," Alan stopped her. "Let him be."

"If you want an update, call me," whispered Skye to Jax.

"Will do."

Just as Jax exited, Jason joined. "Emily! I got your message. What is it? Are you all right?"

"Jase, I'm fine," she said, giving him a hug, as Monica, Alan, and Edward stood there, mouths gaping in awe at the site of who seemed to be their favorite son and grandson, respectively.

"It's Tracy," Emily told him.

"What happened?"

"I'll, uh, let Mom explain."

Jason looked over to the grief-stricken Monica.

"Jason, I…"

"Are you all right?" He walked towards her.

"I'm fine," she lied as she closed her eyes.

"Emily, what happened? Alan?"

Emily pulled her brother to the side and explained.

"Well, I should go check on Dillon," Ned announced.

"Wait, Dad. Maybe I should call Georgie first?"

"Go ahead and call. I'm still going up though."

Just as Ned began to leave, Brook Lynn stopped him. "Hey, Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm," she swallowed hard. "I'm sorry about your mom." She leaned in to embrace her father.

"I know, Princess," he hugged her back. "I know."

o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, inside the exam room, Bobbie had just finished comforting Lulu.

"So, you said my dad is on his way?" she sniffled.

"Yes."

"So, this is good then. He really does care, just like I thought. He didn't want this to happen, and he's going to fix this."

"Lulu, honey, I'm not sure anyone can fix this."

"Well." Lulu dried her eyes. "My dad can try."

Bobbie nodded, unconvinced.

"Hey, do you think it's too soon for me to go out there again?"

"The Quartermaines have a lot to swallow right now, but we can go see." Bobbie held out her hand.

"I should probably apologize, huh?"

"Mmm, hmm."

o0o0o0o

Back in Tracy's room, Dillon remained by her bedside. Ned peeked through the window and saw his brother holding his mother's hand. Quietly, he creaked the door open and entered.

"Hey," he whispered.

Dillon turned his head. "Hey," he spoke sadly.

"How is she?"

Dillon shrugged, "I don't know. It's like she's just sleeping and doesn't want to get up. I, uh, I tried talking to her about the baby, thought maybe that would help—"

"It's going to take time, Dillon."

Dillon huffed, "Time, huh?" Time was just such a vague word. Could have meant a lot of things. Dillon wanted something more definite.

"Dillon, please."

He pressed his lips together, "I'm sorry. I just…"

"We're all upset. You don't have to apologize."

"Ned, you don't understand. This is all my fault. Mom's in a coma 'cause of me."

Ned squinted his eyes to indicate confusion, "You're right. I don't understand. Why are

you blaming yourself?"

Dillon faced the ground as he recalled the events of his mother's marriage to Luke. He, her own son, had been the one to set it all in motion. If he never agreed to lure her to Vegas, Luke would have never married her. They would have never, ever slept together. She would have never gotten pregnant, and she would have never ended up comatose.

In one huge breath, Dillon explained everything to his brother, to which Ned responded, "There a lot of 'What If's' Dillon. What if I stayed with Mother at the hospital today? What if I never called Jax today? What if I kept her away from MetroCourt? What if I told the family about her whereabouts sooner?" He exhaled. "But you can't think about that those. You can't. Dillon, I'm positive Mother doesn't blame you for what happened, and I'm even more positive that she doesn't want you to blame yourself."

With tearful eyes, Dillon looked up at his brother. "I just want her to wake up."

"I know," he patted him on the back. "I do too."

o0o0o0o

Downstairs, Lulu and Bobbie reunited with the Quartermaines. Alan, Monica, Emily, and Jason were standing to one side; Edward and Skye, another. And Brook Lynn was alone on her cell phone, trying to contact Georgie.

"Uh, excuse me?" Lulu said. Her tear-stained face met with solemn stares. She suddenly felt like the villainess in a movie, someone the entire town planned to get revenge on.

In a sweet voice, Lulu went on, "I just want to apologize for my outburst earlier. It was uh…It was uncalled and um, I'm very sorry that my dad put Tracy through all of this."

Skye consoled her, "Lulu, you don't have to apologize. This…this horrific turn of events…It's not your fault."

Monica spoke up, "Luke's the only one at fault here. He's the one who needs to apologize. Then, he needs to pack his bags and never set foot in my house again."

Edward agreed, "I don't want him anywhere near my daughter or this—"

"Where is she?!" He was interrupted by the frantic shouting of a man, who had just bust through the elevator doors.

Edward glared at his son-in-law. "Luke Spencer…"

PREVIEW: The Quartermaines refuse to allow Luke near Tracy.


	95. Chapter 95

CHAPTER NINETY-FIVE

Fearful, Luke begged the Quartermaines to give him information about his wife's condition. "How is she? How's the baby?"

Alan's face grew red. He slowly walked over to the man, waved an accusatory finger at his sister's husband, and said, "You don't have the right to ask!" Full of rage, he went after him and grabbed him by the shirt. "Do you have any idea what the hell you've—" Jason raced over and pulled his father away. "You son-of-a-bitch, Luke Spencer! You son-of-a-bitch!" Alan yelled, as he tried breaking free from his son's grasp. With no luck, he proceeded to threaten Luke, "If my sister or her child does not get through this," he whispered, "I will personally make sure that—"

"Dad!" Emily overheard. "Don't! Don't say something you'll regret. Please."

"She's right, Alan," Monica murmured. "Just ask him to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Luke. "She's my wife, and I have the right to see her and our child."

"Oh no you don't," Edward stepped in. "You lost that right when you left her and sent her straight into a coma."

"A coma?" he practically gasped, his face drowning in sadness and fear. "What… How…"

"You don't get to ask, remember?" Alan reminded him with a scowl.

Luke protested, "I refuse to stand here and let you tell me what I can or can't do. She's my wife. I get to see her. That's it!"

The Quartermaines seemed to have formed a barrier to prevent Luke from getting close to Tracy or her room. "No!" Edward said loudly and firmly, standing at the center of the barrier.

"Move it, old man," warned Luke.

"Luke," Bobbie spoke sweetly. "Please."

"Barbara Jean, no! This is ridiculous! We're married. I have rights."

"You are not blood-related, Luke Spencer, and you will have no contact with my daughter. Are we clear?"

Luke paused, stared him straight into the eye, "No, we're not clear. Now, move it, old man." He pushed Edward to the side and ran up the stairs to try and locate his wife.

"Someone go after him!" yelled Edward without realizing that Jason already was.

"Luke, wait!" Bobbie cried.

"I'm calling security." Alan walked over to the phone.

"Everyone please!" Emily attempted to handle the situation. "Just let him go. He obviously loves her, right?"

Brook Lynn had just hung up her phone, "Obviously not, if he left her on the spur of the moment."

Lulu was itching to defend him, but she wouldn't.

"Okay, security's been called." Alan returned to the group.

"Jason's probably already gotten to him," Monica thought out loud.

"Ah, not now!" Emily felt her pager vibrating. "I gotta go. They need me back up in surgery. Please. Keep me posted on Tracy's condition, all right? The baby's too."

"Of course, Em," Monica smiled.

Meanwhile, Luke Spencer dashed through the halls of General Hospital with Jason Morgan not so far behind.

"You're never going to find her, Luke!" Jason yelled. "The hospital is huge!"

Luke ignored his questions and kept running. Within a short amount of time, four hospital security officers seem to have appeared out of nowhere. "Stop right there," one of them warned.

When Luke kept moving, another one took out a gun, "He said to stop."

He stopped his in tracks. "Are you _serious_?"

"Hey! Hey! What's all the commotion about?" Ned came from around the corner. "Oh" was all he could mutter upon seeing his stepfather.

"Yeah, it's me. Your mother's in one of those rooms, isn't she?" He took a step in attempt to find her and see her, but one of the officers held him back.

Ned just glared at Luke. He wanted so desperately to go after him, maybe even strangle him, but he didn't.

"You gonna stop these guys, or will I have to?" Luke said of the officers.

"That's not a very intelligent thing to say, sir," one of them said.

"I think 'these guys,'" Ned mocked, "are doing their job. The family obviously doesn't want you visiting my mother, and as part of the family, I agree. Make sure he stays away from the NICU too," Ned told them.

"We'll put officers at the front of each door."

"Ned, come on. Don't let them to do this," Luke pleaded.

He started returning to his mother's room.

"Can you at least tell me what the doctors know? Edward said she's in a coma."

Ned turned around, "'Cause you sent her into one. That's all _you_ need to concern yourself with."

Fighting the tears in his eyes, Luke asked, "What about the baby? Can you tell me anything about her?"

"She's alive," was all Ned said before returning to his mother and brother. Dillon, having stepped away from his mother's bedside, greeted him at the door. "Luke's here, isn't he?"

"I'm here, Young Spielberg! I'm here!" Luke shouted.

"You don't want to deal with him," Ned warned.

"I, um, I…I'm going to go see. You can stay with mom."

Slowly, Dillon walked towards him and in a saddened, quiet tone said, "You know I trusted you, right? I didn't think you were stupid enough to mess this up."

"You really don't understand."

"Oh, I understand enough," he retorted.

"Aww, Dillon, come on. I love your mother!"

"Then WHY did you leave her?!" he screamed at his stepfather.

When Luke couldn't give him answer, Dillon responded, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

o0o0o0o

It was now Ned's turn to talk to Tracy.

Walking over to her bedside, he joked, "You're missing all the excitement, Mother."

Ned proceeded to have a seat, "Guess there were better ways to start off a conversation, huh?" As with Dillon, Ned also took his mother's hand. "I, um…Wow. I wish I knew what to say…Um, I love you, Mother, and I know we, uh, haven't had the best relationship over the years, but um…No. I can't do this. I can't assume this is a 'good-bye' because it's not." Ned cleared his throat before continuing.

"You're going to wake up, Mother. You're going to see that little girl of yours. And then, you're going to give Luke Spencer hell." He let out a quiet laugh. "He's here, you know, and Monica and Alan, Edward; they all don't want him near you. I don't either." After a pause, he went on, "I'm not sure if that's what you would want though. You love him, don't you?" He went off on a tangent for a second, "Never in a million years would I guess that my mother, Tracy Hilary Quartermaine would fall for the one and only Luke Lorenzo Spencer…but you did," he realized.

Her eldest son closed his eyes. "You did," he repeated. "And if he wasn't responsible for this, I'd, um, I'd have no problem with letting him in here." Ned paused again. "I don't know. I don't know what to do. I, um, I hate him, you know. I _hate_," he stressed, "that he did this to you. I _hate _him. Oh, I hate him so much. Yet…" Ned swallowed, giving himself extra time to word his next sentence. "Yet, I just have this feeling that you would want him in here with you or, I don't know, with your little girl – Am I right?" He knew she wasn't going to respond. Ned exhaled and tapped her hand. His decision had been made. "Okay, you know what? I'm going to get Luke for you. I've disagreed with the family before; I can disagree with them again."

o0o0o0o

Luke and Dillon remained in the hallway.

"Dillon, please. You have to let me see her. You have to let me fix this."

"She's in a coma, Luke!!!! You put her in a coma!!! How are you going to fix _that_? And you still haven't answered the question! Is it commitment? You can't commit, can you? You asked her to MARRY you!!! And then you ran off! What kind of rotten person does that?" he fumed.

"You're right, Dillon. I _am_ rotten," he admitted. "I treated your mother horribly, and she deserves more than half of me." His voice was very solemn. "Is that what you want to hear?"

Dillon gave him a hard time. "That depends. Do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. Dillon, please. I don't have time for this. Just let me see your mother."

Dillon folded his arms, "Not until you tell me why you left her…"

"Dillon." The young man heard his older brother's voice. "Let him go."

Luke turned to Ned and gave him a surprised glance.

"Ned! What are you doing? He can't go in! He did this to her!" Dillon reminded him.

"Our mother loves him."

"And I love her," added Luke, heading toward Ned. "What room is she in?"

"Three doors down on the right."

Luke went to walk past Ned, who stopped him with his hand. "Be good to her."

"Thanks," Luke managed to say.

Ned patted him on the back, "You should be thanking my mother. She's the one who would want this." At that moment, Ned eyed one of the officers to let him know that Luke was indeed allowed in.

Quietly, Luke entered the lit room and walked over to his beautiful wife, who lied peacefully underneath the covers. He immediately sat beside her and covered her hand with his. His eyes welled with tears, "Oh, Tracy, I am so sorry."

PREVIEW: Luke talks to his wife; Dillon meets his sister; Tracy gets a visitor.


	96. Chapter 96

CHAPTER NINETY-SIX

"You know, the whole flight here I tried to come up with the perfect words, but then I realized that are none. The perfect words would fix this, and nothing I tell you will do that." He paused for a minute to admire his sleeping wife and to run his fingers through her soft hair. Then he noticed the quite humming of the machines around her. "Oh, Tracy. What did I do?" he sobbed. "What did I do?" He clasped her hand tightly and allowed his head to fall to the bed, as he cried.

Nearby, Dillon and Ned were conversing.

"So you understand why I let him in?" Ned asked.

"I do. I just…He…I do," he repeated. "She loves him."

"Yeah," Ned replied. "Never thought that would happen." He chuckled for a moment before remembering the grim situation they were all in.

"It's okay. It is kind of amusing. I mean, our mother falling for someone like Luke Spencer."

Ned just nodded, "Well, I guess we give him some time."

"Should we tell the family?"

"I can do that. It was my idea."

o0o0o0o

When Ned and Dillon returned to the rest of the Quartermaines, Dillon noticed his girlfriend.

"Georgie!" he shouted.

Georgie ran over and hugged him. "Dillon, Brook Lynn called me! I'm so sorry about your mom."

Dillon nodded sadly. "Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome." Georgie tried concealing her tears. Seeing Dillon so distraught and loss made her hurt. She hugged him again. "We just have to hope for the best, okay?"

"Exactly!" chimed in Edward.

Alan changed the subject and asked, "Security is standing by Tracy's bedside, right?"

"Oh," Ned started. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Alan knew what was going on and his face grew red like earlier.

"Come on," replied Ned.

"Oh, Dillon," Monica said. "If you want to see your sister, you can."

The phrase sounded so strange: Your sister.

"Wow, I have a sister."

"Yeah," Monica smiled. "And this one you get to see a lot more than your other."

Dillon was confused for a second. "My other…Ah, Paul…He has a daughter."

Monica nodded, "Yes, Susan."

Dillon could barely remember her. He might have met her once when he was 4, and he surely couldn't remember any times before that.

"So, you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah. Uh, Georgie, I'll be back soon."

"Take all the time you need."

o0o0o0o

Elsewhere, in the hospital cafeteria, Lulu and Brook Lynn were talking with one another.

"I was a bitch, huh?"

"You were just upset," Brook Lynn said, half-fibbing. "And you know, you did

apolog—"

Lulu's cell phone went off in that moment, interrupting the conversation. "Sorry, one second—Hey, Lucky," she talked into the phone. "Yeah, I did call…Um, yeah." The girl swallowed as a lump formed in her throat. Lucky had made note that his sister sounded serious, almost upset in the voice mail, and she couldn't deny it. "Yeah, um, there was a problem with Tracy and—Yeah, it is too early, but uh, our sister—Well, they don't seem too worried—Yeah, that is good news," Lulu murmured softly. Lucky knew something else was going on and wanted to know what. "It's Tracy. She's unconscious. Coma, to be more specific—Um, it's so complicated—They don't know—No, I haven't seen either—I guess if you want, or I could just let them know—Okay, well, then maybe I'll see you later—Mm hmm, buh-bye." She closed her phone shut. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Lucky needs to be updated."

"I can't believe my Aunt Bobbie didn't call him."

"She's been busy it seems," Brook answered. "Anyway, um, I was saying that you _did_ apologize."

"Yeah, I know, but still…"

"This whole thing…It's hard. Rough on all of us. It's such a…I don't know, soap opera—I mean, not that I watch soap operas EVER."

Lulu laughed, "I can't see you watching them."

"It's because I don't," she stated firmly.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight."

The two girls laughed, both of them forgetting what they were talking about in the first place.

"Yeah…," sighed Brook.

"Yeah…," Lulu did the same.

o0o0o0o

Luke had just collected himself. "So, I hear we have a daughter. Lesley Lu will no longer be Daddy's little girl, although I guess she was never really Daddy's little girl anyway. No promises, but I'll try to be a better father to this little pumpkin than to my other children."

He decided to continue to talk to his wife about their daughter, hoping it would result in her waking up. "I'm sure our little girl is beautiful, just like her mother." Only Luke Spencer would flirt with an unconscious woman. "I'm going to see her soon. Hopefully, I can bring her in for a visit. You both would love that I bet—"

Luke's monologue was interrupted when he heard someone banging on the window.

"What the hell?! Coleman?!"

o0o0o0o

In the NICU, Monica was informing Dillon of all the policies. "You shouldn't even be in here, but no one is going to say anything. You can touch her hand if you want."

"It's so small. I mean, she herself, is so small, but her hand—"

Monica patted him on the back. "She's going to be fine."

"For sure?"

"Her oxygen level is much better. The doctors should be able to extubate her soon."

"No more tube?"

"No more tube. Uh, I'll give you some time."

"Thanks.

Dillon gently brushed his finger against his sister's hand.

"Hi there," he cooed. "I'm, well, I'm your brother, and you have another brother too. Oh, and a sister, Lulu." Then he remembered Luke's son. "Oh, and another brother – Wow. A whole bunch of older siblings, huh? We're totally going to watch out for you." Dillon stopped for a second. "Um, and of course, you have a mom…She's sleeping –" He wished she was just sleeping. He wished she was going to wake up in the morning. But he knew the odds weren't in his favor. "Our mom…She loves you so much. She loves us all with her whole heart. We, uh," he sighed. "We really do have an awesome mom. I can't wait 'til you get to meet her."

o0o0o0o

Alan had just heard about Luke being in his sister's room. His face was bright red again as he screamed at Ned. "You let him in there?!"

"Alan," he pleased. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Alan rolled his eyes at his nephew. "You're the one who did something stupid. Letting that man into your mother's room. Dillon, I could understand. He idolizes that man. But you? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Alan loved his sister dearly and what Luke Spencer did to her made him furious. Ned had been trying to calm him down but wasn't succeeding. Had Monica been around, she would have interjected, but she still hadn't returned. Luckily, Bobbie was there to step in.

"Ahem!" she made her presence known.

"If you're going to defend your loser of a brother, I don't want to hear it."

"Now you listen," Bobbie said in her child-like voice. "My brother is not a loser. He is stupid sometimes and he was wrong –"

"Well, we agree there."

But he is not a loser. People make mistakes."

"Exactly," replied Ned.

"Oh, please…"

"Oh, Alan! Come on!" said Bobbie. "Didn't you try dropping a house on Monica once? Do you really have room to talk?"

"I cannot believe you would bring up something that happened decades ago!"

Bobbie inhaled, "I'm sorry. Just listen. I hate what Luke did, but—"

"Are you going to make an excuse for him?"

"Tracy loves him," Bobbie reminded him, using a soothing voice.

"Do you honestly believe she loved him after he left her?"

"I believe she'll be able to forgive him…for this."

Alan turned morbid, "Well, it'll be pretty hard for her to forgive anyone if she never wakes up!"

Ned cringed. The thought of his mother never opening her eyes again was terrifying.

o0o0o0o

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luke asked.

A concerned Coleman responded, "It's all over news. 'Tracy Quartermaine found unconscious in her hotel room.' I came to see if she and my baby—"

"_My_ baby," Luke corrected, although biologically, both of them knew it wasn't the truth.

"—was all right. Are they?"

Luke became extra serious, "You need to leave. Now…"

"Is she all right?"

"You dated her for a whole 24 hours," Luke reminded him. "You don't get to ask that."

"It was more than 24 hours, and you were the one to set us up in the first place."

Luke realized he had a point. This was his fault. If he hadn't put Coleman in his wife's bed, none of this would've ever happened.

"Well?" asked Coleman. "Are you going to tell me, or should I find a doctor?"

"You're scum. No one is going to tell you a thing."

"They will if they know the truth," Coleman threatened.

At that moment, Luke shoved Coleman against the window. "You listen to me, and you listen well. Tracy and I are the ones that are married. And that baby is ours in every sense that counts." He held Coleman by the collar and whispered, "Do you really want the truth to come out?"

"Yes, if it means I get to be a Dad to my child."

"Oh, you are not father material."

"And you are?"

Luke was more livid than before. He grabbed the man's shirt tighter. "If the truth comes out, there will be court cases and DNA tests. Both of us will be facing charges for sexual assault. Both of us could end up in the slammer. You won't get to be a father to your baby then."

"Well, at least I wouldn't have to watch another man try."

Luke fumed on the inside, "Both of us…In jail. Remember?!"

Coleman stopped him. "Wait a minute. Wait. Tracy would have to press charges, and she wouldn't."

"I wouldn't be too sure. My wife is a spitfire," Luke warned.

He shook his head. "No, she wouldn't do it. She couldn't implicate me without implicating you."

"Do you realize what you just admitted? Tracy wouldn't send you to jail because then I'd also have to go. And she wouldn't allow that."

Coleman didn't utter a word.

"Do you know why? Because she wants _me_ in her life, Coleman. We both know it."

He gave it some thought and began to realize that it was the truth. He just didn't want to accept it.

Luke softened his voice, "You want her to be happy, don't you?"

Coleman couldn't argue that. "I do."

"Okay, then. Well, you don't make her happy, so you are no longer part of the equation. Are we clear?" Luke loosened his grip.

"Not yet…"

PREVIEW: Luke tries to deal with Coleman; Edward has regrets; Georgie comforts Dillon.


	97. Chapter 97

CHAPTER NINETY-SEVEN

_Previously in Oh, Baby_: Luke was able to visit his wife, Lulu updated Lucky, Dillon met his sister, Alan was furious with Ned, and Coleman made an appearance outside of Tracy's room…

o0o0o0o

In the NICU, Dillon continued talking to his sister. "…and she's gonna buy you a soft, pink blanket to keep you warm and cuddle you and rock you to sleep, and –" He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his brother. "Hey, Ned, I was just um—"

"Talking to our baby sis?"

Dillon laughed. "Gosh, that sounds so weird."

"It's even weirder for me."

The younger brother nodded. "I could only imagine. "Um—" he changed the subject. "How did it go with Uncle Alan?"

"As well as expected."

Dillon noted the tone of his voice. "Bad, huh?"

Ned just shrugged. "I understand where he's coming from, but I'm just doing what I think Mother would want."

The next ten seconds were overcome with silence. It made them uncomfortable to talk about their mother in that sense – what mother would want— as if she were gone.

"You think she's gonna walk up, right?" Dillon knew Ned wouldn't give him a definite answer.

"I think we just have to think positively."

o0o0o0o

Skye brought Edward a coffee. "Anything on Tracy?" she asked, worriedly.

"Last I heard Dillon was with her."

"No change in her condition then?"

The old man just shook his head. "I uh, said some horrible things to her."

"Oh, Edward. We all say things we shouldn't."

"No," he corrected, taking a seat. "Her entire life, I said…Oh, God, I said some very cruel things." I hurt her a lot…emotionally," he clarified. He was telling the truth. He had referred to his daughter as a viper, as a vulture on numerous occasions. He had insisted that she didn't deserve ELQ, the family, or a man's love. He had called her a disgrace, put her down just because she was a woman, just because she was smarter than him, stronger than him…

"Edward?" Skye's voice was soft, almost comforting.

"Yes, dear?"

"It's not too late to apologize."

"It is if she never wakes up," he finished, coldly.

o0o0o0o

Dillon and Ned returned to the waiting area where Georgie rushed towards Dillon. "How are you doing? How's your sister?"

"She's so small, but she's doing fine."

"Because she's a fighter, just like her mother," Edward joined.

Dillon wanted to shake his head at his grandfather, give him a hard time, seeing as he only seemed to care about his mother during a crisis. When life was normal, or as normal as it could get being a Quartermaine, Tracy didn't mean more to her father than a piece of gum on the street. This made Dillon furious, but he chose to keep his emotions in check.

"Hey," Georgie said, sweetly. "You want to take a seat over there?"

"Uh, yeah."

Ned put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "If you need anything, I won't be far."

"Thanks Ned.

And with that, Georgie and Dillon walked over to the sofa.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked. For all the trouble he gave his mother, she

couldn't deny his love for her, and she knew the thought that she could be gone forever

was eating Dillon up inside.

He just murmured, "No."

"Oh, Dillon," she rubbed his back. "I'm here if you need to talk. You know that, right?"

He nodded. "I feel…I feel…It's like…"

Georgie listened attentively.

"It's like she's gone."

"Oh, you can't say that. Edward's right. Tracy's a fighter. She's gonna have to come out of this. Do you think she's done trying to split us up?" she joked. "I don't think so."

Dillon smiled slightly.

"Dillon, I don't think," she continued, careful to indicate that she wasn't positive, "I don't think she's going to let that baby grow up without a mother." She spoke more quietly. "I really, really believe she's going to wake up."

Dillon's head was down, and Georgie was sure that he was crying. "Oh, Dillon," she sobbed, pulling him in for a hug.

o0o0o0o

"What do you mean? 'Not yet?'" Luke questioned Coleman.

"You insist that you make her happy. Let's go back in and ask her ourselves."

Luke realized that Coleman didn't know about her condition. "Uh, she's choosing to remarry me. I think that answers your question."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Coleman went to enter, but Luke put a hand up to stop him. "You can't ask her, Coleman!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Luke closed his eyes. He didn't want to explain.

"What is it?" He had never seen Luke like this before and suspected that something wasn't right. "She's not going to be able to answer me, is she?" he whispered. "Is she unconscious? A coma? What is it?" he begged for a response.

"It's none of your concern," he stated simply.

"Luke, come on. You pretty much just told me she won't be able to answer. What the hell is it?"

Tired of fighting, Luke just gave in, "Coma."

Coleman's mouth opened. "Uh…Wow…How? Is she going to be okay? And what about the kid? You never told me about his or her condition!"

Initially, Luke refused to answer. "Because it's not your concern. Why do I feel like I'm repeating myself?"

"Because you are."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Look. Both of them are in good hands. You don't need to know anything else."

Coleman persisted. "Come on, Man. I care about her and her child. I, I deserve to know," he said so quietly that Luke had to strain to hear him.

He shook his head, "What part of 'We don't want you here' don't you understand?"

"Come on, Man," Coleman tried again. "Just tell me what's going on."

Luke relented briefly, "She lost blood, lots of it. None of us know when she's gonna wake up, but when she does…," he sounded so confident although he had no idea if she'd ever open her eyes again. "_When_ she does," he repeated, "You will be long gone, right?" His voice sounded threatening. "Out of our lives forever. Got it?"

The two men heard footsteps from around the corner. "Coleman?" Monica asked, surprised. "And Luke?! Who the _hell_ let you near my sister-in-law?"

PREVIEW: Jax calls Skye; Edward and Alan spend time with Tracy; Monica demands answers.


	98. Chapter 98

CHAPTER NINETY-EIGHT

"Luke…," Monica said, controlling her temper. "What are you doing here?"

Luke laughed, "I'm here visiting Tracy. Where else would I be?"

She didn't get it. "Who gave you permission?"

And he laughed again. "Permission? Why would I need permission, Monica?" he said through his teeth.

"You." She pointed to Coleman. "Give us a moment."

Coleman stood there clueless. "Um, am I missing something?"

"No. No," Luke said. He didn't want Coleman to learn of the trouble he had caused his wife and child.

"Um, I won't be far." Luke and Monica watched as Coleman walked off into the distance.

Monica venomously whispered, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ned let me in."

Monica didn't understand. This was Ned's mother in that hospital bed, in an unconscious state. No one had the slightest idea if she would ever wake up, and Luke was to blame. Or at least, he is who Monica blamed. He, after all, was the one to set these tragic events into action when he fled without warning.

Monica recalled finding this out. She remembered Bobbie telling her what happened. She remembered seeing her sister-in-law alone in the waiting room, expecting her husband to return soon. She remembered Tracy's initial expression when she figured out the truth. Rage. Grief. Confusion. All in one. She remembered her voice, trembling. And she then she remembered her covering it up, pretending to be irritated; but anyone who knew the woman could tell she was doing everything in her power to keep from breaking down.

Luke Spencer had caused her much more than heartache. He could have cost her and her child their lives. How could Tracy's own son want this man anywhere _near_ her?

"Ned let you in?" she affirmed.

"He did. I love her, Monica, and Ned was able to see that."

She huffed, "You love her? You REALLY love her?"

"I do."

"Well, people who love each other don't do this…They don't…They don't give them all the hope in the world, make them feel happier than ever, and then snatch it all away."

"Monica—," he tried to explain.

She moved closer to him and whispered harshly, "You know, Luke. If she wakes up—IF she wakes up," she emphasized, making sure he knew that her condition could be permanent, "you will destroy her. You've already destroyed Laura. I won't let you do the same to my sister-in-law."

Luke's heart pounded on the inside. He knew Dr. Monica Quartermaine could be callous when she wanted to be, but this…He never expected her to bring Laura into this. "Low blow, Dr. Q. Low blow."

But all she responded was, "Just get out of here, Luke."

Luke left without a word, and Coleman followed. Monica witnessed this but she decided to forget about Coleman for the moment and enter Tracy's room.

o0o0o0o

Ned made his way to the cafeteria where he saw his daughter and stepsister talking.

"Hey, Dad!" Brook Lynn called out.

Ned joined them.

"Any word on Granny?"

"Yeah, how is Tracy?" Lulu inquired.

"Same," he said in a low voice.

The girls frowned.

"Hey, now, I told Dillon earlier that we need to think positively. For all we know, she

could wake up in a half hour."

Brook smiled. "I hope so."

Ned turned his attention toward Lulu. "We've decided to let your father see her."

"Thanks," she whispered. "Is he with her now?"

"Yes, uh, well, hey, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't," Brook Lynn assured him. "We were just talking about how hilarious it is gonna be to see Luke and Granny chasing around a 2 year old."

Ned chuckled, "Yeah, that is a funny thought. You know, she's probably going to make you baby-sit."

"Well, I'm in as long as I don't have to deal with diapers," Brook said, glancing towards Lulu.

"Oh no! I'm not dealing with that either. No way!"

"Hey, now! But you're her sister," Brook reminded her.

"You think Georgie would mind?" Lulu wondered out loud.

"I don't know," responded Brook. "But I'd pay to see Dillon change a diaper."

Ned assured them, "You all will get a turn at one point or another."

"Eww," the girls laughed.

o0o0o0o

After consulting the medical chart, Monica walked over to Tracy's bedside. She wanted to say something, _anything_, but she didn't have the right words for a situation like this. Hell, she spent 3/4 of her adult life hating the woman. Who knew after decades that she'd finally start to like her?!

Monica wasn't sure how it happened, though she guessed it had to do with the two of them being forced into keeping something so huge, a pregnancy, a secret. Neither of them expected to become so close during all of this, and neither of them expected to _enjoy_ it. At first, Monica thought the end of the secret would mean the end of their friendship, but she was wrong. And for that, she was glad.

"So, Trace, I, uh. Well, I just kicked Luke out of here. I, uh, I might have gone so far. I know you love him," she sighed. "But then, I also know much he hurt you, how much he disappointed you. God, men can be so cruel." She recalled her relationship with Alan, and how much he had hurt her and disappointed her. Of course, she wasn't innocent either. Tracy, however, was innocent. Tracy's child was innocent. "I just…I don't know, Trace." She and Alan were happy now. Maybe Luke and Tracy could be too.

o0o0o0o

Skye sat alone in a lounge seat in the waiting room when she heard her cell phone go off. "Oh, Jax, hi," she answered.

Jax stood at the front desk of his hotel. "Any word?"

"No, none at all. Luke is here though. In the room with her, last I heard."

"Wow, the family allowed that?"

"Eventually."

"What about the baby? Any word on her?"

"No one seems too concerned. I think she's going to be fine."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Good, good." Now, if only he could get a good report on Tracy.

"You know, I know you blame yourself, but you found her and called 911. You did a really good thing, Jax.

"Yeah," he muttered sadly. "I just hope it was good enough."

o0o0o0o

Edward entered Tracy's room very quietly, partly not to disturb her should she indeed hear what was going on and partly because he didn't want to make his presence in there known to the world. He didn't want to be seen as the schmoopsie old man, crying at his daughter's bedside.

"Hello, dear." He rested his hand on hers. "I hope you're feeling all right. I mean, I hope, well, I hope you're resting comfortably."

She seemed comfortable enough – her head atop the white, fluffy pillow, her body neatly tucked under the blanket, and her hands to her sides.

"I'm not here to ask for forgiveness, Tracy. I'm not even sure if I deserve such a thing –" he paused, recalling the numerous times that he caused her pain on the inside. "I'm here to tell you to keep on fighting. You've fought all your life, and you have done one hell of a job. Don't give up now, dear." He swallowed hear and squeezed her hand. "Don't let me win. Keep on fighting, okay?"

Edward heard someone near the door and turned around. "How long have you been there?"

"About 5 seconds," Alan told his father.

"I was just um…well, um…"

"I'm sure she would appreciate you standing by her like this."

Edward nodded, "Would you, um, like a moment with her?"

Alan nodded and waited for his father to leave the room.

o0o0o0o

Luke Spencer, standing on the hospital roof, sharply drew in breath. The air was colder than usual as the dark evening seemed to be approaching. He thought about what just happened. He had walked away from his wife…Again. This time it wasn't his choice, but he knew better than to mess with Monica. When need be, she could be ruthless. While Alan had resorted to violence and threats, Monica had used icy stares and poisonous words, and that was enough for Luke. He would have to give her some time before returning to Tracy's room.

Luke heard someone behind him and turned around. It was Coleman. "Aw, not you again."

"Why are you out here instead of with your wife you claim to love so much?"

Luke ignored him at first. Then he lied. "Monica needed to arrange for some tests for her."

Coleman wasn't fooled. "Sounded like you two were fighting."

Luke had to lie again. "Monica's upset about Tracy's condition, and she blames me since I was the one to drag her to the altar in the first place."

Coleman nodded. This time, he seemed convinced, although Luke couldn't be too sure. Before Luke could question him, though, another person joined: Monica. "Luke," she said. "I need to talk to you."

Both Coleman and Luke turned around.

"Coleman?" Monica said, astounded that he was up there with her sister-in-law's husband. "What are you still doing here? Why were you even here in the first place?"

"I'm just paying a friend a visit."

Monica seemed skeptical, "And Tracy is your friend."

"You didn't know?"

Monica looked at Luke.

"Don't even ask."

But Monica was going to ask. She had never seen Tracy and Coleman converse, other than the rare situation that Tracy needed someone else to do her dirty work. Him visiting her in the hospital was just plain strange.

Coleman took Monica's confused expression as his cue to explain. "Tracy and I were together briefly. I care about her deeply."

If Coleman wasn't so serious, Monica would have burst out laughing. Instead, she listened to what else he had to say.

"Neither of us thought we could be so serious about the other."

Monica held her hand up. "All right. I heard enough."

"Dr. Q, it's not as serious as Lover Boy is making it seem. The two lasted a whole 48 hours. Ask Edward or Alice…or Skye."

"Wait –How do they—?"

"You must have been working a lot."

"Oh, I must have been _really_ preoccupied to no even notice—Oh!" she closed her eyes in disgust. "That's even harder to imagine than Tracy and you," she gestured to Luke. "Wow, she shook her head in disbelief. Wow."

"Well, I just came to see how she was doing," interrupted Coleman. "I thought Luke would have information, so I followed him up here."

"Right," said Monica.

"You all know where to find me if there's a change."

"Right," she repeated.

Coleman nodded before leaving.

Luke and Monica stood there in silence until Luke said something. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah." Monica remembered what she was doing there in the first place. "I, uh, I want to apologize about what I said. About, um, Laura."

Luke didn't want to get into this. Monica was upset and lashed out. That was the end of it. Besides, Laura was not part of his life now. Tracy was.

Monica continued, "You have my permission to sit with Tracy. Just don't—Don't," she said again, "hurt her."

"Thank you, Dr. Quartermaine." He was about to turn around and return to the inside of the hospital, but he was stopped.

"Oh, Luke, wait. Before you go, I need you to explain something to me."

o0o0o0o

Alan began to talk to Tracy. "Hey, little sis," he laughed to himself. "It's been a long time since I called you that, huh? Hmm…I heard Luke's been in here. I hope he's treating you well." His sentences were short and continued to be random in that each two or so did not have much to do with the next two. "I'm sure you heard about your little girl. Monica and I stopped in to see her. She's doing all right. Um – Dillon, he's with Georgie." He grinned. "Probably the last thing you want to know, but um…She's taking good care of him. And Ned, he's around. We're all very worried about you…"

He went on. Um," he gulped. "I know we're not always on the same side. I guess most siblings aren't but um, I love you, Trace. You're the only sis I got and the best one I could ever ask for. And, I swear I'm not lying," he added. "You hang in there. We still have plenty more to argue about, okay?" He hoped she'd open her eyes, but instead, she continued to rest peacefully. "Okay," he answered for her.

o0o0o0o

Monica and Luke remained on the roof. It was still freezing. Monica wrapped herself in her white lab coat as Luke tried to explain his wife's relationship with Coleman.

"Monica, I already told you. What they had was short lived."

"Yeah, I got that, but I want to know the circumstances. I have a hard enough time believing she fell for you, but imagining her with Coleman? There had to be a reason, some scheme or something."

Luke didn't respond.

"Am I close?"

She wondered why Luke was so quiet about this.

"Am I?" Monica wanted answers.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me. I can't ask Tracy, so I'm asking you. Under what circumstances did she and Coleman become involved? And just _how_ close did they get that he feels the need to visit her in the hospital?"

Luke started to laugh, "Oh, he's just trying to win her back. He's been trying for the last two months. Thought he could win some extra points by posing as the concerned friend."

Monica wasn't sure if she could believe him. Part of it could have been true, but she suspected more. She then asked a question that she wished she didn't need to.

"Is that it, Luke? Or is there more? Is Coleman the father of that child?"

PREVIEW: Monica gets shocking news; Luke spends time with his daughter; Brook, Lulu, and Georgie listen to Dillon.


	99. Chapter 99

CHAPTER NINETY-NINE

Previously in _Oh, Baby_: Georgie was there for Dillon; Coleman found out about the seriousness of Tracy's condition; Edward and Alan spent time at Tracy's bedside; Jax called Skye for an update on Tracy; and Monica questioned Luke regarding the baby's paternity.

Before returning the Quartermaines, Brook, Lulu, and Ned ran into a familiar face.

"Lucky!" Lulu ran over and hugged him. "I'm glad you're here."

He returned the hug. "How are you doing? How are all of you doing?"

"All right," Brook and Ned answered quietly. "Did Lulu fill you in on everything?" Ned wondered out loud.

"Just that there was some sort of problem with the pregnancy, and that Tracy's in a comatose state," he said, softly. "Oh," he continued. "And that the baby is more than likely going to be fine."

"I left out the part about our dad," Lulu mumbled to Lucky.

"Wait, what?"

"I'll explain later," she assured him.

"So, um, we were just going to go meet up with the rest of the family if you want to join us," said Brook.

Within moments, Brook, Lulu, and Ned, plus Lucky were in the waiting area. Their hopeful faces turned into solemn ones once they realized there hadn't been any news. Just then, Alan joined the group with the same expression he carried since he learned of his sister's condition.

The family was silent and motionless, and anyone who knew the Quartermaines knew they were never silent. But no one had heard anything new to say. There were no updates, not on Tracy or her daughter, and the positive clichés had been repeated one too many times. The entire room had been taken over by a dark cloud of fear, in which everyone was afraid to speak or move.

Finally, Alan said something, "Has anyone seen Monica?"

In response, he received many shakes of the head and 'No's.'

"Maybe she was paged?" suggested Skye.

"I think she would have said something."

"You know, Luke is not with Tracy," Alan realized.

"You think Monica and Luke are having a little chat?" asked Edward.

Alan, secretly, hoped Monica was ripping into him. He knew that wife of his could be fierce when need be. Alan saw Lulu in the corner of his, however, and decided to limit his reply, "It's possible."

o0o0o0o

Luke didn't know how to respond. He, much like his wife, was a master of manipulation. He could weave himself out of any situation, even the direst. So, how come this time, he looked at Monica, his mouth open like a gaping fish?

And then Monica realized, "Oh my God; it's true."

"What is?" Luke Spencer was ashamed of himself. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth; well, he didn't want to believe them. He used to be better than this. Maybe the fear of losing the woman he loved and the exhaustion was getting to be too much. Meanwhile, Monica just stood there, flabbergasted. Luke wasn't even going to try and get out of this one.

"Wow," said Monica, with her hand over her mouth. You've kept one hell of a secret."

Luke swallowed hard, "It's going to remain that way, right?"

"I have nothing to gain by spilling it. It wouldn't be the first time in this town a woman kept her baby's father a secret…or something of the like." Monica paused and recalled her first pregnancy, decades ago – Who's the Daddy? Rick or Alan. At least Tracy knew the father of her child…or did she?" Monica decided to investigate.

"You sure there's not chance the baby is yours?"

Luke nodded. "Tracy and I weren't um, well, 'together' then if you know what I –"

Monica shut her eyes. "Yes, I know what you mean. Um—," She turned more serious. "I'd really like to know the circumstances still if it's all right. Like, how did she end up in bed with him in the first place?"

"It's a long story," Luke said sadly. "I don't want to get into it now. Can I just…Can I just see my daughter?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah…Um, Luke, are you sure Coleman's the father? You're not just pretending that he is, so you get out of raising the child – not that you intend on raising the child, anyway. I mean…I guess…Never mind." She figured it'd be best not to ramble about it.

"Monica, I'm sure, and please, don't _ever_ bring this up to Tracy, all right?" Should she wake up, he didn't want to add more stress to her life.

"Your secret is safe, Luke," she assured him. "But how are you going to keep Coleman out of the picture? I gather that neither you nor Tracy for that matter wants him part of your lives."

Luke exhaled. "I'll figure something out."

"Are you sure? I know you don't want the family getting involved, but we're Quartermaines. Plenty of power and prestige. We can—"

"Luke cut her off. No, Monica. Don't involve them. None of them. I don't want to hear about Alan threatening Coleman to sign away his rights, or Edward calling his good friend Judge Whatever His Name Is. I'll figure this out," he said again. --

Monica nodded.

"Please."

"I won't say a word," she told him. "Um, the baby…"

"Yeah, I still want to see her."

"I know you do. Baby Quartermaine Spencer is in the NICU. I'll go up with you, so they let you in."

Luke nodded, grateful for his wife's sister-in-law's generosity. "Thank you."

o0o0o0o

Elsewhere, Lulu cautiously approached her stepmother's room. No one had the slightest idea she was there, and no one could ever find out, especially Dillon. Lulu suspected that he was still furious with her from earlier, and if he found out that she was here, there would no doubt be more problems between them.

"Um, hi," she whispered, almost afraid to get close to the woman in the bed. "It's um, Lulu. I, uh…" _Wow_, she thought. _This is so hard._ "Okay, um—" She rubbed her hands together as if she were cold. It was a gesture of uneasiness in this case. "So, I uh, know you don't like me very much, and I don't really like you that much all either…Oh, wait…I don't think I should've said that." _You are messing this up soooo bad._ "Well, I just want to say that you're not all that bad, and I'm sorry that I like, sometimes give you a hard time. I really don't hate you or anything. Um…" The teenage girl bit her thumb nail. "So, um—I…"

"Lulu?" A voice from beside the door could be heard.

Quickly, she turned around and saw Brook Lynn. "Whew, it's just you."

Brook smiled. "Yeah, it's me. You didn't think I was like Dillon, did you? 'Cause the voice should've given it away."

"No…I just…I don't know."

"You were talking to her, huh?"

Lulu nodded. She didn't want to go into details.

"I'll let you finish and make sure Dillon steers clear."

"Nah, I was pretty much done. Hey, you wanna talk to her? I mean, she's your grandmother—"

Brook interrupted, "I'm not sure what to say."

"You'll find something," Lulu said reassuringly before exiting.

Brook waited until she was completely gone before walking over to her grandma's bedside. "Hey, Granny. Um…So, um, wow. This is weird. Anyway—" She inhaled. "I've been thinking about what we talked about on Christmas, how like we could actually have some kind of normal relationship—Not that this family is normal, but uh, you know what I mean, I think, but um, I still think that could be kind of cool, so I say as soon as you wake up, we should get started on that." She was hoping her grandmother would respond, but she just continued to lie there peacefully. "Okay." Brook pressed her lips together. "I should, uh, probably go now." All of a sudden feeling more awkward than before, she left the room.

o0o0o0o

Draped in sterilized hospital gowns, Monica showed Luke the way to his little girl. "She doesn't have a name yet," Monica pointed out, gesturing to the label that read 'Baby Quartermaine Spencer.' We're waiting on Tracy."

"Of course," said Luke, unable to take his eyes off his daughter. He had felt the same way when Lulu was born, proud and joyful. It wasn't until later in Lulu's life when he realized that he didn't want any of the responsibilities that came with being a father. He still didn't want those responsibilities.

Being tied down with a wife and a child wasn't at the top of his "To-Do List." In fact, the idea of living in a white house with painted green shutters and children playing and laughing on the front porch made him wince. Luckily, Tracy was no June Cleaver and Luke knew he'd never return home to find her brewing coffee in the kitchen. No. Tracy paid people to do that for her, for which Luke was glad. If Tracy ever did make coffee, he wasn't sure if he'd want to try it!

Bottom line was…Tracy wasn't going to ask him to live a life he didn't want to. He could still be a father and have his adventures, as long as he returned. And with a beautiful, loving wife and a little girl at home, Luke knew there would never be a reason not to.

"Luke?"

He looked at Monica.

"I'm going downstairs. Um, it's okay to talk to her."

He nodded and watched as Monica took off.

"Well, hello there uh, Baby Quartermaine Spenc—Uh you know what? We're going to need a better name than that. Is Spunky Jr. too unoriginal?" Luke caught himself laughing. He began to recall all the pet names he had used with his wife…Spankybuns, Lucious Lolly Pop, Schnookums, Corn muffin, Pretty Pink Popsicle…Ah. Sugar Plum. I haven't called your mom that in awhile, have I? Do you think your Mom would mind if we just gave you her name? Just for now," he chuckled.

"You know, I bet your Mom would love if you got better really quick, so I could take you to her room. We would all be together then. Sounds like a good idea, huh?" In that moment, Luke decided to turn around. He saw that no one was looking. Previously, he thought that talking to his little girl like this was going to be weird. It wasn't. He was pleasantly surprised at how natural it felt and continued…

o0o0o0o

It had been nearly 24 hours since Tracy had been wheeled into the ER. Nearly 24 hours since Sugar Plum had been born. The night had been a rough one. Dillon would sneak into his mother's room every hour or so in search of good news, but he never got any. Georgie spent the night talking to him in the waiting area, doing her best to console him. Luke spent the night alternating between his wife's room and outside his daughter's.

In fact, none of the Quartermaines ever left GH that night. They lived off of vending machines and cafeteria coffee and juice. Ragged in appearance and exhausted, the family stood united, hoping for the best.

Monica, with a smile on her face, joined the family that afternoon.

"Mom's up?" Dillon ran towards her, waiting for the good news.

She frowned, "No, but your sister is."

Excitedly, everyone started talking at once. Monica tried to quiet them. "Hey, hey, one at a time."

"I'm going to see her," Luke said, standing up from his seat. Monica let him pass.

"So, she's been extubated?" inquired Alan.

"Yes, tube has been taken out. We still have her on oxygen, but she's responding quite well. The nurses are going to see if she can eat on her own."

"They're trying the formula"

"Yep, if it works, no more feeding tube."

"Well, this is definitely good news," Edward spoke up.

"It is," Monica affirmed. "Edward, you are more than welcome to stop in."

"Not while that reprobate is in there." Edward, much like Alan, was very disappointed that Ned, Monica, and Dillon no longer had a problem welcoming Luke back into the family after what he did.

"Edward," Monica stopped him, noting Lulu's presence.

"It's fine," Lulu piped in. "Edward has never liked my Dad. It doesn't bother me."

"Well, if it doesn't bother the girl—"

"Put a sock in it, Edward," Monica demanded.

"Oh, would you look at us? Fighting…again," Brook Lynn mumbled to Dillon.

It didn't matter that the family was fathered in the hospital instead of their living room. It didn't matter that they had just received the good news about the baby. The Quartermaines were still the Quartermaines, and quarreling is what they did.

"It's just what we do," he shrugged.

o0o0o0o

Upstairs, Luke began talking to his little girl. "Well, hello there, Sugar Plum. You have beautiful eyes. You got those from your mother—"

"Mr. Spencer?"

Luke turned around and saw a nurse standing behind him. "Yeah?"

"We're just about to feed your daughter, but if you want to do it, we'll talk you through it."

"Um…Sure." He couldn't believe what he just said. He had never expected to _want_ to feed his child. "All right kiddo, let's do this." He just wished that Tracy was there to share the moment.

o0o0o0o

It wasn't much later when Dillon, having just returned from the outside of his sister's room, joined Georgie, Lulu, and Brook Lynn in the waiting area.

"You guys are not gonna believe this! Luke is feeding the baby."

"Really? My dad? Is feeding our sister?"

Dillon nodded. "Yeah, I was just up there. I didn't want to interrupt, so I came back here, but uh, he was really feeding her, bottle and all."

"Sounds sweet." Georgie smiled.

"I have such a hard time picturing it," said Lulu, "but I agree. It does sound sweet."

At that moment, Dillon and Lulu realized they had been putting their hostility aside. It was a good feeling, not screaming at one another all the time. Both of them liked this better and had no plans of bringing up the earlier events.

"Um, any word on your mom?" asked Lulu.

"No," he stated simply. "I, um…I went to stop in before going to see our sister." The word 'sister' continued to sound weird to him. "But, um, I looked in, and I don't know. It's getting harder going in there, to see her like that."

Georgie extended her arm as a gesture of sympathy, and all the girls allowed Dillon to continue to speak.

"Last night, when um, I would go to her room, I kept expecting her to be up and smiling. Okay, well, not smiling. She _is _Tracy Quartermaine."

A couple of them chuckled.

"But I did expect to see her up. I just hate not knowing..." He exhaled heavily and let Georgie rub his back. "…Not knowing when she's going to wake up or if she's even going to wake up at all." No one knew what to say to _that_.

-- Thanks MinervaMcDore for the idea of having Alan go to Coleman; apologies for not going through with it.

PREVIEW: Coleman goes to Monica; the Quartermaines try to go on with their daily routine; Dillon finds comfort in Georgie; Luke brings his little girl to Tracy.


	100. Chapter 100

CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED

Monica was looking at a chest X-ray in an empty exam room when she heard her name being called.

"Dr. Quartermaine?"

Monica recognized the voice and turned around, "What can I do for you, Coleman?"

She didn't want there to be animosity or awkwardness, so she did her best to act as normal as possible.

"I'm here about Tracy."

"I'm sorry. She's still not up." Monica responded as a doctor, not as a concerned sister-in-law.

Coleman just nodded. "Okay."

"Uh, does Luke know you're around?"

"No."

"Good. Um, Coleman? I don't know what's going on exactly," she lied, "but Tracy is very happy with Luke."

"Wait, what did Luke tell you yesterday?"

Monica couldn't tell the entire truth. "That you are trying to win her back. That's true, isn't it?"

"Tracy's a remarkable woman," Coleman told her. "And, yeah, I'd love if the two of us could give it another shot, but that's not why I'm here." Now Coleman was the one not telling the whole truth.

"You just want to see if she's all right?"

"Exactly."

Monica continued, "I wish I had better news. Um, excuse me," she said, sliding the X-ray into a golden folder. "I have to get back to work." And with that, she exited.

o0o0o0o

"Dinner's being served," Alice said, entering the Quartermaine den.

The family, sans Luke, had returned home that night. Living at GH wasn't going to make Tracy wake up any faster, though the idea of going back to the house without her was hard. It was almost ironic because under normal circumstances, all of them would've been thrilled if Tracy wasn't around – She wasn't the easiest person to live with. But this time was different. It wasn't Tracy's choice to not return with the rest of them.

"I'm not hungry," insisted Dillon.

"You have to eat something," Skye advised.

"I'll get something at GH."

"Your mother is not alone," Monica reminded him. "Luke is there. He's been there"

"Well, she's my mom. I want to be there too even though I hate seeing her like that."

"Dillon…," Ned stepped in, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Dillon closed his eyes. He didn't want to do this right now. "There's nothing you can do."

"I can be there. Come on, Ned. Me and Mom…We were always together. I mean, yeah, sometimes – okay, a lot of the time, I was alone while she was out doing who knows what, but at the end of the day, we were together. And when I really, I mean, really needed her, she was there – no matter what. And when she really needed me, I was there. It's what we did because we were a team. Maybe you don't understand that—"

Ned wanted to cut him off, ask what he meant, but there was no point. Ned knew what his brother was saying, and he knew he was right…to a certain extent. Ned understood that his relationship with their mother was different. Tracy has practically abandoned him, but she took Dillon. The older son couldn't help but feel some resentment.

Dillon ended up apologizing, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that…I just…"

"It's okay."

"I just… I was there for Mom in the past, and I want to there for her now. Even if I can't do a thing. Even if I can't _physically_ go into her room because it's too hard. I can still be there. I don't know. I don't know. I can't explain it. Um, excuse me," he finished, walking quickly out of the room.

"I should go too," Ned said, about to follow.

"Let him be," suggested Monica. "This is harder on him than anyone else. I think it's best we back off for now."

And then there was silence.

"Um," Alice swallowed. "Dinner?"

"Yes, let's go eat," replied Edward. "A big meal will do us all good."

o0o0o0o

Later that night, Georgie found Dillon by the pier. The air felt colder than usual. She sat next to him on the bench. "You must be freezing."

He didn't answer.

"Your family is worried about you."

Still, nothing.

"I'm starting to worry too. How are you doing?" she asked.

He finally responded, "I'm fine."

"Are you? Um, I heard you stopped by the hospital earlier. How'd that go?"

"Same."

"Still hard, I imagine."

"Yeah."

His short responses made her nervous.

"Why don't you let me walk you home?"

Dillon looked at his watch.

"It's midnight," he noted. "Well, 11:59."

"Yeah, it's late." She stood up and held out her gloved hand.

"No, I mean, it's New Year's Eve."

"Wow, I totally forgot."

"Yeah, I did too at first."

"It's not exactly like New Year's in the movies."

Georgie nodded her head in agreement as the clock in the center of PC started to chime.

"Some Happy New Year, huh?" mumbled Dillon.

At that moment, Georgie pulled Dillon in for a hug and gently kissed the top of his head. "Come on, let's get you home."

Meanwhile, across town, Luke kissed his wife's forehead in the lightly dimmed hospital room. "Happy New Year, Spanky."

o0o0o0o

The next day, mid-afternoon, Luke entered Tracy's room. Bobbie was standing near her bedside, looking at the chart.

"Still no change?"

Sadly, his sister shook her head.

"Any news at all?"

Bobbie swallowed hard. "Unfortunately, there is nothing on this chart that indicates she'll be waking up soon."

"But she still can, right?"

She placed a consoling hand on his arm, "Of course. It's a waiting game. No one knows when it's going to happen."

Luke glanced at his immobile wife. Her hair had been neatly combed and her pillows, fluffed. Even in a hospital bed and gown, she was gorgeous.

"I'll give you some time alone."

Luke watched his sister leave before turning his attention to his wife. "Good afternoon, Tracy. I have some good news for you. I, uh, talked to our baby's doctor, and he's allowing a nurse to bring her in for a visit."

What seemed to be right on cue, a nurse from the NICU wheeled in their little girl and handed Luke a sterilized gown. "Whenever you're ready," she smiled.

Quickly, Luke threw the gown on over his clothes.

"I'll be back later," she told them.

Luke carefully lifted the baby out and cradled her in his arms. Slowly, he brought her over to her mother.

"This is your mom," he said. "Can you open your eyes a bit more, so you can see?" In response, the baby opened her mouth instead and yawned. Luke had to laugh. "Aw, come on, Sugar Plum. Your mom is anything but boring. No more yawning, okay?" he joked.

With the baby still in his arms, he took a seat.

"Your daughter is here, Tracy. Right next to you. She's wrapped in a pink blanket and has a tight hold on my finger."

As usual, Tracy did not respond in any way, shape, or form.

"She's doing very well. Eating all on her own. She already gained a bit of weight. She's, um, she's going to be fine. Aren't you, darling?" he said to the baby that gurgled. "That means 'Yes.'"

"Oh, Tracy," he went on, more serious. "I messed up, and I'm sorry. I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much, and I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. You're amazing, you know that? Gosh, you're amazing." His voice was affectionate and tender as he continued with his speech. "Marrying you…Wow…I…Never expected it to last. I just wanted the 15 mil, you remember. But things changed, and I got to see a side of you that you often insist on keeping hidden…"

With his free hand, he touched her soft hair. "You're fun, Trace. You're ambitious. And you're damn loyal. You're a challenge, and I love that. You make feel energized and alive and just…Wow. I shouldn't have run off – ever. You don't deserve that. You deserve someone who's going to be there, who's gonna put your feelings first." He inhaled deeply, moving his hand from her hair to her hand. "So, I'm telling you now. From this day forward, even if Laura wakes up tomorrow, I will put your feelings first. I love you, Tracy, and I always will." He squeezed her hand.

Suddenly, he jumped. He had felt Tracy squeeze his hand in response. And so, he squeezed hers again. She did the same. "Oh my God. Tracy?" He said. "Tracy?" He shook her slightly and saw her eyes flutter open.

"Luke?"

PREVIEW: Tracy meets her daughter; Ned questions his mother's relationship.


	101. Chapter 101

CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND ONE

CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND ONE

Previously in _Oh, Baby_: Lucky joined the Quartermaines; Monica found out that Coleman was the father; Luke visited his little girl; the Quartermaines returned home without Tracy; Georgie comforted Dillon; Tracy opened her eyes and called Luke's name.

Overwhelmed with joy, Luke continued to hold his wife's hand. "I'm right here, baby. I'm right here."

She nodded. "I…I…." She was able to open her eyes wide enough to see their little girl. In response, she covered her mouth with her hand and blinked back a tear. "Oh my God. That's our…She's our…"

"She's our little Spunky Jr., though I decided Sugar Plum fit better. She's going to be fine, by the way."

Tracy quietly laughed at the nicknames.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Of course," she said, using her fingers to wipe away her now falling tears. Tracy tried positioning herself upwards, but she found herself too weak to do so.

Luke noticed. "This button right here adjusts the bed." He pushed it until Tracy was sitting up.

"Better?"

"Much—Uh, Luke, what day is it?"

He then realized she hadn't been aware that she spent the last two days in a comatose state.

"It's January 1st, but don't worry. You didn't miss anything exciting."

Tracy nodded. "Um, the baby?"

"Oh right. Right."

Gently, he placed Baby Quartermaine Spencer into her arms. "Okay, here we go. Here we go."

Tracy took the child and her close to her chest. "Hello, sweetheart, I'm your mom."

"Yeah, she knows. I already introduced her to you."

Tracy gave him one of her classic looks. "Very funny, Luke."

"What? It's true."

"I'm Mom," she repeated, tears of happiness in her eyes. "You are so beautiful, you know that? Like a princess. I want you to know that I love you very much, and I will do what I can to make sure your father never calls you Spunky Jr. again."

Luke chuckled. This was going too well, almost too well. He wondered why Tracy wasn't bringing up the fact that he abandoned her, caused her to spiral out of control, and not _just_ go into premature labor, but a coma as well.

Tracy continued to cradle the child. "She's so small, Luke. Are you sure she's all right?"

"That's what I've been told. She's quite the little trooper."

"Yeah," she murmured.

"So is her mother."

Tracy took her eyes off the baby and focused them on Luke. "I've been out cold, huh?"

"Since the 30th."

"Yeah, um, I remember," she said softly.

Luke braced himself. He hated that he did this to her.

"I remember the doctor's appointment, the elevator, the waiting room." She flinched at her memories. "And the phone call and the hotel room—" she said uneasily.

He stopped her. "Trace, I'm sorry."

"I know you are, Luke." She spoke to the baby to lighten the mood. "I know Daddy's sorry."

"You do?" questioned Luke.

She nodded, "I heard what you said to me, Luke. About our marriage…about us. I heard you apologize—" --

"You mean, you…"

"I tried opening my eyes, lifting a finger, but nothing…Nothing would move at first."

She almost seemed worried, like her husband wouldn't believe her.

"I'm not doubting you," he assured her in a calming tone.

"Good um, and well, just so you know, I love…I love you too," she said casually. Luke pulled her in for a kiss, which she accepted.

Unfortunately, that moment was interrupted. "Mom!" Dillon ran up to her bed. He must have been hugging her for a minute straight when he finally decided to pull himself away. "Mom," he said, smiling through his tears. "I thought…I didn't know…I…"

"Darling, I'm okay."

"I just thought…I was…"

This time, Tracy initiated the hug, both of them careful not to hurt the baby.

Dillon swallowed and was finally able to get the words out. "I was afraid you weren't ever gonna wake up, Mom."

"Aw, and here I thought you would've enjoyed the peace and quiet."

He cracked a smile. "I love you," he told her.

"And I love you."

The three little words had been tossed out more in the last three minutes than in the last three months, but it was a good thing. Sometimes people needed to hear them. Just knowing wasn't enough.

"And I love you," Tracy told her little girl, affectionately touching her little nose with her index finger.

"And me?"

Tracy glanced up and saw her eldest son standing in the door way. "And you," she affirmed. He walked over, and another hug was given and received.

Luke took this Kodak moment of Tracy and her three children as his cue to leave and give them alone time. "Excuse me. I'm going to find Monica," he said.

"How are you feeling?" Ned asked his mother.

"Exhausted." She rubbed her forehead with her free hand. "Kind of surprising, huh? After all that sleep."

"I can take her if you want," Ned said, gesturing to the child. "If you want to give your arms a rest."

"No, no. It's fine. Um, how's the family?"

"Worried. Believe it or not," Ned replied.

"I believe it." Those Quartermaines might have deceived each other constantly, but when one of them was hurt or suffering, all the blackmailing and backstabbing was put to rest. This had been one of those times.

"And Luke? How was he?" she asked softly. She could just imagine how much hell he had gone through, how much remorse he felt.

"As expected," Dillon explained. "He, um, didn't want to be anywhere but your and your child's side—"

"—Which was a bit of a problem at first," Ned continued. "We didn't want him near either of you. Not after what he did—"

"He didn't deserve it. We didn't think…We—"

"Apparently changed your minds," she finished for them. In the end, Luke was the one next to her when she woke up.

Dillon explained, "It was Ned's idea."

"Thanks. I'm glad you were able to get the family to reconsider."

Ned nodded. "I just did what I thought you would want. So, are you and Luke…I mean…You two…"

He wanted to know where his mother stood. Yes, Ned realized that she loved Luke, _but_…He was hoping she didn't welcome him into her life again without hesitation. The man had made promises and then broke them. She gave him her heart – something very rare for Tracy Quartermaine – and then he broke that too, severing it into millions of tiny pieces that Tracy, for once in her life, found herself to weak to pick up. He let her down in more ways that Ned could comprehend—

"Ned." She cut short his thoughts. "My relationship with my husband is not your concern."

"It is when he causes you to get hurt." He shut his eyes for a moment. "Mother, I _know _that you love him, and you're convinced he's the one thing you got right in this world—"

"Um, excuse me, darling?" Tracy had a list of questions for her elder son. "Weren't _you_ the one to suggest he sit with me? Didn't _you_ go up against the rest of the family so he could Luke could be here? In my room? With our daughter?"

"Um, I think I'm going to leave," said Dillon, not wanting to get in the middle. When his words didn't garner a response, he responded, "Yeah, leaving. Leaving, leaving, leaving. Not getting involved," he whispered to himself, covering his ears, as he exited the room.

"Yes," Ned answered his mother's questions.

"So, why the sudden change of heart?"

"Mother, do you remember when you told me you were tired of Luke's complete disregard for your feelings?" Ned was remembering the conversation he had with her a couple days earlier in the waiting room right after Luke had disappeared. "There is nothing more I want for you than for you and Luke to live a happy life together. If you are sure you two can have that, then I won't stand in the way." He paused. "Now, are you sure?"

Tracy, still holding little girl, nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

Ned nodded even though he wasn't sure if he was convinced. "I'll give you and the baby some time alone before the rest start bulldozing in."

"Thanks darling." She watched him walk out of the room and then looked at her daughter again. "Well, that was Ned. He's one of your big brothers, and you bet he'll watch out for you. Might get annoying," she said, shrugging. "But uh, he'll have your interests at heart—Do you think Ned was right?" She laughed at herself. The small child, of course, wasn't going to answer her. She could be a good listener though…

"Ohh, sweetheart, what do you say? Was Daddy telling the truth when he promised he'd put me first? You know, not too long ago, right before Christmas, he told me…" Tracy had to laugh at the recollection she had of that night – her and Luke sitting under the moonlight. "Um…," she went on. "He told me he wasn't going to go _anywhere_. And then he did." She winced as she remembered Monica approaching her in the waiting room. Shaking the thought from her mind, she asked her daughter, her voice soft and trembling, "How do I know he's not going to do that again—"

PREVIEW: Monica and the rest of the Quartermaines pay Tracy a visit; Lulu and Dillon have some words for each other.

-- Thanks Lainey for the idea of having Tracy hear Luke's speech!


	102. Chapter 102

CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND TWO

CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND TWO

"—Look who's up!" Tracy was interrupted by Monica, who with rest of the group cheerfully trotted into the room. First, Edward, Alan, Monica, Skye, and Emily filed in. Then, Luke, Bobbie, Lulu, Lucky, Ned, Brook Lynn, Dillon, and Georgie followed. All of them gathered around Tracy and her child.

"Wow," said Tracy. "What um, a surprise?" Not expecting all of them to enter her room like that, she wasn't sure what to say.

"How do you feel?" Monica asked, walking over.

"Uh, tired."

Alan was the next to walk over and rubbed her shoulder tenderly. "Welcome back, little sister."

She had to roll her eyes at his sentimentality. "Thank you."

Edward kept his distance when he spoke, "Glad to have you back, dear."

"Thank you, Daddy," she mumbled.

"Okay," Monica said, taking control. "Why don't we give Tracy some air? I need to exam her, anyway—"

"Oh, Monica, do you have to?" she complained.

"It'll be fast. We just all want to make sure you're all right."

"Fine, fine…Um, Luke, can you take the baby?"

"Of course." He made his way over to her and lifted the child from her arms.

She started fussing. "It's okay…Shhh, shhh," Tracy told her daughter. "Go be with Daddy."

"Come on, Sugar Plum. Come on," Luke whispered. "Good girl."

Tracy and Monica watched as everyone stepped out of the room. "Lots of excitement, huh?"

"Yeah…," Tracy told her brother's sister. "I wasn't expecting all of Port Charles to show up in my room," she joked.

Monica chuckled before saying, "Follow the light with your eyes, will you?"

"Yes, doctor," she muttered.

"Good, good." Monica put her pen-light into her pocket and proceeded to take Tracy's hands to which Tracy raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

Monica ignored the question. "Squeeze as hard as you can."

"Why?"

"Oh come. Be a good patient." Tracy ended up complying. "Good. Now, wiggle your fingers."

"Should I spin around and touch my toes too?"

"Not yet."

"What?!"

Monica laughed. "Kidding. I would like you to stick out your tongue though."

"Ahhh," Tracy said, adding sound effects. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"A little, yeah."

Tracy put on a pouting face.

"Almost done." Monica moved to the foot of the bed. "Can you lift your right leg up?"

"I'm not sure if I would've been able to do that _before_ the coma," she laughed quietly. "But, I'll try."

Tracy found this task to be more challenging than the others, and Monica noticed her frustration. "It's all right. You're going to be weak. What about the left?"

Again, the strong woman tried, but for a second time, found herself having great difficulty. "I don't think this is going to happen tonight, Monica."

"It's okay," she reassured having heard a slight panic in her sister-in-law's voice. "What if I give you a head start?" The doctor lifted each leg slightly and counted the seconds that the patient was able to keep each one in the air. "Good." She smiled.

"Am I done?"

"Almost. With your right foot, I want you to press on the palm of my feet like you're pushing the gas pedal." Tracy listened. "And the left. Mmm hmm. Perfect."

Monica wrapped up the exam, testing Tracy's reflexives. "Did I pass? When do I get to leave?"

o0o0o0o

Nearby, the Quartermaines, Spencers, and others were spread out in an open area.

"Ned," Skye whispered. "Did you call Jax and let him know about your mother?"

Ned nodded. "He is very relieved, as we all are."

"Even me," the red-haired beauty laughed. "I mean—Well, you know what I mean. I might loathe Tracy with every fiber of my being and then some, but I don't want her dead."

"Of course not."

Elsewhere, Dillon and Lulu were just wrapping up a conversation.

"So, anyway, you know I really didn't want to bring this up, but I thought it'd be better and get it all out, so we both can move on. Right?"

"Yeah," Dillon said, arching his eye-brow. "You're kind of confusing me. I'm not too sure what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on! It's about what happened earlier. I thought it was better to keep it all quiet, pretend like it never happened. I mean, we were almost like getting along when we found out my Dad was feeding the baby, but I need to get this out in the open, and tell you that I didn't mean what I said."

"Lulu, are you all right? You're rambling."

"I'm just sorry, okay?!" she blurted. "About everything." The last words emerged as a whisper.

"It's okay, Lulu. I overreacted when I practically blamed you for Luke leaving. I'm sorry for that. It wasn't your fault."

"So, no hard feelings then? We can go back to being normal step-siblings, or however normal we can be?"

Dillon laughed, "No hard feelings."

Just then, Georgie and Brook Lynn approached them.

"Back on good terms?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah," Dillon walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Where have you two been?"

"To the cafeteria. I haven't eaten lunch yet. Was just seeing what there was."

"Anything good? I haven't eaten yet."

"We could all go together," Lulu suggested.

Brook Lynn chuckled, "You might change your mind after you see what's up there."

o0o0o0o

Back in Tracy's room, Monica responded to her question.

"You did well, but the other doctor is going to want to get one more CT scan before he releases you."

"You're going to put me in one of those things where I won't be able to move for what? 40 minutes?"

"You've never came off to me as the claustrophobic type, but it'll be fine. We can prescribe something to relax you if you want."

She nodded. She was _definitely _going to demand those drugs.

"Well," said Monica. "I've done what I needed. Would you like some time to rest? Or do you want me to send someone in?"

"Uh, Luke, you can send him, but uh, first…um…"

"You all right?" Monica asked sweetly as she placed a gentle hand on Tracy's arm.

"Yeah, yeah. I just have a question."

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"Jax, he found me, right? I'm not sure who else could have."

"He found you," Monica affirmed. "He was here, uh, at the hospital, but Edward sent him away."

She let out a displeased sigh. "Of course."

"Do you want me to call him?

Tracy shook her head. She didn't want to see him right now. She wanted to see her husband – although she did appreciate that Monica was taking her friendship with Jax quite seriously. It wasn't too long ago when Monica was sharing her doubts about him with her.

"Well," Monica patted Tracy's hand and she started to stand up. "Any other questions?"

The woman hesitated before speaking. "I…Monica…I—I do have another question, and it's about Luke."

PREVIEW: Tracy wants reassurance in regards to Luke's promises; Tracy and Monica share a warm-hearted moment.


	103. Chapter 103

CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND THREE

CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND THREE

Previously in _Oh, Baby_: With Luke at her bedside, Tracy woke up and met her daughter; Ned wasn't so sure if his mother should just let Luke back into her life; Dillon and Lulu made amends; Tracy had a question for Monica regarding Luke.

Monica pondered what the question could be. Surely, she was going to ask for relationship advice, but why _her_?

"Trace," Monica sat herself next to the bed. "If you want advice about Luke, I'm the wrong person to go to. I mean, I am married to a man who tried to kill me. More than once. What do I know?" She finished with a slight laugh but noted that Tracy was not amused. "I'm sorry," she retracted.

Tracy swallowed hard. "Could I get some water?"

Monica went over to a tray and started pouring some from the pitcher into a cup.

Tracy interrupted, "That hasn't been here as long as I have, has it?"

"It was refilled this morning. It's fine—So, what about Luke?" Monica rejoined her bedside.

"How can I want to be with a man who has caused me so much pain? How…," she went on, "can I want a man like for my child?"

"Do you love, Luke?" Monica asked. It was a stupid question, and she knew it.

"I do," she murmured, putting her head down.

"Well, there's your answer. Despite everything he's done, you love him, and you want to be with him, and –"

Tracy interrupted. "Hold that thought. How can I still love him after all of this?"

Monica wasn't expecting her to ask _that_, but she responded with faltering. "Because you loved him before all of this and realized that he made a mistake – a mistake that could have been fatal –" she muttered under her breath, "but a mistake nonetheless. And you trust that he won't ever do something so selfish and cold-hearted again." She paused. "You do believe that, right?"

Tracy didn't respond.

"Do you?" Monica asked again.

"I want to."

"I'm going to get Luke now. You two need to talk."

o0o0o0o

"My Spanky wanted to see me?" Luke said, standing in the doorway.

"Get over here," she laughed, waving him in.

He walked over and kissed her cheek. "You feeling better?"

"Still tired, but I'll live, which is more than I could have said 2 hours ago, huh?"

Luke wasn't amused.

"Bad joke," his wife mumbled.

"So, what can I do for you?"

Tracy inhaled, and Luke knew he wasn't going to like what came next. Tracy noticed him tense up. "You afraid of your wife, Spencer?"

He smiled slightly. "I just sense a lecture coming on."

She returned the smile, "I just want clarification."

"Sure thing. What is it?"

And then calmly, she reminded him of the night at the gazebo, where he told her he wasn't going to leave her. She wanted reassurance that he wasn't going to lie to her again, leave her again. He had given her his word, and she wanted it be good enough, but was it? _He gave me his word last time too…_

"Tracy?" She glanced up at her husband who was holding her hand. "What I did was reprehensible, and I cannot apologize enough. I was wrong to promise I'll be there and then leave."

She agreed. "Yeah, it wasn't one of your shining moments."

He kept going, "I hurt you Tracy. I caused you an unbelievable amount of pain. And…I don't want to do that ever again. Please, believe me this time, when…When…" He choked on his words. Tracy saw him trying to not cry in front of her. "Please believe me when I tell you I'll be there."

"Are those tears?" she asked, smiling.

"Luke Spencer doesn't cry," he insisted in a manly tone.

She leaned into him and whispered, "I won't tell anyone."

"So, do you believe me?"

"I do. Don't—" she pointed her index finger at him. "Don't make me regret it."

"I won't," he said, just before kissing her on the lips. "I won't."

Tracy pulled away for a short moment, "Just so you know you are allowed to take off, as long as you take me with."

Luke chuckled, "I'm sure I can arrange that. Now, kiss me, wife."

Tracy started to. "Oh wait—"

"Now what?!"

"I understand that you have um, well, a certain need for adventure, and I'm serious about you taking off when needed. Even if you _don't_ take me with," she chuckled. "I don't care if you have your fun, Luke Spencer; just make sure—make sure I know about it."

"You got it." He leaned in to kiss her again, just as Bobbie entered. "Oh! Excuse me!"

Tracy pulled back and wiped her lips. Her hormones were all screwed up, so she wasn't exactly in the mood for all the kissing, anyway. "No, it's fine."

"Says who?!"

Bobbie smiled. "I see things are almost back to being normal. Um, I didn't mean to interrupt, but Tracy, remember that CT Monica mentioned?"

"Yeah."

"They're almost ready for you."

She exhaled. "All right. Where are the good drugs?"

Bobbie laughed, "Come on. We'll get you upstairs and give you the anti-anxiety drugs up there."

The nurse brought over a wheel chair. "Luke, will you give me a hand?" Together, the two of them aided in getting Tracy from the bed to the seat. It proved to be a lot more difficult than expected. The C-section and the comatose state had made it hard for Tracy to support herself. "Here we go. Easy now," Bobbie instructed. "Ohh," Tracy moaned. "Ow. Ah." "Okay, okay, good," said Bobbie.

"You want me to come with?" Luke asked.

"Actually, can you go be with the baby? The baby…She's going to need a name."

"Which you two will have plenty of time to figure out after this scan," Bobbie said, wheeling Tracy out of the room.

Luke blew his wife a kiss. "See you soon, Spunky!"

Upon leaving his wife's room, Luke headed to the NICU. Outside, he found the last man on Earth he wanted to see – Coleman. "What are you doing here?" he seethed.

PREVIEW: Luke and Coleman strike a deal; Tracy and Monica share a warmhearted moment.


	104. Chapter 104

CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FOUR

CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FOUR

Luke had just questioned Coleman, wondering why he was outside his child's room.

"What do you think?"

Luke didn't want to deal with this right now. "I thought I made it clear that you were not allowed here."

"I just wanted to see the kid," Coleman said, peering through the window. Luke had to drag him away and into an empty, nearby room. "Hey, hey, man, what are you doing?"

"What do you want?" Luke asked, his voice laced with venom.

"I heard that Tracy woke up. I want a chance to make things right with her and our child."

Luke placed his hands over his face. "You're still on that?! She doesn't want you, Coleman! She doesn't! If she did, she would have run straight to you months ago. She didn't!"

"Maybe because you wouldn't let her," he said under his breath.

Luke fumed. Coleman was mistaken. Luke never held Tracy as his prisoner unless he counted their time on the Haunted Star together, but that itself was a whole other topic. "You have it all wrong. All wrong. Now, what do I need to do to make sure I never see your ugly mug again?"

"I'm cool with never seeing you again, you know, that, right? It's Tracy I want to see," he stated.

"No," Luke shook his head. "No. She's been through enough. I don't need you giving her a hard time."

"I would never ever do that. I want what's best for her."

Luke didn't believe it. "You want to drag her through custody battle that could last months. You want to take her away from the man she loves. How is that best for her?...Wow. She should be so lucky that she has you in her life." The words dripped with sarcasm.

Then, quietly, Luke continued as he reminded him, "What happened to making her happy? Coleman, come on. You don't have to ask her to know you that don't cut it. Just leave us, alone, all right? I'll…I…Uh…" He had an idea.

"How do you feel about a couple million of dollars? You just sign away your paternal rights, and then move to the Bahamas or wherever the hell you want. Just please… Leave. For Tracy. Do this for Tracy. If you care about her like you insist you do, you'll do this." Luke was pleading with him now. "I love her, Coleman, and she loves me. Don't destroy what we have. For Tracy," he repeated.

"I don't know, man. I don't know." Luke had a point. Plus, 2 million dollars was certainly looking more appealing than hurting a woman he cared about while fighting for something that he might not ever get. Coleman felt conflicted.

"2 million dollars," Luke repeated. "You'll never win this," he went on. "The Quartermaines have more power than you could ever dream of having. You won't win," he said again, this time almost in a threatening tone. "And, by leaving forever, you save Tracy the humiliation of having to admit that her husband is not the father of her child. It _is_ in her best interests that you walk away."

Coleman continued to ponder the proposal. Luke _was_ telling the absolute truth. And he'd never admit it, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be a father, anyway.

Luke waited for a response with baited breath.

After much hesitation, Coleman exhaled, "All right. You said 2 million?"

The man wasn't actually considering this, was he? If he was, Luke would have tried this approach _months_ ago.

"2 million. You'll never have to work again."

"Where are you going to get that kind of cash?"

"I have resources."

"Your wife's bank account?"

Luke glared. "No, I have other resources. You'll have the money by tomorrow if you agree. And I can get you the papers even before that."

"I'll have to think about it." This was a huge decision. The facts kept swirling in his mind. Tracy didn't want him. He wouldn't win in court. He was less capable than Luke of being a good father.

"No, you make your decision now," he ordered. "In return, you get the money and the satisfaction of knowing Tracy and your child will have a good life."

Coleman took another moment to ponder the situation. Him leaving forever was no doubt in Tracy's best interests, and despite what he might have said in the past, what he might have done in the past, he did care about her and didn't want to hurt her anymore.

After a long pause, Coleman made up his mind. "Okay. I'll take the deal. For Tracy," he stressed. And under one condition – You sneak me into her room, so I can see her one last time."

"Fine," he blurted. "Fine. But then, I don't ever, EVER—" He grabbed him by the collar like he had done on an earlier occasion. "—want to see you again." He let him go, so he could respond.

"Deal." He held out his hand.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. How do I know you're going to hold your end of the agreement?"

"You're just gonna have to trust me, Man."

_Great_, Luke thought, hoping he wasn't getting himself into a bigger mess. He looked into Coleman's eyes, searching for any hint of deceit. Then, he looked down and saw Coleman's hand still extended.

After taking in breath, Luke shook the man's hand. "Deal, but know," he warned, "if you do _not_ hold your end on this, you _will_ be sorry."

o0o0o0o

About an hour later, Bobbie and Monica were assisting Tracy back into her bed. "Up you go. Come on, Trace. You gotta help us a little here. The doctor wants you walking around in 6 hours."

"Are you serious?" Tracy asked Monica.

"It'll be good for you."

"Yeah, if it doesn't kill me," she muttered.

Monica smiled. "You'll be fine." Just then, she whispered something to Bobbie that resulted in Bobbie announcing, "Well, I have to go check on a patient. Excuse me."

Tracy gave Monica a puzzling look. "Why'd you kick her out?

"'Cause I want to talk to you – privately."

"About Luke? Who else, right?" she answered herself.

"So…," Monica said, excitedly, rubbing her hands together. It was as if they were two teenage girls talking about the most popular guy in school. "What happened?"

Tracy laughed, "Who would have thought oh, I don't know, 25 years ago, that we'd actually be having a conversation like this?"

"And enjoying it!" Monica added.

Tracy smiled and summarized the events of her conversation with Luke. "I asked for clarification, and he gave it to me. He was very sincere, and I believe him—Was I wrong?"

Monica told her, "You're the only one who can answer that."

"Well, in that case, I don't think I was wrong," she stated confidently. "I think Luke and I…I think we're going to be okay. Kind of like you and Alan."

"Yeah, we are going quite strong, aren't we?"

"You know, I was wrong about you."

"I beg your pardon?"

Tracy inhaled and exhaled. "You might not ever hear me tell you this again, Monica, so you better listen well." -- She didn't give her sister-in-law time to react. "You're more Quartermaine than I care to admit, and I'm glad…," she gulped. "I'm glad that Alan…" Tracy bit her lip. "I'm glad that Alan has you in his life," she finally said.

"Had a hard time spitting that out, huh?" laughed Monica.

Tracy went on, "And call me selfish, but I'm even more glad that I had you around for this whole ordeal. I know I asked that you backed off—more than once, but I'm grateful that you didn't."

"What kind of drugs does this hospital have you on?" Monica teasingly checked the label on the IV bag.

"I'm serious, Monica. Just don't tell anyone about this. I have a certain reputation to keep up."

"My lips are sealed," Monica said as she began to stand up. "And for the record, you're not half bad yourself, Trace." Tracy smiled, satisfied. Monica leaned in to hug her sister-in-law, and Tracy leaned in to accept just to back off at the last second.

After that moment, she and Monica both caught Luke peering through the window. Tracy waved him in.

"Spankybuns. Monica."

The women acknowledged his presence.

"Well, we'll give you time alone," Monica said. "I was just about to leave, anyway."

"I saw your and Dr. Q's little bonding session," he admitted. "Would have been better with audio."

"You tell anyone, and I tell the world I made you cry," she retorted.

"Are you threatening me, Wife?" he laughed, taking a seat by her bedside.

"Never!" she joked, noticing that he seemed worried all of a sudden. "What's going on? What happened?"

"I have good news and bad news." He plopped down next to her.

"Bad news first." She closed her eyes like a little girl.

"Coleman's here."

"Ohh," she whined quietly. "Why? Why?" She didn't want to see Coleman, didn't want to be with him. She didn't want to have to deal with all of this. Not now. Not ever. You know, sometimes…" she hesitated.

"Sometimes what?"

She bit her lip and turned her head to the side. "Never mind. It's…I can't say it."

"You can tell me whatever you need to. Coleman will wait."

Still facing the other direction, she said, "I wish…I just wish you were this baby's father."

"Hey, Sweetheart, come on, look at me." He rubbed her back, trying to get her to face him. Not wanting Luke to see her tears, Tracy refused. "I am the baby's father."

She snapped as she turned around, "You know what I mean!"

Luke didn't know why Tracy had such a hard time admitting that. The two loved each other and were going to be remarried. She had every reason in the world to want that child to be biologically his.

"Tracy," he told her, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"No, there is because if you were the father, that would have meant you not only married me while I was drunk out of my mind, but you also slept with me. That's sick. That's ugh…revolting. I…Ugh," she huffed. "How could that sound appealing to any woman?"

"Well," he thought about it momentarily. "I guess it's better than the alternative." Luke recalled setting her up that night with Coleman and how twisted that was.

"Yeah," she said quickly. "Oh, gosh, what am I going to do?" She rubbed her eyes before looking to Luke for answers.

"You're going to give him two minutes to talk to you. Then, he's going to leave our lives forever."

Her mouth opened. "Wait, what? How…Wait."

"That's the good news I had for you," he said, excitedly.

"What? Oh my God. Are you sure?"

He wanted to be sure but didn't give her a response.

"I'll explain later. Right now—" Luke signaled for Tracy to give him a moment as he exited. Within a minute, he returned with a man disguised as a doctor.

"Col…Coleman?" Tracy said, wanting to laugh.

He took off the surgical cap and mask. "Nice to see you again, Babe."

-- Line/similar line came from Carrie.

PREVIEW: Tracy and Coleman share a brief moment; Luke and Tracy have a decision to make.


	105. Chapter 105

CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FIVE

CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND FIVE

Tracy was going to do her best to keep this conversation civil and in a sweet voice asked, "What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me you're happy."

She nodded. "I am. Luke and I…We're very happy together." She paused for a moment to admire her husband.

And then Coleman nodded. "I'm glad. Um, I saw our little girl this afternoon. She's beautiful."

"She is," Tracy agreed.

"I'm signing my rights away."

Tracy's mouth almost opened. She never expected him to do _that_. This was all going well, for which she was grateful, although rather skeptical.

"I know you'll give her a good life." Coleman proceeded to apologize for any trouble he might have caused and that he didn't mean to hurt her. He told her to take care before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

"Goodbye," she murmured.

"Wow, Spunky, you almost seem upset," Luke noted.

"You think he's telling the truth?" She looked up to him from her bed, avoiding Luke's comment.

"We shook on it."

"Ohhh!" she clapped. "That makes me feel so much better!"

Luke joined her on the bed, took her hand and rubbed it tenderly. "Tracy, would Coleman lie to you about something like this?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. I mean, he seemed sincere. I'm usually better at reading people than this." She frowned.

"Baby, don't worry. I read him for you. He was downright genuine. I admit to having my doubts –"

Tracy nudged him in the stomach.

"But I saw him with you, Spanky. And he was telling the truth."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

She swallowed, "Am I being unfair for never letting him be a father?" She was so glad that he was leaving, but at the same time, she couldn't help but wonder how Coleman felt about walking out of his daughter's life.

"Is that your hormones or talking or what?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Probably," she laughed quietly.

Luke confidently told her, "You're doing the right thing for yourself and your child. And remember, in the end, it was his choice to leave. You didn't take the child and run."

She drew in breath and then let it out. "Yeah, I guess it was ultimately his decision, but I know he just didn't leave _like that_," she said, snapping her fingers. "What did you do? Pay him off?"

"I did. Not sure why we didn't try that earlier."

She was wondering about that herself but instead asked, "So, how much money did you steal from me?"

Luke chortled. "Oh, my sweet, you're right about me paying him off, but rest assured, it didn't come from you. I, um…I made some phone calls earlier while you were stuck in that machine."

"Yeah, don't remind me. Who'd you call?"

"Let's just say there are some people who will pay a lot for an old boat and the gambling rights in town. The money will be wired into Coleman's accounts.

She was dumbfounded. Luke loved the Haunted Star, but he had sold it…for her. Tracy wasn't sure what to tell him. "Um, wow, thanks. Uh, where are you going to work now, though?"

"I'll work for you," he said suggestively with a wink of the eye.

She slapped his arm lightly. "Aw, Luke!"

o0o0o0o

"Is she up?" Monica asked Luke as she tip-toed into Tracy's room.

"No, she said she was very tired and wanted to sleep."

"She's trying to get out of walking around. The other doctor suggested she get up and moving for a bit."

"Should I wake her?"

"Nah, I'll do it." Monica walked over. "Tracy, Trace…Time to get up."

"What time is it?" she moaned quietly. She was _sure_ that it wasn't morning yet. When Monica told her that it was 9 o'clock at night, she groaned. "What the hell you waking me up for then?"

"Time for a walk, Spanky," Luke reminded her.

"Ohhh." She moaned, rubbing her tired eyes. "Okay. Okay. Let's get this over with." Monica handed her the blue and silver robe hanging near her bed. "Where'd that come from?"

"Dillon dropped it off earlier. Thought you'd want something from home."

"Oh," she stated.

Luke helped her put it on. "All right. We're gonna stand you up now." Monica and Luke both got her on her feet as Tracy clutched her stomach. "Oh, God, are my insides supposed to feel like they're being ripped apart?"

"It's easy from here on out."

"If that's a joke, Luke, I'm not laughing."

Monica brought over the IV pole. "You can use this for support. Luke's here too. Little steps, okay?"

Tracy assured her, "That's all I plan on taking."

Monica watched as Luke slowly led his wife outside.

"Little steps," he reminded her. "It's okay."

"Luke, I don't know if I can do this. My legs don't feel right, and I won't even get started on my stomach—"

"You're no quitter, Spanky. Come on."

"Wait, Luke," she said, holding her stomach.

He went into frantic-husband mode. "Is something wrong? What is it? What else hurts? Should I call Monica?"

"Luke, snap out of it," she ordered although she was pleased with the amount of concern he had just shown. "I'm fine. I just…Before we go on, I just need to know. Did you know who sign the you know what?"

"It's all set. I had a lawyer verify everything," he assured her.

"I hope that lawyer wasn't Alexis or Justus," she muttered.

"It wasn't."

Still inside the room, Monica had witnessed their delay and joined them in the hall. "Everything all right?" she asked.

"Yep," Luke told the doctor. "The Wife and I are going to visit Sugar Plum."

And then Tracy remembered. Sugar Plum couldn't be called that for the rest of her life. "Luke," she said softly. "We have to name her. That's what Luke calls the baby," she explained.

"I figured as much." Monica smiled. "Remember. It's okay to go slow. I'll talk to you later," she finished placing a kind hand on Tracy's back before walking away.

"Yep, slow is good," Luke told his wife. "Come on. We'll walk and talk."

After sighing deeply, Tracy gave in. "Fine."

"So, what do you have in mind?"

Without hesitation, she replied, "I'd like to name her after my mother if that's all right."

"Your mother was an amazing woman, Tracy. And Lila is a beautiful name. I have no objections," he stated simply.

She smiled. "Okay. Okay. So we have a first name. What about a middle?"

This part of the process was going to be a lot harder. Neither of them gave it much thought. What _sounded_ good with Lila? Lila Marie? Too commonplace. Lila Ann? No. Again, too commonplace, and the child wasn't 75, but then again all 75 year-olds started out as babies.

"What do you think?" she asked her husband.

"Well, do you want to give her the middle name of a relative?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea, Luke. What sounds good with Lila Quartermaine Spencer?"

He also shrugged.

For the next 10 minutes, the husband and wife bounced names off of each other. Luke had suggested Ruby, as she was his aunt and the woman who raised him. Tracy wasn't sure if she like the sound of it and turned it down. Luke then had proposed Miracle as that's what their little girl was. In response, Tracy laughed. It just wasn't rich enough sounding for her.

Nicole was another suggested name, but Tracy promptly decided against it, as it was much too similar to _Cole_man. Plus, it brought back memories of Nikki Langton, a woman she never wanted to hear of again. The married couple arrived to the outside the NICU.

"Are we allowed in?" Tracy wondered out loud.

Luke glanced at his watch. It's going on 9:30. This place _does _has visiting hours."

"But we're her parents. And why'd you suggest going here in the first place then?"

"Well, it got you movin', didn't it?"

The wife glared at her husband.

"Do you want me go in and see what I can do?"

She thought about it for a moment and realized that for once, she didn't want to cause trouble. "No, it's fine." Tracy decided she could wait until tomorrow to see her little bundle of joy—"Joy!" she said aloud. "Luke!" she gasped. "Joy," she repeated. "What about that for middle name?"

"Lila Joy." It was perfect.

"And she _is_ a December baby," Tracy added.

"Exactly! Lila Joy Quartermaine Spencer," he said her full name. "I like it."

"Do you?"

He gave her a gentle squeeze, "I do."

Tracy smiled as Luke kissed her forehead. From the window, Tracy whispered to her little girl, "Good night, Lila Joy."

Special thanks to Carrie for her help with this chapter and last, particularly for her ideas to get Coleman out of the picture. Also, thanks for the Ni_cole_ idea.

PREVIEW: Tracy and Lila Joy are released from GH; the Quartermaines and Spencers attend a brunch, and mayhem ensues.


	106. Chapter 106

CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SIX

CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SIX

A week later, both mother and baby were ready to be released from the hospital.

Tracy sat up in her bed that morning and grumbled. "I cannot _believe_ they made me stay here for so damn long."

"Better safe than sorry," Luke told her.

"Oh please. You hate hospitals and doctors," she reminded him.

"Not when they're taking care of my wife." He leaned forward and kissed her. "You need help with your things?"

"Uh, what things, Luke? I've been living in a hospital gown, slippers, and a bath robe."

"Good point. Oh, did you get the message I left you earlier in the week?"

"From when I was in the shower?"

"Yeah; I left it by the phone."

Tracy nodded. The message, which she received 5 days ago, was from Jasper Jacks. He had called to extend his congratulations and gratefulness than she and the baby were doing well. "I called him back, thanked him for finding me, although—," she paused. "He said something about how I should be thanking a 'grumpy old man?' I don't know." she shook her head with a laugh. "Oh, and he wanted to know when I wanted ELQ back."

"Ah, that's right." Luke recalled the deal he had heard his wife made. "What'd you tell him?"

"To ask me again in a month."

Luke was surprised. "But you love that company."

"I love you and Lila Joy more," she reminded him with a kiss. "Besides," she continued, easing up on the sentimentality. "There _is_ something called a maternity leave."

"Yeah, yeah. You know you want to spend time with me and the little munchkin—Oh, hey, that reminds me. I'm going to actually get her from the nursery right now." A couple days earlier, their little girl, due to her improved condition, had been moved from the intensive care unit to the nursery, where the rest of the healthy babies were. While most premature babies often stayed in the hospital until the pregnancy due date, Lila Joy was an exception, as she was making excellent progress.

"No need!" announced Monica, as she and the others including Elizabeth and Lucky entered. Monica held the child in her arms. "I got her right here."

"And she's ready when you are," said Bobbie, bringing over a wheel chair. She noticed Tracy's soured expression. "Hospital policy. New moms always leave in the chair."

"I'm hardly a _new_ mother," Tracy reminded her, even though she knew what Bobbie meant. "Fine. Fine." Luke went to help her in, and to his surprise, she didn't refuse. "I can wheel her out," he told his sister who nodded. Then, Monica placed the little girl in her arms. The child gurgled a bit. "Hi there precious," Tracy said, smiling. "We're going hooooooome."

"Poor thing," muttered Skye.

"Oh, I see things haven't changed between you two after all," Monica noted. Not too long ago, she remembered being astounded at the kindness the women had exhibited towards one another; most notably at the baby shower.

"Thank God," muttered Tracy.

Days prior, Luke told Tracy that he clued Skye in on what happened with Coleman. With the issue resolved, Skye no longer had to support Tracy's cause. Tracy realized this would be the end of their short lived friendship, for which she was glad. She didn't want to be friends with trite little woman, as she called her, anyway. Things would no doubt return to normal between the two ladies, and Tracy couldn't have been happier.

"Now, now, let's not get into an argument," cautioned Emily.

Tracy rolled her eyes.

"We'll see you at the house," Dillon said to his mother.

"Oh, Dillon, darling. When you said 'we,' please don't tell me you mean the Georgie girl."

"Tracy, I'm standing right here," Georgie told her.

"It's a pleasure of hers. Insulting people in their presence," Skye whispered to the teenager.

"All right! That's enough!" hollered Edward. "Let's just all go home. Cook is preparing a special brunch. Oh, Bobbie—" he remembered a conversation he had with her not too long ago. "Were you able to get time off to attend?"

"As it turns out, my shift ends in about 2 minutes, but I could not possibly intrude."

"Nonsense. You're practically family!" Edward reminded her.

Tracy raised an eyebrow. Her father was acknowledging the Spencer and Quartermaine's connection _and_ in a positive light.

"I hope you come," he continued. "Elizabeth, dear. You and Lucky are coming, right?"

"Right," Elizabeth affirmed.

"We'll be there," her husband added.

"Well," he rubbed his hands together. "It's going to be excellent."

"Daddy?" Tracy was about to question his motives. "Ah—Never mind." She figured she'd let it slide.

"Well, brunch sounds delicious! I can't wait," Emily said excitedly.

Monica saw that Tracy was going to make a remark. "Trace, don't even," she advised.

"I see we all wasted no time returning to our normal selves."

Brook replied, "Aw, come on, Dad? Did you really expect them to change?"

"Well, it was certainly nice while it lasted," said Alan.

"Can we just go?" whined Lulu.

"We're going, Gumdrop. We're going..."

o0o0o0o

The large group gathered in the dining room: Edward, at the head; then circling right sat Alan, Monica, Elizabeth, Lucky, Georgie, Dillon, Brook Lynn, Ned, Skye, Emily, Lulu, Bobbie, Luke, and Tracy. The food, which consisted of an egg casserole, French toast, peaches and cream coffee cake, freshly baked croissants, and a platter of sliced melons, looked splendid.

"Emily, dear, can you pass the coffee over here, please?" Edward asked.

"Of course, Grandfather," she said with a smile.

"Anyone want the rest of my nasty coffee cake?" asked Lulu, making a face.

"Eww, it's coffee cake?!" Brook Lynn realized, covering her mouth.

"Girls! You are much too old to be acting like this," Monica noted.

"Sorry," they both mumbled.

Elizabeth spoke, "Uh, the French toast is delicious."

Bobbie agreed, "The whole meal is."

"This conversation is _sooooooo_ forced," Dillon whispered to Georgie who was sipping from her glass of milk.

"I have orange juice over here," announced Lucky as he held up the jug. "Anyone want it?"

"I'll take that," Luke answered, reaching over. "Would you like some, Popsicle?"

"I can pour it my—"

"Ah, I am here to work for you, remember?"

"Ugh," Skye responded while rolling her eyes.

"Luke!" Tracy shouted all of a sudden

"What—?"

"Stop!" She stood up, drenched. "Oh, oh…Um…" Luke realized that he had been spilling the juice all over his wife.

"Alice!" called Alan. "We need some more napkins!"

The woman's loud voice could be heard from a distance. "Coming Dr. Q!"

"Okay, this is kind of funny," Lulu laughed.

"Lesley Lu…," warned her father. "Tracy, I'm sorry—I'm…" He pulled part of the table cloth over to dry her off. "Here, I can um—I can fix this—" He went to wipe off the stain that was, unfortunately, on her thighs among other places.

"Okay, eww, so wrong, so wrong!" Dillon screamed covering his eyes.

"Luke!" She grabbed a hand full of the casserole and meshed it into his face to stop him from going any further.

"Sorry, my sweet, sorry!" he said with his eyes closed.

At that moment, more chaos ensued when the baby upstairs started to cry.

"Trace?" said Monica.

"I know, I know…"

Out of breath, Alice entered with the napkins. "Oh, Mr. Luke! What happened?! Ms. Tracy?" She looked down. "Ohh," she said disgustedly.

"It's orange juice!"

Alice smiled uneasily, "Of course. Um, should I go get the baby though?"

"You should," muttered Skye. "Tracy's not gonna take care of her own kid."

"Skye…" Ned advised coolly.

"What? She certainly didn't take care of you. You turned out much too normal!"

Edward shouted over to Elizabeth and Lucky, "It's not always like this!"

"He's lying," Dillon told them.

"Tracy, your son is refusing to treat me with the respect I deserve as head of this family!"

"Put a sock in it, Edward," Monica warned.

Meanwhile, the child continued to cry.

"Okay! Hey! That's enough now! All of you!" Bobbie pleaded with the Quartermaines. "What happened to the kind, warm-hearted family that I saw at General Hospital during the last week or so? The one that came together to appreciate each other and—"

"Who do you think we are? _The Brady Bunch_?" questioned Tracy.

"_Here's the story of a lovely lady_—"

"Ned, darling, the singing wasn't amusing in 1996, and it is most certainly not amusing now. Now, if you would all excuse me, my baby is crying—"

"Ms. Tracy, I can—"

"I got it, Alice," she said softly before leaving the room.

o0o0o0o

Quietly, Tracy entered her child's nursery where Lila Joy was still whimpering.

"I'm coming, sweetheart. Mommy's coming." Exhausted, she walked over to her child's crib. "Okay. I'm here." She picked her up, rubbed her back gently, and began to sway. The baby immediately stopped crying. "What was the matter, sweetheart? Just wanted to be held?" With that, Tracy made her way towards the rocking chair in the corner. "Okay, let's see if I remember how to do—"

"Tracy?"

She turned around and saw Luke. "Uh, sorry about the orange juice."

She had to laugh. Out of all the things he could've said, he apologized again about pouring the juice on her. "It's fine. Um, I'm sorry about the casserole."

"Yeah," Luke chuckled while picking some of it out of his eye. "I'll live. Uh, is Lila Joy okay?"

"Yep. I was just going to um, you know, hold her for a little bit." Tracy spoke awkwardly, almost embarrassed to let Luke know she was glad to be a mother to an infant again.

"You're cute when you're nervous, Wife."

"Uh, why would I be nervous?" she asked uneasily, taking a seat in the rocking chair with Lila Joy.

Luke wasn't fooled. "You're afraid that the sight of you being a mother is going to send me out of town—But that's not a mistake I'm going to make again," he assured her.

Tracy sighed. "I just don't want…This side of me…Um, it's not something you've seen before, and I—I just don't want it to scare you," she finished with a worried laugh.

Luke walked over to his wife, "Relax, Spanky. Relax." He placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "I love you, and nothing you do is going to change that."

Relieved, she smiled. And then she noticed—"Uh oh…"

"'Uh oh?'"

She felt the baby's bottom side. "Lila Joy…She needs to be changed."

He made note of the spilled orange juice on his wife. "So do you. Shall I do the baby or _you_?" he offered suggestively. --

"Hmm, let me think about that." Less than a millisecond later, she responded, "The baby."

And with that, Tracy handed her over and exited the room. She stood behind the door that was slightly ajar to watch just how her husband was going to manage _this_.

"Okay…Um…Okay." Luke paced back and forth holding the child in front of him as far as possible. "Diapers, diapers…What the hell am I doing? TRACY!!" he screamed. "ALICE!!"

Alice _always_ served him. She would help. But Alice must have not heard him, as she never came.

"Woah." Luke wrinkled his nose at the disgusting odor." Lila, you are much too little to be producing that huge smell." He started coughing. "Gah…Guh…Oh—Diapers! Found them." _All right, Luke. You got yourself into this mess. You can't get out of it now. _Placing his child in the crib, he tried getting the fresh diaper undone. "This way? No…That way?" Luke was holding it up in the air figuring out which way it went on. "So, I just slip it underneath and use these sticker things to…Oh, I don't know!"

Outside, Tracy continued to peek in the room. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. This was the most entertaining show she'd seen in awhile. She'd let him go for a little longer before rescuing him…

"Okay, Sugar Plum, whose idea was it to dress you in all of these clothes? Was it your mother's? 'Cause if it was, I wouldn't be surprised. Both of you need to start wearing less layers—"

Tracy smirked.

"Got it!" He had successfully undone the snaps of the onesie. Unfortunately, the unpleasant odor was more noticeable than ever, and Luke found himself gagging again.

"Oh, Luke!" Tracy entered. "It's not _that_ bad."

"Have you been there the _whole_ time?"

"I have," she smiled. "You put on quite a show, Husband."

"Yeah, well, Act 2 is all yours, Wife. You were supposed to want me to do you!!"

She laughed. "Hey, you said me or the baby. You opened yourself up to this…Didn't he, Lila Joy?" Tracy cooed as she attended to her. "Let's get you out of this diaper and into a clean one."

Luke held his hand over his mouth and nose. "Ohhhh, we should invest in some gas masks or at the very least, air freshener."

Luke remained in that position as his wife changed their daughter. "You know, Luke this isn't exactly my forte or cup of tea either, but I haven't exactly had time to interview nannies yet." -- When Tracy was finished, she informed her husband, "All right. All done."

"Is it safe to breathe?"

"It's safe to breathe," Tracy answered.

Lila Joy opened her mouth to yawn. "I think she's going to be able to go back to sleep on her own," Tracy noted. "I'm going to change."

"Can I come?" he asked enthusiastically.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but don't get too excited. There are a ton of people waiting for us to return."

"What about after?"

"Luke, for um, medical reasons, we have to wait at least 6 weeks. I don't want our first time to send me back to the hospital. And trust me, that's really not something I want to have to explain to the doctors…"

She saw that he was using his fingers to count. "Luke, oh my God…Are you?"

"Trying to figure out the soonest date possible? You bet I am."

--Thanks Carrie for the dialogue in those lines and for the entire idea about having Luke change her!

PREVIEW: Tracy receives an invitation from Brook Lynn; Jax visits Tracy.

To those celebrating: Happy 4th of July!

And Happy Birthday Debb!


	107. Chapter 107

CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SEVEN

CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND SEVEN

A little over a month later, Tracy was putting Lila Joy down for an early afternoon nap when she heard the bedroom door creak.

"Uh, Granny?"

Tracy made sure her daughter was secure in her crib and tip-toed to where her granddaughter stood, outside the room.

"Brook Lynn, you're not at the school?" she whispered, careful not to wake the baby.

She and Brook walked down the hall way as the girl explained. "Well, I have to get back by 3, but my Dad and I are going to get some lunch at Kelly's. Do you, uh, want to come?"

Tracy suspected that Ned put her up to this. "Is this your father's doing?"

"It's not, actually. I, uh, well, I remember what we talked about a couple months ago."

Tracy nodded. She remembered too. It was Christmas Eve, and she and her granddaughter made "plans" to talk more often. Both ladies still had hopes to form a relationship of sorts, but the last month hadn't seemed like the right time to start. Brook was busy, getting back into the swing of things at college (the start of a new semester was always a hectic time) while Tracy was adjusting to being a new old mother.

"I remember too," Tracy admitted.

They were heading down the stairs now that led to the foyer.

"So, I was thinking that maybe it was about time we tried it out. See if we can stand each other long enough to make it work," she joked.

Tracy had to laugh. As much as she hated the term "Granny," she would never hate Brook Lynn, even _if_ the mere mention of the girl's mother was like finger nails on a blackboard to her.

Brook, on the other hand, hated the woman at one point. Her mother had told her a lot of things about her. Horrible, rotten things. All of which were true. Brook had also seen her grandmother in action. She watched her try and pin Sage Alcazar's death on Georgie, she watched her team up with homicidal maniac Helena Cassadine and get in the way of Nikolas and Emily's fairy tale, she watched her refuse to send her own son to a prestigious film school… But Brook had also seen sides of her that were often kept hidden, and secretly, she began to admire her Granny.

They'd be able to stand each other, for sure.

"Well," Tracy told her. "I would, except first of all, it's Kelly's and second all, I'm the only one home with the baby right now. Makenzie, the uh, Nanny," she explained, "had to leave. I was going to fire her 'til I realized she had a family emergency."

"What about Alice?"

"Out for groceries."

"And no one else is around," Brook realized. "Wait, what about Luke? I hear he's been treating you like royalty."

"Yeah, he has," her eyes glimmered, as chuckled to herself.

"Okay, that look you just did. Never do it again," she laughed. "You don't want to know just _what_ went through my mind."

Tracy laughed too. "Anyway," she returned to the question. "Luke's with Bobbie. She called and needed him. I didn't question it, so I don't have details. But that's where he is."

"Okay, well." Brook sighed. "My Dad is waiting, so I should probably go. But, maybe later in the week, we could have like lunch or something? I have the same schedule on Thursday if that's good for you."

"It's good for me," Tracy responded. "As long as we don't go to Kelly's." She grinned.

"Well, if we go to some fancy place, you're paying," Brook Lynn shot back, heading towards the door.

Tracy smiled. "See you Thursday. And tell your father I'll see him tonight when he gets home."

"I'll do that. See ya!"

Tracy shook her head in amusement. She was definitely going to enjoy this imminent relationship with her granddaughter.

o0o0o0o

Hours later, Tracy was sitting in the den, alone, when she heard the doorbell ring. "Alice!!" she yelled for the maid to answer. When she didn't, she figured it'd be easier to just to get it herself.

Tracy opened the door and found Jax standing there. Having not seen him since the accident – if she could call it that – she was surprised. "What are you doing here? I mean, come in. Come in."

Jax didn't want to intrude anymore than he may already have. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." It had been a lonely afternoon since Brook left, and she welcomed the company.

As they made their short journey from the foyer to the den, Jax pointed out that she looked good.

"I always do," she reminded him with a smirk.

That's not what Jax meant, but he chose not to pursue the matter. It probably wasn't a good idea to tell her he was referring to her appearance the last time he saw her. The experience was one he didn't want to relive, and he was fairly certain she had no interest in reliving it either.

Once in the other room, Tracy asked her guest, "Would you like a drink? Alice should be around here somewhere." She sounded a bit annoyed that the hired help was out of site.

"No, no, I'm fine, thanks."

"So, what brings you here?" she lowered herself to the sofa as Jax took a seat on the lounge chair. "There's not a problem with ELQ, is there?"

Jax laughed. "No. No. I'm not here on that front."

"Well," she said, folding her arms over her chest. "You know I had to ask."

Yes, he did know. "I just came to see how you're doing."

"I'm doing well. Luke, Lila, me…We are all are."

It was the truth. Tracy was shocked at how well Luke adjusted to her being a mother. He never gave her a hard time; just accepted it, and even helped her without question. She recalled a night earlier in the month when the nanny had been off. With Alice also off, Monica and Alan in Boston on some medical conference, the teenagers out and about, _and_ Luke removing the last of his belongings from the Haunted Star, Tracy was left alone with the child.

When Luke came home that night, he found his exhausted wife pacing in the bedroom with Lila fussing in her arms. Quietly, he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Trace, I got this. Go get some sleep," he had whispered before taking the child from her. She remembered the moment vividly since it surprised the hell out of her. Never did she expect him to do that.

"So, Luke is treating you with the respect you deserve?"

"He is."

"When's the second wedding going to be? Or am I not invited?"

Tracy laughed. "Ah, the wedding. We've decided to keep it small, but you're more than welcomed. It's set for the beginning of April."

"A birthday and wedding all in one," Jax affirmed.

Tracy tilted her head, "You know my birthday?"

"I do."

"I'm going to expect two gifts from you now."

Jax chuckled. "That seems fair—So, things are going well overall then?"

Tracy nodded. She could have sworn that Jax just asked something like this a couple minutes prior. "Very well," she stated. "Although…" She debated on whether or not to continue.

"Is there a problem? Trace, you know you can tell me…"

"No problem. The family's been wonderful. Luke's been wonderful. I'm just not sure how long it can last – with Luke, I mean. We all know the family's kindness won't go on for much longer."

Jax noticed that Tracy was going off track. "Is there something you're worried about?" he asked.

She drew in breath. "Kind of," she admitted as she got up from the couch. "See, Luke's here _all the time_—Well, except now. Bobbie called him this morning about something. I don't know…Um…" She pressed her lips together.

"What is it?" Jax was also standing now.

"I just don't know how long he can keep this up. He's an adrenaline junkie. Being cooped up in this house is going make him nuts. And I'm just afraid. All right. You know what? I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm blabbering like a school girl. God, look what's become of me," she noted distastefully, before pouring herself a glass of water and gulping it down.

He encouraged her to continue. "Trace, it's fine. Keep going."

She inhaled and the put the glass to the side.

"What you are afraid of?" he asked gently. "Do you think he's going leave again?"

"He might," she revealed. "And you know what? That's fine, as long as he tells me first. I don't want him to give up his adventures, but…Ohhh…" she exhaled as she put her hands over her face. Returning to the sofa, she asked, "What's going to happen when I go back to the office?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I go back to working at ELQ, he's going to get bored," she informed him. "And I don't want that for him."

Jax questioned, "Do you think he was bored before the pregnancy when you were at the office?"

Tracy shook her head. "No, but he wasn't here all the time either. He had that floating nightmare to keep him busy—"

"'Floating nightmare?' Ah, the Haunted Star," he realized.

"Yeah…"

Jax winked, "You know, Trace, I think I can help you out."

PREVIEW: Tracy's actions surprise Luke.


	108. Chapter 108

CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND EIGHT

CHAPTER ONE-HUNDRED AND EIGHT

Days later, Lulu caught Luke heading out of the house.

"Dad, where you going?"

"To the Haunted Star." He was about out the door when Lulu stopped him.

"Wait. Didn't you give that up for the Step-witch?" Lulu was unaware of the details, but her father had informed her that he no longer owned the casino.

"First of all, gum-drop, aren't you past the whole 'step-witch' thing?"

Lulu shook her head. "Nah, that's the name I have for her. A near death experience isn't going to make me change it."

"Just try and be more respectful, all right?"

"Fine," she grudgingly agreed.

Luke went on. "And second of all, to answer your question, I just got a phone call from Gerald at the Haunted Star. Some package was sent there for me, and I need to pick it up."

"Oh. Well, have fun."

o0o0o0o

Luke walked into the casino and noticed that it was very quiet for a place that was about to undergo remodeling. No construction workers. No power tools. No nothing. "Gerald!" he yelled. "You here?!"

Upon receiving no answer, Luke headed into the main area to investigate. "What the—?" Right in the middle of the room stood a baby swing with Lila Joy sleeping in it. Initially puzzled, Luke promptly realized Tracy had something up her sleeve. "What is your mother up to, Sugar Plum? And where is she? Spankybuns! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

She didn't respond. Luke then noticed a manila envelope wedged in the swing with his name on it. "Well, isn't this interesting," he said aloud while opening it. A handful of papers fell onto the floor. When he reached to get them, a letter from his wife caught his attention.

_Luke,_

_One good deed deserves another. Here is the deed back to this shipwreck! -- _

_Tracy_

"Huh?" asked Luke with a quizzical look on his face as he glanced down at the deed and legal mumbo jumbo attached. -- He reread the message. His lovely wife had somehow managed to purchase the boat back for him.

At that moment, Tracy came from around the bar from where she had been crouched. "No man has ever made a sacrifice for me like that before—"

"Hmm?"

"Selling something that meant _so much_ to him to help his wife out – You got Coleman out of our lives forever, and you've made me happier than I've ever been. You know, I'm actually kind of touched…"

"Aww, Spanky," he said smiling. "Who knew you could be such a sap?"

"Ah—" she cut him off. "I'm not done. Don't think that I won't be watching my investment because I will be, and if you don't turn a profit," she warned. "I will sink this tub so fast it will make your—" --

In that second, Luke grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a sudden kiss.

"Whoa," she said breathlessly. "Shall I consider that a 'thank you?'"

"Yep," he winked. "So, tell me, Spanky," he said, while heading over to the bar. "How'd you get them to sell? I thought they were hell bent on renovating this place and turning it into a shadow of its former self." After taking a swig of his best scotch, he inquired, "How'd you get them to change their mind?".

Tracy walked over to Luke. "Well," she began with a smirk. "I had a very interesting encounter with Mr. Jacks last week."

"What does this have to do with my boat?"

"I'm getting there. Just listen."

"I'm all ears, Wife."

"Good. So, during this very interesting encounter, I discovered of some very interesting information."

"Such as…"

"Such as…" Tracy paused for a dramatic effect. Her husband was no doubt waiting with baited breath, and being privy to something that he had no idea about gave her control. She was loving it.

"Such as…" Luke restated.

He had waited long enough. With a huge smile, Tracy announced, "I discovered that the new owner of this tub was none other than Jax himself."

Surprised, Luke slammed his glass of scotch down. He couldn't believe it. "Jax?! No way would I ever sell my precious Haunted Star to that Aussie pretty boy." --

She explained. "Well you did. His lawyers got wind that it was going on the market and told him. He had one of his holding companies purchase it, and his attorneys handled the whole transaction."

"But why did he want to purchase it? And are you sure he even did? Because I did not see his name on those papers anywhere."

"Did you actually _read_ the papers?"

Luke shrugged. "Well, there were _a lot _of papers. I read the part where it said I would receive 2 million."

Tracy laughed, "Well, Luke, he bought it because he thought it might help me out in some way, and as it turns out, it did. He brought it from you, gave it to me, and _now_ I'm giving it back to you."

"Wow." Luke was baffled. "I didn't even plan for that to happen."

"Things have a strange way of working out, don't they, Husband?" She leaned over the bar and placed her soft lips on his.

"Indeed they do, Wife." He returned the kiss. "You know, Tracy," he whispered. "We can take this into the back room if you like. I've been counting the weeks 'til it's

safe—"

"I know; I saw your calendar."

Luke laughed, "So you know you're in the clear." He walked around the bar, so that he was right in front of her. Gently, he took her hands and began massaging them. Then, with a little tug, he pulled his wife even closer to him. "What do you say?" he cooed into her ear.

Although she was savoring each moment of Luke's affection, she had to back away. Tracy walked towards their child who continued to sleep in the swing in the middle of the casino. "But what about Lila Joy?" she gestured.

"We'll bring her with." He pulled his wife closer to him again.

Tracy giggled before firmly insisting, "Luke, I will not have sex in front of our child."

"She's sleeping," he reminded her.

Only inches apart now, Tracy could feel her husband's warm breath on her face. The temptation was getting hard to resist.

"She'll never know." Luke whispered, running his fingers through her silky hair, just before planting another kiss on her.

"Ohhh," she moaned in delight. She wanted this more than ever. They had been so close in the weeks prior, but medical reasons had put an end to what might have happened. But now, it was safe. She imagined falling onto the ground with him and his fingers touching every single inch of her body. "Luke," she purred breathlessly as he nibbled on her ear. "The baby…The baby's right here. We…"

He moved from her ear to her neck, covering it in soft kisses. "Mmm. You're good, but we can't...We can't do this here in front of Lila Joy." Her mind told her to pull away, but her heart wouldn't let her. Unable to control her fervent desire, she worked quickly to unbutton his shirt as Luke worked just as quickly to remove her black slacks. It was going to happen and now. Nothing could put a stop to it—

—Well, nothing but an accidental loss of a balance.

Seconds earlier, Tracy, unfortunately lost her footing, and with Luke on top of her, the husband and wife had tumbled down onto the roulette table. The wheel started spinning, sending the ball in circles. This produced a loud noise, awakening Lila Joy, who was now screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Ohhh," muttered Tracy, not expecting that to happen.

Luke got himself off of his wife and then lent her his hand. Once she was up, she went to lift Lila Joy from her swing. "Shhh, shhh." She comforted the frightened child by rubbing her back. "Talk about bad timing, huh?" she noted, repositioning her little girl, so that she was facing her daddy. "Your father is not going to be very happy with you," she joked.

In that instant, the now calm baby giggled slightly.

"Did she just laugh?" Tracy wondered, her face lighting up at what might have just been a milestone for her and Luke's child.

"I think so," Luke said, smiling himself.

If anyone else in Port Charles had witnessed the moment, they would have no doubt been shocked by Luke Spencer and Tracy Quartermaine's proud parent act.

"Do you think interrupting us was funny?" he lightheartedly asked his daughter. Lila Joy didn't laugh this time, but she did smile. Luke folded his arms. Shaking his head in amusement, he chuckled, "Oh, baby." --

Special thanks to Debb for suggesting that Tracy buy back the Haunted Star.

Special thanks to Carrie for helping me carry the idea out. Pun was not intended. LOL.

-- Dialogue from Carrie.

PREVIEW: In the epilogue, Tracy returns to ELQ and comes to a realization.


	109. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Epilogue_

The short, wintry month of February had become the long, still wintry month of March. Tracy woke up to find herself rolled up in the blankets. "Spanky," Luke whispered. "You stole all the covers again."

She laughed quietly before arranging the comforter so it was on her _and_ her husband. "What time is it?" she yawned.

"A quarter after 6. Going somewhere, Wife?"

"I return to the office today."

"Oh, that's right."

"Yep," she said, enthusiastically.

Tracy Quartermaine couldn't wait to start working again. Lounging around in the mansion all day long, while sounding great at first, had become dull.

"I still have some time though before getting up," she noted, snuggling against Luke's chest.

"Good."

Tracy smiled a genuine smile though Luke couldn't see it from where he lied. "I've been thinking," she murmured. "About everything that's happened."

"You have?" Luke was a bit worried where the conversation was going to go next. Seemed like the worst things happened the moment one of them brought up the progress their relationship had made.

"I have." Tracy sat herself up, propping herself up with pillows. Luke did the same.

"What's going on?" he asked, still concerned.

"Nothing, I just—" She paused. "Who would have thought our lives would've ended up like this?"

She never saw it coming. How could she? Tracy Quartermaine was a rich, well-mannered business woman. Luke Spencer was – Well, in her eyes, a bum. A drunken loser, with no good qualities.

Fortunately, she was wrong about him. The man was strong, adventurous, and determined. Even affectionate when need be. And when he disappointed her, when he hurt her, he _always_ fixed it. The truth was that Luke Spencer made her feel more alive that she ever felt before. She loved him more than she ever loved any man. She couldn't have asked for someone better to spend the rest of her life with.

"Yeah," Luke chuckled. "Who would have thought?"

He certainly never did. After all, it was just another scam for him – An easy way to make 15 million dollars. He never expected to actually _enjoy_ the marriage. Luke wasn't thinking about the perks either. Of course, he loved the maid-service and the free booze. Who wouldn't? But he loved his wife, in all her spunky glory, even more.

Tracy Quartermaine challenged him in a way that no other woman had before. She invigorated him. She was tough, ambitious, courageous, and damn loyal. Luke couldn't have asked for someone better to spend the rest of his life with.

Quietly, Tracy asked her husband, "Do you have any regrets about what happened with us?"

"No, not at all. Why would I have regrets?" he replied.

"'Cause I know you have no interest in being a father again." It sounded a little ruder than she wanted it to. She wasn't trying to be harsh, just realistic. "And quite honestly, I had no interest in becoming a mother again, but well, I'm not mad that things turned out like this."

"Either am I," Luke said, surprising the hell out of his wife.

"What?"

"Tracy—," he began, turning himself so that he was completely facing her. Tenderly, he took hold of her hand. "Tracy, you asked me about regrets. Let me tell you that the _only_ regret I have is hurting you—You are my wife. Lila Joy is my daughter," he spoke in a gentle tone. "And I love you both with all of heart – or whatever I have left of one."

Tracy laughed, "Ohh, I think there's more left of it than you think. I love you too," she added right before the two shared a long, heated kiss.

The moment of passion ended when the alarm started to buzz obnoxiously. "Turn it off," moaned Luke, his mouth still over Tracy's.

"I'm trying," she said, fumbling around the nightstand.

"Got it."

"Good."

He ran her fingers through her hair, continuing to kiss her fervently, as the couple picked up where they left off. Luke paused, briefly, to rip off the shirt he had slept in.

Meanwhile, Tracy lied on the bed, unable to take her eyes off of the handsome devil that was her husband.

Having just tossed his shirt to the floor, Luke lowered his head, put his mouth over his wife's, and kissed her intensely again. He nibbled at her ear before moving his lips to her neck. The warmth of his breath and his soft kisses caused her to release a pleasurable moan. She could get used to starting her mornings off like this.

Next, Tracy tugged at his pants. (The flannels he wore to bed were _so_ much easier to pull off than the slacks he usually had on). Luke began to unbutton her blue silk nightshirt, not expecting the shrill sound of the alarm to kill the moment.

"Damnit," both husband and wife muttered simultaneously.

They sighed in disappointment.

Tracy extended her arm and turned off the alarm. "I do have to get up," she said, almost sadly. "Got to be out of the house within the hour."

Luke nodded, knowingly.

"We'll resume tonight," she assured him. "Does that sound good to you?"

"That depends," he joked. "Can we bring out the trampoline?"

Playfully, she tossed a pillow at him. "Oh, Luke!"

o0o0o0o

It was a little after one in the afternoon as Tracy stared as the spreadsheets in front of her.

"You look like you could use a break," a voice said, standing in the doorway.

Tracy glanced up and saw her handsome husband.

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

"I brought you some lunch," he removed a brown paper bag from behind his back. "I promise that it's not from Kelly's."

"Good," she laughed. "'Cause that hamburger that one day was a one time deal."

She remembered the day vividly. It was November 1st. Reluctantly, Tracy confessed to Monica that she was craving a hamburger. Monica, in turn, passed the message onto Luke, who treated his wife to lunch at the local diner.

During that lunch from heaven, Luke said what she needed to hear; that what the two of them shared was real, that he could not ask for anyone better. He had repeated himself, just to be sure that Tracy realized he was serious. And she believed him.

A lot had happened since then; some good things, some not-so-good things, most notably, Luke's unexpected departure, which resulted in his wife's near-death encounter. But, both of them were willing to put that behind them. It was better to remember the good things…

Like the lunch at Kelly's, like the Thanksgiving pizza, and their night under the moonlight. Like the Christmas Eve proposal, and the Christmas morning pillow fight, and the mistletoe kiss. Like the moment she woke up to find her husband (with their daughter in his arms, at her bedside), and the afternoon at the Haunted Star, and this morning, and _now_…

"Earth to Spankybuns, earth to Spankybuns…" Luke noticed she had been daydreaming. "Whatcha thinking about?"

She smiled. "I'm thinking how thoughtful it was for you to bring me lunch and how it better be good because I am famished."

Luke chuckled. "Oh, I assure you. It is delectable; kind of like me," he winked. "But, before you eat, I have something else for you…"

"Bring her in!" Luke yelled towards the door way. Within a second, the nanny wheeled Lila Joy into the ELQ office… "I thought you might be missing the little munchkin, so I had Mackenzie bring her in."

Tracy just smiled at her little girl.

"I hope it's okay, Mrs. Spencer," the timid woman said. "I knew you were working and wasn't sure if bringing in the baby would disrupt you."

"You didn't disrupt me at all," Tracy told her, still looking admirably at her gorgeous baby. Then, she looked up. "However, would you mind giving the three of us some alone time?"

"Not at all. I, uh, won't be far," she said rather quickly before walking out and closing the door behind her.

"I think she's afraid of me," laughed Tracy.

"Well, you are quite the powerful woman, you little pink popsicle you. Very powerful," he repeated. "Especially in the bedroom," Luke added with a boyish smirk. "I haven't forgotten about the other night. Or the night before that. Or yesterday afternoon in the—"

"Luke," she warned with a slight laugh. "I don't think the baby needs to hear about our little escapades."

"Oh, Spankybuns, she won't ever know. Just like she won't ever know about witnessing what could have been our _first_ little escapade. Remember that day?"

He was referring to the day not so long ago on the Haunted Star, where he learned that his amazing wife had gotten the casino back for him.

"How could I forget?" She smiled. Despite losing her balance, she did have a wonderful time that afternoon. "So, what is this all about?" she said, changing the subject.

"What's what about? I'm your husband. You're my wife. Lila Joy is our little girl. I thought we could all be together for lunch."

She examined him closely.

"I got something on my face?"

She continued to look at her husband, wondering what he could possibly be up to, or if he was up to anything at all.

"I was serious about the no regret thing," he said, hoping to reassure her.

"I know. I just don't want you doing something that you normally wouldn't do just to please me, like ohhh," she sighed, "arranging this get-together."

"Spanky, this wasn't about pleasing you. It was about pleasing me."

"What?" She arched an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see you. I missed you."

Tracy was touched by his genuine words. She hadn't even been gone long, and he missed her. She tried hiding her warm and fuzzy feeling with her words, "That's a bit sentimental for you, isn't it?"

"Well, it's the truth. Tracy," he said, walking close to her, before kneeling down to her level and taking her hands. "I like what we have together. No, scratch that. I _love_ what we have together. I _love_ you. You are a strong, determined, and devoted woman, Mrs. Spencer, whose mere existence thrills me like no one else's has before. You are brave and beautiful. Oh, you are so beautiful," he stressed intertwining her hair in his fingers. "Tracy, you make me happy. You know that, right?"

She could barely move. She couldn't remember the last time someone said something that amazing to her. Tracy didn't want to let the tear in her left eye fall but she couldn't help it. Luke used his thumb to wipe it away.

"I hope that's the good kind of cry," he said.

"I'm not crying," she insisted, clearing her throat. "And for the record, you make me happy too."

"Whew! That's a relief!" he joked.

Tracy continued. "You understand me, Luke, like no one else has before. You are ambitious and audacious. You make me laugh, and you make me feel alive. You can be such an ass, but damn, if I don't love you, anyway."

"Have I just been insulted?" he laughed.

"You can also," she went on, "be a wonderful, wonderful gentleman. Luke, you're someone that I don't _ever_ want to have to live without."

"The feeling is mutual," he said.

At that instant, the baby gurgled.

"Aww," Tracy looked over. "We leaving you out, sweetheart?" She stood up from her chair, walked over, and lifted Lila out of the stroller. "Here we go. Here we go…"

Luke was no longer kneeling on the ground and pulled up a chair at his wife's request.

"So, lunch time?" Luke asked, lifting the bag from the floor.

"Lunch time," she repeated, holding the baby in her arms.

She moved her papers to the side to create space and a picture of her sons caught her eye. In that moment, Tracy Quartermaine Spencer realized she all she ever wanted: The CEO position at ELQ, two fabulous sons, a daughter who would give her a fresh chance at parenting, and a husband who loved her.

She closed her eyes briefly and pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. But when she opened her eyes, she was still sitting at her desk. She saw the picture of her sons and the faces of her husband and daughter. And she knew that she had finally found what she had been searching for her entire life—true happiness. --

THE END.

...

Thanks angel for keeping me focused for the bed scene! And for the color blue! And for the sleep shirt vs. nightshirt vs. nightgown vs. pajama silk sleep shirt discussion, LOL.

-- Dialogue/similar dialogue came from Carrie.

...

Special thanks to Carrie for helping me wrap this "novel" up.

And BIG THANKS to all those who read this over the last two years and five months. Your reviews and comments here and on the LoveFest were all GREATLY appreciated. And thank you for being so patient. You all are awesome! :)

MsQ


End file.
